


What Part of Forever

by kajesuki



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pretty Woman AU, hooker!Kirk
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 57,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajesuki/pseuds/kajesuki
Summary: 벌컨은 연방에서의 분리 독립을 고려중이다 ; VSA의 연구원인 스팍은 지금이 인간으로서의 자신을 알아볼 적기라고 생각한다. 그래서 그는 지구를 방문하고 짐 커크를 가이드로 고용한다. Pretty Woman 에서 약간 영감을 받았음 ; pre-movie AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Part of Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/805189) by [feelslikefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelslikefire/pseuds/feelslikefire). 



4번가와 A 거리 코너의 집은 베니스 비치(Venice Beach)의 그 구역에 있는 다른 집들과 별반 달라 보이지 않았다. 뒤뜰에 있는 작은 창고에는 이전 집주인이 쓰다 버린 비치 크루저 몇 대가 처박혀 있었고, 목련 나무 한 그루가 앞마당의 대부분을 차지했다. 그 집 역시 같은 블록에 있는 다른 집들과 정확히 똑같은 흰색 장식에 밋밋한 쉘-핑크(*shell-pink. 흰색 또는 노란색이 섞인 핑크 색깔) 색으로 칠해져 있었다. 하지만 그 블록에서 - 정확히 말하자면 동네 전체에서 - 새벽 2시에 창문에서 불빛이 새어 나오는 집은 거기뿐이었다.

 

집안에서는 두 명의 거주자 중 한 명이 소파에서 잠을 자고 있었다. 등 세 개를 켜놓고 의학 잡지를 들여다보던 그가 두 시간 전에 세상모르고 잠들어버린 지금, 그의 넓은 가슴팍을 가로질러 펼쳐진 잡지가 그의 호흡과 더불어 일정한 리듬으로 오르락내리락했다. 닥터 레너드 맥코이는 CME가 된지 꼬박 석 달 째였고 오늘만큼은 근무가 끝나고 조금 쉬리라 다짐했건만, 수간호사가 시내에 새로 생긴 텔라리안(Tellarian) 퓨전 레스토랑에 가보지 않겠냐고 해서 부득이하게 괜찮은 시간을 보내게 되었다. 맥코이는 짐을 기다리면서 저널이나 읽자고 생각했지만, 푸짐한 저녁식사와 와인 두 잔을 마신 뒤 최신 항바이러스제에 관해 읽으려는 시도는 오르막길에서 바위를 밀어올리는 일이나 다름없었다.

 

스크린 도어가 쾅 하고 열리자 맥코이는 뺨이라도 맞은 듯 화들짝 놀라 잠에서 깼고, 그의 신분증이 졸음에 굼뜬 손가락 사이로 빠져나와 바닥으로 미끄러졌다. 젠장, 대체 몇 시야? 맥코이가 눈을 잔뜩 찡그리고 방 건너편 벽에 걸린 시계를 보자 '2:04 a.m.'가 흐릿하게 눈에 들어왔다. 동거인이 부엌으로 들어가는 소리, 귀 높이의 냉장고 문을 여는 소리가 들렸다. 하느님 맙소사, 또 소파에서 잠들었군. 

"짐?" 맥코이가 여기저기 삐걱대는 척추뼈에 얼굴을 찡그리며 일어나 앉았다. 

"안 그래도 네가 아직 깨어 있나 궁금했는데," 오밤중에 듣기엔 징그럽게 명랑한 짐의 목소리가 부엌에서 들려왔다. "오늘은 더블 안 뛰었어?" 

"으응. 그럴 예정이었는데, 닥터 바자스타야(Vajasthaya)가 일찍 보내줬어." 맥코이는 소파에서 일어나 경련을 일으키는 근육을 잠시 풀어주었다 - 왜 완벽하게 편안한 침대를 놔두고 자꾸 거실에서 잠이 드는지 모르겠단 말이야. 그는 바닥에서 신분증을 주워 탁자 위에 올려놓고는 발을 질질 끌며 부엌을 향해 걸어갔다. 짐의 귀가가 이렇게 늦어졌다는 건 고객과 함께 있었다는 뜻이고, 아무리 피곤해도 짐을 먼저 살펴보기 전에는 잠이 올 것 같지 않았다. "오늘 어땠 - 이런 빌어먹을!"

 

짐은 샌드위치를 만들다 말고 맥코이를 올려다보았다. 그의 기분 좋은 표정이 찢어진 입술, 푸르죽죽 멍이 든 눈과 묘한 대조를 이뤘다. 그의 경직된 자세가 맥코이의 속을 뒤틀리게 했다. "보이는 것 만큼 나쁘진 않아," 짐이 맥코이에게 씨도 먹히지 않을 느긋한 미소를 언뜻 내비치며 말했다. 피로와 좋은 기분이 단숨에 사라진 맥코이가 짐을 노려보며 방을 가로질러가 그의 손목을 한 손으로 붙들고 다른 손으로 짐의 턱을 감싸 고개를 들어 올렸다. "본즈, 젠장, 너 좀 - 아얏-"

 

"아야?" 맥코이는 붙들고 있던 팔 쪽으로 흘깃 시선을 내린 뒤 짐의 손목을 둘러싼 멍 자국을 보고 얼어붙었다 - 네 개에 이어 반대편에 다섯 번째 자국까지 시퍼렇게 변하는 중이었다. 맥코이의 속에서 열불이 치솟았고, 잠깐 말문이 막혔다. 그래도 오래가지는 않았다. "대체 무슨 일이야, 짐!" 

 

맥코이가 잠시 정신이 팔린 틈을 타 그의 손아귀에서 빠져나온 짐은 물리적으로 대화를 끝마치려는 듯 친구에게 등을 보이며 돌아섰다. "별거 아냐, 본즈. 좀 진정해, 난 괜찮-"

 

"내가 진정하게 생겼냐!" 맥코이가 쿵쿵대며 부엌을 빠져나갔다가 곧 길쭉한 상자를 들고 돌아왔다. 그는 상자를 카운터 위에 쾅 올려놓고 열어젖힌 뒤 씩씩대며 트라이코더를 찾아 뒤적거렸다. 그 상자는 맥코이가 짐과 동거하기 시작한 지 한 달쯤 뒤에 병원에서 가져온 응급 의료 키트였다. 사실 그걸 집에 둘 생각은 없었지만, 짐 때문에 어쩔 수 없었다. "카운터 위로 올라와."

 

"본즈, 나 정말 샌드위치가 먹고 싶어. 그리고-"

 

"카운터. 당장" 맥코이가 죽일 듯이 노려보자, 짐은 이길 수 없는 싸움임을 깨닫고 한숨을 내쉬었다. 맥코이는 짐이 카운터 위로 몸을 끌어올려 반쯤 만들다 만 샌드위치 옆에 앉길 기다렸다가 트라이코더를 휘둘러 내출혈이 있는지 확인했다. "콘돔은 썼어?"

 

"당연하지. 내가 얼간인 줄 아나." 짐이 성마르게 팔짱을 끼며 상체를 뒤로 젖혔다. 

 

"그러셔, 나와 의견이 안 맞는군. 난 웬 비뚤어진 미친놈이 널 두들겨 패게 내버려 둔 이유를 전혀 모르겠거든. 하느님 맙소사, 짐" 내출혈이 없음을 확인하고 만족한 맥코이는 트라이코더의 스위치를 끄고 옆으로 치운 다음 터진 입술로 관심을 돌렸다. 얼룩진 아이라이너는 충분히 봐왔고, 그것이 암시하는 바에 대해 깊이 생각할 때마다 속이 울렁거렸지만, 신체 부상은 차원이 다른 문제였다.

 

"별거 아니야! 그냥 사고였어, 괜찮다니까-" 이 시점에서 짐의 좋은 기분은 완전히 자취를 감췄다. 짐은 맥코이만큼이나 짜증 난 목소리로 대꾸하며, 자신의 얼굴을 꼼꼼히 살피며 골절과 상처 범위를 체크하는 친구를 노려보았다. 

 

"오 그래?" 맥코이가 피부재생기를 들이밀며 쏘아붙였다. "그럼 뭐야, 얼굴을 그냥 '우연히' 주먹으로 맞았어? 입술은 헤드보드에 부딪혔고? 그리고 여기 손목 위에 이 자국들은 다 뭐야? 이것도 우연이라고 할래?" 맥코이가 입술 위로 피부재생기를 작동시켜 찢어진 부위를 봉합하자, 따끔했는지 조금 움찔거리면서도 참을성 있게 앉아있던 짐은 치료가 끝나자마자 맥코이를 밀어내고 카운터에서 미끄러져 내려왔다. 

 

"중요한 건, 이 빌어먹을 일이 너랑 아무 상관도 없다는 거야." 돌아선 짐의 굳은 어깨가 이제 그만하라며 비명을 질렀지만, 이미 하루치 헛소리 할당량을 두 배로 채운 맥코이는 그 이상 참고 받아들일 생각이 없었다.

 

"그럼 누가 상관할 일인데?" 맥코이가 키트에서 하이포 하나를 낚아채고는 짐의 팔을 다시 붙잡은 뒤 피할 틈도 주지 않고 이두박근에 냅다 꽂았다. 

 

" **망할! 그만두지 못해!** " 휙 돌아선 짐이 주먹을 불끈 쥐고 노려봤지만, 맥코이는 이미 카운터 쪽으로 물러선 뒤였다. 머리끝까지 화가 나서 제대로 생각하기가 힘들었다.

 

"아니, 짐. 그만둘 사람은 바로 너야. 지난 2주 동안 네가 만신창이가 돼서 집에 들어온 게 벌써 세 번째야. 이제 너 꿰매주기도 피곤하고 질리니까 이런 일해 줄 다른 변태를 찾아보던가-"

 

"그러면서 왜 신경 쓰는 건데? 당장 꺼져! 너더러 내 아픈 엉덩이 고쳐달라고 한 적 없으니까 이제 나 좀 내버려 둬! 난 네 환자가 아냐, 알았어?"

 

"아니, 난 네 일에서 손 떼지 않을 거야!" 맥코이는 자신이 지나치다는 걸 알았고, 짐이 어금니를 악물고 있는 모습도 훤히 보였지만, 도저히 멈출 수가 없었다. "네 말이 맞아. 넌 내 환자가 아니지, 그래서 이유를 알고 싶다는 거야. 별별 멍청이들을 꿰매느라 하루를 꼬박 보냈는데, 집에 돌아와서도 이 짓을 하고 있으니까!"

 

"내가 이미 말했지, 그럴 필요 없다고!" 짐은 잔뜩 긴장한 채 <Du jour>라는 허름한 술집에서 첫 펀치를 날리기 직전과 똑같은 거칠고 주체할 수 없는 에너지에 차 온몸을 부르르 떨었다. 짐이 절친인 자신과 진짜 주먹다짐이라도 하려는 걸까 생각하던 맥코이의 눈에 움켜쥔 주먹을 들어 올리는 짐의 모습이 보였다.

 

"저기 말야, 여기서 끝내자." 맥코이가 양 손바닥을 내보인 채 들며 뒤로 물러섰다. "네가 그렇게까지 단호하다면야, 이 광대놀음에 스스로를 내던지는 걸 내가 무슨 수로 말리겠어." 짐이 극적인 사건을 다시 한번 집까지 끌고 온 것만으로도 충분히 안 좋았다 ; 맥코이는 이 이상 하루를 망치고 싶지 않았다. 맥코이는 뒤도 안 보고 부엌을 나가느라 짐이 자신을 향해 던지는 언짢고 불쾌한 시선을 보지 못 했다. 거실로 돌아온 그는 바닥에 떨어진 소파 쿠션을 집어 들었다. 그냥 자러 가는 편이 낫겠지만, 한동안 잠이 오지 않을 게 뻔했다. 뒤에서 소리가 들리는데도, 짐이 헛기침을 하기 전까지 맥코이는 돌아보지 않았다. 그가 돌아서서 팔짱을 꼈다. "왜?"

 

짐이 어깨를 움츠리고 문가에 서서 분노와 수치심이 뒤섞인 표정으로 맥코이를 쳐다보았다. "미안해," 맥코이가 전혀 거들 생각을 않자 짐이 한참만에 입을 열었다. 맥코이는 눈동자를 굴렸고, 짐은 한숨을 내쉬었다. "그러니까, 오늘 밤은 내가 바보같았다고 됐어? 그 녀석한테 두 번 다시 안 만나겠다고 했어."

 

"그나마 다행이군." 맥코이가 고개를 저었다. 여전히 커다랗고 따끈한 문제가 있었지만 오늘 밤엔 더 이상 들쑤시고 싶지 않았다. "오늘은 관두자, 짐. 너무 늦었고 오늘 밤 이 얘기를 다시 하기엔 내가 너무 피곤해."

 

"응, 알았어" 짐이 호주머니에 양손을 찔러 넣으니, 영락없이 선생님께 야단맞고 무뚝뚝하게 뉘우치는 남학생 같았다. 그가 머뭇거리며 다시 말문을 열었다. "있잖아-"

 

"입 조심해, 이 자식아. 거기서 더 창피해지면 어쩌려고," 맥코이가 으르렁거렸지만, 목구멍을 불태우던 분노는 어느새 사라져 있었다.

 

"그럴 리가" 짐이 능청스레 대꾸했고, 맥코이는 짐이 감추려 하는 웃음소리를 들을 수 있었다. 위기의 순간은 넘긴 듯하다. "너 내일 오프 맞지?"

 

맥코이가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "아니. 며칠 쭉 쉬려고 닥터 피어스랑 바꿨어. 내일까지는 안 쉬어."

 

"그러면 됐네. 모레 넌 내 거야. 산책하고 영화도 보러 가자" 짐이 몸을 쑥 내밀며 연푸른색 눈동자로 맥코이를 빤히 쳐다보았다. 제길, 저 눈은 전쟁도 멈추게 - 아니면 시작하게 - 할 수 있을 거야. 저놈도 알고 저러는 거겠지.

 

맥코이가 한층 크고 과장된 한숨을 내쉬었다. "좋아, _좋다고._ 이제 그 눈 좀 치워. 네가 뭘 팔건 난 안 사. 맙소사."

 

"상품을 시험해 보기엔 네가 너무 구식이라서 그러지." 짐이 쾌활하게 대답하며 웃고 있는데 맥코이가 손을 뻗어 어깨를 쳤다. "아야!"

 

"너무 많은 걸 요구하지 마, 짐" 맥코이의 말에 짐이 미소 지었다.

* * * * *

 

스팍은 자신을 태우고 왔던 차량이 도로변을 떠나 아침 교통 흐름에 재진입하는 걸 지켜보았다. 보행자들은 그를 완전히 무시한 채 개울 속 연어처럼 양옆으로 갈라져 지나갔다. 대부분 인간인 가운데 때때로 다른 종족이 나타났다 - 심홍색 제복 차림의 리젤리안(Rigellian)이 이쪽에, 가벼운 여행용 로브를 입고 무심히 더듬이를 흔드는 안도리안(Andorian)이 저쪽에. 로스앤젤레스가 지구에서도 얼마나 예외적인 도시인지에 대한 증거였다. 벌컨인의 외모조차 두 번 눈길을 줄 정도가 아니라니. 

 

_아니, 하프-벌컨인이지,_  스팍이 조용히 생각을 바로잡았다.

 

보도 위 유동인구가 지나는 길에서 벗어난 스팍은 제자리에서 한 바퀴 돌며 자신이 서 있는 곳의 경관을 천천히 둘러보았다. 아직 아침 9시도 되지 않았는데 기온은 이미 스팍에게 쾌적한 수준으로 올라가 있었다. 하지만 벌컨인에게 '쾌적하다'라는 건 바꿔 말하자면, 아무리 태양과 따뜻한 기후에 익숙한 도시라 해도 지구인 기준으론 '갑갑할 정도로 덥다'라는 뜻이었다. 스팍은 이 사실을 경험이 아닌 조사를 통해 알았다 ; 그는 살면서 지구에 딱 한번 와봤고, 그것도 어머니가 돌아가시기 몇 년 전, 아주 어릴 때였다. 그리고 규모와 생활 속도 모두 전염성 있고 압도적인 도시인 이 로스앤젤레스는 와본 적이 없었다. 

 

그런데 그가 지금 여기, 산타 모니카와 윌셔가 코너에 서서, 모든 벌컨인들이 얻기 위해 노력하는 깊은 내면의 고요함과 논리의 위안 대신 무중력의 무기력함과 불쾌할 정도로 유사한 감각을 느끼고 있었다. 그에게는 참고하거나 의지할 만한 것도, 알맞은 시작점도 없었다. 자신의 인간 혈통에 대한 사적인 조사를 막 시작하려는 순간임을 고려하면 이것은 완전히 비논리적인 감상으로, 빠르게 지쳐가는 기분이었다.

 

어머니의 혈통을 알아볼 기회가 곧 영원히 사라질지도 모른다는 점 때문에, 스팍은 벌컨을 떠나오기 전에 이미 조사를 결심했다. 조사를 가능한 한 비밀에 부치려는 결심이 일을 더 어렵게 만드리란 건 예상했다. 하지만 눈앞의 엄청나게 광활한 도시, 아니 행성 전체가 그의 존재에 무관심한 이 순간이 오기 전까지는 아니었다. 스팍은 얼마나 준비가 불충분했는지 이제야 깨달았다. 대체 어디서부터 시작해야 하지?

 

벌컨인은 문제에 논리적으로 접근한다 : 목표 리스트를 정해 놓고, 그걸 달성하기 위해 각각의 목표와 방법을 구상한다. 벌컨인이라면 대상인 닥터 아만다 그레이슨의 역사, 가계도, 관심사, 기타 등등 유형에 따라 일을 나눌 것이다. 스팍이 벌컨에 있었다면 응당 그랬으리라. 하지만 그가 있는 곳은 벌컨이 아니었다 ; 지구에 있었다. 그리고 지구에서는, 특히 지구인들은 논리적인 계획이나 절차에 따르는 일이 드물어 보였다. 인간의 방식으로 인간성을 경험할 시도조차 하지 않는다면, 자신의 인간 혈통을 진실되게 이해하는 일은 불가능할 거란 생각이 들었다.

 

스팍은 단순한 관찰부터 시작해야겠다고 결심했다. 뭐가 됐든 배울 점이 있을 것이다.

 

다시 보행자들의 흐름 속으로 미끄러져 들어간 스팍은 거리를 따라 조금 떨어진 곳에 있는 광장으로 향했다. 그곳은 도시광장 혹은 어떤 종류의 공용 공간처럼 보였다. 테이블과 벤치가 간간이 놓여 있고, 그 주위로 이젤과 테이블 위에 받쳐서 전시해 놓은 예술 작품이 보였다. 일종의 예술 전시회가 오늘 여기에서 열리는 게 아닐까 스팍은 추측했다. 수많은 사람들이 주변을 서성거렸고, 대부분 인간이었지만 스팍이 전에 목격했던 외계 종족들이 똑같이 흩어져서 대화를 나누며 전시된 예술작품을 감상하고 있었다. 스팍은 비어있는 벤치를 발견하고는 거기에 앉아 지나가는 인간 무리를 유심히 관찰했다. 

 

한 가족이 지나갔다. 한 쌍의 금발머리 아이들을 앞세운 젊은 커플의 뒤를 부모 중 한 쪽의 어머니로 추정되는 백발 여성이 따라갔다. 그 가족의 경로에 방향성이 없어 보여 흥미를 느낀 스팍은 부모가 아이들과 어떻게 교감하는지 주의 깊게 지켜보았다. 부모는 아이들의 뒤를 따르는데 만족하는 듯 보였고, 가끔씩 어머니가 다른 보행자나 전시품에서 떨어지라고 자식들에게 주의를 주었다.

 

스팍이 지켜보고 있는 가운데, 발을 헛디딘 남자아이가 통통한 엉덩이를 바닥에 찧고서 금세 울음을 터뜨렸다. 아이의 어머니가 얼른 다가가 울부짖는 아이를 인도에서 들어 올리고 품에 안아 달래주었다. 스팍은 그녀의 표정을 이해하기가 상당히 어려웠다. 그녀의 아들이 현재 그녀의 귀에다 대고 얼마나 큰 소리로 울어대는지 고려해볼 때 이상한 일이었는데, 그녀는 불쾌해 보이지 않았다. 스팍은 벌컨에서의 유년시절을 돌이켜 보았지만 유사한 경험을 찾을 수 없었다. 아들을 품에 꼭 끌어안고서 귓가에 노래를 불러주며 진정시키는 그 젊은 어머니의 모습에 스팍의 눈길이 오래도록 머물렀다.

 

할머니가 잠시 한눈을 판 사이, 두 아이 중 나이가 더 많은 쪽이 스팍이 앉아서 지켜보고 있는 곳으로 아장아장 걸어왔다. 양 갈래로 복잡하게 땋은 머리카락을 뒤로 넘긴 네 살쯤 되어 보이는 여자아이가 두 손가락을 입에 넣어 쪽쪽 빨며 스팍을 올려다보았다. 스팍이 마주 보며 고개를 끄덕여 인사했다. 아이가 눈을 휘둥그레 뜨고 휘리릭 돌아서더니 침범벅인 손가락을 입에서 빼내어 스팍을 가리키며 외쳤다. "아빠 아빠 아빠 이 아저씨  _귀가 뾰족해!_ "

 

"리브카(Rivkah)!" 아버지가 딸을 향해 다가와 스팍을 향한 손을 잡아챘다. "그건 아주 예의 없는 행동이야. 그 정도도 모르진 않잖니! 아빠는 네가 사과하면 좋겠구나, 지금 당장."

 

"하지만 아빠-"

 

"사과하렴, 리브카."

 

여자아이가 아버지의 손을 두 손으로 꽉 움켜쥐고 그의 다리에 몸을 기댄 채 다시 한번 푸른 눈을 들어 스팍을 빤히 쳐다보았다. "... 죄송해요." 아이가 부끄러워하며 불쑥 내뱉었다. 스팍은 아버지의 다리에 얼굴을 묻는 아이와, 그녀를 내려다보며 한결 표정이 부드러워진 아버지가 잠시 후 몸을 굽혀 32.5초 전에 리브카의 오빠를 안아든 그의 아내처럼 아이를 품에 안아올리는 모습을 지켜보았다. 리브카는 아버지의 목에 팔을 두르고 어깨에 머리를 기댄 채 그의 품속으로 파고들었다. 그제야 아버지의 시선이 스팍을 향했다. 그의 눈이 살짝 커지는 걸로 봐서 스팍의 귀가 두 번째로 눈에 띈 게 분명했다. 이런 상황에서 쓸 적절한 지구식 인사말이 확실치 않아 스팍이 리브카의 아버지를 향해 고개를 끄덕이자, 그가 마주 웃었다. 조금 망설임이 깃든 미소처럼 보였다.

 

"죄송합니다." 남자가 말했다. "아이가 아직 어려서요."

 

"대수롭지 않은 일입니다." 스팍이 말했다. "사과는 받아들이지만, 불필요합니다. 전혀 기분 상하지 않았습니다." 그 남자가 다시 미소 지었지만, 이번에는 더욱 희미했고 그마저도 눈을 찡그리는 바람에 망가졌다. 그가 스팍에게 등을 돌리고 미술 전시회 안쪽으로 깊숙이 들어간 가족의 뒤를 쫓았다. 

 

스팍은 멀어지는 그들을 지켜보았다. 인간식 대화는 굉장히 난해함이 입증되었다.

 

한 시간 뒤에도 그의 판단은 크게 바뀌지 않았다. 스팍은 벤치에 앉아 다양한 형태의 가족 집단을 관찰했다. (가장 흥미로웠던 가족은 부모 양쪽이 전형적인 인간 여성의 옷차림과 장신구를 걸치고 있지만, 그중 한 명만이 성별에 걸맞은 신체적 특징을 가지고 있는, 피부색이 다른 커플이었다.) ; 아이가 없고 피부색이 다른 커플 셋 ; 친구 사이임이 명백한 그룹 열아홉 ; 애완동물을 동반한 솔로 열셋 - 그들 중 누구도 스팍이 다음으로 무엇을 조사해야 할지 힌트조차 주지 않았다. 

 

스팍은 한숨을 쉬며 로브 안의 PADD를 꺼내들고는 미리 도착한 몇몇 벌컨인들과 사렉이 머물고 있는 비버리 윌셔로 돌아갈 차편을 요청하는 메시지를 보냈다. 지구 주재 벌컨 대사인 사렉은 공무수행 중으로, 다음 주에 있을 분리 독립 공청회에 참석하거나 증언하기 위해 올 수많은 이들을 맞이할 LA와 스타플릿 아카데미 본부가 있는 샌프란시스코를 오가느라 정신없이 바빴다.

 

그가 '전송' 버튼을 누르는 사이, 밝은 노란색으로 'LA 여행사'라고 쓰인 구식 디자인의 커다랗고 빨간 이층 버스가 스팍이 앉아서 기다리는 벤치 근처 연석에 멈춰 섰다. 스팍은 버스의 문이 열리고 쏟아져 나오는 수많은 인간과 적지 않은 외계인을 지켜보았다. 그들 모두 가슴에 PADD를 움켜쥐고서 서로에게 재잘재잘 말을 걸고 있었다. 그들 중 몇몇은 주변을 놀란 눈으로 응시하며 무리에서 떨어져 나와 사진을 찍기 시작했다. 잠시 뒤 노란색 티셔츠 차림에 햇빛을 막아줄 짙은 선글라스를 낀 엷은 갈색 머리의 젊은 남성이 버스를 빠져나왔다. 그는 버스에서 내리자마자 일행을 향해 목청껏 외쳤다. "자, 모두 줄을 서 주세요! 곧 투어가 시작되니 확인 코드와 필요한 물건들 잘 챙기시고요. 앞으로 몇 시간 동안은 버스로 돌아오지 않을 겁니다..." 스팍은 그가 가이드임을 깨달았다. 그 젊은 남자는 투어 가이드였다.

 

그 깨달음에 스팍은 정신이 번쩍 들었고, 근시안적인 자신에게 놀랐다. 지구로 향하기 전에, 제일 처음에 든 생각은 멘토를 구하는 일이었다. - 그는  _벌컨인_  가이드 밖에 생각하지 않았고, 자신의 뒤섞인 혈통에 대해 더 이상의 불필요한 관심을 끌고 싶지 않았기 때문에 바로 단념했다. 그리고 사렉이 스팍의 계획을 적극적으로 반대할 거라 여기진 않았지만, 사렉이 계획에 대해 알고 나면 미처 마음의 준비가 안 된 대화를 하려 들 가능성이 컸다. 

 

하지만 인간 혈통에 대한 조사를 누가 인간 이상으로 도와줄 수 있겠는가? 그것도 지구에서. 거의 대다수의 동료들이 스팍의 조사를 아무런 이득이 없다는 이유로 거부하리란 건 알고 있었다 ; 분명 그들은 인간에게 가이드를 부탁한다는 생각도 똑같이 경멸할 것이다. 그건 인간에 대한 타고난 반감이라기보다는, 드넓은 은하계에 있는 다른 모든 생명체를 향한 벌컨인의 우월감에서 비롯된 것이었다. 이 생각을 지금껏  _떠올리지도_ 못했다는 게 벌컨식 사고방식의 한계를 증명했고, 결과적으로 진정 일말의 성공이라도 거두고 싶다면 가이드가 얼마나 필수적인지를 명백히 보여주었다.

 

그즈음 질서 정연한 군부대처럼 한데 운집한 투어 그룹이 노란색 셔츠를 입은 젊은 남자를 따라 거리 아래쪽으로 이동했다. 북적이는 횡단보도의 왁자지껄한 소음 위로 여전히 남자의 목소리가 들렸다. 스팍은 가이드를 찾을 최선의 방법을 강구하며 멀어져 가는 그들을 지켜보았다. 동료 중 누구에게도 도움을 요청할 수 없었다 ; 사생활 보호에 대한 열망은 완전히 제쳐두더라도, 무의미한 노력이 될 것이다. 그들 모두 벌컨인이라, 그 누구도 스팍보다 더 좋은 생각을 갖고 있지 않을 테니까.

 

기다리던 검은색 차량이 길가에 부드럽게 멈춰 서자 스팍이 흘끗 쳐다보았다. 고용 운전사가 조수석에서 빠져나와 스팍을 위해 뒷문을 열어주었다. 스팍은 문득 윌샤이어의 고용인이 얼마나 조용하면서도 인상적인지를 떠올렸다. 그들은 스팍이 지금껏 은하계의 다른 곳에서 마주쳐왔던 그 어떤 접대 직원보다 전문적이고 효율적이었다. 지구의 벌컨 대사를 우대하는 차원에서, 스타플릿이 사렉과 스팍이 머무는 고급 호텔의 체류 비용을 부담하고 있는 건 사실이었지만, 그렇다고 손님을 대하는 직원들의 품위와 세심함에 커다란 만족감을 느끼지 않는 건 아니었다. 이 차량은 호텔 매니저가 직접 급파한 것이었다. 하코트 머드(Harcourt Mudd)는 벌컨 수행원이 도착할 당시 직접 마중을 나왔고, 스팍과 사렉에게 뭐든 필요하면 주저 없이 연락하라고 간곡히 당부했다.

 

스팍이 뒷좌석의 부드러운 가죽 시트에 기대는 동안, 그 기억이 막 생각해낸 아이디어와 맞물렸다. 머드는 스팍의 고민에 관한 대화를 나눌 이상적인 사람처럼 보였다. 범우주적인 범위의 손님을 만족시켜온 호텔의 매니저로서, 머드는 스팍을 도울 수 있는 누군가의 연락처를 가지고 있을 게 분명했다. 매니저의 입이 무거운지는 확실치 않았지만, 의뢰할 때 비밀 보장에 대해 확실히 강조하면 될 것이다. 

 

스팍은 빌딩과 풍경이 스쳐 지나가는 유리창 너머로 LA의 스카이라인을 쳐다보았다. 그의 지각없는 행동을 유심히 지켜볼 다른 벌컨인들이 없는 이곳에서, 그는 약간의 안도감을 느끼고 있음을 속으로 시인했다. 어쨌든 보람 있는 조사가 될 것이다. 그렇게 생각하니 위안이 되었다. 

* * * * *

"내가 왜 순순히 따라나온다고 했을까? 에어컨 빵빵하게 나오는 우리 집을 두고 말이야. 젠장, 더워 죽겠네."

 

짐이 손등으로 이마를 훔치며 맥코이를 힐끗 쳐다보았다. 친구의 끊임없는 불평에 웃음이 절로 나왔다. "그만 좀 징징대, 조지아. 적어도 네 고향보다는 시원하잖아. 거긴 습도도 높지?"

 

"그래. 그래도 우리는 징그럽게 더운 한낮에 밖을 싸돌아다니는 바보짓은 안 해. 우린 집 안에서 논다고.  _에어컨 바람 쐬면서_." 

 

"뒷베란다에 앉아서 박하술(*mint julep. 버본 위스키에 부순 얼음, 설탕, 박하를 넣은 것) 아니면 달달한 아이스티 마시며 남북전쟁 당시 전성기 얘기할 때 빼고 말이지?" 맥코이가 중지를 치켜들자 짐이 웃음을 터뜨리며 오르차타(*horchata. 스페인 전통음료)를 한 모금 들이켰다. 

 

맥코이의 말이 틀린 건 아니었다 - 거의 40도에 육박하는 기온에, 하늘에는 8월의 땡볕을 가려줄 구름 한 점 없었다. 몇 블록 밖 태평양에서 불어오는 산들바람 덕분에 꼴사납게 축 늘어지는 신세는 면했지만, 대신 바다 표면에 반사된 햇빛은 눈이 멀 지경으로, 맨눈으로 쳐다보기엔 지나치게 눈부셨다. 짐은 괜찮았다. 타코 가판대에서 산 세비체를 먹고 맥주를 마시는 게 딱히 힘든 일도 아니고.

 

그들이 차지한 간이 테이블에 등을 기대며 짐이 토스타다를 한 입 더 깨물었다. "이거 먹고 나서 뭐하고 싶어?" 짐이 물었다. 그의 시선이 길 건너편에서 수영복 위에 꽃무늬 랩스커트만을 두른 채 작열하는 태양 아래 구릿빛 피부를 빛내며 걷고 있는 두 명의 소녀 쪽을 맴돌았다. 맥코이가 가볍게 콧방귀를 뀌었지만, 그 역시 짐과 같은 방향을 보고 있었다. 이혼을 했건 안 했건, 그도 결국 남자일 뿐이다.

 

"판자 산책로 쪽으로 가려던 거 아니었어?" 맥코이가 짐을 향해 눈썹을 치켜뜨며 맥주병을 들어 올렸다. 

 

"그렇긴 한데. 그냥 네가 지금도 그럴 맘이 있나 해서. 보아하니 날도 끝장나게 덥고(hotter than a witch's left tit)-"

 

"짐, 네가 언젠가 나처럼 신랄한 얼간이 노친네가 되길 열망한다는 건 알지만, 제대로 배울 때까지 힘든 일은 전문가에게 맡겨두는 게 좋겠어. 네가 생각하고 있는 문구는 '끝장나게 추운(colder than a witch's left titty)'이잖아. 네가 진짜 하고 싶었던 말은 아마 이거였겠지. '산타의 엉덩이 골보다 더 뜨거운(hotter than Satan's asscrack).'"

 

짐이 얼굴을 잔뜩 구기며 숨이 넘어갈 듯 웃는 동안, 맥코이는 근엄하게 또 한 모금의 맥주를 마셨다. 그의 눈동자는 선글라스에 가려 보이지 않았지만, 짐은 친구의 '우쭐대는' 표정을 50m 밖에서도 알아볼 수 있었다. "진짜야? 형편없는 시트콤에 나오는 말도 안 되는 우스갯소리를 따라 한 게 아니라? 그런 표현을 실제로 쓰는 사람은 이제 멸종한 줄 알았는데. 네가 헷갈렸을까 봐 하는 말이야."

 

"어떻든 간에. 더위에 네 뇌가 익어버린 건 내 잘못이 아니야." 이제 짐이 맥코이에게 중지를 들어 올릴 차례였고, 닥터는 느긋하게 웃으며 남은 맥주를 꼴깍꼴깍 들이켜 단번에 비웠다.

 

점심 식사를 마친 그들은 맥주 두 병을 더 산 뒤 어슬렁대는 것보다는 조금 더 빠른 여유로운 걸음으로 해변을 향해 갔다. 엄밀히 말해 LA에는 아직도 오픈 컨테이너 법이 있었지만 이 근방은 조용했고, 소란을 피우지 않는 이상 맥주 좀 마시는 정도로 공권력에 시달리는 일은 드물었다. 짐은 비치 크루저(자전거의 일종)를 꺼내오자고 맥코이를 설득하려 했지만, 맥코이가 그들은 휴식을 취하는 중이지 운동 중이 아니라며 고집을 부렸고, 짐은 논쟁을 벌이고 싶지 않았다. 이렇게 더울 때는 아니다.

 

(* 오픈 컨테이너 법. open container law : 차량 안 또는 공공장소에서 포장을 뜯은 알코올음료를 마시거나 지니고 있으면 처벌을 받는 법으로 미국 37개 주에서 시행되고 있다. 예를 들어 뉴욕 시내 공원에서 남의 눈에 보이도록 술병을 내놓고 술을 마시면 100만 원가량의 벌금 또는 6개월 이하의 징역에 처해진다.)

 

한밤의 말다툼 이후 이틀이 지났다. 그 시간을 맥코이는 일을 하며 보냈고, 짐은 청소를 하고 UCLA에서 듣는 수업 내용을 공부하며 보냈다. 그날 이후 둘 중 누구도 그 얘길 꺼내지 않았고, 짐이 걱정하는 한 완벽하게 괜찮았다. 짐은 자신이 밥벌이로 하는 일을 맥코이가 좋아하지 않는다는 걸 알았지만, 닥터는 이혼과 양육권 합의에 신경 쓰느라 정신이 없어서 짐에게 잔소리를 할 여력이 거의 없었다. 하지만 이혼 수속이 끝나거나 합의가 완료되기만 하면, 자신의 골칫거리로부터 마음을 돌릴 건수를 찾을게 뻔했고, 짐은 그게 어떤 주제가 될지 정확히 알고 있었다.

 

짐이 맥코이를 물가에 넘어뜨리며 잠깐 장난을 치자, 맥코이는 사실은 즐기면서도 짜증 나는 척 모래에 부서지는 파도 속으로 짐을 따라 들어갔다. 그들은 해수욕하는 사람들 사이를 누비며 해변을 배회했다. 짐은 셔츠를 벗고 돌아다닐 때면 언제나 시선을 끌었고, 맥코이 역시 넓은 어깨와 짙은 머리색에 꽤나 잘생긴 편이었지만, 그는 예의 감탄하는 시선과 마주치면 짐처럼 쾌활하게 웃는 대신 눈동자를 굴렸다. 발을 적시는 시원하고 상쾌한 물이 지독하게 더운 한낮의 열기를 누그러뜨렸고, 짐은 한동안 멍하니 생각에 잠겼다.

 

그들은 비교적 인적이 드문 곳에 이르렀고, 짐이 머리에 와 부딪히는 태양빛에 두 눈을 감고 사실상 물에 둥둥 떠 있을 때, 맥코이의 목소리가 기분 좋게 멍해 있는 짐을 방해했다. "저기, 내가 며칠 전에 초대 메일을 받았어."

 

"초대?" 짐은 몸을 바로 세우기 위해 양다리를 가슴께로 끌어올려 체중으로 몸을 가라앉히고 맥코이를 돌아보았다. 맥코이는 짐을 지나쳐 바다를 빠져나가며 기묘한 표정을 지었다. 

 

"응. 스타플릿에서. 다음 주에 열리는 채용 설명회에 오라더군." 맥코이는 먼 바다에 있는 무언가를 찾으려는 것처럼 손으로 햇빛을 가렸다. 

 

"갈 거야?" 짐은 조심스레 목소리를 가다듬었다.

 

"응, 그럴 생각이야. 최소한 가보긴 하려고."

 

"으음. 멋지네. 네가 일을 그만둘 생각을 하고 있는지 몰랐어."

 

"딱히 그렇진 않은데, 그냥..." 맥코이가 숨을 깊이 들이마시며 짐의 얼굴을 향해 시선을 돌렸다. 뭔가 가늠하려는 듯 복잡하고 불확실한 표정이었다. "변화가 필요하다는 생각이 들어. 뭐든. 뭔지 확실친 않아. 하다못해 더 나은 월급이라도," 그가 머뭇거렸다. 짐은 뒷말이 나오기도 전에 그가 무슨 말을 할지 알 수 있었다. "네가 나와 같이 갈 생각이 있나 해서."

 

"너 대체 얼마나 마신 거야? 내가 스타플릿을 어떻게 생각하는지 알잖아." 맥코이가 미처 대답하기도 전에, 숨을 들이마시고 물속으로 첨벙 뛰어든 짐은 따끔거리는 소금기에 눈을 꼭 감았다. 잠시 동안 그는 뒤돌아 더 멀리까지 - 파도가 더 깊이 굽이치고 부딪히는 조류가 수면 아래로 끌어들이는 곳까지, 서핑을 위한 최고의 파도가 있는 곳까지 헤엄쳐 갈까 고민했다. 8월 태양의 고동치는 열기가 느껴지지 않는 그곳의 짙고 푸른 바다에선 진정이 될 것이다. 다음 순간 그는 가볍게 헐떡이며 수면을 뚫고 나왔고, 맥코이가 겨우 몇 피트 떨어진 곳에서 짜증스럽게 씩씩대는 소리가 들려왔다.

 

"하느님 맙소사, 짐. 그건 그냥 채용 설명회지 망할 신병 훈련소가 아니야. 인생의 다른 선택지 좀 알아본다고 기분 나쁠 일이 뭐 있는지 난 전혀 모르겠-"

 

"그만, 본즈. 그냥 - 그만해, 알았어?" 그때 너울거리며 다가온 대단히 큰 파도가 그들을 덮쳤고, 정신을 차리느라 대화가 잠시 끊겼다. 짐은 숨을 고르며 해변을 향해 움직였고, 맥코이가 자연스레 보조를 맞춰 걸었다. 둘의 수영복 바지가 몸에 축축하게 들러붙었다. "난 쥐뿔도 관심 없어. 내 일에 이러쿵저러쿵 간섭하거나 질문을 퍼부어대는 사람도 필요 없는 데다, 내가 거기 나타나면 날 알아볼 사람이 없을 리가 없다고." 

 

"오, 제발이지." 짐은 친구의 눈동자 굴러가는 소리가 들릴듯해 더욱 빨리 걸었지만, 맥코이는 뒤처지지 않고 걸으며 짐을 따라 가방을 놓아둔 모래사장 쪽으로 향했다. "지금 넌 그냥 터무니없이 굴고 있는 거야. 대체 누가 널 알아보겠어? 넌 왜 그렇게 고집스럽게-"

 

"고집스럽게 뭐? 내 인생을 산다고?" 발목 깊이의 물에서 휙 돌아선 짐이 맥코이를 노려보았다. "이봐, 내가 잠재력을 낭비하고 있다고 말하는 사람들 대열에 낄 생각이라면, 그냥 접어둬. 왜냐하면 전에 다 들어봤거든. 내말 믿어. 조지 커크와 위노나 커크의 아들로서 난 모두가 뭘 기대하는지 아주 잘 알아. 그게 내가 지금 여기 있는 이유지. 리버사이드 조선소나 스타플릿 아카데미가 아니라. 난 지금 이대로가 좋아 - 알아들었어?"

맥코이는 멈춰 선 채 양손을 쥐락펴락하면서 짐을 빤히 쳐다보았다. 짐은 기다렸다. 가슴이 답답했다. 목구멍 안쪽의 씁쓸한 맛은 방금 삼킨 바닷물과는 아무 상관이 없었다. 하지만 예상했던 일은 벌어지지 않았다. 맥코이가 깊이 숨을 들이쉬더니 다시 내뱉으며 고개를 저었다. "내가 네 부모님에 대해 전혀 신경 안 쓴다는 거 알잖아, 짐." 맥코이가 부드럽게 말했다. 

 

"응, 뭐" 짐 역시 그때까지 참고 있는지도 몰랐던 숨을 내쉬었다. "그런 사람은 너뿐일 거야." 짐은 자신의 유명한 아버지와 똑같이 유명한 어머니를 실제로 알고 있는 사람이 LA에 어떻게 자기뿐이겠냐고 맥코이가 뻔한 주장을 하기 전에 돌아섰다. 그들이 수십 번도 넘게 해온 이 대화에 짐은 신물이 났다. 이 대화를 처음 했던 날 맥코이에게 꺼지라고 말하지 않은 게 그들의 우정에 대한 증거였다.

 

짐이 가방을 뒤져 통신기를 꺼내드니 새로운 메시지가 와 있었다. 합류한 맥코이가 일찍이 넣어 뒀던 물병을 찾아 가방을 뒤적이는 사이, 짐은 재빨리 내용을 훑어보며 수건 위에 털썩 주저앉았다. "누구야?" 맥코이가 짐 곁에 풀썩 앉으며 물었다.

 

"해리 머드," 짐이 답장을 보내기 위한 창을 열며 무심히 대답했다. 맥코이가 잠시 불쾌한 표정으로 바다를 쏘아봤다.

 

"그 쓰레기 같은 놈이 또? 맙소사, 짐. 왜 아직도 그 기분 나쁜 자식이랑 연락하는 거야?"

 

"좀 진정해 줄래? 해리는 괜찮아. 날 원하는 고객이라도 있나 보지." 맥코이의 찌푸림이 사라지기커녕 더욱 심해졌다. "시찰 나온 고관에, 벌컨인. 이 남자가 우수하고 입이 무거운 전문가를 찾는대." 

 

"멋지군," 맥코이가 비꼬듯이 말했다. "딱 네 스타일이네. 외계의 과학기술 정보와 타박상의 완전히 새로운 조합이라니. 아주 신나는걸."

 

"그쯤 해 둬, 본즈." 짐은 몇 글자를 더 처넣은 뒤 '전송' 버튼을 눌렀고 60초도 지나지 않아 머드에게서 답장이 왔을 때 놀라지 않았다 ; 해리가 짐의 답장을 기다리고 있었던 게 분명하다. "젠장, 이 남자 로데오 드라이브(*미국 LA 비버리 힐즈의 대로 명 ; 고급 전문점이 있는 LA의 중심지)에 있는 윌셔에 머물고 있어. 지갑이 분명  _두둑_ 할 거야."

 

"네가 관심 있는 게 과연 돈이겠냐만은," 맥코이의 중얼거림에 짐은 그저 웃기만 했다. "그 일 하려고?"

 

"응. 머드 말로는 이 남자가 가능하면 오늘 밤 만났으면 한대." 맥코이가 옆에서 또 다른 표정을 끌어오더니 물을 한 모금 길게 마셨다. 짐은 머드에게 한번 더 빠른 답장을 보낸 뒤 통신기를 닫아 가방 안에 도로 집어넣고 맥코이를 향해 돌아앉았다. "이봐, 우리에겐 저녁식사와 영화를 위한 시간이 아직도 많이 남아 있어. 난 아홉 시나 열시는 돼야 그쪽으로 넘어갈 거야. 네가 코~ 잘 시간을 훨씬 지나서지."

 

"그 멍청한 입 다물어, 커크," 맥코이가 낮게 으르렁거리자 짐은 활짝 웃으며 친구의 어깨 위로 한 팔을 둘렀다.

 

* * * * *

 

스팍은 반비례 함수로 시간의 흐름을 묘사한 인간식 표현을 들어본 적이 있다 ; 상대가 시간 맞춰 도착하길 바라는 열망의 정도에 반비례하는 속도로 시간이 경과한다는 것이다. 물론 터무니없는 개념이었다. 하지만 바로 지금, 비버리 윌셔의 로비에 앉아 높고 우아한 현관 유리문을 들락거리는 보행자들의 느릿한 흐름을 지켜보고 있던 스팍은 자신이 있는 곳만 시공간이 왜곡된 건 아닐까 하는 의구심을 지울 수 없었다. 어째서 평범한 1분이 경과하는데 평소보다 3배 이상이 걸리는 것 같은지, 어떻게 9:30pm이 되기까지 이렇게 오래 걸리는 건지, 다른 이유가 전혀 떠오르지 않았다.

 

하코트 머드와 대화한 이후 갖게 된 희미한 불안감이 내내 가시지 않았다. 그 호텔 매니저는 스팍을 어떻게 도와야 할지 자신이 없어 보였다 - 사실 스팍은 자신이 요청한 바를 머드가 이해했는지조차 확신이 서지 않았다. 솔직히 말해서, 스팍이 요청한 '아는 것이 많은 인간 가이드'는 불편하리만치 모호했지만, 애초에 스팍이 가이드를 원하게 된 이유가 일을 어디서부터 시작해야 좋을지 몰랐기 때문이다. LA나 캘리포니아의 다른 지역 투어를 위해 가이드를 요청한 게 아니라는 스팍의 말에 갈피를 못 잡던 머드는, '인간의 일에 대해 아는 게 많고 입이 무거운 사람'을 원한다고 말하자마자 얼굴이 환해지더니 자신이 '완벽한 사람'을 알고 있다고 즉석에서 장담했다. 

 

왠지, 스팍은 그 말이 의심스러웠다.

 

그럼에도 불구하고 그는 이미 약속시간을 7.4분 넘긴 이 미지의 인간 가이드를 초조하게 기다리는 중이었다. 스팍은 가이드가 나타나지 않을 거라는 결론을 내리고 숙소로 돌아가기까지 얼마나 오래 기다려야 할지 고민하며 멀리 떨어진 벽을 응시했다. 인간들은 보통 15분 정도의 유예는 허용한다고 들었지만, 지각으로 인해 이 미지의 인간에 대한 스팍의 평가는 이미 낮아져 있었다.

 

문이 또 한번 활짝 열렸고, 스팍은 방금 들어온 사람을 건너다보았다. 인간 남성 한 명이 입구 바로 안쪽에 멈춰 선 채 누군가를 찾는 듯 주변을 둘러보고 있었다. 그는 몸에 딱 달라붙는 데님 바지에 흰색 반소매 브이넥 셔츠를 검정 가죽 재킷으로 반쯤 가린, 행성 전역은 아니더라도 이 도시에서는 상당히 대중적인 스타일이었다. 스팍이 자리에서 일어서자 그 남자가 시선을 보내오며 도도하게 미소 지었다. 스팍은 이 남자가 자신이 기다리던 사람일 가능성이 98.7%라 추산했고, 그가 활짝 웃으며 다가오기 시작한 순간 결론이 확실해졌다. "해리가 얘기한 벌컨인이 그쪽이군요," 남자가 쾌활하게 말했다. 그를 관찰하며 고개를 끄덕이던 스팍은 그의 눈동자가 대단히 밝은 파란색임을 발견했다.

 

"그렇습니다. 당신이 짐 커크군요." 남자가 더 활짝 웃었다. 스팍은 자신이 지구에 도착한 이후 몇몇 다른 인간들이 실수로 시도했던 악수를 이 남자는 하려 들지 않는다는 걸 눈치챘다. 스팍은 그 행동의 부재가 남자의 매너 부족 때문인지, 아니면 벌컨 생리학을 매우 잘 알고 있기 때문인지 알 수가 없었다. 만약 하코트 머드가 (스팍은 짐이 방금 그를 친밀하게 '해리'라고 불렀음을 눈치챘다 - 아마 친구 사이 일 것이다) 이 남자를 가이드로서 탁월한 선택이라 생각했다면 후자일 가능성이 높았다.

 

"바로 접니다. 저도 당신 이름을 알게 될까요, 아니면 그건 오늘 밤 당신의 신비로운 부분인가요?"

 

스팍은 고개를 치켜들고 쳐다보며 질문이 의미하는 바를 파악하려 애썼다. 그는 인간의 사교적인 대화에 아주 익숙한 편은 아니었지만, 이 질문의 의미는 짐작조차 가지 않았다. "제 이름은 스팍입니다," 그가 조심스럽게 말했다. "... 사과드려야겠군요 ; 전 인간식 사교 대화에 익숙하지 않습니다. 그렇지만, 나머지 대화는 좀 더 사적인 장소에서 하는 게 적절하리라 생각합니다."

 

커크는 뭔가 재밌는 구석이라도 발견한 듯 입술을 비틀어 히죽 웃었다. "그럼요," 그가 한 손으로 느긋하게 손짓하며 붙임성 있게 말했다. "앞장 서시죠, 미스터 스팍."

 

스팍은 순간 망설였다. 머드의 추천에도 불구하고, 짐 커크는 자신을 도와줄 가이드라는 스팍의 기대에 전혀 걸맞지 않아 보였다. 하지만 그때 스팍은 인간 행동에 대한 자신의 기대가 부정확할지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다. 스팍은 몸을 돌리고 엘리베이터가 있는 복도를 향해 앞장서서 걸어갔다. 곁에서 걷고 있는 커크, 그리고 인간과 같이 있는 자신을 다른 벌컨인이 보게 된다면 나중에 불쾌한 대화를 갖게 될 거라는 사실이 머릿속을 날카롭게 파고들었다.

 

그들이 복도에 도착했을 때, 나이가 지긋한 인간 한 쌍이 이미 엘리베이터를 기다리고 있었다. 커크가 뭔가 말하려다가, 자신을 흘끗 보며 얼굴을 찌푸리는 여성의 시선에 입을 다물었다. 스팍도 그녀의 명백한 비난의 기운을 감지할 수 있었지만 이내 눈을 돌려 엘리베이터 문을 똑바로 쳐다보았다. 스팍은 방금 놓친 게 뭔지 궁금했다 ; 인간들의 상당수 상호작용이 한 쪽이 생각하는 바를 명확히 진술하는 대신 보디랭귀지를 기반으로 했다. 커크가 격식을 차리지 않은 차림새긴 했지만, 스팍은 여성이 그런 반응을 보이는 다른 이유를 파악할 수 없었다.

 

커크는 단잠에서 깨어난 포식자처럼 등을 휘며 양팔을 머리 위로 쭉 뻗었다. 그의 흰색 티셔츠가 근육 위로 팽팽히 늘어났고, 스팍은 얇은 면 아래 단단해진 그의 유두에 매료되어 조용히 쳐다보았다. "제기랄, 말도 못하게 긴 밤이네," 커크가 엘리베이터 바로 옆 문에 기대며 그 자리에서 얼어붙은 커플을 향해 히죽 웃었다. 이제 보니 커크의 골반에 위험할 정도로 낮게 걸쳐진, 엉덩이뼈의 능선을 감추기보다 돋보이게 하는 타이트한 청바지의 굴곡이 스팍의 시선을 잡아끌었다. 스팍은 불현듯 고향이 떠올랐다 : 커크는 순진한 먹이를 막 코너에 몰아넣은 야생 셀랏 같은 표정을 짓고 있었다. 

 

스팍은 로브 안쪽에서 손을 포갠 자세로 굳어있는 자신을 발견했다. 무슨 말이든 해야만 했다, 그런 행위는 멈추라던가. 하지만 머릿속은 여전히 텅 빈 채였다. "분명 멋지고... 뜨거운... 목욕을 할 수 있겠지." 커크가 한숨을 내쉬며 한 손을 복부로 미끄러트리고 손끝으로 배 위를 가볍게 두드렸다.

 

커크의 손가락이 외설적인 지점에 닿기 직전, 엘리베이터의 도착을 알리는 벨이 울렸다. 문이 스르륵 열리고 지루함을 감추지 못한 정장 차림의 종업원이 모습을 드러냈다. 그리고 몇 초 동안은 바로 지척의 구경거리를 눈치채지도 못한 듯 보였다. 엘리베이터 문이 열리자 몸을 바로 세운 커크가 돌아서서 두 팔을 활짝 벌리며 아주 만족스럽다는 듯 웃었다. "아이구야, 2인용 소파라니! 이 호텔 너무 멋진 거 아니에요?" 그렇게 말하며, 그는 갑자기 불가사의하게 태도가 좋아진 종업원을 지나쳐 엘리베이터 안으로 들어갔다. 스팍은 달리 어찌해야 좋을지 몰라, 망연자실한 커플을 향해 고개를 끄덕이고선 커크를 따라 들어갔다. 그 나이 지긋한 커플은 따라 들어오지 않았다.

 

종업원은 가까스로 무표정을 유지한 채 스팍이 밝힌 목적지를 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 눌렀다. 스팍이 커크를 향해 시선을 돌리자, 그는 소파에 기대앉은 채 크고 순진한 눈으로 자신을 올려다보고 있었다. 인간들은 감정이 풍부한 만큼, 겉으로 보이는 모습이 내적인 상태와 반드시 일치하는 것은 아니라는 사실을 스팍은 재빨리 터득했다. 

 

"불필요하고 굉장히 부적절한 행동이었습니다," 스팍이 말했다.

 

"분명 제가 신경 쓸 일은 아니죠," 커크가 아무렇지도 않게 대답했다.

 

스팍은 대꾸할 말을 찾을 수 없었다. 그래서 대신 로브 안에서 팔짱을 끼고 똑바로 앞을 쳐다보며 자신이 무슨 일에 발을 들여놓은 건지 고민했다.

* * * * *

 

호텔 엘리베이터가 꼭대기 층에 닿을 무렵 (짐은 펜트하우스라는 걸 눈치챘다) - 현관에서 걸어 들어온 지 5분도 안 돼서 - 짐은 이미 3가지 결론에 도달했다. 

 

첫째, 오늘 밤 제대로 된 의상을 골랐다는 점. 좀 더 도발적인 차림이었다면 호텔 밖으로 쫓겨나던가, 최소한 진짜로 감당하고픈 정도 이상의 관심을 끌었을 테지만, 그는 엘리베이터 밖에서 자신을 훑어보던 스팍의 시선을 놓치지 않았다. 둘째, 이 벌컨인은 짐과 무슨 일을 할지 아무 생각이 없었다, 그러니까 해리가 스팍에게 충분한 정보를 주지 않았다는 말이다. 그리고 셋째, 일단 닫힌 문 안에 둘만 남게 되면, 짐은 엉덩이를 맞고 쫓겨나던가, 제대로 된 리밍 시간을 보내며 이 녀석이 얼마나 억압된 삶을 살았는지 판단하게 될 것이다. 아주 소수의 예외(개중엔 인간 혹은 인간형 외계인은 없었다)를 제외하면, 자의식이 강한 이들은 일단 긴장이 풀리고 나면 언제나 매우 격렬했다. 짐은 스팍을 흥분시킬 기회가 생기길 바랄 뿐이었다. 

 

엘리베이터가 멈춰 서고 문이 스르륵 열리자, 짐은 스팍보다 먼저 복도로 튀어나와 그의 고객이 청바지를 입은 자신의 잘빠진 엉덩이를 감상할 기회를 주었다. (짐이 자신의 엉덩이를 자랑스러워하는 건 당연했다 ; 맥코이는 '오리 궁둥이'라고 불렀지만, 부러워서 하는 말일뿐이다. 그의 엉덩이는  _전쟁_ 도 멈추게 할 수 있다, 아니면 최소한 자동차라도.) "어느 방이죠?" 짐이 천천히 돌아서며 순진하게 물었다. 돌려 말할 필요가 뭐 있나.

 

스팍의 인상적일 정도로 단호한 눈썹이 가혹한 앞머리 라인을 향해 올라갔지만, 대답은 고작, "제 숙소는 복도 왼쪽으로 가다 보면 오른 편에 나오는 마지막 방입니다."가 다였다. 스팍의 포커페이스는 베가스의 모든 도박사들이 부러워할 정도라 확실친 않았지만, 짐은 스팍이 걱정스러워 보인다고 생각했다. 글쎄, 그거야 방으로 곧장 오라고 하는 대신 로비에서 만나길 원한 스팍의 잘못이었다. 

 

스팍은 잠긴 문을 열고 짐을 먼저 들여보낸 뒤 따라 들어갔다. 짐은 여유 있게 방 안으로 걸어들어가며 주황과 갈색 그리고 금색의 짙은 색조로 꾸며진 고상한 스위트룸을 둘러보았다. 스팍이 곧장 책상으로 가 컴퓨터를 켜자 짐은 울컥 화가 치밀었다. 방에 쌔끈한 렌트 보이가 와 있는데 메시지 먼저 확인하는 놈이 어디 있어? 벌컨인은 다 저런가. 짐은 베란다로 나가 로스앤젤레스의 스카이라인을 감상하고픈 마음에, 스팍이 잠시 컴퓨터를 들여다보게 내버려 두었다.

 

경치는 상상 이상으로 장관이었다. 짐은 광활하게 뻗은 풍경에 매료되어 꼼짝 앉고 쳐다볼 수밖에 없었다. 그의 눈앞에 펼쳐진 LA는 현란하고 신비스러우면서도 가능성을 약속하는 속삭임으로 그를 유혹할 때만큼이나 짜증스러웠다. 도시의 불빛 때문에 별은 보이지 않았지만, LA 분지의 광활함을 드러낼 정도로 충분히 청명한 밤이었다. 짐은 온 우주가 그들을 내리누르는 환상 속에 빠져들었다. 가깝지만 손에 넣을 수 없어 애가 타는 - 불가능이란 없는 광대하고 장엄한 공백.

 

그가 난간에 기대 야경을 내려다보고 있는데 왼쪽 팔 근처에서 인기척이 느껴졌다 : 스팍. "경치가 끝내줘요," 눈앞의 경관에서 눈을 떼지 않은 채 짐이 중얼거렸다. 

 

"그렇군요." 스팍의 목소리는 조용했다. 짐은 보지 않고도 자신의 고객이 척추에 쇠막대라도 끼운 것처럼 완벽하게 꼿꼿한 자세로 서 있음을 확신했다. "발코니에 나와본 건 이번이 처음이긴 합니다만."

 

이번엔 슬쩍 놀란 짐이 스팍을 돌아보며 눈썹을 들어 올릴 차례였다. "그래요? 그럴 거면 뭐 하러 펜트하우스를 잡았어요?" 

 

스팍은 짐을 향해 고개를 갸웃거렸다. "이 호텔에 있는 특별실 중 가장 한적하고 사생활이 보장되는 곳이라 제 연구를 조용히 진행하는데 도움이 되기 때문입니다."

 

"아. 뭐, 네, 이해가 가네요." 연구라 이거지? 벌컨은 연방을 위한 과학적 공헌과 지식의 추구에 헌신하는 종족으로 유명했기에, 놀랄 일은 아니었다. 짐은 여전히 어둡고 진지한 눈동자로 자신을 쳐다보고 있는 스팍을 향해 미소 지었다. 그는 보수적인 도서관 사서 같은 매력이 있었다. 짐은 면식이 없거나 아주 괜찮은 추천이 없는 고객을 받는 일이 드물었지만 - 까다롭게 굴 형편이 안됐대도 그랬을 것이다 - 배짱 좋게 일을 받아들인 스스로가 뿌듯했다. 벌컨인과는 한 번도 해본 적이 없는 것이다. 그리고 아무도 안 믿을 테지만, 짐은 덤으로 딸려오는 성적 만족감은 완전히 제쳐두더라도, 전혀 알지 못하는 종족과 사적으로 만나길 좋아했다. 

 

짐은 몸을 돌려 다시 안으로 발걸음을 옮기며 한 번의 부드러운 동작으로 가죽 재킷을 벗었다. 스팍이 지나치게 깔끔한 타입인 건 굳이 독심술사가 아니어도 알만한 일이었기에, 그는 신경 써서 재킷을 소파 등받이 위에 걸쳤다. 짐이 양손을 머리 위로 들어 올려 천천히 등과 어깨를 펴자, 늘어나는 근육 조직의 둔한 통증에 목구멍에서 낮은 신음이 흘러나왔다. 발코니 문을 통해 들어온 미풍이 새롭게 드러난 피부를 간지럽혔다. "자! 아름다운 저희 도시를 방문해 주신 베일에 싸인 벌컨 고관님. 당신이 전문가를 찾고 있다고 해리가 그러던데요." 짐이 돌아서니, 스팍은 뭔가 보이지 않는 힘에 사로잡힌 것처럼 발코니문 바로 안쪽에 우뚝 멈춰 서서 짐을 쳐다보고 있었다. 짐은 미소를 억눌렀다. 쫓겨날 가능성은 점점 줄어드는 듯하다.

 

"그나저나, 운이 좋군요. 해리가 연결해 준 사람이 나라서요, 그리고 베이비, 난 최고예요." 짐은 낮고 허스키하게 목소리를 깔고 여전히 석상처럼 서있는 스팍을 향해 서서히 거리를 좁혔다. 스팍은 아무 말이 없었지만, 내버려 두면 무슨 짓을 저지를지 믿을 수 없다는 듯 등 뒤에서 꽉 붙잡은 양손이 보였다. 짐은 불과 몇 발자국 떨어진 곳에서 멈춰 섰다. "궁금한 건, 지금 난 당신 거니까요, 스팍... 나와 뭘 할 건가요?"

 

짐의 질문이 공기 중에 맴돌았다. 스팍의 짙은 눈동자는 깊이를 헤아릴 수 없었고 얼굴엔 표정이 결여되어 있었지만, 둘 사이의 긴장감은 짐이 손으로 찢어발길 수 있을 정도의 뚜렷한 무게감이 있었다. 그리고 스팍의 창백하고 완벽한 광대뼈가 초록색으로 물든 건 내 상상일까? 이런 맙소사.

 

난데없이 울린 스위트룸의 벨 소리가 정적을 깨트렸다. 짐이 움찔 놀라서 어깨너머로 문을 노려보았다. "누구죠?" 누가 호텔 경비라도 불렀나? 세상에, 스팍은 아직 내게  _손도_  대지 않았다고.

 

짐이 다시 고개를 돌리니, 조금 정신이 돌아온 듯한 스팍이 눈을 깜박거리고 있었다. "당신이 발코니에 나가있는 동안, 제가 실례를 무릅쓰고 룸서비스를 주문했습니다." 스팍이 각각의 단어를 주의 깊고 신중하게 내뱉었다. 조금 바보가 된 기분으로 방 한가운데 서 있는 짐을 내버려 두고 스팍이 현관으로 향했다. 룸서비스? 진짜?

 

보아하니, 진짜다. 스팍은 문을 열고 종업원에게 바퀴 달린 고풍스러운 식탁을 방 한가운데 차리도록 지시한 뒤 예의 바르게 인사하고 돌려보냈다. 짐은 그에게 다가갔다. 한창 유혹하던 도중 일이 틀어진데 대한 짜증은 스팍이 뭘 주문했는지 보고픈 호기심과 상쇄되었다. 주문한 음식은 꽤 많았다.

 

"초콜릿과 레드 와인?" 짐이 말똥말똥 쳐다보았다. 스팍은 몇 종류의 치즈, 신선한 딸기, 탄산수 그리고 바클라바(*견과류, 꿀 등을 넣어 파이같이 만든 중동 음식)와 미심쩍을 정도로 닮은 음식 역시 주문했다. 갑자기 혼란스러워진 짐이 줄줄이 늘어선 핑거 푸드에서 눈을 떼고 방주인을 쳐다보았다. 

 

양손을 마주 잡은 스팍의 광대뼈는 이제 오해의 여지가 없을 만큼 초록색으로 물들어 있었다. 뒤늦게, 짐은 벌컨인의 혈액이 철 대신 구리 기반임을 떠올렸다. "인간들은 맛있는 음식과 음료를 제공함으로써 손님에 대한 환대를 표현하는 것으로 알고 있습니다." 저도 모르게 웃고 있는 짐을 쳐다보며 스팍이 자신 없이 입을 다물었다. 

 

"손님이라니. 그런 셈이긴 하지만. 난 - 와우, 저기, 스팍, 이건... 정말 친절하군요. 고마워요." 짐은 갈피를 잡지 못하고 머뭇거렸다. 엘리베이터에서의 행동에도 불구하고, 이제 그는 정말 스팍을 난처하게 만들고 싶지 않았다. 그래서 잠시 뒤 그는 잔을 하나 들어 와인을 따르고 마음껏 음식을 먹으며, 스팍의 긴장감이 조금씩 누그러드는 모습을 지켜보았다. 짐은 작은 접시에 음식을 조금씩 담아 소파 옆에 있는 마호가니 테이블로 가져갔다. 그를 따라온 스팍이 소파 반대편에 앉았다. 그런데 - "잠시만요, 아무것도 안 드시나요?" 

 

스팍이 고개를 저었다. "네. 벌컨인들은 인간들만큼 자주 영양을 섭취할 필요가 없고, 전 점심때 제대로 된 식사를 했습니다. 오늘 밤 예기치 못한 활동만 없다면 내일 아침까지는 추가적인 식사가 필요하지 않습니다."

 

예기치 못한 활동? "잠깐만요, 좋아요, 그러니까, 와우." 짐은 입을 벌렸다 닫고서 초콜릿과 (정말 진짜 훌륭한) 레드 와인이 든 잔을 도로 내려놓으며 새로운 불신이 깃든 눈으로 스팍을 응시했다. 스팍이 다시금 불안한 얼굴로, 뭐 그렇다기보단 한쪽 눈썹을 다른 쪽보다 1인치쯤 올린 채 그를 쳐다보았다. "스팍... 이렇게 로맨틱하게 절 유혹하다니, 정말 사려 깊은 분이군요 - 그게, 전 벌컨인들이 유혹을 하는지도 몰랐고, 정말 깜짝 놀랐어요(Color me surprised). 아무튼 이 말은 꼭 해야겠네요 : 정말 신경 쓸 필요 없어요. 왜냐하면 난 확실하거든요."

 

스팍은 계속해서 짐을 빤히 쳐다보았다. "이해가 되지 않습니다," 그가 이제는 양쪽 눈썹을 축 늘어뜨리며 말했고, 그 모습은 짐으로 하여금 스팍을 소파에 밀치고 키스를 시작해서 그 혼란을 지우고 싶게 만들었다. 이 외계인을 향한 끌림은 그야말로 터무니없을 정도였다. "놀라움은 색(color)이 아닌 데다, 그게 가능하다 해도 저는 당신의 현재 색조를 바꾸고 싶지 않습니다. 하지만 제 환대 시도가 내키지 않으셨다면 사과드립니다."

 

"스팍 - 당신 - 오, 맙소사." 더는 못 참아. 짐은 서둘러 스팍에게 다가가 그의 손을 움켜쥐었다. 반응은 즉각적이었다 : 스팍은 불에 덴 것처럼 손을 확 빼서 무릎에 올려놓으며 진짜 심한 경련 아니면 패닉에 빠진 표정으로 짐을 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다. 짐은 잠시 고개를 갸우뚱하다가 자신이 스팍의 개인 공간 안으로 침범하는 동안 점점 눈이 커다래지는 스팍을 향해 히죽거리며 몸을 앞으로 내밀었다. 그는 벌컨인들이 터치 텔레패스라 인간들이 하는 식의 가벼운 육체적 접촉을 즐기지 않는다는 사실을 알고 있었다. 그거면 손을 잡힌데 대한 스팍의 반감이 설명된다... 짐이 맨몸으로 접촉하는 이런저런 일을 하기 위해 이곳으로 초대되었다는 작은 사실만 빼면 뭐 이론적으로는.

 

말과 행동이 다른데, 짐은 생각했다, 내키지 않는 쾌락은 흥분의 순도를 떨어뜨린다. 글쎄, 조금만 더 용기를 북돋워주면 되려나. 

 

"당신 참 만만치 않군요," 스팍은 짐의 말에 대꾸하려다가, 어느새 자신의 무릎 위에 인간 남성이 앉아있음을 발견했다. 짐은 스팍의 다리 위에 걸터앉아 속눈썹 사이로 그를 내려다보았다. 스팍은 어디 나사라도 빠진 것처럼 짐을 멍청히 쳐다보았고, 그의 냉담한 표정이 조금씩 허물어졌다 : 휘둥그레 뜬 눈, 살짝 벌어진 입술, 확장된 동공, 짙어지는 목덜미. 벌컨인들은 인간과 달랐지만, 적어도 이런 상황에서는 충분히 가까워질 수 있는 사이였다. "당신이 전문가를 원했다고 해리가 그러던데 무리도 아니네요," 짐이 스팍의 어깨를 쥐려고 손을 들어 올리며 속삭였다.

 

해서는 안 되는 말이었다. 스팍이 벌떡 일어나는 바람에 짐은 스팍의 무릎에서 떨어져 나와 바닥에 무례한 엉덩이를 처박았다. "인간의 도움을 요청하기 전에 더 잘 알아봐야 했습니다," 말투는 차가웠지만 벌컨인의 뺨은 발진처럼 광대뼈를 달구며 전보다도 더 짙은 초록색이었다. "미스터 커크, 당장 떠나주십시오. 당신의 행동은 극도로 부적절합니다."

 

"워, 워, 잠깐 기다려봐," 짐이 날카롭게 내뱉었다. 수치심은 빠르게 분노로 바뀌었다. "부적절하다고? 당신 미쳤어? 아님 이게 나만 모르는 벌컨식 전희 같은 거야?" 

 

스팍이 그를 노려보았다. "제 언급 중 어디에도 제가 일면식도 없는 사람과 성교를 하려 한다는 말은 없었습니다, 미스터 커크. 당신이 어쩌다 그런 느낌을 받게 되었는지 모르겠군요."

 

짐이 재밌다는 듯 마주 쏘아보며 자리에 앉았다. 이렇게 빨리 퇴짜를 맞아본 건 처음이다. 그리고 누구도 그를 이런 식으로 거절한 적이 없었다 - 어쨌거나 의뢰인 중엔 없었다. 약간 속이 쓰렸다. "해리 말로는, 그러니까  _인용하자면_ , 당신이 '아는 게 많고 입이 무거운, 전문적인 인간'을 원했다며. 그게 바로 나야." 스팍을 다시 만지려 들지 않는 편이 낫다는 것을 알기에 짐은 스스로 일어섰다. 하지만 누군가 오늘 밤을 망쳐놨고, 그건 단언컨대 자신이 아니었다.

 

"저는 명확하게  _가이드_ 를 요청했습니다," 스팍이 로브를 반듯하게 펴며 말했다. "인간 가이드 말입니다."

 

"...오," 짐이 머뭇거렸다. "... 성매매업 종사자가 아니라."

 

"그렇습니다," 스팍이 말했다. 그는 양손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡고 새로이 쌓은 냉담함의 벽 뒤편에서 짐을 응시했다. 북극의 만년설도 그의 표정에 비하면 따뜻해 보일 지경이었다.

 

"오," 짐은 달리 할 말이 전혀 떠오르지 않았다. 이건 뭐... 끝내주는군.  _지구에 온 걸 환영해,_  짐이 심술궂게 생각했다.  _성폭행 : 여기서 우리가 제공하는 수많은 서비스 중 하나일 뿐이지_. 죽여버리겠어, 해리 머드. 아주 고통스럽게.

 

짐은 완전히 할 말을 잃고 스팍을 계속 쳐다보기만 했다. 스팍은 까다로운 문제라도 연구하는 듯한 표정으로 그를 마주 보았다. "우리 둘 다 잘못된 가정 하에 행동한 듯하군요, 미스터 커크," 마침내 스팍이 입을 열었다. 그리고 희망 사항에 불과할지 모르지만, 짐 커크를 목졸라 죽이고 싶은 충동이 좀 가신 것처럼 들렸다. "어떤 점에서건 제가 당신에게 잘못된 인상을 주었다면, 사과드립니다." 

 

"응. 어, 나도." 심란해진 짐은 벌써부터 해리 머드에게 주먹을 날릴 계획을 세우며 소파에 털썩 주저앉아 얼굴을 벅벅 문질렀다. "그러면, 음. 그쪽이  _정말로_ 찾는 게 뭔지 말해주지 않겠어? 내가 도울 수 있거나, 도움이 되는 사람을 알지도 모르잖아."

 

"장담하건대, 그것은 불필요합니다."

 

"제기랄. 하지만 농담이 아니라, 그 정도는 해줄 수 있어. 내가 방금 당신을 폭행한 거나 마찬가지란 말이야."

 

스팍은 살짝 고개를 끄덕였다. "신경 써 줘서 고맙습니다만, 당신이 제 의지에 반하는 행동을 강요할 위험은 없었다고 단언할 수 있습니다, 미스터 커크. 벌컨인은 인간보다 현저히 강합니다. 지구의 낮은 중력에서는 특히나요."

 

그건... 조금 섹시했다. 상황을 고려하면 그런 생각이나 할 때가 아니었지만, 짐은 여느 이성적인 인간이 상황을 받아들이는 지점을 뛰어넘어 목적을 달성하는 길을 찾는데 언제나 재능이 있었다. 짐은 소파에 기대고 스팍에게 온 정신을 집중했다. 수치심이 마침내 사그라들기 시작했다. 신이여 감사합니다. "좋아, 그래서 벌컨인들이 그렇게 강하다면, 좀 더 빨리 날 내쫓지 않은 이유를 말해주지 않겠어? 내가 그렇게 엄청난 바보짓을 하도록 내버려 두는 대신에 말이야."

 

"미스터 커크-"

 

"형씨, 난 방금 당신 거시기를 빨아 주겠다고 했어. 존칭은 매우 부적절하다고. 그냥 짐이면 돼."

 

스팍이 잠시 고민했다. "짐," 그가 꽤나 힘들게 말을 꺼냈다. "이 논의 자체가 불필요해. 내가 인간 가이드의 도움을 요청했을 때, 난 경솔하고 비논리적인 충동에 따라 행동했어. 분명히 말해서-"

 

"이봐, 네가 방금 암시한, 내가 네게 털끝만큼도 위협적이지 않았다던가 아니면 네가 거의 대부분의 인간을 디스한 것 중에 어느 쪽이 더 모욕적인지 모르겠네." 짐은 얼어붙은 채 더듬더듬 대답할 말을 찾는 스팍을 얼마간 만족스럽게 쳐다보았다. 짐은 스팍이 뭐든 말하기 전에 얼른 말을 이어나갔다. "인간에게 도움을 요청하는 게 그렇게 멍청한 일이라고 생각한다면, 지구엔 왜 온 거야? 그리고 애초에 도움은 왜 요청했는데?"

 

스팍은 짐이 한 번만 더 자신의 생각을 방해하면 벌컨인이 인간에 비해 정확히 얼마나 강한지 알게 해주겠다는 뜻이 아주 분명히 담긴 얼굴로 쳐다보았다. 현명하게도, 짐은 입을 다물었다. 잠시 후에 스팍이 대답했다. "난 아버지가 지구 대사로서의 외교적 업무를 마치실 동안 아버지를 수행하기 위해 지구에 왔어. 도움을 얻으려 한 이유는-" 스팍이 주저했다. 그의 얼굴은 무표정했고, 꽉 움켜쥔 양손만이 정신 상태를 겉으로 드러냈다. 짐은 기다렸다. 스팍은 시선을 무릎 위로 떨구고 자신의 양손이 세상에서 가장 매혹적인 것이라도 되는 양 쳐다보았다. "난 완전한 벌컨인이 아니야," 스팍이 마지못해 입을 열었다. "내 어머니는 인간이셨어."

 

"인간이셨다고?"

 

스팍의 눈동자가 휙 올라와 다시 짐에게 머물렀고, 그가 고개를 끄덕여 짐의 의혹을 확인해주었다. "그래. 어머니는 몇 년 전에 돌아가셨어."

 

"유감이야," 짐이 말했다. 그는 소파에서 몸을 움직이며 생각에 잠긴 표정으로 스팍을 지켜봤다. "그게 네가 인간 가이드를 구하는 이유와 어떤 관련이라도 있어?" 그가 부드럽게 물었다.

 

몇 초 동안, 스팍에게선 반응이 없었다. 그때 그가 거의 알아볼 수 없을 정도로 미미하게 고개를 끄덕였다. "아주 정확한 진술이야."

 

짐은 기다렸지만 더 이상의 설명은 나오지 않을 듯했다. 스팍은 딱히 수다스러운 남자는 아닌 모양이다. "네가 어머니의 가족을 찾는 일로 누군가에게 도움을 요청했는지 묻고 싶지만, 어쩐지 그랬을 것 같진 않네."

 

"네 추측이 옳아. 어머니의 가족과 연락할 생각은 했지만... 아직이야."

 

이 말은 짐에게 기묘한 인상을 주었다. 이런 상황에서는 보통 가장 먼저 가족에게 달려가지 않나? 그때 프랭크가, 어머니의 여동생인 파예(Faye)와 처음으로 만났던 때가 떠올랐다. 전혀 왕래가 없었던 이모가 얼마나 어색하게 느껴졌는지 (그리고 샘(Sam), 하느님 맙소사), 그 모든 기대에 부응해야 한다는 게 어떤 느낌인지. 짐은 다른 종족의 사고방식을 가진, 문자 그대로 다른 행성 출신이라는 점이 얼마나 상황을 악화시킬지에 대해 생각했다. 

 

그래, 좋아. 짐이 스팍의 입장이었대도 똑같이 행동했을 것이다.

 

"그래서 네가 원하는 게 뭐야?" 짐은 스팍에게 시선을 고정한 채 소파에 비스듬히 기대며 팔을 뒤로 늘어뜨리고 다리를 꼬았다. 스팍이 뭘 찾고 있는지 어렴풋이 감이 왔지만, 헛발질은 오늘 밤 이미 한 차례 했다. 스팍이 해주는 설명을 듣는 게 나을 것이다. 스팍이 짐의 도움을 더 이상 적극적으로 원하지 않는다는 사실은 신경 쓰지 말자.

 

이번엔 스팍이 아주 오랫동안 대답이 없어서, 짐은 결국 대화가 끝났다는 결론을 내리려던 참이었다. 뭐든 떠날 핑계를 대기 위해 입술을 떼려던 순간, 스팍이 조용히 입을 열었다, "나는 인간의 경험을 더욱 잘 이해하고 싶어. 그러면 내 혈통에 완전히 감사할 수 있을지도 모르니까." 스팍은 짐의 어깨너머 어딘가에 시선을 고정한 채, 상아로 조각된 게 아닌가 싶을 정도로 미동조차 없었다. 이 말은 뭔가 알 수 없는 동요를 불러일으키며 짐의 마음을 아프게 했다.

 

스팍이 자신의 바람을 입 밖에 내길 그렇게 꺼려하던 것도 놀랄 일이 아니다 ; 스팍이 이 일을 여기까지 끌고 왔다는 사실만으로도 깜짝 놀랄 일이었다. 존재할지도 모르는 문화적인 문제들은 완전히 제쳐두더라도 (짐이 벌컨인에 관해 아는 한, 그리고 스팍의 행동을 척도로 놓고 봤을 때, 문제가 상당히 많았을 거라는 생각이 들었다), 인간이 된다는 게 어떤 건지 이해하려는 벌컨인이 있다는 건 정말 말도 안 되는 생각이었다. - 하물며 스팍처럼, 비길 데 없는 상류층 출신의 꽉 막힌 벌컨인이라면 더더욱. 스팍은 이쑤시개와 수건 한 장 달랑 들고 광활한 우주를 여행한다거나, 잔디 깎는 기계로 클링온 제국을 무찌르길 원할지도 모른다. 말도 안 돼. 정말 터무니없는 생각이야. 

 

짐이 씨익 웃었다.

 

그의 밤이 - 망할, 앞으로 일주일이나 이 주일쯤 - 방금 아주 흥미진진해졌다. 다행인 건, 정상에서 오줌을 누는 재미 때문에라도, 짐이 오르고 싶지 않은 산을 만난 적이 없다는 것이다.

 

"이봐, 날 만난 게 네게 얼마나 행운인지 모를 거야," 짐이 만족감에 들뜬 목소리로 말했다. 스팍은 고개를 휙 쳐들고 짐을 똑바로 쳐다보았고, 짐은 벌컨-인간식 표현 해석에 100% 자신은 없었지만, 스팍이 어딘지 짜증스러워 보인다고 생각했다. "내가 바로 네가 원하던 사람이야."

 

"우리의 짧은 만남에서, 비논리적이고 의도적으로 짜증스럽게 구는 인간의 능력을 네가 충분할 정도 이상으로 보여주었다는 사실을 말하는 거라면, 상당히 정확해, 짐. 네가 아무리 인간이어도 어떻게 우리의 만남을 '행운'으로 묘사할 수 있는지는 모르겠지만 말이야."

 

"그거  _비꼬는_  거야, 스팍? 아우, 네가 다시 원점부터 시작하려 든다는 생각이 드는걸." 짐은 입꼬리가 점점 올라가는 게 느껴졌다. 자신의 미소가 '잘난척하는' 것처럼 보일 테지만 자제할 수가 없었다. 

 

"이 대화는 완전히 끝났어, 미스터 커크, 그리고 난-"

 

"아니, 잠깐만, 내 얘기 좀 들어봐." 짐이 벌떡 일어나 달래는 듯한 태도로 양 손바닥을 펼쳐 보였다. "농담이 아니라, 그냥 - 너 정말 그 일을 원하는 거 맞지? 그게 네가 진짜 하려던 일이잖아."

 

스팍은 LA에 사는 모두가 스웨터를 향해 달려가고 싶게 만들 정도의 냉랭한 시선으로 짐을 쏘아보았다. "... 맞아."

 

"그리고 너는 새로운 누군가에게 네가 뭘 원하는지 처음부터 다시 설명하고 싶지 않을 거 아냐." 이번에는 스팍이 대답하지 않았지만, 그의 침묵은 짐에게 충분한 대답이 되어 주었다.

 

"좋아. 자. 네가 무슨 생각하는지 알아 -"

 

"믿기 힘든 말이군," 스팍이 중얼거렸다.

 

"- 나에게는 죽어도 도움을 요청하고 싶지 않다는 거 아는데 말이지, 내가 완벽한 적임자인 이유가  _바로_  그거야."

 

스팍이 머뭇거렸다. "... 모든 인간이 너처럼 철저히 자기모순적인 건 아니겠지, 미스터 커크. 그랬다면 너희 종족은 결코 워프 드라이브를 개발하지 못 했을 테니까."

 

" _짐_ 이라니까, 그리고 네 종족이기도 해, 그러니 내가 너라면 모욕은 관두겠어." 스팍의 마지막 멘트에 짜증이 치밀어 올랐지만 짐은 가까스로 티를 내지 않았다. 맙소사, 왜 내가 이런 미친 일을 자진해서 맡으려는 거지? 

 

"네가 내가  _아니_ 라는 점은 방금 최종적으로 증명되었다고 생각해,  _짐_ , 우리가 전혀 비슷하지 않다는 점 역시-"

 

"- 모든 인간 부모가 자식과 99.5%의 DNA를 공유한다는 점을 제외하면 말이지, 그러니 지금 내 앞에 있는 네가 진짜로 살아있는 게 아니던가, 나와 다른 필수 DNA 코드가 0.5% 밖에 없다는 거지." 짐은 스팍이 입을 합 다무는 모습을 아주 만족스럽게 지켜보며 그가 약이 오를 때 귀 끝이 살짝 초록색으로 변한다는 걸 눈치챘다.

 

"너 같은 직업을 가진 사람이 어떻게 인간 생식 중 DNA 재조합에 대해 알고 있는지 궁금하군," 잠시 뒤, 스팍이 뚜렷이 경직된 목소리로 말했다.

 

"나중에," 짐이 대답했다. "이제 내가 얘기 마저 끝내게 해주겠어?" 스팍은 다시 양손을 무릎 위에 포개고 짐을 빤히 쳐다보았다. 귀 끝은 여전히 희미한 초록색이었다. "좋아. 넌 벌컨인이야; 넌 이 문제를 상상할 수 있는 모든 방식으로 해체하고 구성해 봤을게 분명해, 그런데도 네가 인간 가이드를 찾고 있다는 사실은 이 일을 벌컨식으로는 못 한다는 걸 안다는 거지. 즉, 이 문제를 인간식으로 접근하지 않으면 중요한 점을 놓치게 되는 거야. 여기까지는 맞아?" 대답은 짧은 끄덕임 뿐이었지만, 짐에게 고정된 스팍의 뜨거운 눈동자는 두 개의 미니 블랙홀 같았다. "그리고 네가 지구에 머무는 시간은 한정되어 있고, 이미 예정된 일정도 있을 거라고 생각해. 네가 이곳에서의 시간을 최대한 활용하길 원한다면 가이드를 찾느라 낭비할 시간은 별로 없어. 그러니 빨리 시작할수록 좋은 거야." 다시 끄덕임. 

 

짐은 자신의 얼굴에 못 박힌 흔들림 없는 벌컨인의 시선을 강하게 의식하며 입술을 핥았다. "좋아. 그러니까 : 나는 네가 뭘 원하는지 알고, 널 도울 능력과 의지가 있어. 난  _정말_  널 돕고 싶어."

 

"넌 그 점을 상당히 명확히 했어. 네 동기는 이해하기 힘들지만. 이건 네 업무 범위를 벗어나는 일 아닌가?"

 

짐이 히죽 웃었다. "오, 또 시작이네. 그 질문 언제 나오나 했지." 짐은 허리를 쭉 펴고 앉아 한 손을 들어 올리고 손가락으로 수를 셌다. "난 LA 최고의 밤 상대일 뿐만 아니라, 바텐더 일, 호버크래프트 수리, 인간의 5개 국어 플러스 안도리안과 텔라리안어도 할 줄 알고, 널 이 도시에 있는 VIP 시설 절반에 들여보내줄 수 있고 다른 절반에 들여보내줄 사람을 알아.  _게다가_  난 학기말에 UCLA에서 발행할 우리 교수님의 인간형 생명체 문화심리학 논문을 교정 중이야." 그는 잠시 멈췄다가 덧붙였다. "동기 말인데, 난 네가 흥미롭다고 생각하고 널 돕길 원한다고만 해 둘게."

 

스팍의 눈썹이 앞머리선을 향해 끊임없이 올라가다가, 이 마지막 멘트에서 완전히 사라질 위기에 처했다. "그 말은 네가 동기를 솔직히 밝히지 않았다는 걸 암시하는군."

 

짐이 과장되게 어깨를 으쓱였다. "어쩌면 그럴지도.  _장담하는데_  네가 걱정할만한 일은 절대 아니야."

 

"어째서 완전히 마음이 놓이지 않는지 모르겠군," 스팍이 한마디 했다. 짐은 눈동자를 굴렸지만 뭐라고 대답하기 전에 스팍이 말을 이어나갔다, "확실히 해두지, 미스터 커- 짐, 내 일정은 자주 바뀌는 데다 지구에 있는 동안 수행해야 할 선약들이 있어. 그리고 네 보수 문제도 있지."

 

다시 돌아온 짐의 미소는 스팍이 짐을 만난 이후 처음으로 눈가에 닿아 있었다. "그건 협의 가능해. 난 융통성 있는 사람이야. 너만 싫지 않다면 네가 바쁜 동안 난 다른 일을 할까 해."

 

스팍이 고개를 끄덕였다. "네가 자신에게 맞는 업무를 하는 걸 내가 '싫어하는' 건 비논리적인 일이지, 짐."

 

"그렇다면, 거래 성립인 것 같은데."

 

스팍이 천천히 일어섰고, 짐은 자신이 속으로 느끼는 만큼 벌컨인 역시 어리둥절해 보인다고 맹세할 수 있었다. "그래, 미스터 커크. 그런 듯하군."

 

* * * * *

 

"리스트는 만들었어?"

 

스팍이 테이블 너머로 짐을 쳐다보았다. 그의 인간 가이드는 의자에서 편안히 빈둥거리며 시간을 보내는 중이었다. 오늘은 몸에 꼭 맞는 흰색 민소매 셔츠에 옅은 황갈색 반바지 차림이었다. 짐의 눈동자는 태양광선으로부터 착용자를 보호하기 위해 디자인된 오버사이즈 선글라스에 가려 보이지 않았다. 짐이 먹다 남긴 오믈렛 접시는 테이블 한가운데 방치되어 있었고, 짐은 지금 토마토 주스와 다른 음료를 섞어 만든 듯 보이는, 샐러리 막대가 잔 꼭대기에 꽂혀 있는 괴상한 모양의 혼합 음료를 홀짝이는 중이었다; 짐은 그것을 '블러디 매리(Bloody Mary)'라 불렀고, 진짜 피가 들어있지 않은 게 분명한데 왜 그런 이름이 붙었냐는 스팍의 질문에 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 

그들의 첫 만남 이후 날이 밝을 때까지, 스팍은 짐이 정말 믿을만한지, 사렉이 스팍의 사적인 조사를 알게 되면 어떤 반응을 보일지, 자신이 과연 현명한 결정을 내린 것인지 깊이 생각하며 시간을 보냈다. 자신의 혈통을 완전히 파헤치려는 열망이 수치스럽거나 이상한 일이 결코 아니라는 건 객관적으로 알고 있었지만, 그럼에도 아버지나 동료 벌컨인들에게 들키고 싶지 않았다. 적어도 지금은. 사렉이 연방 사령부가 있는 샌프란시스코에 가봐야 해서 벌컨의 다른 대표자들보다 14 표준일 일찍 지구에 오게 되었다는데, 스팍은 비논리적인 안도감을 느꼈다. 그건 스팍이 어떠한 행사든 참석하기 전에 이게 정말 합리적인 행동 방침인지 결론을 내릴 시간이 충분하다는 뜻이었다. 

 

"스팍?" 스팍은 짐이 여전히 자신의 대답을 기다리고 있음을 깨닫고 미세하게 경직되었다. 

"사과하지," 스팍이 말했다. "난... 딴 생각 중이었어. 목록은 네 말대로 작성해 뒀어." 스팍은 로브에서 PADD를 꺼내들고 가장 경험해 보고 싶은 인간의 특성 목록을 불러왔다. PADD를 테이블 너머로 미끄러트리자, 짐이 집어 들고 열심히 들여다보았다. 순간 짐이 짙은 선글라스를 끼지 않았으면 좋았을 텐데 하는 생각이 들었다; 스팍이 판단하기에 그는 인간치고도 표현력이 풍부한 편이었지만, 눈이 보이지 않으면 무슨 생각을 하는지 짐작하기가 한층 더 어려웠다. 짐의 눈동자의 푸른 색조가 굉장히 보기 좋다는 것 역시 하나의 요소이긴 해도, 스팍이 시인할 일은 없을 것이다.

 

"어디 보자," 짐이 한 손에 PADD를, 다른 손에 블러디 매리를 들고 의자에 등을 기대며 말했다. "유머. 좀 더 포괄적으로 봤을 때, 차라리... 오락. 잠깐만, 벌컨인들은 즐거움을 믿지 않는다고? 대답하지 마. 인간의 음악. 유쾌한 인간 활동." 짐의 입술이 비틀렸고, 그는 스팍이 즉시 파악할 수 없는 무언가와 씨름하는 듯 보였다. 잠시 뒤 그가 차분함을 되찾은 얼굴로 스팍을 쳐다봤고, 이번에는 선글라스를 벗고 스팍의 얼굴에 시선을 고정했다. 그는 명백히 신난 표정이었고, 그건 분명 마음이 놓이는 반응은 아니었다. "좀 더 구체적으로 말해주지 않으면 실제로 뭘 할 수가 없다는 거 너도 알지? 그러니까, 몇 가지 떠오르는 게 있긴 한데..." 그의 입술이 또 비틀렸다.

 

스팍은 지난 며칠 동안 가슴속에서 부글대던 익숙한 감각을 느꼈고, 긴장이 폐를 감싸고 어깨선으로 기어올라왔다. "이 과정에서의 내 어려움에 대해 어제저녁에 충분히 설명했다고 믿어," 스팍이 딱딱하게 입을 열었지만, 짐은 이미 참을성 없이 손을 흔들며 고개를 가로젓는 중이었다.

 

"아냐, 이 일은 걱정하지 마, 내가 널 힘들게 했구나. 네게 뭘 원하는지 내가 좀 더 명확히 했어야 했어. 내 잘못이야." 잠시 말을 멈춘 짐이 생각에 잠긴 채 스팍의 어깨너머 벽으로 시선을 옮기며 음료수를 마셨다. "좋아, 이러면 어떨까. 인간 문화와 벌컨 문화 사이에 가장 큰 차이점이 뭐야? 가장 먼저 떠오르는 거. 너무 어렵게 생각하지 마."

 

스팍은 마지막 언급의 철저한 비논리성에 대한 논평을 삼키며 고개를 빳빳이 들고 대답했다. "인간들은 감정적인 종족으로 감정이 결정에 많은 영향을 미치지, 반면 벌컨인들은 논리와 추론에 기반을 둔 결정을 내리고 감정에 지배되지 않도록 노력해."

 

짐의 눈썹이 올라갔지만 여전히 웃고 있었기에 그의 기분이 상하지 않았다는 뜻이길 바랐지만, 인간들 사이에서 미소가 꼭 긍정적인 정신 상태를 나타내는 건 아님을 스팍은 이미 터득했다. "... 좋아, 괜찮네. 그러면, 네 어머니는? 네 기억 속의 어머니도 그 말대로야?"

 

이번엔 스팍이 깜짝 놀랄 차례였고, 이 질문에 대답하기까지 현저히 긴 시간이 걸렸다. "인정하고 싶지 않지만, 내가 그 질문에 편견 없이 대답할 수 있을 거라곤 생각하지 않아," 주저하며 대답하던 그는 짐이 다시 고개를 절레절레 흔들자 입을 다물었다.

 

"괜찮아, 스팍. 네가 그럴 필요는 없어, 하지만 넌 네 혈통을 알아보고 싶은 거잖아, 맞지?" 스팍이 고개를 끄덕였다. "그러면 네 어머니에게 집중해. 그녀가 매사에 접근하는 방식, 그녀가 왜 그렇게 행동했는지. 이 조사를 마친 뒤에 시험을 보고 낙제한다던가 뭐 그런 게 아니야 - 이건 오로지 널 위한 일이라고." 다시 고개를 끄덕인 스팍이 의자에 등을 기대며 질문을 곱씹었다. 짐은 스팍의 대답을 기다리며 블러디 매리를 또 한 모금 마셨다. 

 

"어머니는 예외적인 분이셨어," 스팍이 마침내 입을 열었다. "하지만 고백하자면, 당신의 즐거움을 제외하면 뚜렷한 이익이나 성과가 없는 수많은 활동에서 즐거움을 드러내셨던 게 기억나." 짐의 시선이 자신을 향해 있음은 잘 알았지만, 스팍은 이야기를 계속하기가 꺼려져 입을 다물었다. 짐은 스팍의 주저함을 눈치채지 못했거나 아무 말도 하지 않기로 한 듯, 그저 고개만 끄덕였다. 

 

"그래, 좋아. 내 생각엔... 맙소사, 네 설명에 들어맞는 일이 방금 50개쯤 떠올랐어. 좀 더 명확히 해야겠는걸." 

 

"자세히 말해줘. 네가 무슨 생각을 하는지 굉장히 듣고 싶군."

 

"그래? 흐음. 그러지 뭐." 웨이터가 나타나 식탁을 치우는 동안 짐은 잠시 말을 멈췄다. 그는 의자에 등을 기대고 스팍이 특별히 흥미로운 새로운 종족이라도 되는 양 테이블 너머로 빤히 쳐다봤다. "대형 스크린으로 새로 나온 비디오 보기. 춤추기. 극장에서 공연 보기. 쇼 - 어, 미안, 라이브 콘서트 보러 가기. 네가 여자애였다면 쇼핑에 데려간다고 했을 텐데, 내 전 여친이 엄청 좋아했거든. 미술관, 예술 공연. 놀이공원-"

 

마지막 단어에 스팍이 고개를 치켜들었다. "놀이공원? 놀이가 어떻게 공원의 기능을 한다는 거지?"

 

"어..." 짐이 스팍을 응시하며 애매한 손짓과 함께 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "그게 - 보통 나무가 심어져 있는 공원과는 달라. 어떤 장소냐면... 어, 목숨이나 팔다리를 잃을 염려 없이 위험한 일을 모의체험할 수 있게 해주는 기구가 아주 많은 곳이야. 롤러코스터 같은 거 말이야. 스릴 넘치는 놀이기구들."

 

"롤러코스터?" 스팍은 매력을 느꼈다. "직접 경험해보고 싶군. 벌컨에서는 비슷한 경험을 전혀 기대할 수 없으니."

 

"오, 이런." 또 다른 미소에 짐의 얼굴에 주름이 생겼다. 이번 미소는 더 컸고 왠지 모르게 스팍이 지금껏 봐온 것보다 좀 더 무의식적이었다. 스팍은 인간의 얼굴 표정을 판단할 수 없었지만, 짐에게서 그런 반응을 끌어냈다는 게... 기분 나쁘지 않았다. "네가 롤러코스터를 탄다니,  _그거야말로_  볼만하겠는걸. 좋아, 알았어. 또 관심 있는 건?"

 

"몇몇 활동들은 벌컨인들 역시 참여하는 것들이야. 일정 수준 이상의 소양을 갖춘 우주여행 종족 사이에서는 흔한 활동이라고 생각해. 하지만 만족스러운 예술과 음악에 대한 인간의 해석이 벌컨과 어떻게 다른지 관찰하는 것도 나쁘지 않을 것 않군." 그건 조금 절제된 표현이었지만, 짐이 알 필요는 없었다. 스팍은 이 경험들을 간절히 하고 싶었다. 엄한 견책의 부재가 평소에 꼭꼭 억눌러왔던 스팍의 속내를 자유로이 표현하게끔 만드는지도 모른다.

 

그리고 자신을 표현하는 일은 짐 커크가 탁월했다. 불현듯, 머릿속에 이미지가 떠올랐다. 스팍의 무릎 위에 걸터앉은 짐, 스팍의 개인 공간을 침범하며 싱글거리던 얼굴, 신경에 거슬리는 소란스러운 생각들, 그의 성욕-

 

짐이 여전히 웃는 얼굴로 고개를 저었고, 그 움직임이 스팍을 현실로 돌아오게 했다. "그렇고말고. 대부분 LA에 있어. 지구에 얼마나 오래 있을 거라고 했지?"

 

스팍은 아주 잠깐 동안, 눈에 띄지 않을 정도로 짧게 머뭇거렸다. "그건 내 다른 업무가 끝날 때까지 얼마나 걸리느냐에 달렸지만, 적어도 8주 안에는 떠나지 않을 거야." 

 

"그러면 최소 두 달이군. 넌 다른 일 역시 바빠질 거라고 했지만, 그래도 융통성(wiggle room)은 좀 발휘해야 해."

 

"어떤 흔들기(wiggling)를 말하는 거지?"

 

"신경 쓰지 마, 스팍."

 

스팍은 정보를 더 캐묻고 싶었지만, 짐이 블러디 매리를 단숨에 비우고 자리에서 일어나 주머니 안에서 지갑을 꺼내들었다. 짐이 뭘 하는 건지 스팍이 미처 깨닫기도 전에, 짐이 카드를 꺼내어 웨이터에게 건넸다. "내 몫까지 낼 필요 없어," 스팍이 어리둥절한 얼굴로 짐을 쳐다보며 말했다. "돈이라면 충분히 가지고 왔어."

"괜찮아. 정말 신경 안 써도 돼. 내가 낼게."

 

"하지만 넌 여기 내 고용인으로 왔는데-"

 

"그게 그렇게 신경 쓰이면 나중에 저녁이나 사줘. 진짜 별거 아니야, 스팍." 짐은 대답하는 한편 카드를 돌려받아 주머니 안에 넣는 동시에 신용칩 몇 개를 테이블 위에 던져놓았다. 스팍이 그 모습을 지켜보았다.

 

"뭐 하는 거지?" 스팍이 당혹스러운 표정으로 물었다.

 

짐이 선글라스를 끼며 활짝 웃었다. "팁을 남기는 거야."

 

"팁?" 스팍은 자리에서 일어나 짐을 따라 출입구로 향했다. 짐이 어깨너머로 스팍을 돌아보았다. 각도와 짙은 선글라스 때문에 짐의 표정을 읽기가 어려웠다.

 

"응. 이해하기 힘든 인간의 관습 101, 첫 번째 강의를 지금 시작하지. '봉사료'라고 하는 게 있는데..."

 


	2. Chapter 2

알고 보니, 벌컨인들은 - 하프-벌컨인 조차 - '놀이' 공원의 '놀이' 부분을 음미하는 걸 어려워했다. 아니면 스팍만 그러는 건데 짐이 벌컨인 전체를 부당하게 추론하는 건지는 모르겠지만, 아무튼 꽤나 재밌었다.

 

글쎄, 짐은 재미있다고 생각했다. 스팍은 지독하게 바보 같다고 생각했다. 짐이 최소한 그거라도 알게 된 것은, 얼굴을 희미한 초록빛으로 물들인 스팍이 "엔도르핀의 일시적인 급증만 야기할 뿐 전혀 생산적이지 못한, 시간과 에너지의 무의미한 낭비" 라고 매섭게 말하며 그를 휙 지나쳐 출구로 향할 때였다.

 

"어우~, 그러지 좀 말고," 짐이 깜짝 놀란 직원을 향해 사과의 뜻으로 손을 흔들어 보이며 그의 뒤를 쫓아갔다. 그녀를 탓할 수는 없었다 ; 강인하기로 소문난 벌컨인이 당신이 운전하는 롤러코스터를 비틀거리며 빠져나와 가장 가까운 휴지통 안에 토하는 일이 매일 있는 게 아니니까. 짐은 벌컨인들이 (최소한 스팍은) 롤러코스터를 좋아하지 않는다는 사실을 한치의 의심도 없이 믿게 되었을 뿐만 아니라, 스팍이 멀미가 날 때면 얼굴이 특정한 초록색으로 물든다는 사실 역시 알게 되었다. 명백히, 벌컨인과 인간은 내이(inner ear)의 방향 상실과 과민성에 따른 신체 반응이 비슷했다. 실행 가능한 과학적 탐구 방안이라고는 할 수 없지만, 깨달음의 여정에 있는 쪽은 스팍이었다. 짐이 아니라.

 

"내가 뭘," 스팍이 말했다. '신경질적'이라고 묘사되길 매우 분명히 거부하는 목소리였다. "난 과학적 사실을 말하고 있어."

 

"그 이론을 과학 학술지에 발표라도 하려고?" 짐이 물었지만, 실제로 대답을 기대한 건 아니었다. 그는 차량까지 돌아가기 세계 신기록을 세우려는 듯 보이는 스팍을 따라잡느라 서둘러야 했다. "인간들은 웃기는 취미를 가진 바보들임을 벌컨인 과학자가 확실하게 증명해 내다. 11시 뉴스." 스팍은 아무 말이 없었지만, 어깨너머로 '왜 내가 여길 오겠다고 설득 당했을까' 에서부터 '어떻게 하면 체포당하는 일 없이 이 인간을 죽이고 시체를 은닉할 수 있을까,'까지가 담긴 눈빛으로 짐을 돌아보고선 묵묵히 걷기만 했다.

 

그렇지만, 한 가지는 확실했다. 첫 번째 금속 언덕 꼭대기에서 수직으로 뚝 떨어질 때, 스팍이 킹다 카(*)의 손잡이 바에 움푹 팬 손자국을 만든 이상, 식스 플래그를 나가 달라는 말을 들어도 할 말이 없다는 것을.

 

(* Kingda-Ka. 뉴저지 식스 플래그 그레이트 어드벤처에 있는, 한때 세계에서 가장 빨랐던 롤러코스터)

* * * * *

 

"네가 말한 활동에 참여하길 원하지 않는 이유는 내가 이미 설명했을 텐데, 미스터 커크."

 

" _짐_ 이라니까. 맙소사, 몇 번을 말해야 돼? 미스터 커크는 내 형이야. 형이랑 얘기하는게 그렇게 소원이면 내가 번호 알려줄게. 그리고 내 말은 그냥 단순히, 네가 인간 행동에 대한 이해의 폭을 넓히길 원한다면, 인간의 성에 대해 최소한 피상적인 조사라도 할 필요가 있다 이거야."

 

오렌지 주스 잔 너머로, 스팍이 맑은 샘물도 단번에 얼려버릴 것 같은 표정으로 짐을 쏘아보았다. "짐," 암살자가 살인 무기를 고르듯 단어를 선택하며 스팍이 말했다, "이유를 물어도 될까, 내가 어머니의 인간으로서의 삶을 추적할 가이드를 요청했을 때, 왜 넌 고집스레 성적인 활동을 생각했는지?"

 

짐이 뒤통수를 맞았을 때의 순간적인 패배감을 드러내며 입을 벌렸다가 다시 다물고서 의자에 기댔다. "그래, 알았어," 짐이 녹아내리는 남은 얼음조각을 빨대로 휘저으며 한참만에 대답했다. "나도 우리 부모님의 성생활은 별로 생각하고 싶지 않아."

 

"바로 그거야," 스팍이 남은 주스를 단숨에 비웠다. 

* * * * *

 

스팍은 반쯤 찬 객석을 흥미롭게 두리번거리며 이쪽 저쪽에 앉은 관객을 향해 눈을 깜박였다. "이 저녁 행사를 어떻게 알게 되었는지 다시 말해줘," 그가 말했다. "이 장소는 거리 공연장임을 식별할 수가 없고, 난 이 쇼 혹은 공연 그룹에 대한 광고 정보 역시 보지 못했어."

 

"그거야 광고를 입소문으로만 하는데다, 여기저기 옮겨 다니면서 쇼를 공연이 열리는 장소에 맞춰서 하는 걸 그들이 좋아하기 때문이지," 짐이 우쭐대며 말했다. 공연자 중 한 명이 관객들 틈으로 들어오다가 객석에 서 있는 짐을 발견하곤 환하게 웃으며 손을 흔들었다. 짐이 마주 미소 지으며 손을 흔들었다. 스팍의 관심이 짐을 향해 손을 흔들고 있는 젊은 남자에게로 향했다. 

 

"저 사람과 아는 사이인가?" 스팍이 고개를 살짝 치켜들며 물었다. 특별히 크고 고집 센 새처럼 느껴지는 스팍의 몸짓이, 짐은 묘하게도 사랑스러웠다. 그 감상을 입 밖에 꺼내면 스팍은 눈도 깜박이지 않고 자신을 죽이려 들겠지만, 짐은 그 즐거운 생각을 멈출 수가 없었다.

 

"제리? 오 그래. 내 오랜 단골이야. 애초에 이 쇼에 대해 알게 된 것도 그 때문이지." 

 

"단골 고객?" 스팍이 명확히 했다. 짐이 끄덕였다. "흥미롭군. 너는 단골 고객들 모두와 친한 사이인 건가?" 다른 사람이 물었다면, 그런 질문을 하는 저의를 의심했을지도 모르지만, 스팍이 화장실에 관련된 유머를 인간들이 어째서 재밌어하는지 물었을 때와 비슷한 흥미를 보이며 질문했기에, 짐은 숨은 뜻이 있다고 생각할 수가 없었다.

 

"뭐? 오, 아니, 그렇진 않아. 한두 명 정도긴 한데, 제리는 만나본 중에 제일 괜찮은 녀석이라서, 그가 이 공연을 보러 오라고 초대했을 때 거절할 수가 없었어. 그런데 알고 보니 그가 이런 즉흥 연극을 정말 죽여주게 잘하더라고. 오늘 밤 널 여기 데려온 것도 그래서야."

 

"즉흥 연극? 좀 더 자세히 설명해줘." 짐은 스팍의 목소리에 깃든 놀란 기색에 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

 

"응. 그들은 대충 윤곽만 잡아 놓은 단막극 레퍼토리를 많이 보유하고 있는데, 필요에 따라 바꿀 수 있어. 관객들의 반응과 지시에 달려 있지. 그런 식이라 공연이 항상 새롭고 매번 달라."

 

"흥미롭군." 스팍은 객석으로 들어올 때 건네받은 한 장짜리 전단지를 다시 들여다보았다. 거기엔 공연 제목( _지나친 조명은 아기를 장님으로 만듭니다)_ 과 공연 도중 관객의 참여에 대한 간단한 지시사항 외에 별달리 적혀 있는 게 없었다. "대단히 유익한 경험이 될 것 같아."

 

"그래, 게다가 재미도 있어. 장담하는데 네가 오늘 밤 가고 싶어 했던 강연회랑은 비교도 안될걸."

 

"워프 이론에 관한 논의는 굉장히 배울 점이-" 갑자기 어두워진 조명에 스팍의 항의가 뚝 끊겼다. 그는 옆구리를 쿡 찌르는 짐의 도움을 받아 서둘러 자리로 향했다. 

 

"쉿, 공연 시작한다! 어리석은 인간에 대한 강의는 나중에 해!" 스팍은 입술을 오므렸지만 더 이상의 불평 없이 자리에 앉았다. 돌이켜보면 다행스러운 일인 게, 제리는 공연 도중 잡담하는 사람들을 무대 위로 불러내 창피를 주고 연극 초반부에 참여시키는 습관이 있었다. 게다가 어쩐지, 그런 일을 스팍이 좋게 받아들일 거란 생각이 들지 않았다. 그야 물론 재미는 있었겠지만.

* * * * *

 

"짐, 박물관의 회원 전용 구역을 보여주려는 너의 노력은 고맙지만, 네가 제안한 계획이 현명한지는 의심스러운걸."

 

"꼭 스컬리가 멀더에게 하는 말 같아, 스팍," 짐이 난데없이 말했다. "왜 내 말을 믿지 않죠? 진실이 저기에 있고, 내가 찾아낼 수 있다는 걸 그냥 믿을 수는 없습니까?"

 

"진실이 '저기에' 있다는 건 의심하지 않아. 적어도 나머지 전시물이 저기 있다는 건," 스팍이 참을성 있게 말했다. "하지만 넌 목적을 이루기 위한 수단으로서 성적인 매력을 사용하길 좋아하는데, 그런 방식은 항상 네가 의도한 대로 흘러가지 않아."

 

짐이 어깨를 으쓱했다. 스팍은 그 몸짓이 굉장히 다양한 의미가 될 수 있음을 터득했다. "여자들이 날 매력적이라고 생각하는 게 내 잘못은 아니야. 게다가, 그저 악의 없는 추파일 뿐인걸, 스팍."

 

"악의 없이 추파를 던질 그 여성이 남편과 얘기하는 모습을 이미 봤잖아, 그 남편은 내가 보기에 너보다 두 배는 몸집이 컸어."

 

"그냥 나만 믿으라고, 스팍."

 

"널 믿기로 한 바로 그 선택이 날 곤란하게 만드는 것 같단 말이지," 돌아선 짐이 박물관의 큐레이터를 향해 의도적으로 다가가는 모습을 쳐다보며 스팍이 중얼거렸다. 여성은 경비원과 대화를 나누며 복도 끝 쪽에 서 있었다. 짐이 의도했건 안 했건, 스팍은 이미 혼자서는 해낼 수 없는 수준으로 인간에 대해 배우는 중이었다.

* * * * *

"안 돼."

 

"스팍! 그러지 말고! 네 모험 정신은 다 어디로 간 거야?"

 

"미스터 커크 -  _짐_  - 네가 말하는 내 '모험 정신'이란 건, 우리 종족에게 의도된 효과를 주는지조차 의심스러운 향정신성 약물을 복용하는 일까지는 미치지 않아. 난 내 몸을 고통스럽게 만들고 싶은 생각이 전혀-"

 

"이봐, 고작 취하지 못한다고 그렇게 호들갑을(you have your panties in a knot)-"

 

"- 분명 나는 삼각팬티를 입고 있지 않아, 짐, 네가 알 거라고 생각했는데-"

 

"- 아니, 실은 몰랐어, 알려주게?" 짐은 진짜로 한 대 맞기 전에 멈춰야 했다. 째려보는 스팍의 눈빛이 아주 험악했다. 운 좋게도 그들이 들어와 있는 카페가 떠들썩해서 아무도 짐이 지금 저지르고 있는 '화난 곰 막대기로 찌르기'를 눈치채지 못 했다. "스팍, 이건 그냥 마리화나일 뿐이야! 이건 그러니까, 역사상 가장 무해한 마약이라고! 심지어 불법도 아니야!"

 

" _안 돼_. 나라면 오늘 밤 UCLA에서 열리는 인간형 개체의 심리적 고통에 대한 강연에 참석하는 쪽을 선호했겠지만, 강사의 병은 우리가 예견할 수 없는 일이었어. 다른 활동을 골라."

 

짐은 포기하고 한숨을 내쉬며 의자에 푹 주저앉았다. 스팍이 정말 pot brownies(*마리화나로 장식된 브라우니)에 덤벼들 거라곤 기대하지 않았지만, 그래도 한번 시도할 만한 가치는 있었다. "좋아," 조금 뒤 짐이 말했다. "네가 인간의 성적 활동에 참여하고 싶지 않은 건 알겠는데, 다른 사람들이 하는 걸 지켜보는 곳에 가는 건 어때, 받아들일 만해?"

 

그 말에 스팍은 잠시 아무 말 없이 한쪽 눈썹을 들어 올릴 뿐이었다. 짐은 입을 다문 채 웃음을 참기 위해 이를 악물어야 했다. 3일 만에 짐은 스팍이 무언가에 흥미를 보이는 순간을 제법 잘 포착해냈다. 

 

"도덕관념과 교육적 가치가 의심스러운 활동에 날 끼워 넣으려는 네 명백한 결심을 부추기기는 싫지만," 스팍이 한참만에 말했다. "계속해봐."

 

* * * * *

 

짐은 호버카를 주차장에 세우고 운전석에 풀썩 주저앉으며 낮은 신음을 흘렸다. 바로 옆 조수석에서 창밖을 응시하던 스팍이 몸을 돌려 짐을 쳐다보았다. 

 

"왜 그 여성이 널 보고 그렇게 부정적으로 반응했는지 묻기에 지금이 적당한 때인가?"

 

그를 힐끗 쳐다본 짐은 질문 자체보다 스팍이 짜증스러워 보이지 않는다는데 더 놀랐다. "도나(Donna)? 어. 그녀는, 어. 그래, 그녀는 그러니까... 이전 고객이야."

 

스팍이 한쪽 눈썹을 들어 올렸다. 지금은 꽤나 익숙해진 표정으로, '넌 흥미로운 신종 생명체야' 에서부터 '너처럼 어리석은 사람이 어떻게 지금껏 죽지 않고 살아있는지 도무지 모르겠어.'까지 다양한 의미가 될 수 있었다. "도나는 채찍을 들고 다녔어. 그걸 상대에게 휘두르길 아주 좋아했지. 상대도 그런 일을 즐길 거라고 생각했던 모양이야. 정 반대의 항의에도 불구하고 말이야."

 

짐이 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "그래, 그거 말인데... 저기, 넌 아마 모르는 편이 나을 거야." 스팍의 두 번째 눈썹이 올라가 첫 번째와 만났다. "정말이래도. 그나저나 경비원을 그런 식으로 따돌리다니 너 정말 멋졌어. 그 사람에게 _무슨 짓_ 을 한 거야? 그 남자 완전 근육 덩어리였는데(built like a brick shit-house)."

 

스팍은 짐의 말이 대체 무슨 뜻인지 묻고 싶은 것처럼 보였지만 대신 질문에 대답하는 쪽을 택했다. "내가 벌컨 너브 핀치를 가했어. 폭력적인, 특히나 책략이 안 통하는 상대를 효과적으로 제압하는 방법이지."

 

"말도 안 돼. 어떻게 하는지 나한테 가르쳐 줄 수 있어?" 짐은 시트에 기대어 앉으며 스팍에게 미소 지었다. 그들은 조만간 다시 출발해야 했지만 - 새벽 2시에 해변가에 주차한 차를 경찰이 못마땅하게 여길 테니까 - 그래도 몇 분의 여유는 있었다.

 

스팍은 대답하기에 앞서 조금 고민하는 듯 보였다. "내 생각에는, 짐," 스팍이 엄숙하게 말했다, "그건 현명하지 못한 일인 거 같아."

 

"왜?" 짐이 분개했다.

 

"넌 채찍을 휘두르는 10cm 높이의 힐을 신은 여성이 네 안녕을 위협하는 말을 외치며 뒤쫓게 만드는 부류의 사람이야," 스팍이 지적했다. "네게 그런 강력한 기술을 가르치는 건... 경솔한 일이 될 거란 느낌이 들어. 그러니, 오늘 저녁에 일어난 일 만큼이나 뜻밖의 요청이긴 하지만, 네게 너브 핀치를 가르치는 일은 거절하겠어."

 

짐이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "흥을 깬다니까," 짐은 투덜거리고선 다시 차의 기어를 넣었다. 스팍은 아무 말이 없었지만, 그가 다시 창밖으로 시선을 돌릴 때, 짐은 스팍의 입꼬리가 슬쩍 올라간 걸 봤다고 맹세할 수 있었다.

 

나쁜 자식.

* * * * *

 

"좋아," 짐이 침대 위에 앉아 반으로 접은 다리 위에 PADD를 올려놓으며 말했다. "식스 플래그는 가봤고, 메트로폴리탄 미술관도 가봤고, 이미지의 기호 이론에 대한 토론은 내 희망보다 훨씬 많이 들었군. 세 편의 희극과 세 편의 드라마도 봤어."

 

짐과 스팍은 스팍의 호텔 스위트룸에 돌아와 있었다. 스팍은 컴퓨터 책상 앞에 꼼짝 않고 앉아 있는 게, 아마도 메시지를 훑어보거나 그 비슷한 일을 하는 중인 것 같았다 ; 확실치는 않았다. 짐은 나름대로 수정된 활동 목록을 죽 훑어보는 중이었다. '놀이공원' 외에도, 그들은 박물관 몇 곳과 섹스 클럽(여기야말로 완전 재앙이었지), 연극 세 편, 교향악 연주회, 그리고 UCLA에서 열린 무료 인간성 강연에 세 번 참석했다. 스팍의 탐구 목표를 하나라도 달성하고 있는지는 몰라도, 여하튼 짐 스스로는 꽤나 즐기고 있었다. 그 사이에 그의 본업은 조금 시들해졌지만.

 

"난 '유머'라는 인간식 개념이 아직도 상당히 난해해," 스팍이 한마디 했다. "내가 그 개념에 대해 어느 정도 이해할 수만 있다면, 분명 추가적인 연구를 할 가치가 있을 거야."

 

짐은 PADD에서 시선을 들어 올리고 슬쩍 웃으며 스팍을 바라보았다. "뭐, 걱정하지 마, 틀림없이 할 수 있으니까."

 

"걱정은 인간의 감정이야, 문제의 개인이 제어할 수 없는 상황에 대한 비논리적인 스트레스 반응이지. 그건 벌컨인들이 경험하지 않는-"

 

"-그리고 넌 반은 인간이니까 복권에 딱 당첨된 거네?" 컴퓨터 화면에서 떨어진 스팍의 시선이 짐의 반달 모양 눈썹을 겨냥해도 짐의 미소는 점점 커지기만 했다. "그냥 관용구일 뿐이야, 스팍. 네가 문자 그대로 걱정한다는 뜻은 아니었어."

 

"관용구라." 스팍이 단어를 곱씹으며 생각에 잠겼다. "전에 들어본 적이 있어. 문자 그대로의 의미 혹은 단어의 정의와는 별개로 흔히 쓰이는 표현에 비유적인 의미가 내포된 표현, 단어 혹은 문구."

 

짐이 느리게 눈을 깜박였다. 옥스퍼드 사전에나 나올법한 정의를 읊어대는 스팍의 습관에는 좀처럼 적응하기가 힘들었다. "...그래, 그거."

 

"흥미롭군. 인간의 많은 상호작용이 실제 의도와는 다른 말에 기반을 두다니, 나로서는 이해하기가 어려워. 애매하거나 불분명한 발언으로 의도한 뜻을 감추는 것보다 무슨 뜻인지 명료하게 말하는 게 더 도움이 되지 않을까?"

 

"그럴지도 모르지만, 사람 마음이 그렇지가 않거든," 짐이 지적했다. "그러니까, 우리도 가끔은 그래. 하지만- 으음, 글쎄- (*)'내 그대를 여름날에 비할 수 있으리까? 그대가 훨씬 사랑스럽고 온화한 것을'라고 말하는 게 '이봐, 너 참 섹시한데, 나랑 잘래?' 하고 말하는 것보다 훨씬 더 로맨틱하잖아." 

 

(* Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate... 셰익스피어 소네트 18에 나온답니다...)

 

스팍이 짐을 향해 고개를 치켜들었다. "로맨스는 나도 매우 흥미롭다고 생각하는 인간식 개념이지만, 유머보다는 몇 단계 더 이해하기 쉬워. 내가 알기로, 로맨스는 관용구, 완곡어법 그리고 인간 언어의 특수성을 현저히 드러내는 인간식 상호작용의 한 부분이지."

 

짐이 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "그래, 맞아. 하지만 네가 사랑이 뭔지 알아내길 기대하고 있다면, 스팍, 별로 운이 따를 것 같진 않네." 스팍이 대답을 하려던 순간 컴퓨터에서 알림음이 울렸고, 그의 얼굴은 다시 무표정한 가면으로 돌아갔다. 그렇게까지 완전히 감정을 억제하는 문화권에서 사는 건 어떤 느낌일지 궁금했지만, 상상조차 힘들었다. "무슨 일 있어?" 스팍이 눈썹을 몇 밀리미터쯤 찡그리자 짐이 물었다. 스팍에게 있어서 그건 얼굴을 완전히 일그러뜨린 거나 다름없었다. 스팍의 말과 표정에 담긴 뜻을 읽는 법을 이렇게 빨리 익히게 되다니, 짐은 내심 뿌듯했다. 스팍은 짐이 지금껏 만나본 그 누구와도 달랐다. 덕분에 시간이 지나도 흥미가 가시지 않았다.

 

"네 질문은 불명료해," 스팍이 심란한 듯 대꾸했다. "내 인간 지인 중 한 명이 내일 저녁 식사에 참석해 달라고 통신을 보내왔어. 내 시간을 바람직하게 쓰는 일은 아니지만, 그의 초대를 거절하는 건... 예의 없는 행동이겠지."

 

"네 시간을 바람직하게 쓰는 일은 아니란 말이지, 응?" 그 말에 짐은 미소를 억누를 수가 없었다. 스팍이 말하는 방식은 묘하게 참신했다. 꼭 영국 섭정 시대에서 현대로 곧장 건너온 백작이 하는 소리처럼 들리긴 해도. 영국 백작에게 컴퓨터 두뇌가 있다면 꼭 이런 모습이리라.

 

"맞아." 스팍이 허리를 곧게 폈고, 짐은 벌컨인이 입술을 앙다물고 있다고 확신했다. "나는 대부분의 사교모임을 따분하고 궁극적으로 무의미하다고 생각해. 그 시간에 다른 활동에 매진하는 편이 더 낫지." 

 

"이번만큼은 나도 동의해. 그 뭐냐, 어, 네가 말하는 사회적 의무 같은 거 말이야, 아무튼." 짐은 잠시 PADD를 침대 위에 내려놓고 몸을 쭉 폈다. "네가 가고 싶지 않다는 그 저녁식사가 언젠데?"

 

"내일 저녁, 19시 30분, 여기서 1.75마일 떨어진 LA 다운타운에 있는 레스토랑이야." 갑자기 짐은 한 쌍의 매우 강렬한 검은 눈동자에게 주시당하고 있음을 깨달았다. 스팍은 애타게 밀착 연구를 하고 싶은 미확인 종족 보듯 짐을 쳐다보고 있었다. "초대장에는 내가 동행을 데려가도 괜찮고, 되도록이면 그렇게 하라고 적혀있어. 네가 나와 동행하면 좋겠군."

 

"하지만-" 짐은 더 이상 바보 같은 말을 내뱉기 전에 입을 합 다물었다. 이 요청이  _그렇게_  놀랄 일은 아니지 않나? "어... 그럼, 못 갈 거 없지."

 

"이전에 우리가 만나기로 합의한 시간을 벗어난 일인 만큼, 당연히 추가 요금을 지불할 수 있어. 넌 대체적으로 저녁시간에 일한다는 거 알아." 스팍의 목소리는 다른 사람이 똑같이 말했다면 넌지시 풍겼을 암시를 드러내는 일 없이 침착하고 명확하기만 했다. 사실을 말하는 단순한 한마디가 왜 그리 당황스러운지 의아해하며 짐은 꼼지락대고 싶은 욕구를 억눌렀다. 

 

"에이, 괜찮아. 단순한 저녁식사인걸. 내가 네게 인간의 저녁식사 예절을 하나하나 매우 상세히 가르쳐주길 기대하는 게 아니라면야..."

 

"아니; 그런 의도는 아니었어."

 

그렇군. 좋아. 스팍의 속내를 읽을 수 있다고 자축한 게 방금 전 아니었어? 왜냐하면 바로 지금 짐은 스팍이 무슨 생각을 하는지 전혀 알 수가 없었기 때문이다. 잘했어, 커크. 짐은 저도 모르게 스팍을 다시 힐끔 쳐다보았다. "그러면 네 의도는 뭔데?"

 

스팍은 대답에 앞서 잠시 생각에 잠겼다. "초대장에는 내가 동행을 데려가도 된다고 적혀있었고, 그 대화에서 인간인 너의 의견을 듣는 게 도움이 될 거라 생각했어." 그가 잠시 멈추었다가 덧붙였다. "게다가, 호의적인 동행이 있으면 저녁식사가 덜 불쾌해질 거야."

 

그 말에 짐은 저도 모르게 슬쩍 웃음이 삐져나왔다. "그렇다면 좋아. 추가요금은 됐어." 짐의 머리 한구석에서  _대체 왜_  스팍에게 비용을 요구하지 않느냐고 따져 묻는 속삭임이 들렸다. 돈을 받지 않는다는 건 이게 순전히 자발적이고 즐거워서 하는 데다, 일이 아니라는 의미였다. 그리고 짐은 결코 그 둘을 섞지 않는 주의였다. 그렇지만 한편으로, 스팍은 그의 전형적인 고객이 아니었다 - 그가 짐을 고용해서 한 일은 성적인 서비스와 전혀 무관했다. 격식을 갖춘 모임에서 스팍과 저녁식사 좀 하는 게 뭐 어때서?

 

짐은 그 생각을 떨쳐냈다. 또 너무 깊이 생각해 버렸다. 길게 봤을 때 대수롭지 않은 일이었다. 

 

"네 뜻대로 하지." 스팍이 고개를 끄덕였다. "승낙해줘서 고마워. 캡틴 파이크에게 내가 손님을 데려간다고 알릴게."

 

짐은  _캡틴 파이크_ 라는 이름에 저절로 경직되는 반응을 완전히 감출 수 없었다. 입안 가득 불쾌한 맛이 감돌았다. 스팍이 그를 보고 있지 않아서, 짐은 순간 몰래 도망갈 수 있지 않을까 생각했지만, 자신이 무슨 소리라도 냈는지 메시지를 타이핑하던 스팍이 고개를 휙 들고 쳐다보았다. "내가 뭔가 걱정스러운 얘기라도 했어?"

 

"아니, 아니야, 괜찮아, 난 그냥- 스타플릿과 관련된 일일 거라곤 생각하지 못 해서, 그뿐이야." 짐은 평소의 가벼운 미소를 머금은 채 자연스러운 목소리를 내기 위해 애쓰며, 자신이 느끼는 만큼 억지 미소처럼 보이지 않길 바랐다. 스팍이 속을 알 수 없는 표정으로 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다. 벌컨인을 판단할 수 있게 되긴 개뿔!

 

"스타플릿이 후원하는 행사에 참석하는 일이 어떤 면에서 탐탁지 않은 거지? 만약 스타플릿이나 연방과 부정적인 관계에 있는 거라면 내가 몰랐음을 인정해야겠군."

 

"아냐, 진짜로, 전혀 그런 거 아니야. 그냥 좀 놀랐어." 짐이 어깨를 으쓱였다. "그러니까, 스타플릿 캡틴과 함께하는 그런 공식적인 자리에 왜 나 같은 녀석을 데려가고 싶어 하는지 궁금해서."

 

마치 짐이 방금 '달은 스위스 치즈로 만들어졌다고 생각해'라고 말했다는 듯이, 스팍이 고개를 치켜들었다. "솔직히 네가 뭘 걱정하는지 모르겠어. 네가 어떤 식으로든 그 자리에 어울리지 않는다고 생각했다면, 난 널 초대하지 않았을 거야. 그리고 코맥 제독은 만나본 적이 없지만, 캡틴 파이크는 인간들이 하는 말처럼 '어울리기 쉽다'라는 나의 대체적인 인상을 많은 동료들이 확인해 주었어."

 

"어울리기 쉽다라." 짐이 슬쩍 긴장을 풀며 씩 웃었다. 짐의 신경과민에 대한 스팍의 평가는 완전히 빗나갔지만, 그의 잘못된 결론을 바로잡아줄 생각은 전혀 없었다. 

 

"그래. 캡틴 파이크는 내가 정기적으로 연락하면서도 불쾌하게 여기지 않는 소수의 사람 중 한 명이야. 그는 내 어머니의 지인이었고, 대표로서 벌컨에 수차례 방문한 적이 있어."

 

"오호라." 짐이 그 말을 곱씹으며 생각했다. "... 불쾌하단 말이지. 하프 휴먼인 너도 이렇게나 인간을 대수롭지 않게 여기는데, 다른 벌컨인들은 우리 인간을 어떻게 생각하는지 알기가 겁나는군."

 

캡틴 파이크에게 메시지를 쓰려는 건지 컴퓨터 스크린으로 주의를 돌렸던 스팍이 지금은 손을 멈추고서 짐을 힐끗 돌아보았다. 속이 불편해 보이는 표정을 보아하니, 짐에게 지적받기 전까지 자기가 무슨 말을 했는지 전혀 깨닫지 못한 모양이었다. 짐은 내심 그럴 거라고 생각했다. 스팍이 입을 열었을 때는 얼마간의 침묵이 흐른 뒤였고, 그건 (적어도 짐이 생각하기에) 좋은 징조가 아니었다. "벌컨인들이 스스로를 가장 우위에 두려는 경향이 있다는 건 사실이긴 해도, 다른 종족에 대한 벌컨인의 태도를 만든 건 우리가 연방의 핵심 설립자였다는 사실인 게 자명해." 

 

"그런데도 벌컨인들이 정치적인 방편으로 이중적인 말을 하지 않는다는 소리를 내가 믿길 바란단 말이지? 아무렴, 스팍. 네 말대로 할게." 스팍이 미세하게 얼굴을 찌푸렸지만, 짐은 꼰 다리 한 쪽을 까딱거리고 노골적으로 피식거리며 스팍을 건너다보았다.

 

"네 반응이 이해되지 않아. 내가 한 대답은 나의 인간 지인들을 모욕하려는 뜻이 아니었어. 하지만 넌 모욕 받았다기보다는 재미있어 보이는군."

 

"많은 사람들이 항상 하는 얘기지." 침대에서 일어난 짐이 서서 몸을 쭉 펴자 척추에서 일제히 우두둑 소리가 들려왔고 그가 끙끙거렸다. 스팍이 눈을 가늘게 떴고 짐은 한숨을 쉬며 스팍이 앉아 있는 책상 옆에 다가와 섰다. "스팍, 정말이야, 괜찮아. 난 단지... 넌 분명 인간을 좋아하는 편은 아니지, 내가 알기로 너의 종족 대부분이 그렇고. 하지만 네 아버지는 인간과 결혼하셨고, 넌 네 어머니의 종족에 대해 알아보기 위해 여기 와 있는 거잖아. 사실 꽤나 존경할 만한 일이라고 생각해." 짐이 어깨를 으쓱였다. 

 

스팍이 희미하게 달아오른 얼굴로 그를 올려다보았다. "알겠어," 그가 한참만에 대답했다. 스팍이 다시 시선을 돌려 앞에 놓인 컴퓨터 스크린을 쳐다보며 짐을 갑자기 어색해진 침묵 속에 홀로 남겨두자, 짐은 조금 실망스러웠다.

 

"좋아, 그래서. 우리가 얘기 중인 그 저녁식사 말인데, 얼마나 딱딱한 자리야? 턱스(*tux. 턱시도)를 입어야 해?"

 

"턱스가 뭔지는 잘 모르겠지만, 맞아. 캡틴 파이크가 보내온 초대장에 따르면, 저녁식사는 오성급 식당에서의 격식을 차린 자리가 될 거야."

 

"별 다섯 개라고? 제길, 알았어." 짐은 창밖을 노려보며 한 손으로 머리카락을 쓸어넘겼다. 그에겐 구멍이 안 뚫린 청바지 이상으로 고급스러운 옷이 없었다 (그리고 보통 그는 옷에 눈에 띄는 얼룩만 없으면 대충 신경 쓰지 않고 입는 편이었다). 그가 생각하는 고급진 저녁이란 컬버 시티(*Culver City. 미국 캘리포니아주 서남부, LA 서쪽의 도시)의 그가 좋아하는 무허가 한국 음식점 정도였다. "좋아. 어디서 만날까? 그 식당 앞에서?"

 

스팍은 생각했다. "우리가 같이 가는 게 더 적절하리라 생각해; 그러므로, 네가 반대하지 않는다면, 우리가 동시에 도착할 수 있게 내가 널 데리러(collect) 가는 편이 낫겠어. 차량은 내가 구하지. 18시 30분이면 널 데리러(collect) 가기에 적당한 시간인가?"

 

"6시 30분? 그래, 알았어." 짐은 비어져 나오는 웃음을 막을 수 없었다. "괜찮아. 네가 원하면 날 '수집'(collect)해도 돼."

 

"내가 뭔가 우스운 얘기라도 했어?" 스팍이 다시 짐을 향해 그 우아한 눈썹을 들어 올렸고, 짐은 참지 못하고 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 

 

"아니야, 스팍. 괜찮아." 어쩐지, 스팍은 그 말을 믿는 눈치가 아니었다. 

* * * * *

 

짐이 집에 도착한 뒤, 빌어먹을 셰파니즈(*Chez Panisse. 버클리에 있는 음식점)에서의 정말 고급스러운 식사 자리에 어울리는 옷이 단 한 벌도 없다는 사실을 의혹 한 점 없이 받아들이기까지 정확히 45분이 걸렸다. 맥코이의 정장 역시 하나도 안 맞는다는 것을 확인하기까지는 15분이 걸렸다; 짐은 가끔 동거인의 옷을 빌려 입었지만, 맥코이는 가슴과 어깨 폭이 짐보다 현저히 넓었다. 아빠의 옷장을 습격한 꼬맹이 같은 모습으로 식사 자리에 모습을 드러내고 싶은 생각은 추호도 없었다. 고개를 절레절레 흔들며, 짐은 머릿속으로 여러 옵션들을 저울질하며 산만하게 얼굴을 문질렀다.

 

스팍에게 연락해서 다른 선약이 있다는 걸 깜박 잊었다고 말한다; 스팍이 불쾌해할지는 의문이지만, 설령 그런다 해도, 알게 뭐야? 스팍이 짐의 가족과 가까운 지인이거나 한 것도 아닌데. 아마도 그게 가장 현명한 선택이겠지만, 이미 승낙한 마당에 이제 와서 약속을 깨기가 매우 망설여졌다. 그래서 그 생각은 잠시 제쳐 두고 계속해서 머리를 굴렸다. 만약에 참석한다면, 평범한 낡은 청바지와 티셔츠 차림으로 나가는 일만은 사양이었다. 그러면 앞으로... 24시간 안에 적당한 옷을 찾아야 한다는 말이군. 멋져.

 

"빌어먹을," 짐이 중얼거렸다. 그는 양손으로 빵 반죽을 미는 듯한 동작으로 자신의 얼굴을 빠르게 위아래로 문질렀다. 짐이 유도해내기만을 기다리는 해답이 피부층 바로 아래쪽에 있기라도 한 것처럼. 맥코이는 요전번에 받은 3일간의 휴가를 만회하기 위해 향후 50년간은 일만 할 테니 도움을 바랄 수 없었다. 짐은 30초쯤 복도에 서 있다가 몸을 돌려 자기 방으로 간 다음, 침대에서 통신기를 집어 들고 원하는 이름이 나올 때까지 연락처를 쭉 훑어보았다. 그는 귓가에 울리는 벨 소리를 들으며 침대 위에 벌렁 드러눕고서 한 발을 매트리스 한쪽에 뭉쳐있는 커버 안으로 쏙 집어넣었다. "받아, 받아, 받으라고..." 

 

마침내 통신기 너머에서 한 여성의 목소리가 들려왔다. "짐  _커크_. 좋은 소식이 아니기만 해봐."

 

짐이 얼굴을 환히 빛내고 주먹을 흔들며 옆으로 돌아누웠다. "제니! 네 목소리가 이렇게 반가울 줄이야."

 

"왜 안 그렇겠어," 재니스 랜드가 건조하게 대답했고, 짐은 그녀의 눈동자 굴리는 소리가 실제로 들리는 듯했다. "좋아, 얼른 털어놔. 취해서 건 전화가 아니라니 놀랍긴 하지만, 그러니까 오히려 더 의심스러워."

 

"야, 왜 이래, 날 그렇게 못 믿냐, 그건 그때 딱 한 번이었-"

 

" _세_  번이야, 짐."

 

"같은 날이었잖아, 따로따로 세면 안 되지, 그리고 그중 한 번은 새해 인사였고 너 역시 취했었어."

 

"그런다고 뭐가 달라지는데?"

 

"내가 신년행사에서 취하지 않으면 그거야말로 이상한 일이라는 말이었어. 아무튼! 야, 어, 너 오늘 밤에 뭐 해?"

 

"실은, 내 전 남친과 관련해서 뭐든 나쁜 결정을 내리지 않기만을 바라는 중이야. 네가 날 다른 쪽으로 설득하려 들 거라는 예감이 드는걸."

 

짐이 한숨을 쉬었다. 입술을 깨물고서 옷장 문 뒤쪽에 달린 거울에 비친 자신을 응시했다 (섹스가 가끔 상황을 어색하게 만드는 건 분명하다). "네게 부탁이 있어," 그가 말하면서 조금 움츠러들었다.

 

"오 이런, 또 시작이군," 재니스가 한숨 쉬었다. "짐, 네가 마지막으로 한 '부탁'은 기물 파손과 침입도 모자라 내 스타플릿 상관과의 길고 긴 면담까지 포함된 일이었어. 내가 더 이상 네 얘기에 기뻐 날뛰지 않는다 해도 이해해-"

 

"그런 거 아니야!" 짐이 벌떡 일어나 앉았다. 가슴속에 짜증과 초조함이 밀려들었다. "그냥 조언이 좀 필요할 뿐이야."

 

통신기 너머에서는 잠시 아무 말이 없었다. 짐은 양반다리를 하고서 침대 머리맡의 두툼한 이불에서 삐져나온 실밥을 멍하니 만지작거렸다. "무슨 조언?" 재니스가 의심스러운 목소리로 물었고, 짐은 일찌감치 승리를 확신했다.

 

"내가 말이야- 저녁식사에 가게 됐어. 내일 밤. 그게, 어, 격식을 차린 자리인데, 입을 만한 옷이 한 벌도 없는 거야 그래서, 어." 이런 맙소사, 말하는 게 꼭 고등학교 2학년 같잖아, 왜 이렇게 말 꺼내기가 어려운 거야? "그래서, 어, 네가 조언을 해 줄 수 있지 않을까... 하고 생각했지," 짐이 자신 없이 말을 끝맺었다. 

 

또다시 침묵이 이어졌고, 짐은 심통 난 다섯 살짜리처럼 자기 침실에서 어깨를 움츠린 채 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 그때 다시 재니스의 목소리가 들려왔다. "정말 믿어지지가 않네," 그녀가 기쁨에 들뜬 목소리로 말했지만, 복수심 섞인 고소한 기분을 감추기엔 살짝 역부족이었다. "짐 커크, 드디어 누군가에게 반했구나. 이런 날이 올 줄이야."

 

"뭐? 이런 하느님 맙소사, 제니. 전혀 그런 거 아니-"

 

"엉덩이 들고 당장 여기로 튀어와, 짐," 재니스가 짐의 말을 싹둑 자르며 지나치게 산뜻한 목소리로 말했다. "이 얘기는 직접 만나서 들어야겠어."

 

짐이 매끄러운 동작으로 침대를 빠져나오며 다시 얼굴을 북북 문질렀다. "알았어. 20분 내로 갈게." 그가 통신기를 꺼서 침대 위로 던지고 몸을 돌리자, 거울 속에 비친 자신의 모습이 보였다. 

 

이게... 정말 잘 하는 짓일까.

* * * * *

 

30분 뒤, 도시 건너편에서 마침내 초인종이 울렸다. 분명 러시아워에 걸렸겠지, 하고 재니스가 생각했다. 파란 청바지에 하얀색 민소매 블라우스를 걸치고 흐트러진 포니테일 스타일로 머리카락을 묶은 그녀가 문을 열었다. 문자 그대로 난잡하게 노는 거 빼곤 아무것도 안 하는 남자 주제에 터무니없이 잘 생긴 짐이 언제나처럼 주머니에 손을 찔러 넣은 채 문 앞 계단에 서 있었다. 

 

"암호가 뭐지, 커크?" 재니스가 팔짱을 끼고 문틀에 몸을 기댔다. 그를 보고 있자니 절로 웃음이 나왔다. 쳇, 2년이나 사귀었으면 이 강아지 눈에 조금쯤 면역이 생겨야 되는 거 아냐? 

 

"Goonies never say die." 그가 지체 없이 대답했다. (*Goonies never say die. 영국 블랙풀 출신의 5인조 포스트-록 밴드)

 

"들어와," 그녀는 뭔가 말하려다가 짐이 자신을 와락 끌어안고 빙빙 돌리자, 그가 자신을 내려놓을 때까지 주먹으로 등을 때리고 욕설을 퍼부으며 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "Goddammit, 짐!"

 

"꼭 본즈처럼 말하네." 짐은 반성의 기미도 없었다. 재니스가 마음만 먹으면 그의 팔을 부러뜨리거나 어깨를 탈구시킬 수 있다는 건 두 사람 다 아는 사실이었다 - 그녀를 호신술 수업에 데려간 사람도, 수월하게 호신술을 익힌 그녀가 그를 방 건너편까지 3미터쯤 집어던지는 신기술을 선보였을 때 기뻐한 사람도 짐이었다. 그는 다시 주머니에 손을 찔러 넣고 그녀를 따라 부엌으로 들어갔다. 천창에서 들어온 노란색 빛무리 덕분에 환한 부엌은 밝고 상쾌했다. 

 

"그는 네가 일으키는 말썽의 피해를 가장 많이 받으니까 그런 거 아냐. 솔직히 그가 어떻게 널 참고 견디는지 모르겠어." 재니스가 음료수를 가지러 냉장고로 걸어가며 카운터 주변의 높다란 나무 의자들 중 하나를 손으로 가리켰다. 

 

"오럴섹스 덕분이지," 짐이 담담하게 말했다. "본즈는 날 포기할 수 없어. 한 번은 크롬 부품과 트레일러 연결부에 대해 뭔가 말했었지. 정확히 무슨 뜻인지는 모르겠지만." 그가 입이 찢어져라 웃었다.

 

"넌  _역겨워_. 알아? 내가 저 입술에 키스했다니 믿어지지가 않네." 재니스는 뒤이어 나올 짐의 외설적인 대꾸를 막기 위해 한 손을 들어 올렸다. 돌아온 그녀가 짐 앞에 차가운 찻잔을 탁 내려놓자 박하 가지 하나가 밖으로 튀어나왔다. 

 

"그래, 그래, 넌 날 사랑해. 거짓말은 하지 마." 짐은 의자 다리 두 개로 불안정하게 균형을 잡은 채 카운터에 등을 기대며 찻잔에 손을 뻗었다. "그래서, 아직도 부모님과 살고 있는 거야?"

 

"으응. 일단 여름 동안만. 엄마가 결혼 얘기를 꺼내기 전까지는 좋은 생각 같았어." 재니스가 기억을 떠올리며 눈을 굴렸다. "어떻게 아직까지 '임자를 못 만났냐'라는 둥 잔소리가 끝도 없으셔." 남자가 어느 날 길거리에서 발견한 떠돌이 강아지라도 되나. 운이 좋아봐야 날고기 냄새밖에 더 나겠어. "하지만 내 부모님 얘기나 하자고 너 오라고 한 거 아니야, 그게 아니라 해도 우리는 커플로서 전혀 어울리지 않아, 커크. 격식을 차린 자리라고 했지? 무슨 짓을 한 거야, 상원 의원 부인을 협박하기라고 했어?" 

 

그때 짐의 얼굴을 스쳐 지나간 상처 입은 표정은 가면만은 아니었다. 그건 맑은 날에 잠깐 생긴 구름 그림자처럼 순식간에 사라졌다. "야, 야. 네가 내게 그런 비난을 하다니 믿을 수가 없다."

 

재니스가 콧방귀를 뀌었다. "오, 잠깐만, 미안해. 그런 자리에 가려고 상원 의원 부인을 협박할 필요는 없겠네, 너랑 그 짓 하는 건 그  _아들_ 일 테니까."

 

재니스가 그 말을 할 때 마침 아이스티를 들이키고 있던 짐은 순간적으로 목이 막혀 잔을 거칠게 내려놓았고 대리석 상판 위로 차가 약간 튀었다. "맙소사," 그가 숨 막힌 소리를 냈다, "그러지 좀 마라!"

 

재니스가 눈을 커다랗게 뜨고 그를 응시했다. "네가 토마스 뉴섬의 아들과 정말 그렇고 그런 사이라는 말은 제발 말아줘," 그녀가 말했다.

 

_"아니라니까_ ," 짐이 발끈했다. "어." 그가 망설이다가 한숨을 쉬었다. 재니스는 그 신호를 알아채고 의자 하나를 잡아빼서 자리에 앉았다. 사실 그렇게 긴 이야기는 아니었지만, 얘기가 끝날 무렵 짐은 카운터 위를 매우 고집스레 쳐다보았고, 재니스는 좀처럼 믿어지지 않는 얘기를 듣고서 입이 귀에 걸리도록 웃고 있었다. 

 

"그러니까 정리해 보자면," 재니스가 냉장고로 가서 다시 잔을 채웠다. "네가 이 지구를 방문 중인 외계인의 인간 가이드 역할을 하는 것도 모자라 - 아무튼 그것도 엄청 웃긴다, 그게 웃긴 이유를 꼽으라면 셀 수도 없을 정도야 - 네가 파이크와 코맥과 만나는 자리에 간다고 했단 말이지?" 재니스는 캡틴 크리스토퍼 파이크가 누구인지 알뿐만 아니라, 짐이 그 누구보다 파이크를 피해 다니는 이유를 우연히 알게 된 극소수의 사람 중 하나였다. 그녀는 지구를 방문한 고위 인사가 어쩌다 짐을 가이드로 삼게 되었는지 굳이 묻지 않았다; 그 불쌍한 녀석은 (그가 누구건) 짐을 만났을 때 자신이 무슨 일에 발을 들여놓는지도 몰랐을 테니까.

 

그게 바로 짐 커크의 문제였다. 이 빌어먹을 녀석과 친구가 된다는 건 초-고밀도에 초-고광도 별과 친해지는 것과 비슷했다. 그는 저항할 수 없는 중력으로 다른 이를 평범한 일상으로부터 끌어내지만, 너무 가까이 다가가면 그의 빛에 눈이 멀어버린다.

 

짐이 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 그는 의자의 낮은 등받이에 기대며 보이지 않는 청바지의 한 지점을 손으로 만지작거렸다. "뭐 어때서, 그냥 - 그렇게 됐어. 난 간다고 했고 그를 바람맞히고 싶지 않아, 그게 뭐 그렇게 잘못인데?"

 

"나무줄기에 너희들의 이니셜이 새겨진 하트를 벌써부터 새기기 시작한 건 아니지? 아니면 아직은 들리는 모든 사랑 노래가 딱 너를 위한 노래처럼 느껴지는 단계인가?"

 

"오 왜 이래, 제니,  _전혀_ 그런 거 아니래도? 하느님 맙소사."

 

재니스는 카운터로 돌아와 기대선 채 짐을 보며 히죽 웃었다. "알았어, 자기. 자기가 그렇게 말한다면야."

 

"야, 나 도와줄 거야 말 거야? 넌 이런 일 잘 알잖아, 넌 본즈처럼 남부인이고 구식이니까. 하지만 네가 바쁜 거면 난 그냥-" 짐이 잔뜩 짜증 난 얼굴로 의자에서 일어섰고, 제니스는 그의 말을 싹둑 자르며 고개를 저었다.

 

"진정해, 짐. 우린 이 일 할 거야. 내일 같이 나가서 네게 맞는 정장을 구하자 - 넌 한 벌도 안 가지고 있다고 했지?" 짐이 고개를 저어 확인해 주었다. "세상에나. 뭐, 정장을 구하기엔 오늘은 너무 늦었어. 이 시간이면 모든 가게가 다 문을 닫았을 거야." 재니스의 두뇌가 진짜 별 다섯 개짜리 식당에 가게 된 짐에게 오늘 밤 주입하길 원하는 정보의 목록을 만드느라 시속 60마일의 속도로 질주했다. "좋아. 우리는 와인에 어울리는 음식 고르기와 이종 간의 저녁식사 예절에 대한 얘기를 나눠야 해... 하지만 급한 일부터 해야지." 재니스는 찬장으로 가 서랍을 뺀 다음 은식기 몇 벌을 꺼냈다. 그녀는 작은 포크 하나를 집어 들고서 짐을 향해 씩 웃었다. "넌 분명 이게 샐러드 포크라는 걸 모를 테지?"

 

이미 축 처진 짐의 양쪽 눈썹이 이제는 애벌레 두 마리가 열띤 대화를 나누는 것처럼 가까워졌다. "샐러드 포크?" 그가 불신에 찬 목소리로 말했다. "무슨 소리야, 샐러드 먹는 포크가 따로 필요하단 말이야? 다시 한번 말하지만, 우리가 대체 몇 세기에 살고 있냐고?"

 

"글쎄, 난 2255년에 살고 있지만, 넌... 석기시대에서 살다 온 게 아닐까 하는 생각은 항상 했었어." 대답 대신 끙 소리를 낸 짐이 의자에 등을 기대고 다리를 쩍 벌리고 앉아 극도로 집중한 표정으로 고간을 긁었다. 재니스가 신음을 흘렸다. 목구멍에서 헛웃음이 터져 나왔다. 그녀는 아무 소용 없으리란 걸 알면서도 그만두라며 그의 등짝을 찰싹 때렸다.

 

* * * * *

 

짐은 지난 5분 동안 17번쯤 시계를 힐끔거렸다. 스팍은 6시 반에 짐을 데리러 온다고 했다. 다른 이였다면 LA 교통 상황에서 15분쯤 늦어도 이해했을 것이다. 하지만 스팍은 병적으로 일찍 다녔다. 그래서 스팍을 알고 지낸지 겨우 2주밖에 되지 않았지만, 짐이 알기로, 5분 지각조차 그로선 매우 이례적인 일이었다. 그리고 짐을 그냥 바람맞히는 것도 스팍 답지 않기는 매한가지라는 걸 알고는 있었지만, 극도로 긴장된 하루를 보낸 터라 아무리 애를 써도 곤두서는 신경을 완전히 가라앉힐 수 없었다. 십중팔구, 스팍은 유별나게 심한 교통체증에 발이 묶여 있으리라; 차량이 복잡하게 뻗은 수많은 간선 도로 위에 붙어 다닐 필요가 없는 지금도, LA는 그랬다.

 

그는 한쪽 발끝으로 바닥을 톡톡 두드리며 집 앞의 텅 빈 거리를 힐끔거렸다. 평소처럼 몹시 더운 날이었고, 태양은 여전히 수평선 위에 떠있었다. 둥글고 빛나는 구체가 대양을 하얗고 뜨거운 유리로 바꿔놓아서, 선글라스 없인 쳐다볼 수도 없었다. 재니스가 괜찮은 여름용 정장을 골라주었지만, 그는 이미 재킷을 벗어 학년말 댄스파티 상대를 기다리는 남학생처럼 한쪽 팔에 걸치고 있었다. 짐은 주름 하나 없이 빳빳한 푸른색 셔츠와 바지 앞쪽을 따라 내려간 단정한 주름을 흘깃 보았다. 나빠 보이지는 않았으나 (짐이 45분간의 단장 끝에 욕실에서 나오자 재니스가 낮게 휘파람을 불었다), 남의 옷을 걸친 느낌이었다. 적어도 지금은 고급 레스토랑에 어울리는 모습이었고, 아무리 나쁘게 봐줘도 튀어 보이진 않을 것 같았다.

 

그렇게 느껴지긴 하지만... 찌는 듯한 무더위 속에 여기 현관 앞에 서서 (밖에 있기 힘든 날씨였지만, 안으로 들어간다 한들 결국 부엌에서 안절부절못했을 거다), 짐의 불안한 마음은 개가 뼈다귀를 핥듯이 계속해서 똑같은 질문을 반복하고 있었다. 이게 다 뭐 하는 짓이지? 그는 값비싼 식사나, 크리스토퍼 파이크 또는 '불쾌한' 코맥 제독 - 한 번도 만나본 일은 없지만 엄마에게 별별 얘기를 다 들었지 - 에게 좋은 인상을 주는 데는 아무런 관심도 없었다. 다른 사람이 죄와 벌의 밤에 같이 가달라고 했다면, 그냥 웃고 말았을 거다.

 

그런데 왜 스팍의 요청은 달랐을까?

 

도로에 울려 퍼지는 엔진 소리가 해답을 찾아야 한다는 부담감에서 벗어나게 해 주었다. 고개를 돌린 짐은 길을 따라 내려오는 차를 보고 두 눈썹을 우스꽝스럽게 한껏 치켜떴다. 정확히는 차의 외관이 아닌 소리에 놀라서; 늘씬한 빨간색 재규어를 운전하는 게 누군지는 몰라도, 변속기를 의도적으로 망가뜨리는 게 아니라면 (분명 시대에 뒤떨어진 사람일 거야, 짐이 심란하게 쳐다보았다 - 맙소사,  _더럽게_ 부자가 아닌 이상 수동차량을 손에 넣기란 불가능한데) 그게 뭔지 쥐뿔도 모르는 게 분명했다. 짐은 후자를 찍었다. 그냥 망가뜨리기 위해 골동품에 그만한 돈을 쓰는 사람은 없다. 

 

짐의 머릿속에서 터무니없지만 왠지 확고부동한 의심이 점차 커지는 사이, 재규어가 후드 아래의 엔진을 짜증스럽게 으르렁거리며 천천히 길가에 멈춰 섰고 운전자의 신원이 밝혀졌다. 짐은 입이 찢어져라 웃으며 현관 계단을 내려갔다. "제가 좀 도와드릴까요(You need a hand, there?)?" 창문이 내려가자 짐이 창틀에 양손을 대고 안에 있는 스팍을 빤히 쳐다보며 물었다. 인간이었다면 단순히 긴장된 표정이었겠지만, 벌컨인에겐 머리끝까지 화가 난 표정의 스팍이 마치 성기 사이즈라도 모욕당한 사람처럼 운전대를 노려보고 있었다. 

 

"난 추가적인 손이 필요하지 않아," 스팍이 대답했다. 씩씩거리는 듯한 목소리였다.  _낮잠이 필요한 두 살배기 애 같아_ , 라고 생각한 짐은 웃음을 꿀꺽 삼켜야 했다. 스팍이 낯설지만 비싸 보이는 어두운 재질의, 아무리 봐도 턱시도와 멕시칸 세라페(*Mexican serape. 멕시코 지방에서 남자가 어깨에 걸치는 기하학무늬의 모포)를 짬뽕시킨 듯한 옷을 입고 있다는걸, 짐은 그제야 눈치챘다. "이 차량은 내게 익숙지 않은 데다 완전히 직관에 어긋나. 나는 자원 낭비에 운전하기도 어려운 구시대의 차량에 대한 지구인의 집착을 이해하는 시늉은 하지 않겠어." 이번만큼은 웃음을 참을 수가 없었고, 짐은 웃다가 넘어지는 창피를 모면하기 위해 차에 몸을 기대야 했다. 

 

"내 상황에서 즐거움을 발견하다니 기쁘긴 한데," 열린 창문 너머로 스팍의 목소리가 흘러나왔다, "당장 멈추라고 요청해야겠-"

 

"오, 알아들었어." 짐은 보조석 문을 벌컥 열고 들어가 시트 위에 앉았다. 그는 벌컨인이 진짜로 기분 상하지 않았기를 바라며 스팍을 향해 미소 지었다. "첫째, 방금 그건  _비꼬기_ 였어, 내가 다 들었어, 그리고 둘째, 스틱 차량을 좋아하지도 않는데 뭘 운전씩이나 하고 있어? 네가 마음만 먹으면 차 한 대쯤 구하는 건 일도 아니었을 텐데."

 

스팍의 손이 운전대를 꽉 움켜쥐었다가 이내 무릎 위로 털썩 내려앉았다. 스팍의 시선은 계속해서 정면을 떠날 줄 몰랐다. 그는 몇 초쯤 말이 없었고, 짐은 갑작스럽게 깨달았다. 스팍이... 아냐. 그럴 리가 - 설마 부끄러워하는 거야? "호텔 지배인이 - 내가 쓸 차량을 남겨두는 걸 잊었어," 스팍이 길게 대답했다. "차량을 요청하러 내려와 보니, 다 사용 중이더군. 그리고 다른 차를 기다렸다간 대략 60분 혹은 더 오래 지체될 상황이었어. 그래서 미스터 머드가 자신의 차를 쓸 것을 제안했어."

 

짐의 양쪽 눈썹이 올라갔다. "너 스틱 차량을 어떻게 운전하는지는 알아? 네가 최선을 다해 변속기를 망가트리는 것처럼 들렸다고."

 

스팍이 어둡고 이해하기 어려운 눈으로 짐을 흘깃 보더니 짐과 시선을 마주하기 두렵다는 듯 다시 바람막이 창을 향해 눈을 깜박거렸다. "아니, 수동 차량은 운전해 본 적이 없어. 하지만 조작법이 그렇게 어렵진 않을 거라 믿었고, 오히려 새롭게 배울 점이... 있지 않을까 생각했어. 게다가..." 이 대목에서 스팍이 머뭇거렸다. 짐은 평소에 매우 차분한 스팍이 왜 그러는 건지 궁금할 수밖에 없었다. "네가 이 차량을 마음에 들어 할지도 모른다고 생각했어," 스팍이 마침내 말을 끝맺었다.

 

짐은 말똥말똥 쳐다보았다. 가슴속이 따뜻해지고, 달콤한 와인에 거나하게 취한 것처럼 잠깐 어지럽기까지 했다. "오, 뭐," 놀랄 정도로 무심하게 들리는 자신의 목소리가 들렸다. "신경 써줘서 고마워. 차가 정말 스윗(sweet)하긴 해."

 

스팍이 묻는 듯이 쳐다보았다 (벌컨에선 무슨 표정으로 통하는지 모르겠지만, 아무튼). "그 'sweet'하다는 묘사가 이해되지 않는군."

 

"속어야. 뜻은 그냥... 진짜 멋진 차라고. 하지만 차가 돌아왔을 때 변속기가 다 망가져 있으면 해리가 엄청 화낼걸. 수동 변속기는 진짜, 진짜 구하기 어렵고, 수리비도 눈 돌아가게 비싸거든."

 

"아." 스팍이 입술을 꾹 다물었다. "그렇군. 솔직히 변속기 조작이 이 정도로 어려울 거라곤 예상하지 못했어. 어쩌면... 네가 혹시 -"

 

"스팍, 난 술 취하고 눈을 가린 상태에서도 스틱 차량을 운전할 수 있어."

 

"진실성이 상당히 의심스러운 말이고, 권할 만한 일도 아니긴 하지만," 스팍이 입술 양쪽을 아주 미세하게 씰룩대며 대답했다. "어쩌면, 굉장한 볼거리이긴 하겠군."

 

"날 잡아 잡숴(Bite me)," 짐이 쾌활하게 대답했다. 그는 이미 차를 빠져나와 운전석을 향해 돌아가는 중이었다. 마찬가지로 차에서 나와 열린 문 바로 옆에 선 스팍이 뭔가 말하고 싶은데 혀가 옴짝달싹하지 않는 것처럼, 입을 살짝 벌리고 짐을 쳐다보았다. 짐은 눈썹을 치켜뜨고 기다렸다. 잠시 뒤 스팍은 짐에게 키만 건네주고선 옆으로 물러나 조수석을 향해 걸어갔다. 

 

방금 그게 다 뭐였는지 궁금해하며 짐이 차에 올라탔다. 그가 벨트를 잡아당겨 채우는 동안, 스팍이 곁에 앉아 문을 닫았다. 그러더니-

 

"내가 정말 널 깨물길 원한 건 아니라고 생각해, 넌 분명 불쾌해할 테니까, 그래서 내가 궁금한 건 어째서-"

 

"이런 맙소사, 스팍!" 짐이 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "넌 가끔씩 정말 엉뚱하다니까." 스팍의 항의는 짐의 손길 아래에서 살아난 엔진 소리에 묻혀버렸고, 짐은 기어를 넣어 거리로 박차고 나오는 중에도 계속해서 웃음을 멈추지 않았다.

 

* * * * *

 

셰파니스(Chez Panisse)에 도착할 무렵, 다행히도 스팍의 긴장은 거의 풀려있었다. 즐거워하는 짐의 모습에 만족감을 완전히 감추지 못하는 자신의 무능함도 기분을 저하시키지는 못 했다. 최소한 그의 무절제함을 목격할 사람은 짐을 제외하곤 아무도 없었다. 

 

짐은 운전 내내 떠들었고, 그의 말은 스팍에게 기분 좋은 영향을 미쳤다. 짐은 다문화 신화와 심리학 수업을 수강 중이었는데, 스팍은 불만스러울 정도로 막연하긴 해도 흥미롭다고 생각했다. 짐은 수업을 듣고 있다고만 했을 뿐 그 외에는 별 언급이 없었다. 짐이 지금 이 이야기를 꺼내는 이유는 알 수 없었지만, 스팍은 귀 기울여 들으며 이런저런 점을 더 명확히 해달라며 가끔씩 끼어드는 것으로 만족했다. 스팍은 짐이 왜 예전과 달리 말이 많은지 묻지 않기로 했다. 어쨌거나, 짐과 오래 알고 지낸 것도 아니고, 짐의 표준 편차를 판단하기에는 아직 이른 느낌이었다. 

 

파이크와 코맥과 만나기로 한 식당은 차로 45.6분 거리였는데, 그들의 드라이브는 48.75분이 걸렸다. 서서히 연석 앞에 멈춰 서는 차를 발견한 스팍은 계속해서 스스로에게 놀랐다. 주차 요원이 조수석 문을 열기 위해 인도에 내려왔을 때, 순간적이지만 강렬한 감정의 홍수가 스팍의 가슴을 죄어왔다. 그는 비논리적이게도 드라이브가 더 오래 이어지길 바랐다. 짐은 사진을 찍히는데 저항하는 지구의 오래된 미신에 대해 한창 말하는 중이었고, 스팍은 익숙한 주제가 아니긴 해도 토론에 흥미를 느끼던 참이었다.

 

차에서 내려 인도 위로 올라선 스팍은 거리 양쪽의 빌딩 벽 사이로 불어오는 찬바람에 로브 자락을 여몄다. 그가 오른쪽으로 고개를 돌려 서둘러 차를 돌아오고 있는 짐을 쳐다보았다. 그는 스팍이 해석할 수 없는 특유의 표정을 짓고 있었다. 

 

"스팍," 짐이 스팍과 불과 몇 피트 떨어진 곳에 멈춰 서서 말했다.

 

"왜 그러지, 짐?" 짐은 양손을 리넨 바지 주머니에 찔러 넣으며 입을 벌렸다가 다시 다물었다. 인간의 표정을 읽는 스팍의 능력은 여느 지구인과 비슷했지만, 그렇다고 언제나 짐의 생각을 분명히 읽을 수 있다는 뜻은 아니었다.

 

"부탁 하나만 들어줄래?"

 

"그게 어떤 종류의 부탁이냐에 달렸어," 스팍이 조심스럽게 대꾸했다. 짐의 입술 한구석이 꿈틀거렸고, 스팍은 그게 짐의 다양한 미소 중 하나임을 불현듯 깨달았다.

 

"그야 물론이지. 아니, 그게... 그냥 날 짐이라고 소개해 주겠어? 그들이 성을 물어보면 내가 말할게, 하지만... 네가 나서서 말해줄 필요는 없어, 알았지?" 

 

스팍이 눈썹을 들어 올렸다. "... 비논리적인 요청이긴 하지만, 받아들이지 못할 이유가 떠오르지 않는군. 네 말대로, 네 개인적인 정보를 내가 자진해서 제공하진 않겠어. 하지만 이유를 물어도 될까?"

 

짐의 삐뚜룸한 미소가 사라지고 어딘지 안심한 듯한 표정이 되었다. "내 부모님이 스타플릿에 계셨었어. 난 정말 내 가족사에 대한 논쟁으로 시간을 보내고 싶지 않아. 네가 원하면 나중에 더 얘기해 줄게."

 

"괜찮겠군, 좋아." 스팍이 고개를 끄덕였다. 스팍은 짐이 주차 요원에게 키를 넘겨주길 기다렸다가 같이 안으로 들어갔다.

 

스팍은 이 식당에서 식사를 해보진 않았지만, 짐과 대화를 나눈 이후 잠깐 시간을 내어 약속 장소를 조사했었다. 그가 찾아낸 짤막한 연혁은 셰파니스를  '끊임없이 변화하는 세상에서 전통을 지키는 수호자'라고 서술했고, 지구의 토속 재료를 사용한 지구식 전통 요리만을 내놓는 다소 유별난 태도를 극찬했다. 식당의 내부 장식은 필시 지구 역사와 문화에 대한 헌신을 반영했겠지만, 스팍은 문득 Shi'Kahr가 떠올랐다.

 

머리 위로 높이 솟은 입구 홀의 아치형 천장하며, 고대 로마의 풍경을 묘사한 화려한 벽화가 그려진 중앙 바닥, 그곳을 둘러싼 조각된 사암 기둥은 명백히 로마의 콜로세움이나 고대 그리스의 원로원을 연상시켰다. 실내 전체가 돔 유리창으로 덮여 있었고, 창을 뚫고 들어온 햇빛을 받아 환했다. 모든 장식이 사막의 색인 녹슨 빨강과 모래 빛 주황 그리고 심하게 탄 갈색이었다. 스팍은 목을 길게 빼서 천장을 올려다보며 모조 원형 건축물의 높이를 재는 짐을 곁눈질했다. 

 

"레스토랑치곤 좀 거창한걸," 짐이 한마디 했다. 그의 입술에 다시 희미한 미소가 돌아왔다. 그의 시선은 스팍을 향하지 않았다; 대신, 건축물의 우아한 라인을 쫓아 아치형 기둥을 따라 바닥까지 내려왔다.

 

"이런 건축 양식은 정치와 관련된 건물로 사용될 경우, 종종 방문객에게 위협적인 느낌과 엄숙함을 불러일으키려는 의도가 담겨 있지," 스팍이 말했다. "하지만 나도 같은 의견이야; 이건... 레스토랑 건물로서는 특이한 선택이라고 보이는군, 적어도 내가 아는 지구의 관습대로라면."

 

"네 말 대로야," 짐이 말했다. 이제 그가 온전히 스팍에게 집중하며 활짝 웃었다. "그렇다는 건, 약속 장소를 고른 사람은 아마도 코맥이겠네." 스팍은 그 말이 무슨 뜻인지 묻고 싶었지만, 그럴 기회가 없었다. 때마침 문제의 남자가 시야에 들어왔고, 짐은 스팍의 얼굴에서 눈을 떼지 않았는데도 갑자기 긴장했다. 

 

"스팍. 제시간에 왔군." 두 사람을 발견한 코맥 제독이 목소리를 높여 반기며 현관 홀을 가로질러 성큼성큼 다가왔다. 코맥은 인간치고는 키가 큰 편이었고, 보수적으로 커트된 희끗한 머리에 빨강-검은색 제복 차림이었다. 캡틴 파이크가 스팍이 정확히 해석할 수 없는 표정으로 코맥을 뒤따라왔다; 그는 예의 바른 무표정을 가장하고 있었지만, 그의 예리한 회색 눈동자는 스팍을 한 차례 휩쓴 뒤 짐에게로 가 한참을 머물렀다. 파이크는 스팍의 기억보다 더 나이 들어 보였다. 얼굴을 맞대고 대화를 나누는 건 몇 년 만이니 당연한 일이었다. 스팍이 어렸을 때, 파이크는 그와 그의 어머니가 정기적으로 연락을 주고받았던 스타플릿 멤버였다. 

 

"반갑습니다, 코맥 제독님, 캡틴 파이크." 스팍은 로브 안에서 양손을 포개고 정중히 허리 굽혀 인사했다. "제 일행을 소개해 드리죠, 짐입니다." 끝을 뚝 자른 소개가 스팍의 입에는 낯설었고, 그 생략에 캡틴 파이크가 눈썹을 치켜뜨는 게 보였다. 그때 짐이 한 손을 내밀며 앞으로 나섰다.

 

"제임스 카마이클(James Carmichael)입니다. 그냥 짐이라고 불러주세요. 반갑습니다." 조금 전의 긴장은 완전히 자취를 감췄다. 지금 짐은 자신감 넘치는 모습으로 값비싼 콜로뉴 같은 매력을 발산하며 처음엔 코맥, 그다음엔 파이크와 힘 있게 악수했다. 그가 지금 짓고 있는 미소는 전에 몇몇 서비스 종사자들, 특히 가장 '위험한' 놀이기구 중 하나에 스팍을 태우기를 명백히 꺼려하던 식스 플래그의 직원에게 내보인 것이었다. 결과적으로 스팍을 킹다-카에 태우고 싶어 하지 않았던 그 직원이 옳았다 (유년기 이후 토한 일은 처음이었고, 그건 그리운 경험이 아니었다), 하지만 그날 짐이 그녀에게 지금처럼 웃어 보였을 때 - 따뜻하고 상대를 무장 해제시키는,  _난-전혀-해롭지 않아요_ 미소 - 그녀의 사고능력과 함께 뇌가 창밖으로 사라진 것처럼 보였다.

 

스팍은 짐의 이 미소가 썩 마음에 들지 않았으나, 다른 인간들은 좋아하는 듯했다. 적어도 코맥은 긴장을 풀고 다시 한번 스팍에게 관심을 돌렸지만, 파이크의 시선은 짐에게 좀 더 머문 뒤에야 스팍에게 돌아왔다. "그러면, 짐, 만나서 반갑네," 코맥이 말했다, "하지만 솔직히 말해서 자네에겐 꽤나 지루한 밤이 될 거야. 우린 주로 정치적인 얘기를 나누게 될 것 같거든." 코맥이 그렇게 말하며 입꼬리를 말아올렸다. 스팍은 그가 뭘 재미있게 여기는지 궁금했다.

 

"지루해할 사람이 이 청년만은 아닐 겁니다," 파이크가 건조하게 대꾸하자 코맥의 입술이 완전히 올라가다가... 히죽거렸다. 그 단어가 이런 거였군, 하고 스팍이 생각했다. 미소지만 유쾌하지 않은. 스팍은 파이크도 자신만큼이나 코맥을 불쾌해한다는 걸 갑작스럽게 깨달았다.

 

그들은 종업원을 따라 레스토랑 안쪽의 잘 꾸며진 테이블로 갔다. 식당의 다른 곳과 주의 깊게 단절된 그곳은 두 면이 바닥에서 천장까지 닿은 유리창으로, 태평양이 내다보이는 값비싼 전망을 제공했다. 바닥면을 따라 해변 끄트머리가 살짝 보일 뿐 창문의 끝에서 끝까지 대양이 풍경을 가득 메웠다. 네 명은 자리에 앉았다. 짐과 스팍이 한 쪽, 파이크와 코맥이 다른 쪽이었다. 웨이터가 메뉴판을 나눠주고 음식과 음료 주문을 받은 뒤 사라졌다(알코올을 사양한 사람은 스팍이 유일했지만, 그에 대해 누구도 언급하지 않았다).

 

파이크의 시선이 테이블 너머에 있는 짐에게 잠시 머물다가 이내 스팍을 향했다. "자네와 트솔(T'Sol)이 이끄는 그 연구 과제는 어떻게 되어가나?" 그가 물었다. "수정된 DNA를 듀오트리토케일(duotritocale)에 접합하는 연구 말입니까?" 옆자리의 짐 역시 고개를 돌리고 스팍을 쳐다보았다. 스팍은 테이블 위의 모든 눈이 자신에게 쏠리자 갑자기 부담감이 느껴졌다. 

 

"계획보다 조금 빨리 진행되고 있습니다, 캡틴," 스팍이 대답했다. "첫 번째 실험체 그룹이 우리가 주입한 재조합 유전자에 상당히 잘 반응하고 있습니다만, 실험 기간 동안 묘목들이 견뎌낼지는 지켜봐야 합니다."

 

짐은 더 물어보고 싶은 표정이었으나 돌아온 웨이터에 의해 가로막혔다. 웨이터는 재빨리 주문을 받은 뒤 다시 사라졌다. 코맥이 안도르(Andor)를 괴롭히는 최근의 국내 불안 문제를 꺼내자, 스팍은 그 주제가 끝났다고 생각했다. 하지만 그때 짐이 다시 스팍을 향해 몸을 돌리고 물었다. "그래서 이 듀오트리토케일 실험이 정확히 어떤 거라고?" 

 

그래서 스팍은 어떻게 듀오트리토케일의 유전 공학적 가능성을 조사하는 팀을 이끌게 되었는지, 다수의 M급 행성에서 자생하고, 몇 번의 부주의한 사고로 해적과 무역업자에 의해 퍼진 변형 야생 밀이 어쩌다가 내한성과 회복력 덕분에 그 실험의 가장 중요한 후보가 되었는지 이야기했다. 짐은 그들의 연구가 얼마나 진척되었는지, 그들이 푸사리움 그래미니아룸(Fusarium graminearum)에 대한 저항력을 계산에 넣었는지 끊임없이 질문해서 스팍을 더욱 놀라게 했다. 파이크가 불쑥불쑥 끼어들긴 했지만, 대부분 아주 이상하고 만족스러운 얼굴로 두 사람을 지켜보기만 했다. 스팍은 그의 태도를 어렴풋이 인지했지만 깊이 생각하기엔 너무 정신이 없었다. 서빙된 저녁식사조차 그들의 대화의 흐름을 방해하지 못 했다. 

 

코맥의 건조하고 아주 시큰둥한 바리톤이 테이블 너머에서 끼어들기 전까지, 스팍은 자신이 이 주제에 얼마나 흠뻑 빠져있는지 미처 깨닫지 못 했다. "흥미로운 얘기이긴 한데, 내가 자네를 저녁 식사에 초대한 진짜 이유는 이...  _식물_ 연구 때문이 아니라는 걸 상기시켜주지 않을 수가 없군."

 

"이 '식물 연구'가 제독님을 지루하게 했다니 유감이네요," 짐이 스팍의 곁에서 자세를 바로 하며 기만적일 만큼 달콤한 목소리로 말했다. "하지만 전 단순한 녀석이라서요. 사람들의 생명을 살릴지도 모르는 연구에 대해 듣길 좋아하죠." 짐의 목소리 톤에 스팍의 목구멍과 가슴에서 열기가 피어올랐다. 코맥은 짜증과 놀라움이 뒤섞인 표정으로 짐을 빤히 쳐다보았다. 제독 곁에 앉은 파이크가 냅킨에 대고 수상쩍은 기침을 해댔다. 

 

"젊은이, 자네 대체 생각이-" 코맥이 말을 시작했지만, 그때 파이크가 자세를 바로 하고 앉으며 고개를 저었다. 

 

"짐이 무례하게 굴 생각은 없었을 겁니다, 하지만 제독님 말씀이 옳아, 자네들 ; 정말 진지하게 할 얘기가 있어서 자네를 부른 걸세." 파이크의 단언은 의심스러웠지만, 덕분에 코맥의 분노에서 벗어날 수 있었다. 자신의 이름이 언급되자 코맥은 주제를 향해 날카롭게 관심을 돌렸다. "스팍, 트파우가 어제 오후 우리에게 보안 메시지를 보내왔네. 여덟 곳 이상의 행성계 지도자들이, 만약 벌컨이 연방을 탈퇴하면 자신들도 떠날 거라고 원로원에 말했다더군. 자네는 알고 있었나?"

 

듀오트리토케일 연구 생각이 싹 달아났다. 이제 코맥이 쳐다보는 사람은 파이크였고, 그의 표정은 스팍이 벌컨인이 아니었다면 지었을 표정과 똑같았다. 스팍은 벌컨인이었기에 표정은 변하지 않았어도, 눈에 보이지 않는 벌레들이 피부 위를 기어오르는 느낌이었다. "아니오, 캡틴, 몰랐습니다."

 

"탈퇴?" 짐의 목소리는 신중히 절제되어 있었다. 오른쪽을 힐끗 쳐다본 스팍은 자신에게 못 박힌 푸른 눈동자 한 쌍을 보았다. 아무 이유 없이, 그 소름 끼치는 감각이 더욱 심해졌다.

 

"벌컨이 연방을 탈퇴하길 원하는 움직임이 있어." 긴장으로 뱃속이 조여드는데도, 스팍의 목소리는 완벽하게 차분했다. "그렇지만, 모두의 의견이 일치하는 건 아니야. 양쪽 진영의 논리 모두 상당한 설득력이 있어."

 

"양쪽 다 설득력이 있다고? 가장 강경한 탈퇴론자의 입에서 이런 말이 나오다니?" 코맥이 의자에 등을 기대며 콧방귀를 뀌었다. 짐이 여전히 자신을 빤히 쳐다보고 있다는 사실이 지나칠 정도로 의식되었다.

 

이제는 파이크 역시 스팍을 쳐다보고 있었다. 스팍은 그들의 부담스러운 시선이 마음에 들지 않았다. 전혀. "스팍, 이 말은 꼭 해야겠군, 자네는 지금까지 매우 강경한 목소리를 내왔어, 연방이 -"

 

"-  _스타플릿_ 이 최근 수년간 외교 및 다른 평화 유지 수단 대신 군사력을 강화해온 일에 찬성하지 않기 때문이죠." 스팍이 날카롭게 말했다. "심지어 연방의 다른 멤버가 벌컨을 상대로 테러 행위를 저질렀을 때, 반박할 수 없는 증거를 제시했는데도 벌컨을 돕길 주저한 일과도 관련이 있습니다. 네. 전 찬성하지 않습니다. 다른 많은 이들 역시 그러합니다." 그의 시선이 파이크에서 코맥을 지나 마침내 짐을 향했다. "하지만 틀리셨습니다, 캡틴. 제독님. 전 탈퇴론자가 아닙니다." 내뱉을 생각조차 없던 말이 입에서 흘러나왔고, 스팍은 테이블에 가려진 무릎 위에서 양손을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 

 

무슨 이유로 그런 선언을 했는지는 알 수 없었다. 하지만 뒤이은 침묵 속에서, 그는 그 말을 철회할 마음이 없음을 깨달았다. 스팍은 다시 용기를 내어 짐을 곁눈질했고, 그의 표정은 불안할 정도로 읽기가 어려웠다. 시간이 흐르고 그들 위로 불편한 침묵이 내려앉았다. 파이크와 코맥은 스팍이 읽을 수 없는 눈빛을 교환했다. 비논리적이게도, 스팍은 갑자기 이 자리를 벗어나고 싶었다.

 

"그러니까, 스타플릿은 입만 살았다 이거지?" 침묵을 깬 사람은 다름 아닌 짐이었고, 스팍은 그를 향해 무심코 고개를 돌렸다. "꽤 그럴듯한 얘기군. 하지만 벌컨이 명목상으로라도 연방의 보호하에 있지 않으면, 얼마나 공격에 취약해질지 정확히 알아야 해."

 

"통찰력 있는 의견이야," 스팍이 조용히 대답했다. 그가 다시 파이크를 쳐다보았다. "트파우가 경고를 보낼 정도라면, 심각하게 받아들이셔야 할 겁니다, 캡틴. 레이디 트파우는-"

 

"아이러니하군. 자네 같은 애송이가 자신을 안전하고 편안하게 지켜주는 기관의 노력을 그렇게 쉽게 잊어버릴 수 있다니 말이야," 코맥이 끼어들었다. 스팍이 시선을 돌리자 코맥이 눈을 가느다랗게 뜨고 짐을 노려보고 있었다. 스팍은 짐의 말이 제독의 분노에 불을 지폈음을 깨달았다.

 

"오, 죄송합니다," 짐이 빈정대듯이 말했다. "스타플릿에게 무조건적으로 굽실거리고, 그들이 하는 일에 결코 토 달지 않는 게 저희의 책무임을 잊었군요. 제가 벌컨에 메모를 보내도록 하죠, 그들 역시 그 점을 잊은 모양이니까요."

 

스팍은 짐의 감정 폭발에 놀라 순간적으로 말문을 잃었다. 고마움과 실망감이 물밀듯이 밀려들었다. 반면 코맥은 그렇게 괴로워하지 않았다. 그의 얼굴은 분노로 검붉게 물들었고, 양손을 짚고 테이블 너머로 달려들 것처럼 의자 위에서 허리를 꼿꼿이 세웠다.  

 

"스팍, 자네의 손님이 예의 바르게 행동하지 못한다면, 유감이지만 보내야겠어. 아니면 그와 상관없는 논의를 하는 동안 얌전히 있거나."

 

"상관이 없다고요?" 짐의 불신에 찬 목소리가 한층 더 커졌다. 그가 코맥을 마주 쏘아보았다. 스팍은 춥고 맑은 아침의 색인 매우 생동감 넘치는 짐의 푸른색 눈동자를 구경꾼처럼 관찰했다. 여전히 목소리가 나오지 않았고, 무슨 말을 할지, 뭘 해야 할지도 떠오르지 않았다. "오,  _제가 잘못했네요,_ 초대장에는 제 최고의 헛소리 부츠를 신고 와야 한다는 언급이 없었거든요. 하지만 걱정 마세요, 제독님이 제 몫까지 해주고 계시니까."

 

"젊은이, 내가 누군지 모르나 본데." 코맥의 낮고 위협적인 목소리가 꽉 깨문 잇새로 흘러나왔다. 머리에 있는 혈관이 금방이라도 터질 것처럼 사납게 꿈틀거렸다. 

 

"불행 중 다행이죠," 짐이 쏘아붙였다, "식사하는 동안 상대하는 것만으로도 충분히 힘들었거든요, 제독님을 정기적으로 봐야 했다면 정말 끔찍했을-"

 

"계속 지껄여봐, 미스터 카마이클, 그러면 우리는 네가 감옥에서 썩는 동안 허세 부리는 모습을 실컷 보게 될 테니까," 코맥이 으르렁거렸다. 이 말을 들은 스팍이 자리에서 벌떡 일어섰다. 가슴속의 답답함이 사라졌다; 얼음장같은 물웅덩이 속으로 뛰어든 느낌이었다. 모두의 시선이 그를 향했다.

 

"연방이 군사 국가가 되었는지 몰랐군요, 제독님." 스팍은 자신이 뭘 하고 있는지조차 깨닫지 못한 채 코맥 제독의 불그죽죽한 얼굴과 캡틴 파이크의 좀 더 신중히 절제된 얼굴을 차례로 응시했다. "아니면 제독님이 신세를 지지 않는 사람이 이의를 제기하는 일이 이제는 수감될 정도의 범죄행위던가요. 어느 쪽이건, 제 동행과 저는 떠날 때가 된 것 같습니다."

 

파이크와 코맥의 뒤를 이어 짐 역시 자리에서 일어섰다. 파이크가 뚜렷이 불행해 보이는데 비해, 짐은 어딘지 들떠 보이는 표정으로 홍조를 띠고 있었다. 파이크가 입을 열었을 때, 스팍은 캡틴이 자신의 퇴장을 만류할 거라 생각했다. 하지만 파이크가 한 말은, "사렉에게 안부 전해주게, 스팍. 자네와는 곧 다시 만날 수 있게 되길 바라네."가 전부였다.

 

스팍은 고개를 끄덕였다. 코맥은 여전히 가느다랗게 째진 눈으로 짐을 노려보고 있었다. 파이크의 말에 그가 휙 몸을 돌려 스팍을 쳐다보았다. "그리고 우리의 벌컨인 친구가 동료들과 그들의 선택을 재평가할 시간을 가졌으면 좋겠군," 코맥이 말했다.

 

"네," 스팍이 냉담하게 대꾸했다. "제독님의 의견은 심사숙고해 보겠습니다." 스팍은 짐을 향해 돌아섰다. 그는 예상 밖으로 조용했다; 짐은 스팍과 눈을 마주치고 고개를 끄덕이고선, 마지막으로 파이크를 향해 이해할 수 없는 눈길을 던진 뒤 몸을 돌리고 출구를 향해 앞장서서 걸어갔다. 스팍이 그의 뒤를 쫓았다. 

 

아무도 입을 열지 않은 채, 그들은 다시 한번 바깥쪽 인도로 나왔다. 짐은 깔끔한 정장 바지 위의 눈에 보이지 않는 보푸라기를 만지작거리며 한참을 서 있었다. 스팍은 그의 곁에 서서 로브 안의 양손을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 둘 다 무슨 말을 해야 좋을지 몰라 한동안 서 있기만 했다. 그때, 더 이상 침묵을 견딜 수 없어진 둘이 동시에 입을 열었다. 

 

"내가 그렇게 이성을 잃으면 안 되는 거였는데-" 사나운 표정을 한 짐이 스팍을 향해 돌아서며 불쑥 말을 꺼냈다.

 

"- 이렇게 성가신 저녁이 될 줄 알았다면 널 초대하지 않았을-" 단어들이 스팍의 입 밖으로 성급하게 뛰쳐나왔다, 지독한 낭패감에 말이 한데 뒤엉켰다.

 

"- 코맥의 화를 계속해서 돋우다니 내가 정말 바보였-"

 

"- 널 그런 지루한 대화에 시달리게 하고 싶진 않았-"

 

짐이 말을 멈추고 얼굴을 붉히며 스팍을 빤히 쳐다보았다. "지루하지 않았어," 짐이 말했다.

 

"넌 바보가 아니야," 스팍이 동시에 말했다.

 

둘은 조심스럽게 서로를 쳐다보았다. 느리게, 머뭇거리는 미소가 짐의 얼굴에 퍼져나갔다. 그 모습에 스팍은 하려던 말이 더 이상 생각나지 않았다. 그래서 대신 가만히 서 있었고, 잠시 뒤 자신 역시 미소 짓고 있음을 깨달았다. 입꼬리의 근육이 아주 미세하게 위쪽으로 휘어 있었다. 그런 스스로에게 소스라치게 놀라야 했지만 (그와 짐이 식사 자리에서 한 행동이 얼마나 경악할 만한 일인지는 말할 것도 없고), 이상하게도 괜찮았다.

 

"적어도 음식은 맛있었어," 짐이 어딘지 공허하게 한마디 했다. 그가 스팍을 향해 웃으며 호주머니에 양손을 쑤셔 넣었다. "내가 집까지 태워다 줄까?" 짐은 이 말을 하면서 더 크게 웃었지만, 스팍은 이유를 알 수 없었다.

 

"그게 좋겠어," 스팍이 대답했다. "넌 수동 변속기를 다루는 솜씨가 나보다 월등히 나으니까."

 

"뭐가, 네 스틱을 모는 거?(What, driving your stick?)" 짐이 입이 찢어질 것처럼 활짝 웃었다. "물론이지, 스팍. 난 네 스틱을 몰고 싶어." 그때, 스팍은 전혀 알 수 없는 이유로, 짐이 웃기 시작했다. 끓는 물처럼 뱃속에 고여있다가 넘쳐흐르는 것 같은 주체할 수 없는 폭소를 터뜨리며, 짐은 허리를 굽혀 무릎을 짚고 어깨를 떨었다. 스팍은 온몸이 따끔거리는 당혹감 속에 길 위에 우두커니 서 있을 수밖에 없었다. 바로 옆에서 잔뜩 상기된 얼굴로 정신없이 웃고 있는 남자를 빤히 쳐다보는 그의 입술이 저도 모르게 슬쩍 휘었다.

 

"넌 완전히 비논리적이야," 그가 짐에게 한소리 했다. 짐의 웃음소리가 더욱 커졌다. 왠지 스팍은 싫지 않았다.

* * * * *

크리스토퍼 파이크는 웨이터에게 조용히 팁을 건네주고 가라고 손짓한 뒤, 빈 와인 잔을 만지작거리며 의자에 등을 기댔다. 그의 시선은 남아있는 일행에게 못 박혀 있었다. 그만 자리에서 일어나고 싶은 마음은 굴뚝같았지만, 몇 분만 더 있으면 효과가 있을 것도 같았다. 그동안 그가 할 일이라곤 제독이 분노를 표출하게 내버려 두는 것뿐이었다. 비록 그의 마음은 방금 식당을 빠져나간 두 젊은이를 뒤쫓고 있었지만. 

 

당연히, 파이크는 그 청년을 본 순간 짐인 걸 알아보았다; 짐이 도대체 무슨 장난을 하고 있는지는 모르겠지만 ("카마이클"이라고?), 그 얼굴은 틀림없었다. 사실, 파이크는 일순 유령을 본 줄 알고 심장이 덜컥 내려앉았다. 짐은 아카데미 시절의 조지와  _그 정도로_  똑같았다. 하지만 분별력이 재빨리 구해준 덕분에 짐이 실제로 누구인지 알아낼 수 있었다. 고맙게도 코맥은 같은 결론에 도달하기엔 너무 취했던가 관찰력이 부족했고, 파이크는 기꺼이 짐이 정체를 들키지 않았다고 착각하게 내버려 두었다. 최소한 무슨 일인지 밝혀내기 전까지는 그럴 수 있으리라 생각했다.

 

짐이 부모님의 전철을 밟아 코맥 제독의 화를 돋우기로 마음먹기 전까지는. 맙소사. 테이블 건너편에 앉은 코맥의 벌게진 얼굴로 다시 눈길을 돌린 파이크는 너무나도 손쉽게 코맥을 열받게 만든 짐의 능력에 내심 감탄했다. 

 

파이크는 그를 봤을 때 기회임을 알았다. 스팍, 인간 혈통에 대한 선입견에도 불구하고 VSA 역사상 가장 어린 나이에 수석 연구원이 된 뛰어난 두뇌의 소유자; 그리고 오늘 밤의 일을 기준으로 판단한다면, 조지의 강한 허세와 위노나의 재능을 모두 물려받은 듯한 짐 커크. 파이크가 한 일이라곤 스팍에게 일에 관해 질문한 것뿐이었다. 그런데 짐과 스팍은 대화를 계속해서 이어나갔고, 두말할 필요도 없이 스팍이 그렇게나 자유롭고 활발하게 대화할 정도로 누군가를 존중하는 경우는 극히 드물었다. 제독이 짐과 스팍의 토론을 중단시켰을 때, 파이크는 코맥을 테이블 밑에서 걷어찰 뻔했지만, 짐이 발끈하고 스팍 - 자제심 강한 벌컨 연구자인 그 스팍이 비상 브레이크보다 더욱 효과적으로 코맥의 입을 틀어막았을 때는, 차라리 걷어찰 걸 그랬다는 생각이 들었다. 둘 중 하나를 스타플릿에 끌어들일 수만 있다면 파이크는 친어머니라도 기꺼이 협박했을 것이다. 그런데 호박 두 개가 넝쿨째 굴러들어온 것도 모자라 서로 아는 사이라니 - 심지어 서로를  _좋아하기까지?_ 결코 놓칠 수 없는 기회다. 파이크는 연방 헌장에 나오는 규정을 전부 위반하는 한이 있더라도, 그들을 스타플릿으로 데려오리라 마음먹었다.

 

파이크와 코맥은 거의 20분이 지나서야 자리에서 일어섰다. 스팍과 커크가 마음을 가다듬기 위해 몇 분간 지체할 것이란 파이크의 예상은 옳았다; 밖에서 다시 그들을 방해하는 일만큼은 피하고 싶었다. 파이크는 우주에 있는 함선에서의 자유를 대단히 선호했음에도, 엔터프라이즈가 만들어지고 벌컨과의 소용돌이가 가라앉을 동안 행성에 남을 필요가 있었다. 그리고 사람을 '다루는' 연습을 할 상대는 많았다. 이를테면 코맥이라던가. 그래서 파이크와 코맥이 식당을 나올 무렵 짐과 스팍은 이미 떠난 뒤였고, 코맥은 테이블에서 받은 모욕 대부분을 그럭저럭 잊은 상태였다. 다행이군, 파이크가 생각했다. 짐의 감사 인사는 나중에 받을 수 있을 것이다.

 

파이크는 이번 일을 아무에게도 말하지 않을 생각이었다. 아직은 스팍에게도, 사렉은 물론이고, 또한 (그럴 일은 없겠지만) 코맥에게도. 넘버원이 공교롭게도 행성을 떠나 있지 않았다면, 파이크는 그녀에게 가장 먼저 털어놓았을 것이다. 하지만 확인해보고 싶은 사람이 한 명 있었다.

 

그는 LA에 머무는 동안 빌린 작은 플랫으로 돌아갈 때까지 기다렸다. 그는 제복을 갈아입고 샤워를 한 다음 위스키 언더락을 한 잔 준비했다. 그런 뒤 낡고 보들보들한 바지와 버튼 다운 셔츠를 입고 침대 위에 편하게 앉았다. 그는 시간을 확인했다; 저녁 10시, 그 말은 리버사이드는 거의 자정 무렵이라는 뜻이다. 그녀는 이미 잠자리에 들었을지도 모른다.

 

파이크는 베개 더미에 등을 기대고 엄지손가락으로 '통화'버튼을 눌렀다. 그는 기다렸다. 수천 마일 떨어진 곳에서 통신기가 시끄럽게 울렸다. 화면이 갑자기 생생히 살아나며 허물없는 삐뚜름한 미소를 짓고 있는 여성의 얼굴이 나타났다. 

 

"크리스, 너 이 자식. 지금이 몇 시인 줄 알아?"

 

"작업복 차림이군, 노나(Nona)," 파이크가 굳이 미소를 숨기려고도 않은 채 지적했다. "더러운 작업복을 입고서 잠들 정도로 정신이 나간 게 아니라면 늦게까지 일하는 중이겠군."

 

"집어치워," 위노나가 쾌활하게 대꾸했다. "넌 이런 나를 사랑하잖아. 근데 난 이 고장 난 전력변환기를 날이 밝기 전에 고치고 싶거든. 그러니 빨리 실토해. 이 야밤에 무슨 일로 연락한 거야?"

 

파이크가 고개를 절레절레 흔들었다. 그녀와 정기적으로 연락하는 노력을 게을리하면 꼭 이렇게 휘둘리게 마련이다. "네가 그리웠다는 얘기 내가 했던가? 안전한 거리에서." 위노나가 가운뎃손가락을 휙 쳐들자 파이크가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그녀의 손가락 마디는 엔진 오일이 묻어 지저분했고, 광대뼈에도 같은 색의 더러운 얼룩이 있었다. "알았어, 좋아. 저기, 그냥 궁금해서 그러는데..." 파이크가 몸을 앞으로 내밀었다. "짐이랑 마지막으로 얘기해 본 게 언제야?"

* * * * *

스팍은 허공에 뜬 채 느리게 돌아가는 스타쉽의 축소 모형을 응시했다. 페르세포네(Persephone)는 최소한의 방어 기술을 탑재하고 이중의 엔진실이 뒤로 뻗은 연방의 표준 과학선이지만, 특별히 배의 중앙부에 거대한 바이오 돔이 실려 있어서 껍질을 등에 지고 다니는 갑각류처럼 외관이 불룩했다. 상세한 축소 모형은 이 배가 542명의 선원과 완벽하게 기능하는 연구실 16동 그리고 포괄적인 과학 데이터베이스 - 그뿐만 아니라 선원들이 어떤 식물학적 안식처를 모의실험하고 싶은 경우, 포괄적인 동식물을 수용할 수 있는 거대한 바이오 돔까지 지원할 수 있음을 알려주었다. 

 

_완성 예정일_ : 2265, 정보가 끝났다. 스팍이 생각하기에 수많은 불확실 요소에 의지한 아주 낙관적인 영상이었다. 이 선박의 건조에 중심이 되는 연구 프로젝트가 - 거대한 에너지 소모의 신중한 통제가 필요한 바이오돔 기술 - 열두 명의 인간, 네 명의 안도리안 그리고 열여덟 명의 벌컨인 연구자들로 구성된 연방 팀에 의해 실시될 예정이라는 건 엄연한 사실이었다. 그런데 만약 벌컨이 고립주의의 길을 선택해 버리면, 벌컨인들은 모두 고향으로 불려갈 테고, 이 건은 물론 다른 프로젝트 역시 심각한 타격을 받을 것이다. 

 

"그들은 우리의 노력을 당연히 여긴다," 오른쪽에서 목소리가 들려왔다. 스팍은 고개를 돌려 곁에 선 키 크고 머리가 희끗한 벌컨인을 쳐다보았다. 말릭(Malik)의 검은 눈동자는 그들 앞의 모형에 꽂혀 있었고, 풍화된 얼굴 이면에 어떤 생각이 담겨 있는지 아무런 힌트도 내비치지 않았다. "그들은 우리가 정말 연방에서 탈퇴할 거라 믿지 않아, 그렇지 않았다면 우리의 공헌을 더 존중하는 모습을 보였겠지."

 

스팍이 한쪽 눈썹을 들어 올렸다. "말릭, 우리에 대한 무관심의 증거를 엉뚱한 곳에서 찾으시는 것 같습니다," 스팍이 조심스럽게 말했다. "이 행사는 스타플릿이 후원하는 전시회지, VSA의 노력에 헌정된 심포지엄이 아닙니다. 스타플릿의 현재 그리고 미래의 프로젝트에 초점이 맞춰져야 오히려 논리적이죠."

 

말릭이 계속해서 돌아가는 스타쉽 모델에서 눈을 떼고 스팍을 바라보며 짙은 눈썹을 들어 올렸다. "흥미롭군," 말릭이 말했다. 그의 목소리 톤은 스팍이 특별히 어리석은 결정을 내린다고 생각할 때마다 그의 딸이 썼던 톤과 정확히 일치했다. 하지만 트프링은 자신의 욕심이나 아버지의 능력을 휘둘러 스팍을 어린 소년처럼 느끼게 만든 적이 단 한 번도 없었다. "지구에 온 지 한 달도 되지 않았는데, 벌써 네 논리력이 오염되기 시작했구나."

 

"또 존재하지 않는 곳에서 숨은 의도를 찾으려고 하시는군요," 스팍이 의도한 것보다 더 날카롭게 대꾸했다. " _Kaadith,_ 존경하는 장로님. 무례하게 굴 생각은 없습니다만, 상황을 왜곡된 시각으로 보는 것은 우리 종족의 안녕과 논리의 명확성에 역행하는 일입니다."

 

"그러면 자네는 현재의 상황을 어떻게 보나?" 이제 말릭의 관심이 온통 자신에게 쏠리자, 스팍은 트프링이나 그녀의 동생 사삭(Sasak)이 와서 그의 주의를 딴 데로 돌려주었으면 싶었다. 말릭은 스팍에게서 대답을 캐낼 생각인 듯 보였으나, 아직은 어떻게 대답해야 할지 알 수가 없었다. "벌컨의 탈퇴 여부를 결정하는 연방 공청회가 한 달도 지나지 않아 열릴 예정이네. 스타플릿의 요청으로 일찍 오긴 했지만, 이 전시회가 다른 일보다 더한 시간과 에너지를 쏟을 가치가 있는지 모르겠군. 스타플릿은 이 과학 심포지엄에 참석하라고 우릴 초대해 놓고, 아직까지 벌컨의 탈퇴가 가져올 파급효과에 대한 얘기는 고사하고, 스타플릿의 발전에 벌컨이 얼마나 공헌했는지에 대한 언급조차 거의 없어." 

 

"그 심포지엄은 탈퇴 공청회가 예고되기 훨씬 전에 계획되고 준비되었습니다. 그러니 그 수행 과정에서 어떤 다른 의도를 읽으려는 것은 비논리적입니다," 스팍이 지적했다. "이건 매년 다른 태양계에서 열리는 연례행사입니다. 그리고 캡틴 파이크에게 듣기로는, 많은 참석자들의 과학적 관심사를 존중한 심포지엄에 우리가 참석하길 원해서 일찍 초대했다고 합니다." 내심, 스팍은 말릭과 언쟁하고 있다는 사실에 충격을 금할 수 없었다 - 여태껏 수많은 경우에 있어서, 그와 말릭은 언제나 의견이 일치해 왔기에 더욱 그랬다.

 

말릭 역시 비슷한 생각을 하는지 스팍을 한참 쳐다보다가 대답했다. "자네의 견해에 변화가 생겼음을 사렉은 알고 있나?" 그가 물었다.

 

스팍이  _제 견해는 변하지 않았습니다_  라고 말하기 위해 입을 열었다가, 거짓말을 하지 않고선 불가능한 일임을 깨달았다. 그가 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 얼굴이 달아올랐다가 차갑게 식었다. "지구에 도착하기 전부터, 아버지와는 이 일에 관련된 이야기를 나눈 적이 없습니다," 스팍이 한참만에 대답했다.

 

말릭은 평소처럼 이해하기 어려운 눈으로 고개를 끄덕였다. 한참 동안 말이 없던 그는 이제 대화가 끝난 건지 스팍이 궁금해하기 시작한 순간 입을 열었다, "자네가 트프링과 떨어져 있는 시간 동안, 본드를 해소하기로 한 두 사람의 선택이 비논리적이었음을 깨닫길 바랐네. 이제 보니 그 바람은 이루어질 것 같지 않군."

 

"저희의 결정에 비논리적인 면은 전혀 없었습니다, 장로님, 저희가 개별적으로 알려드렸다시피, 그것은 서로 합의한 결정이었습니다." 스팍은 목이 조여오는 긴장감에도 불구하고 무덤덤한 목소리를 내기 위해 애썼다. "양가에서 기대하셨던 화합은 결코 없을 테고, 트프링과 저는 서로를 더욱 잘 보완할 수 있는 다른 이를 찾아야 한다는 결론을 내렸습니다." 

 

"전에도 그렇게 말했었지." 말릭이 또 스팍을 응시하다가 고개를 저었다. "자네를 내 사위로 맞이할 수 있었다면 크나큰 영광이었을 걸세, 스팍. 자네에게 어울리는 본드 메이트를 찾길 바라네." 이 말을 끝으로, 말릭은 손을 들어 짧게 인사하고는 뒤돌아서 떠나갔다.

 

스팍은 작별을 고하기 위해 손을 든 채 눈으로 말릭의 뒤를 쫓았다. 알 수 없는 피로감이 느껴졌다. 그는 이 상황을 곱씹고 싶지 않아 페르세포네의 영상으로부터 돌아섰다. 안뜰로 이어지는 출구로 향하며, 그는 오늘 밤 참석할 행사 - 그보다는 그 행사에 같이 참석할 사람에게 생각이 미쳤다. 오늘 벌써 한 번 이상, 짐과 같이 왔더라면 하는 생각이 들었다. 짐은 전시회나 스타플릿에 관해 이런저런 논평을 늘어놨을 것이다.

 

전날 밤 숙소로 가는 차 안에서 스팍은 짐의 부모님 얘기를 듣고 깜짝 놀랐다 - 조지와 위노나 커크에 대해 들어본 적이 없어서가 아니라, 그들의 관계를 진작에 연결 짓지 못했서였다. 하지만 그걸 알게 된 지금, 다양한 공학 프로젝트에 붙어 있는 위노나란 이름이 어쩔 수 없이 눈에 들어왔고, 한편으론 짐이 어떻게 지금의 상황에 이르렀는지 궁금해졌다. 그는 짐이 지금 뭘 하고 있는지, 누구와 함께 있는지 역시 궁금했다. 스팍은 짐이 작은 글자를 보려면 가끔 필요하다고 인정한 독서용 안경을 끼고서 거실에 있는 두툼한 소파 위에 몸을 웅크리고, PADD나 구식 활자 책을 들여다보고 있는 모습을 머릿속에 그리기가 얼마나 쉬운지 깨달았다. 아니면 바닷가에 있을지도... 머릿속 이미지가 셔츠 없이 맨발에 긴 수영복 바지만 걸친 채 해변가에 느긋하게 누워있는 짐으로 바뀌었다. 짐이 웃고 있는 모습이 떠올랐다, 남의 눈을 신경 쓰지 않는, 편안한 미소-

 

"스팍?"

 

꼬리를 물고 이어지던 스팍의 생각에 누군가의 목소리가 끼어들었고 짐의 얼굴이 사라졌다. 스팍은 자신의 산만함에 당황해하며 급히 걸음을 멈췄다. "미안하군, 사삭(Sasak)," 스팍이 로브 안에서 양손을 깍지 끼며 동료 연구자이자 어린 시절 친구에게 말을 걸었다. "딴 생각 중이었어."

 

사삭은 스팍의 말이 사실인지 아닌지 가늠해 보기라도 하듯 빤히 쳐다보았다. 말릭의 젊은 버전 같은 그의 모습은 지금 스팍의 마음의 평화에 그리 도움이 되지 않았다. "오늘 여기서 널 만날 수 있을지도 모른다고 생각했지," 그가 말했다.

 

"날 만나기 힘들었다는 것처럼 말하는군, 사삭," 스팍이 말했다. 사삭의 캐묻는 듯한 시선을 받으며, 스팍이 슬쩍 허리를 곧추세우고 로브 안에서 양손을 꽉 움켜쥐었다.

 

"사실 그랬어, 스팍," 사삭이 대답했다. "어제 우리 셔틀이 도착했을 때, 트프링과 내가 제일 처음 한 행동은 네게 연락을 취하는 일이었지. 하지만 너는 스타플릿 대표들과의 모임이 있어 나갔다고 호텔 매니저가 알려주더군." 일순 스팍의 숨이 멎었다. "게다가, 너는 내가 지구에 도착하기 전에 보낸 메시지에 여태 답장을 하지 않았어. 네 연구나 우리와의 연락이 아닌 스타플릿과의 일에 정신이 팔려 있다는 추측밖에는 할 수가 없더군."

 

스팍은 참고 있던 숨을 내쉬었다. 스팍의 가슴을 답답하게 했던 뜨겁고도 너무나 익숙한 감정이 느슨해지며 사삭의 얼굴이 선명히 눈에 들어왔다. "네 말 대로야," 유난히 크게 들리는 자신의 목소리가 사삭에게도 비슷하게 들리는지 궁금해하며 스팍이 말했다. "나는 캡틴 크리스토퍼 파이크의 사적인 저녁식사 초대를 받아들였어. 네 메시지에 대한 답장이 늦어진 데 대해서는, 네 판단이 딱 들어맞지는 않지만, 소홀했던 점을 사과하지. 지구에 있는 동안 내 인간 혈통을 더 잘 이해하기 위해 개인적인 연구를 추진하고 있었어."

 

사삭의 표정은 변함없었지만, 그의 침묵이 스팍이 알아야 할 모든 것을 알려주었다. "그렇군," 사삭이 머뭇거렸다. "스팍 - 네 시간을 그렇게 비논리적으로 쓰는 건 재고해야-" 

 

"비논리적이라고?" 스팍은 전날 밤 코맥이 짐에게 하듯 싸늘한 목소리로 그의 말을 반복했다. "내가 상기시켜 줘야 하나 - 네가 잊었을 리도 없지만 - 내 어머니가 인간이라는 사실을? 자신의 내력을 완전히 이해하길 바라는 게 논리적이지 않단 말인가?"

 

"스팍, 진정해," 사삭이 말했다. "너나 네 가족을 모욕할 뜻은 없었어 - 네가 기대 이상으로 결점을 극복하지 못했다고는 아무도 말할 수 없지만, 그렇다고 그게 네 동족이 널 필요로 하는 이때에 한눈을 팔 이유는 되지 않아."

 

스팍은 빤히 쳐다보았다. 피가 귀로 쏠렸고, 대답의 부재로 생긴 공백이 점점 시끄러워졌다. 평생 동안, 그의 인간 혈통은 그와 동료들 간에 논쟁의 근원이 되어 왔지만, 이 노골적인 반감은 견딜 수 없었다. 이건 최후의 결정타였다. " _결점_ 을 가진 사람은 나이니," 스팍이 차갑게 말했다, "그 약점에 어떻게 대처할지 결정하는 것도 내가 되어야 한다고 믿어."

 

그런 뒤 대답도 기다리지 않고, 스팍은 휙 돌아서서 출구로 향했다. 오늘 심포지엄에서 원했던 답은 거의 얻었다. 

* * * * *

 

시내 건너편에서, 짐은 수업을 마친 뒤 집으로 가기 위해 바이크에 막 올라탄 참이었다. 오늘 강의시간에 했던 이종간 성관계에 대한 토론이 계속해서 머릿속을 맴돌았다. 그는 바이크에 시동을 켜고 헬멧에 손을 뻗으려다가 갑자기 뭔가를 떠올렸다. "이런," 짐은 큰소리로 외치고는 통신기를 찾아 가방을 뒤졌다. 매끈한 회색 커버를 휙 젖힌 그는 무려 _다섯_  개의 새로운 메시지 표시를 보고 눈을 깜박거렸다. "빌어먹을, 내가 언제 이렇게 인기가 많아졌지?" 그가 중얼거렸다. 

 

짐은 해리 머드에게서 온 첫 번째 메시지를 읽지도 않고 지워버렸다. 해리는 스팍이 주는 보수에서 배당을 요구해 왔고, 짐은 자신이 스팍과 보낸 시간으로 누구든 이득을 취한다는 생각에 거의 분노에 가까운 감정을 느꼈다. 돈이 문제가 아니었다; 짐을 격분시킨 건 그 생각 자체였다. 그건 짐과 스팍 모두의 품위를 떨어뜨리는 사생활 침해처럼 느껴졌고, 짐은 그런 눈치도 못 채는 머드의 얼굴을 후려치고 싶은 마음이 점차 강해졌다.

 

짐은 머드의 요구에 대한 자신의 반응이 지나치다는 걸 어느 정도 깨닫고 있었지만, 너무 깊이 생각하지는 않았다. 만약 짐이 머드에게 아무런 보상도 해주지 않는다면? 최악의 시나리오, 머드는 짐에게 고객을 연결해주지 않는다. 그게 뭐 대수라고; 짐이 염려하는 한, 전혀 손해 볼 거 없었다.

 

해리 머드에 대한 분노는 다음 메시지를 본 순간 잊혔다. 어머니로부터 온 것이었다. 짐은 찌릿한 불안감에 시달리며 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 망설이던 그는 결국 집에 있는 개인용 컴퓨터의 보관함에 읽지 않은 메시지를 보냈다. 통신기 번호를 대체 어떻게 아셨지? 짐은 분명 번호를 알려준 적이 없었다. 제길. 짐이 고개를 저었다. 수수께끼는 나중에. 빨리 집으로 가야 했다; 저녁이 되기 전에 할 일이 많았다.

 

마지막 3개의 메시지는 모두 흥미가 떨어지는 것이었다; 하나는 반 친구가 숙제와 관련해 보낸 메시지였고, 나머지 두 개는 짐의 단골 고객이 보낸 것인데, 언제 다시 만날 수 있는지 묻는 내용일 게 뻔했다. 짐은 친구의 편지를 대충 훑어본 뒤 나머지 두 개는 어머니의 메시지처럼 나중에 처리하기 위해 집에 있는 컴퓨터로 보냈다. 일과 관련된 답장이 점점 늦어지고 있었다. 만회하기 위해 노력할 필요가 있다는 건 알면서도, 지난주는 스팍과 아주 바쁘게 지내느라 정말 그럴 틈이 없었다.

 

그는 오늘 밤 스팍과의 일이 끝난 뒤 답장을 보내기로 마음먹었다. 스팍이 심야에 열리는 회원 한정 LA 아카데미 과학 전시회 티켓을 확보하고는 (분명 짐이 평소에 쓰던 것과 다른 솜씨를 발휘한 게 분명했다 - 스팍표 꼬시기라던가! 이제 뭔가 좀 떠오르는데), 짐에게 동행을 요청했다. 스팍 생각에, 짐은 통신기를 다시 가방에 쑤셔 넣으며 미소 지었다. 스팍이라면 분명 오늘 짐이 강의 시간 중 토론한 주제에 관해 재미있는 말을 할 것이다. 그리고 짐은 스팍이 이끄는 걸로 보이는 듀오트리토케일 연구 프로젝트에 대해 듣기도 무척 고대하고 있었다. 사실 짐은 스팍이 잘 모를지언정 흥미로운 견해를 갖고 있지 않은 주제를 아직 발견하지 못 했다.

 

그 많은 주제 중에. 짐은 헬멧을 쓰고 시동을 켜며 메시지에 대한 생각을 잠시 내려놓았다. 골치 아픈 일 말고도 생각할 일이 많았다.

* * * * *

 

"스팍!"

 

출구를 향해 안뜰을 가로질러 가던 스팍이 우뚝 멈춰 섰다. 그가 마지못해 돌아서자 길을 따라 서둘러 다가오는 트프링이 보였다. 그녀 뒤쪽에, 트프링이 스팍을 향해 오는 길에서 수직으로 멀어지는 연방 제복 차림의 인간이 눈에 띄었다. 스팍은 멈춰 선 자리에서 가만히 기다렸다. 다가오는 트프링을 쳐다보는 동안, 트프링과 인간이 나온 방향이 처음 추측했던 대로 안뜰로 통하는 길이 아니라, 구석에 생긴 출구 없는 막다른 곳임을 깨달았다.

 

그 일이 비논리적으로 보이는 이유를 제대로 깨닫기도 전에, 트프링이 가까이 다가왔다. "스팍," 그녀가 멈춰 서서 허리를 굽혀 인사했고, 스팍 역시 똑같이 인사했다. "오늘 당신과 이야기를 나누길 바랐어. 내 동생과 나는 당신과 연락하는데 어려움을-"

 

"내가 한눈파는 일을 어떻게 생각하는지, 당신 아버지께서 이미 분명히 밝히셨어," 스팍이 말을 끊었다. "내가 단지 인간 어머니를 가졌다는 이유로 벌컨에 얼마나 지독한 상처를 입혔는지 일깨워줄 생각이라면, 메시지는 이미 전달받은 것으로 하지."

 

트프링은 잠시 머뭇거리다가, 로브 안에서 양손을 포개고 스팍을 향해 우아한 눈썹을 들어 올리며 대답했다. "우리가 이벤트 때문에 지구에 오긴 했지만," 그녀가 마침내 입을 열었다, "내가 당신과 하고 싶었던 얘기는, 사촌님, 지난번 당신이 편지에 썼던 연구 프로젝트에 관해서지, 분리 독립 공청회 일이 아니야. 내가 아만다 그레이슨에게 존경심 외에는 품은 적이 없다는 걸 알잖아, 그런데 당신은 그녀의 혈통을 불쾌한 일처럼 다룸으로써 그녀를 모욕하고 있어. 내가 예전에도 말했었지." 그녀의 목소리는 표정만큼이나 온화했지만, 말속에 담긴 질책을 놓치기엔 스팍은 트프링을 너무 잘 알았다.

 

스팍은 아무 대답도 하지 않았다. 그렇지만 속으로는 자신의 과잉반응을 저주했다. 트프링의 가장 존경할 만한 점이 이것이었다: 그녀는 많은 동료 탈퇴론자들처럼, 탈퇴가 벌컨의 요구에 가장 부합하는 일이라는 신념이 제노포비아로 얼룩지도록 놔두지 않았다. 

 

마침내, 스팍이 한숨을 쉬었다. "사과하지, 트프링," 그가 말했다. "힘든 하루였어." 그들은 함께 걸음을 옮겼고, 스팍은 출구를 향해 가는 동안 VSA에 남기고 온 연구 프로젝트 얘기에 흠뻑 빠져들었다. 그가 트프링에게 편지를 쓴 이유는, 그 프로젝트가 훈련과 마인드-멜드를 모두 거친 타종족을 대상대로 한 벌컨 힐링 트랜스의 효험과 특히 관련이 있어서였다. 트프링은 지난 몇 년간 골고다렌(Golgotharen)의 힐러로서 훈련을 받아왔다. 또한 스팍의 가장 오랜 친구이기도 한 만큼, 프로젝트 일로 연락을 주고받기에 타당한 사람이었다.

 

그들이 출구에 도착할 무렵, 스팍은 바로 몇 분 전에 이 문을 빠져나간 인간이 다시 생각났다. "트프링," 그가 말했다, "나와 만나기 직전에 대화를 나누던 인간은 누구였지? 연방 제복을 입은 사람."

 

"뭐?" 순간 트프링의 평정이 흔들리고 경악이라 부를법한 표정이 떠올랐다가 다시 사라졌다. "티무르(Timur) 말이야? 분리 독립 공청회 준비로 연락을 주고받아온 연방 보좌관 중 한 명이야." 그녀가 입술 한구석을 비틀며 스팍을 곁눈질했다. "왜 묻는 거지? S'Chn T'Gai Spock이 설마 포기하기로 한 여자를 질투하는 거야?"

 

"그런 얘기가 아니야," 스팍이 항의했다. 장난이라는 건 알면서도, 자신이 생각만큼 벌컨인 답지 않다는 걸 떠올리지 않을 수 없었다. 그가 여기 지구에 있는 동안 뭘 하고 지냈는지 캐묻는 일에 그녀가 관심이 없어 보이자 스팍은 조용히 안도했다. 비록 사절단 중 그걸 신경 쓰지 않는 벌컨인은 그녀가 유일하겠지만.

* * * * *

 

짐은 집에 들어갈 생각조차 없었다; 저녁 늦게 스팍과 만나기 전에 체육관에 운동을 하러 갈 예정이었다. 운동복을 가지러 집에 들어가지만 않았어도 맥코이와 마주칠 일은 없었을 것이다.

 

잰걸음으로 커브를 돌던 그는 진입로에 있는 맥코이의 차를 발견했다. "본즈," 짐이 스크린 도어를 벌컥 열어젖히며 쾌활하게 소리쳤다. "나 체육관에 가! 늦게 들어올 거니까 나 기다리지 말고 먼저 자." 복도를 따라 침실에 거의 다다른 그는 뭔가 이상한 직감에 걸음을 늦췄고, 다음 순간 멈춰 섰다.

 

집이 지나치게 적막했다. 짐은 귀를 쫑긋 세우고 TV나 라디오 소리, 하다못해 코 고는 소리라도 듣기 위해 귀를 기울였다. 아무 소리도 들리지 않았고, 맥코이에게선 아무 대답이 없었다. 그냥 나가려는 마음과 묵직하게 가라앉는 기분 사이에서 망설이다가 코너를 살금살금 돌아가니, 부엌 테이블에 푹 주저앉은 사람이 보였다. 맥코이는 의자에서 너무 미끄러져 내려와 간신히 엉덩이만 걸친 상태였다. 짐이 시계를 흘깃거렸다. 5시도 채 안 된 시간이었다. 

 

"제길," 짐은 작게 중얼거린 뒤 바닥에 운동 가방을 내려놓았다.

 

그는 조용히 나무 바닥을 밟고 지나가며 테이블을 뒤덮고 있는 잔해를 훑어보았다: 우편물, 의학 저널들, 맥코이의 열쇠, 짐이 똑똑히 기억하기로 가게에서 맥코이에게 사다 준 지 3일도 지나지 않은 버본 병은 놀랄 정도로 비어있었고, 텀블러 바닥에서는 얼음 몇 조각이 녹아내리고 있었다... "본즈," 짐이 낮은 목소리로 말을 걸었다. 맥코이는 반대편 벽을 뚫어져라 쳐다보는 중이었고, 짐의 귀가를 반길 때 쓰던 투덜거림도 여태 나오지 않고 있었다. 미치도록 당황스러운 일이었다. "본즈, 너... 무슨 일이야?"

 

마침내 본즈가 조금 움직였다. 그가 썩은내라도 맡은 듯 입술을 비틀며 짐을 흘낏 보더니, 거의 빈 텀블러를 잡고 입가에 들어 올려 남김없이 비웠다. "아무 일도 아니야," 그가 내뱉듯 말했다. "어디 갈 데 있는 거 아니야? 어쩌면 섹스할 녀석이라도?"

 

"본즈, 도대체—" 짐의 두 눈이 맥코이의 팔꿈치 아래 반쯤 가려진 종이 한 장에 쏠렸다. 보아하니 손으로 쓴 편지였고 요즘 시대에는 아주 드물긴 하지만, 짐의 눈길을 사로잡은 건 그게 아니었다. 그 세련되고 기울어진 손글씨가 어쩐지 눈에 익었다. 짐은 손을 내밀어 맥코이의 팔 밑에서 조심스럽게 편지를 빼냈다. 친구가 자신을 말리는 시늉조차 하지 않자 놀라움은 더욱 커져갔다. 그 순간 맥코이에게서 풍기는 냄새로 판단하건대, 그는 짐이 뭘 하고 있는지 전혀 몰랐을 수도 있다. 짐은 잠시 맥코이를 쳐다보다가 이윽고 손에 들린 종이로 관심을 돌렸다.

 

뱃속에서 가라앉던 기분이 즉시 철렁 내려앉았다. 가끔은 자신의 예감이 들어맞는 게 싫었다. 편지는 조슬린(Jocelyn)에게서 온 것이었다. 그리고 이건 사실 편지도 아니었다; 종이 한가운데 정성스럽게 쓴 시 한 편이었다.

 

 

"그대 늙어 머리 세고 잠이 많아져,

난로 가에서 졸게 되면, 이 책 꺼내어,

천천히 읽으며 꿈꾸세요, 한 때 그대 눈이

지녔던 부드러운 표정, 그 깊은 그림자를 ;

많은 이들 그대의 멋진 순간들을 사랑하고,

거짓이든 진정이든 그대의 아름다움 사랑했으나,

한 사내만은 그대의 방랑하는 영혼을 사랑했고,

변해가는 그대 얼굴의 슬픔을 사랑했다는 걸 ;

붉게 달아오른 난롯가에 몸 웅크리고,

슬픈 어조로 나직이 말하세요, 사랑하던 이

어떻게 달아나 높다란 산들을 헤매다

그의 얼굴을 별 무리 속에 감추고 말았나를." 

 

\-- 보고 싶어. J.  

 

 

빌어먹을.

 

짐은 명치를 한 방 얻어맞은 기분을 느끼며 천천히 숨을 내쉬었다. 뒤늦게야 그가 날짜를 떠올렸다. "7년," 본즈가 짐의 생각에 곧장 대답하듯 한마디 했다. 그는 다시 벽을 쳐다보고 있었다. 맥코이의 발음이 어찌나 불분명한지, 짐은 그의 말을 이해하기 위해 무진 애를 써야 했다. "오늘 더블이었는데, 내가 이미 10시간을 초과근무했고 이번 주 근무가 두 번 더 남았다며 그들이 날 집에 보내버렸어. 그래서 집에 와서 기념하기로 했지." 맥코이가 '기념'이라는 단어에서 콧방귀를 뀌었고, 짐이 움찔했다. 

 

맥코이가 이러려고 집에 온 거라면, 짐 빔(*JIM BEAM, 아메리칸 위스키)을 퍼마시느라 바쁜 것도 놀랄 일이 아니다. 맥코이의 기념일은 커크 가족에게 있어 짐의 생일과 비슷한 무언가가 되어가는 모양이었다. 마침내 편지에서 눈을 뗀 짐은 거의 무의식적으로 테이블 위를 훑어보다가 나중에야 자신이 무얼 보고 있는지 깨달았다. 짐은 조슬린이 보낸 서로 다른 서류들 틈에 흩어져 있는 광택 있고 화사한 색상의 옛날 사진 몇 장을 알아볼 수 있었다. 그건 조안나의 사진으로, 맥코이의 딸이 아빠에게 보내기 위해 직접 만든 듯 보이는 카드 아래로 쏙 삐져나와 있었다.  _아주 상처를 후벼 파는군, 조슬린_ , 짐은 불쾌해졌다. 조슬린이 무슨 생각으로 이 편지를 최근에 전-남편이 된 맥코이에게 보냈는지는 몰라도, 이러지 않았으면 좋았을 텐데 하는 생각이 들었다.

 

그는 편지를 접어 테이블 위에 내려놓았다. 다음에 해야 할 일들을 급히 검토하느라 머리가 자동으로 굴러갔다. 짐은 맥코이가 그렇게 많은 시간 일에 매달렸던 이유를 짐작도 못하고 더 일찍 알아채지 못한 자신을 속으로 걷어찼다. 그리고 이혼이 마무리된 지 겨우 2주도 되지 않았다는 걸 모르는 것도 아니었다. 제길, 난 형편없는 놈이야. 내 일에 너무 정신이 팔려 있었어 : 너무 무신경하고, 너무 늦어버렸다. 이제 최선을 다해 만회해야 한다. 첫 번째 할 일 : 맥코이에게서 술병 압수하기. 그에게 더 이상의 알코올이 필요 없다는 건 명백했다. 짐의 추측이 틀리지 않다면 어쩌면 다음 주까지도. 두 번째 할 일 : 스팍에게 전화하기.

 

"일어날 시간이야, 아저씨," 짐이 큰 소리로 말하며 가볍게 밀자 맥코이에게서 욕설이 줄줄 흘러나왔다. 짐은 맥코이가 자신을 노리고 어설프게 떠민 손길을 휙 피했다. 보아하니 생각만큼 취하진 않은 모양이다. "어서, 소독약과 술 냄새가 코를 찌른다고. 샤워하기 전까지는 데리고 나가지 않을 거야." 

 

"안 가," 짐이 억지로 잡아끌자 맥코이가 어쩔 수 없이 몸을 일으키며 투덜거렸다. "난 여기서 코가 비뚤어지도록 마실 거야." 맥코이가 일어서자 짐은 그의 초췌한 얼굴을 제대로 볼 수 있었고, 지독한 냄새에 뒷걸음질 치고 싶은 마음을 억지로 다잡았다. 대신, 그는 테이블에서 한 걸음 떨어져 나온 친구가 비틀거리자 가까이 다가가 어깨에 팔을 둘렀다. " _꺼져_  이 자식아, 이 연민 파티를 함께 할 친구 따위 필요 없다고, 맙소사!"

 

"그래, 그래도 이제 그만 끝내야 되지 않겠어? 네가 방금 그랬잖아, 이틀 더 일해야 한다고. 지옥 같은 숙취는 피하고 싶을 텐데." 맥코이는 짐과 눈도 마주치지 않고 넌더리난다는 듯 양손을 내저으면서도, 짐이 욕실 방향으로 이끄는 동안 더 이상 저항하지 않았다. 짐이 그를 문 앞까지 데려다준 뒤 다시 부엌을 향해 몸을 돌렸을 때, 손 하나가 어깻죽지 위에 무겁게 내려앉았다. 

 

"짐," 맥코이가 퉁명스럽게 말했다. 그는 무슨 말을 할지 자신이 없는 듯 머뭇거리다가 입을 꾹 다물고 짐의 팔을 세게 움켜쥐었다.

 

"말 안 해도 알아, 본즈." 짐은 그의 손을 자신의 손으로 감싸고 꽉 움켜쥔 다음 그를 장난스럽게 떠밀었다. "들어가, 이 냄새나는 양반아. 네 고향에서는 버본을 뒤집어써도 괜찮은 향수라고 해줄지 몰라도, 여긴 서부 해안이야. 우린  _문명인_ 이라고." 

 

"지겨운 자식." 으르렁거리는 소리였지만, 어딘지 웃음기가 섞여 있었다. 그 말을 끝으로 돌아선 맥코이가 발을 질질 끌며 욕실로 들어간 뒤 등 뒤에서 문을 닫았다. 짐은 크게 숨을 내쉬고서, 기념비적인 최악의 하루를 보낸 맥코이에게 해줄 뭔가 쓸만한 말이 떠오르길 바라며 욕실 문을 한참 쳐다보았다. 아무 생각도 떠오르지 않았다. 짐은 고개를 절레절레 흔들었다. 한 시간 뒤에 자신을 데리러 올 스팍에게 전화를 거는 일이 아직 남아 있었다. 

 

짐은 연락처를 찾아내어 통화 버튼을 누른 뒤 벨 소리를 들으며 창밖의 수평선을 응시했다. 스팍에게는 어떻게든 보상할 것이다. 과학 전시회를 놓치게 되어 유감이긴 하지만, 고급스러운 칵테일파티보다 더 중요한 일도 있는 법이다.


	3. Chapter 3

벌컨 과학 아카데미의 연구원으로서, 스팍은 어려운 문제와 그것의 해결에 익숙했다. 어쨌거나 그게 직업인데다, 그가 탁월하게 잘하는 일 중 하나였다. 아직 서른도 되지 않은 나이에, 그는 이미 그보다 두 배는 나이가 많은 벌컨인들이 포함된 연구팀의 리더였다. 그는 민첩하고 영리한 두뇌의 소유자였고, 상당한 노력을 요하는 통계적, 과학적 정밀함에 헌신적이었다. 스팍은 딜리튬(dilithium)의 에너지 생산량을 향상시키는 일부터 리겔 6(Rigel VI)의 전염병을 예방하는 목사나 페스트(Moxana Pestis) 백신을 찾는 일에 이르기까지 다양한 연구 과제를 이끌어 왔다. 그의 성공률은 현재 98.75%를 웃돌았고, 그건 동료들 사이에서 독보적이었다.

 

그런 그가 쓸모없는 기계 부품처럼 방 한가운데 덩그러니 서 있었다. 스팍은 지난 8.3분 동안 정밀 시계를 열세 번이나 확인했다. 짐 커크는 표준 시간으로 29분 뒤에 그를 데리러 올 것이다. 그걸 알게 된지 대략 6.5시간이 지났지만, 저녁을 위해 뭘 준비해야 할지 아는 바가 없기는 6시간 전이나 지금이나 마찬가지였다.

 

그는 무슨 옷을 입어야 할지도 알 수 없었다.

 

오늘 밤에 대해 아무런 대처도 할 수 없다는 게 불합리하다는 건 부정할 수 없었다. 저녁 행사의 정확한 성격을 모른다는 사실이 그의 무력감에 크게 작용했다. 오늘 저녁에 뭘 하게 될지 짐에게 물었을 때, 짐은 불만스러울 정도로 모호하게 "그냥 놀 거야,"라고만 했고, 스팍은 자신이 얼마나 무지한지 드러내고 싶지 않아 더 명확한 설명을 요구하지 않았다. 돌이켜 생각해 보면 그렇게 겁먹지 말아야 했지만, 이제 와서 짐에게 연락해 자세히 묻기엔-

 

그게 논리적이긴 하다. 머리 한구석으로는 인정했다. 하지만 스팍은 그러고 싶지 않았다. 사실, 몇몇 친구들과 저녁 시간을 보내자며 스팍을 스스럼없이 초대한 짐 커크를 후회하게 만들만한 어떠한 행동도 하고 싶지 않았다.  

 

전날 밤 전화를 걸어온 짐이 의사 친구와 함께 집에 있어야 해서 과학 아카데미에서 열리는 행사에 스팍과 같이 참석하지 못하겠다고 했을 때, 스팍은 괜찮다며 짐을 안심시켰다. 짐은 다음날 연락하겠다고 약속한 뒤 대화를 끝마쳤다. 스팍은 통신기를 집어넣고 책상으로 돌아가 꼬박 5분 동안 컴퓨터 모니터를 들여다보았지만 스크린의 글자는 하나도 눈에 들어오지 않았다.

 

짐의 상황은 논리적이고 이해할 만했다. 그는 스팍과 알게 된 지 21일밖에 되지 않은 데다 그것도 엄밀히 말해 업무 관계인데 비해, '본즈'와는 수년을 알고 지냈다. 인간은 스트레스 상황에 강하게 반응하는 감정적인 종족이었고, 짐이 자세히 말해 주지는 않았지만, 스팍은 닥터 맥코이가 바로 그런 힘든 시간을 보내고 있다는 걸 알아챘다. 그러한 시기에, 인간들은 가족이나 가까운 지인, 즉 친구들에게 굉장히 의지한다는 것 역시 알고 있었다. 짐은 본즈에게 좋은 친구일 거라고, 스팍은 결론 내렸다.

 

결국, 스팍은 아카데미의 밤에 혼자 가게 되었다. 그는 많은 외계인 참석자들과 정중하고 지루한 얘기를 나눴고, 그 다음날 새로이 선보이게 될 여러 M급 행성의 서로 다른 독특한 토종 해양 생명체 전시품을 충실하게 살펴보았다. 스팍은 탱크 안에서 은은한 빛을 발하며 깨끗한 물속을 우아하게 떠다니는 해파리를 응시했다. 전시장의 조명이라곤 해파리의 체내 발광뿐이었고, 자신의 외로움이 그 어느 때보다 더욱 강렬하게 다가왔다. 

 

지구나 안도르처럼 광활하고 깊은 대양이 없는 행성이 고향인, 예를 들어 벌컨인 같은 사막 출신 종족에겐 특히나 아름답고 흥미로운 전시회였다. 90분 뒤 전시장을 떠난 스팍은 숙소로 돌아가 명상을 했다.

 

오늘 밤 짐이 연락을 해올지는 전혀 알 수 없었다. 말릭과 사삭과의 언짢은 대화는 물론이고, 최근 자신의 산만함이 마음에 들지 않았던 스팍은 짐에 관해 생각조차 않기 위해 노력했다. 짐과의 연구가 계몽적이고 흥미롭긴 해도, 인간성을 탐구하는 일에 그렇게 강한 영향을 받고 싶진 않았다. 집중력을 되찾기 위해 적어도 3일은 짐의 서비스나 동행을 요청하지 않겠다는 결심까지 하고 PADD를 보며 듀오트리토케일 프로젝트에 골몰해 있을 때, 통신기가 울렸다.

 

그는 짐의 초대를 내용에 상관없이 거절할 생각이었다. 하지만 그 말을 입 밖으로 꺼내려던 순간, 스팍은 짧지만 강렬한 환상에 시달렸다. 어둑한 바에서 친구들에게 둘러싸인 짐이 떠들고 마시며 온갖 여흥을 즐기느라 바빠서 (디테일한 부분은 스팍도 조금 막연했다) 스팍을 완전히 잊어버리는 환상. 뭔가 이름을 알 수 없는 낯선 감정이 몰려와 그의 가슴에 맹렬한 발작을 일으켰고, 짐은 못 들었겠지만, 스팍의 손이 통신기를 너무 세게 움켜쥐는 바람에 금속 프레임에 금이 갔다. 

 

스팍은 기꺼이 초대를 받아들이겠다고, 인간이 우정을 위해 의례적으로 하는 일을 배우게 되길 기대하겠다고 말했다. 그러고 나서 그들은 통신을 끝냈다. 스팍은 자신이 인간들에게 과도하게 노출된 건 아닌지, 비논리적인 생각이긴 하지만, 그들의 비논리적인 행동에 전염성이 있는 건 아닌지 고민하며 6시간을 보냈다. 

 

누군가 문을 세 번 두드리며 스팍의 묵상을 방해했다. 스팍이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 설마 팁을 잊었나? 그럴 리가. "들어오세요," 그가 마음을 가라앉히며 문을 돌아보았다.

 

문이 열리고 사렉이 모습을 드러냈다. "어서 오세요, 아버지," 스팍이 부드럽게 말했다. 아버지가 오늘 샌프란시스코에서 돌아오신다는 걸 잊을 정도로 정신이 나가있던 게 틀림없다. 축 늘어진 스팍의 양팔이 바지라인을 따라 어색하게 놓였다. 그의 인간다운 옷차림에 아버지의 시선이 향하는 게 느껴졌다. 

 

사렉이 고개를 끄덕여 대답했다. "반갑구나, 아들아," 그가 등 뒤에서 문이 닫히도록 내버려 두고 안으로 들어오며 말했다. "네가 잘 지냈을 거라 믿는다."

 

"네, 아버지, 잘 지냈습니다."

 

사렉이 끄덕였다. "뭔가에 몰두하고 있었구나, 이 시간까지," 그가 말했다. 화산재층처럼 엷지만 뜨거운, 아무것도 놓치지 않는 그의 시선이 스팍에게 머물렀다. "공청회 때문에? 아니면 내가 모르는 다른 이유라도 있는 것이냐?"

 

스팍은 어린애 같은 짜증에 시달렸다 - 왜 다들 집요하게 질문을 해대는 거지? 벌컨인 중 한 명이 표준 편차에서 아주 조금 벗어났을 뿐인데, 그게 정말 그렇게나 충격적인 일인가? 스팍은 거의 즉시 마음을 가라앉혔다. 그런 생각은 자신이나 아버지에게 어울리지 않는다. 그리고 스팍은 아버지에게 자신의 상황을 알리지 않는 편이 낫다고 생각했지만... 쉽게 빠져나가는 길을 택하기 위해 입을 열면서도, 말이 목구멍에 막혀 나오지 않았다. 사렉이 무지한 채로 남아있는 편이 서로에게 편하다 해도, 스팍은 사렉을 속이고 싶지 않았다.

 

"부분적으로는 탈퇴 운동 때문이 맞습니다," 스팍이 마침내 대답했다. 사렉의 눈빛은 변함없었지만, 스팍은 아버지가 지대한 관심을 보인다는 걸 알았다. "하지만 전 여기 지구에 있는 동안 저만의 프로젝트를 진행해 왔습니다." 스팍은 머뭇거렸다. 되풀이되는 소화불량에라도 걸린 것처럼 위가 경련을 일으켰다. 스팍은 불쾌한 생각을 소화하려 애쓰다가 위경련을 일으키는 갑작스럽고 기괴한 상상에 시달리다가 당황해서 떨쳐냈다. "저는 제 인간 혈통을 더 잘 이해하고 싶었습니다. 그럴 수 있는 위치에 있는 동안에요. 그 목적을 달성하기 위해서 저는 현지 가이드를 고용했습니다. 그건 살면서 가장 자극적인 경험이었고, 저는 공청회에 출석해서 하려던 발언에 관해 갈등을 겪고 있습니다."

 

침묵. 스팍은 마음의 준비를 했다. 그러나 다음 순간 아버지의 입에서 나온 말은 전혀 예상 밖이었다. "늘 그렇듯이, 아들아, 너는 너 자신의 관심을 꺾는 독특한 능력을 지녔구나. 네가 이러한 시도를 할 거라고 우리가 벌컨을 떠나기 전에 말해줬더라면, 네 어머니의 저널을 찾아주었을 텐데. 이제 그 일은 우리가 집에 돌아갈 때까지 기다려야겠구나."

 

스팍은 경고 한 마디 없이 에어락 밖으로 내쳐진 듯한 상실감을 느끼며 사렉을 빤히 쳐다보았다. "저널이요?" 그가 멍하니 말했다. "어머니의 저널에 대해서는 한 번도 말씀하신 적이-" 그때 사렉의 말에 의해 풀려나온 기억이 수면 위로 떠올랐다 ; 아직 어린 자신이 어머니의 발치에 앉아 교육용 퍼즐 게임에 열중하고 있다. 그동안 어머니는 책상 위로 몸을 숙이고 옛날식 노트에 손으로 천천히 뭔가를 쓴다. 저널.

 

"그 저널들이 무척이나 보고 싶군요," 스팍이 느리게 말했다. 온몸이 열병에 걸린 것처럼 달아올라 따끔거렸고, 그는 갑작스러운 현기증에 무너지지 않도록 필사적으로 버텨야 했다.

 

사렉은 양손을 포갠 채 고개만 끄덕였다. 그가 뭔가 더 얘기하려고 입을 연 순간, 스팍의 통신기가 화려한 불빛과 함께 살아나더니 삑삑 울려대며 관심을 요구했다. 스팍은 눈을 깜박이며 통신기를 집어 들고 알림음을 껐지만 받지는 않았다. "제 가이드와 그의 친구들이 절 데리러 왔습니다," 스팍이 기묘하게 타오르는 수치심과 가슴을 울리는 혼란을 느끼며 말했다. 

 

"그렇다면, 내가 더 이상 방해하면 안 되겠구나." 사렉이 물러나며 자세를 바로 했다. 스팍의 가슴이 욱신거렸다. 이 대화를 계속했다면 아버지가 또 무슨 말씀을 해주셨을까. "이 이야기는 나중에 다시 하자꾸나."

 

"네, 아버지." 스팍이 통신기를 열고 얼굴 높이로 들어 올렸다. "안녕, 짐."

 

"우리 아래층에 있어," 통신기를 통해서조차 호들갑스러운, 짐의 유쾌한 목소리가 들려왔다. "당장 엉덩이 들고 튀어와, 주차 요원이 불쾌하게 쳐다보고 있다고!"

 

"그럴 리가 없어," 스팍이 대답했다, "하지만 금방 내려가지." 통화를 끝낸 그는 통신기를 다시 바지 뒷주머니에 집어넣고 자신 없는 표정으로 아버지를 흘끗 보았다. 하지만 사렉은 스팍의 오늘 밤 계획을 못마땅하게 여기는지 어쩐지, 아무런 신호도 내비치지 않았다. 스팍은 마음이 놓이지 않았다 ; 아버지가 인간과 결혼하긴 했어도, 그게 자신의 아들이 인간과 친하게 지내는 걸 찬성한다는 뜻은 아니었다. 

 

* * * * *

 

짐 커크를 친구로 두면 문제는, 맥코이가 중얼거렸다. 이 녀석이 원하는 일을 거부하기가, 금붕어가 소용돌이에서 탈출하려고 용쓰는 것만큼이나 힘들다는 거야. 짐이 지난 2주 동안 머리를 처박고 있던 안개를 꿰뚫어보게 된 이상, 맥코이가 비참함 속에서 허우적거리며 집에 드러누워 있을 가능성은 거의 없는 거나 마찬가지였다.

 

맥코이는 정말 고맙긴 한데, 나가고 싶지 않고, 누굴 만나고 싶지도 않고, 다른 사람을 상대하고 싶지도 않다고 고집을 부렸다. 전날 밤 짐 빔 한 병에 흠뻑 취해보려던 그를 짐이 발견하기 전까지, 집에 머무는 일은 어느 정도 성공적이었다. 그런데 맥코이가 그날 저녁 약속이 미뤄지길 기대하고 있는 사이, 짐이 아침 11시에 유유히 거실로 걸어들어오더니 크리스 챠펠과 재니스 랜드와 함께 오늘 밤 트레이더 샘의 가게에 방문할 거라고 선언했다, 오, 그건 그렇고, 본즈, 우리 오후에 체육관에 갈 거니까 잊지 마. 어처구니가 없다니까. 하지만 그게 바로 짐이었다. 차라리 산타아나 강풍(Santa Ana winds)과 말씨름하는 게 낫지.

 

그는 밖으로 끌려 나오게 되어 기분이 언짢았지만, 짐의 비밀스러운 벌컨인 친구인 스팍의 합류를 앞둔 지금은 흥미가 생겼다. 그들 중 누구도 스팍을 만난 적이 없긴 해도, 맥코이는 벌컨인이 짐을 정신없이 만들어 줘서 내심 기뻐하던 참이었다 - 스팍을 이리저리 끌고 다니느라 너무 바빴던 짐은 지난 몇 주간 다른 고객이 단 한 명뿐이었다. 맥코이는 스팍에게 와인이나 한 병 사줄까 생각했지만, 벌컨인들이 그걸 마시는지도 확실치 않았고, 스팍 개인에 대해 아는 건 더욱 적어서 이상할 것 같았다. 

 

앞 좌석에 웅크리고 앉은 맥코이는 뒷좌석의 크리스틴과 재니스의 말에 귀를 기울였다. 크리스틴은 맥코이가 오늘 이미 한 차례 들은 얘기를 반복하는 중이었다. 약간 정신이 이상한 여자가 응급실에 와서는, 자신이 크로이츠펠트 야콥 병(신체와 정신의 기능이 저하되어 죽음에 이르는 뇌질환)에 걸렸다고 주장하며 '항생제' - 소금물 하이포가 그렇게 쓸모 있었던 적은 없었지, 맥코이가 속으로 생각했다 - 를 맞기 전까지 떠나길 거부하더란 이야기였다. 하지만 그의 관심은 짐에게 쏠려있었다. 짐은 편안해 보였지만, 그의 눈은 호텔 정문과 뒤쪽을 오가느라 바빴다.

 

스팍을 초대하자고 짐이 시험 삼아 제안했을 때, 맥코이는 좋다고 했다. 그런데 지금은 이 비밀스러운 외계인 친구를 데려오는 걸 짐이 대체 왜 좋은 아이디어라고 생각했는지 궁금했다. 맥코이는 전혀 제노포비아(외계인 혐오자)가 아니었지만, 스팍이 짐 말고는 아무도 모르는데 왜 굳이? 오늘 밤은 그냥 친구들끼리 나가서 노는 거지, 무슨 공식적인 자리도 아니었다. 하지만 맥코이는 지금껏 묻지 않았고, 짐은 나서서 대답하지 않았다. 그리고 맥코이는 지금 이유를 물어볼지 아니면 그냥 스스로 알아내야 할지 마음을 정해야 했다. 

 

장신의 인물이 호텔 정문을 빠져나왔다. 그의 빳빳하게 다림질 된 푸른색 버튼다운셔츠와 검은색 바지가 윤이 나는 흑발과 조화를 이루었다. 맥코이가 패션쇼 런웨이 밖에서 본 것 중 가장 가혹한 헤어스타일이었다. 짐이 잔뜩 몸을 기울이고 조수석 창문 밖으로 "스팍! 이쪽이야!"라고 소리 지를 때, 맥코이는 어느 순간 자신의 무릎 위에 반쯤 걸터앉은 짐 커크를 발견했다. 

 

뒷좌석의 대화가 갑자기 뚝 끊겼고, 맥코이는 눈을 굴리며 짐을 원래 자리로 떠밀었다. "제기랄, 인마, 엉덩이 간수 좀 잘 해." 

 

"내가 섹시한 외계인을 다 차지했다고 질투하는 거구나," 짐이 쾌활하게 말했다. "크리스, 뒤로 가, 스팍은 멀미를 잘해서 뒷자리에 태우면 안 되거든." 맥코이는 오른쪽으로 고개를 돌리고 차에 다가오는 스팍을 쳐다보았다. 예상대로 벌컨인의 얼굴은 맥코이가 살면서 만나본 모든 벌컨인처럼 절제되고 무표정해서 속을 알 수 없었다. 스팍은 조심스럽게 차에 올라타 시트 위에 앉은 뒤 가슴과 허리를 가로지르는 벨트를 채웠다. "얘들아, 이쪽은 스팍이야. 스팍, 이 바보들은 내 친구들이야. 재니스 랜드 - 크리스틴 챠펠 - 그리고 이 녀석이 본즈."

 

"레오나드 맥코이야," 방금 스팍에게 퍼부어진 "안녕하세요"의 합창에 이어, 맥코이가 자리에서 몸을 돌리고 짐의 소개에 끼어들었다. 스팍은 졸업식에 온 초청 연사만큼이나 진지하게 그들 모두를 향해 차례차례 고개를 끄덕였다. 

 

"뵙게 되어 반갑습니다," 스팍이 말했다. "오늘 저녁이 아주 유익한 시간이 될 거라 믿습니다. 초대해 주신데 대해 감사를 표하고 싶군요."

 

"유익하다고요?" 짐이 차에 기어를 넣고 다시 도로로 진입하는 동안, 크리스틴이 뒷좌석에서 몸을 내밀며 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 수술복을 벗은 모습을 보니 좋군, 맥코이가 속으로 생각했다. 그녀는 숏커트로 자른지 얼마 되지 않았고, 맥코이는 성차별주의자가 아니었지만, 픽시 컷(1950년대 유행한 극단적으로 짧은 여성의 헤어스타일)을 하니 그녀의 잘생긴 얼굴과 큰 키가 얼마나 돋보이는지 모르겠다는 말은 차마 할 수가 없었다. "물론이죠, 누군가가 토하거나 싸움을 시작하기 전까지 짐 커크와 친구들이 얼마나 많이 마실 수 있는지 리포트를 작성할 생각이라면요."

 

스팍은 크리스틴부터 재니스, 짐까지 흘끗거리며 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. 맥코이는 그가 혼란스러워 보인다고 생각했지만, 누군가의 눈썹이 고릴라와 레슬링 경기를 준비하는 것처럼 보일 때에는 무어라 단언하기가 어려웠다. "싸움은 인간들이 지인, 아니 친구들과 시간을 보내기에 바람직한 방식은 아니라고 알고 있는데요."

 

"네 말이 맞아, 스팍." 짐이 도로에서 잠시 눈을 떼고 어깨너머로 스팍을 힐끔 돌아보았다. "우린 조용한 해변가 동네에 있는 단골 술집에 가는 중이야. 그냥 어울려서 재밌게 놀 거야. 토하거나 싸움을 계획하는 사람은 아무도 없어."

 

그 말을 들은 맥코이가 눈썹을 치켜떴다. 재니스와 크리스틴이 뒷자리에서 눈빛을 교환하고 있다는데 그날 밤에 마실 술을 몽땅 걸 수도 있었다. 짐 커크가 얌전히 굴고 말썽을 일으키지 않을 거라고 호언장담 하다니? 지난 며칠을 엉망으로 보냈는데도 맥코이가 저도 모르게 싱글거리고 있자, 짐이 그의 머릿속을 들여다보기라도 한 것처럼 째려보았다. "이야, 오늘 밤은 네 덕분에 재밌는 구경 좀 하겠는데," 맥코이가 점잔 빼며 느릿하게 말했다. "널 멀쩡한 상태로 돌려놓으며 보내는 저녁과는 아주 딴판이겠어." 

 

"우리는 크리스틴네 집 근처로 갈 거야. 그래야 여차할 때 다 같이 가서 쓰러져 잘(crash) 수 있으니까," 짐이 명랑하게 덧붙였다. 

 

"부순다고(crash)?" 스팍이 이 차량 안에 제 발로 걸어들어온 자신의 정신 상태를 굉장히 의심하는 듯한 목소리로 말했다.

 

"취해서 정신을 잃는다는 얘기에요," 크리스틴이 거들었다. "기절하는 거죠. 술을 너무 많이 마셔서요. 취해서 서 있을 수가 없는 신체적 상태에요."

 

"흥미롭군요," 스팍이 대답했다. 그리고 그 말이 진심처럼 들린다는 게 맥코이는 슬쩍 재밌었다. 

 

나중에 알고 보니 스팍 역시 맥코이의 기대 이상으로 흥미로웠다. 처음에, 그는 스스로에 대해 밝히길 꺼려했지만, 재니스와 크리스틴의 집요한 재촉에 못 이겨 결국 자신의 인간 혈통 - 스팍은 유니버설 번역 프로토콜의 선구자 중 한 명인 아만다 그레이슨 박사의 아들이자 하프 벌컨이었다 - 탐구를 도와줄 가이드로서 짐을 고용했다는 사실을 털어놓았다. 트레이더 샘에 도착할 무렵, 맥코이는 차 안에 있는 모두가 인간과 벌컨 심리학 그리고 양측의 장점에 대해 열띤 토론을 벌이고 있다는 걸 깨닫고 슬쩍 놀랐다. 

 

그들이 우르르 안으로 들어가 라운지 뒤편의 빈 부스를 차지하고 웨이트리스에게 첫 번째 음료를 주문하는 동안에도 대화는 멈추지 않았다. 맥코이는 이런 저녁 시간을 보내게 되리라곤 전혀 예상하지 못 했다.

 

"그러니까 정리해 보자면," 크리스틴이 눈을 반짝거리며 롱아일랜드 아이스티 위로 몸을 내밀며 말했다. 크리스틴과 응급실에서 긴 밤을 보낸 맥코이는 그 표정을 알아보았다. 그녀는 맥코이가 지금껏 만나본 중 최고의 간호사였고, 그녀의 미움을 산 상대에게는 진정한 재앙이었다. 토네이도나 허리케인처럼. "벌컨인들은 감정을 비논리적이라고 생각한다는 거죠?"

 

"그것은 엄밀히 말해서 사실이 아닙니다," 스팍이 차분히 대답했다. 스팍은 재니스의 제안에 따라 단순한 오렌지 주스를 마시고 있었다 ; 누가 물어보면, 스크류 드라이버(보드카와 오렌지 주스를 섞은 칵테일)라고 말할 수 있을 것이다. 스팍은 실제로 마시고 있지 않은 음료를 왜 마시는척해야 하는지 혼란스러워했지만, 결국 재니스의 제안에 따르기로 했다. "벌컨인들에게 있어서 감정이란, 인간들과 마찬가지로 그 자신과 종족의 지속적인 생존에 유용한 활동을 수행하도록 목표와 보상에 대한 자극을 제공함으로써 진화에 도움을 주는 적응 능력이었습니다. 그러니 이런 의미에서, 감정은 상당히 논리적입니다."

 

맥코이는 그 말에 눈썹을 치켜들었다. 의대에서 신경 심리학에 관한 세미나를 몇 번 듣긴 했어도, 그의 전공은 응급 치료였지 정신 분석이나 뇌 역공학이 아니었다. "잠깐만, 그 얘기 어디서 들어 봤는데," 그가 말했다. "핑커(Steven Pinker. 심리학자)의 이론 아냐?"

 

스팍이 고개를 끄덕였다. "맞습니다," 그가 말했다. "대부분의 인간형 종족에게 수반되는 감정, 얼굴 표정, 보디랭귀지는 생물학적으로 적응할 수 있습니다. 인간들처럼 사회적 상호 작용에 의존하여 정보를 주고받는 종족의 경우, 자신의 의도와 요구를 알리거나 투자 대상을 보호하기 위해 복합적인 방법을 개발할 필요가 있었죠."

 

"당연하지," 짐이 말했다. 그는 주의 깊게 대화를 따라가면서도, 대화의 흐름에 몸을 맡기고 앉아있는 게 만족스럽다는 듯 카다시안 선라이즈를 마시며 내내 듣고만 있었다. "금방이라도 홱 돌아서 주먹질을 시작할 것처럼 보이는 형씨와 아주 공손하게 '그러지 말아 주실래요?'라고 부드러운 말로 부탁하는 왜소한 여자 중 누구를 더 심각하게 받아들이겠어? 당연히 네 팔을 떼어내서 그걸로 팰 것 같이 생긴 형씨지."

 

"맞아," 대답하며 짐을 흘끗 보는 스팍의 눈빛에 분명한 호감이 담겨있다고 맥코이는 확신했다. "낯선 사람이 해가 되는지 득이 되는지 예측하기 위해서는, 그들이 내보이는 시각적인 신호를 해석할 수 있는 능력이 필수적이지. 그 반대의 경우도 그렇고."

 

"그래도 내가 대학 선배인 제레미 코미브스(Jeremy Komives)와 사랑에 빠졌던 이유는 아직도 설명이 안 되네요," 재니스가 조용히 말했다. 그녀는 두 번째 모히토를 들이켰고, 광대뼈 위쪽에는 벌써부터 붉은 반점이 나타나고 있었다. "그는 얼간이에 바보였어요 - 잘생긴 바보요, 그치만 자갈 주머니만큼이나 멍청했죠. 우리는 거의 1년 가까이 사귀었는데, 그가 치어 리딩 팀의 여자애 때문에 날 찼어요. 전 몇 달을 가슴 아파했죠.  _그게_  대체 어떻게 도움이 된다는 거예요?"

 

스팍이 고개를 조금 기울였다. "저 역시 이 주제가 다소 혼란스럽습니다," 그가 느릿하게 말했다. 맥코이는 스팍이 깊은 목소리를 가졌고, 한번 입술을 떠난 말은 결코 주워 담을 수 없다고 생각하는 것처럼 각각의 단어를 신중히 내뱉는다는걸 깨달았다. "더 정확히 말해서, 저는 사랑이라는 개념은 이해합니다, 진화론적 관점에서요. 하지만 타당성이나, 무엇이 그런 감정을 불어넣는지는 모르겠습니다."

 

"계속 얘기해 봐," 맥코이가 말했다. 그는 위스키를 또 한 모금 마시고, 쿠션이 덧대어진 부스 등받이에 편하게 기댔다. 짐이 걱정스레 눈썹을 찌푸리며 그를 흘깃거렸지만, 맥코이는 절레절레 고개만 흔들었다. 스팍은 그 모습을 봤는지, 잠시 머뭇거리며 테이블 주변의 다른 사람들을 쳐다보았다. 맥코이가 손을 빙빙 돌렸다, 우주적인 '그러지 말고, 어서'의 손짓. 그리고 잠시 뒤 스팍이 하던 얘기를 이어나갔다.

 

"사랑으로 얻는 이득은... 예측 불가능하고 계획할 수 없는 만큼, 제가 이해하기로는, 만약 누군가가 화합물을 측정하듯이 순수하게 양립성이라는 요소에 의거해서 논리적으로 배우자를 선택할 경우, 미래에 더 바람직한 특성을 지닌 새로운 파트너가 우연히 나타났을 때 한쪽이 버림받지 않으리란 보장이 없습니다. 사랑함으로써 두 파트너는 함께 할 가능성이 현저히 커지고, 상대의 생존 확률과 전반적인 만족감을 향상시킵니다. 또한 자녀를 성공적으로 양육하고 원하는 부에 계속해서 다가갈 수 있게 되죠." 

 

"위대한 이론처럼 들리는군," 맥코이가 참지 못하고 끼어들었다. "그렇지만 인간 생리학의 다른 많은 부분처럼, 일이 매번 그런 식으로 흘러가지는 않아." 그러자 불편한 침묵이 내려앉았고, 맥코이는 눈을 굴리며 술을 홀짝였다. "오, 맙소사, 부탁이니까 나와 관련해서 뭐든 부적절한 얘기를 꺼내면 내가 무너질 것처럼 굴지 마. 난 이혼남이지, 말기 암 환자가 아니라고."

 

"오, 걱정 마, 본즈." 짐이 꾸밈없는 진짜 미소를 지으며 허리를 펴고 앉았다. "네가 암에 걸리면, 우리가 도뇨관으로 쓸 다양한 색상의 튜브와 가발 고르는 거 도와줄게." 맥코이가 욕설과 함께 어깨를 팔꿈치로 찌르자 짐이 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 테이블을 숨 막히게 했던 어색함이 먼지처럼 공기 중에 흩어져 사라졌다. 

 

"그것 역시 인간의 결점입니다. 솔직히 전 잘 이해가 가지 않습니다," 크리스틴이 일어나 다른 음료를 가지러 간 사이 스팍이 말했다. 단언하기는 어려웠지만, 맥코이는 주제가 바뀌자 스팍이 안도한 듯 보인다고 생각했다. 

 

"유머 감각을 가진 종족이야 많지 않나?" 짐이 특별히 누구에게랄 것 없이 물었다. "그러니까, 누군가 정말 큰 소리로 방귀를 뀌었을 때 낄낄거리는 종족이 이 우주에서 인간이 유일하진 않을 거란 말이야."

 

"아니야, 짐, 그건 너만 그래," 재니스가 시큰둥하게 대답했다. "예의범절과 좋은 매너의 우주적인 모범이 되는 것, 그게 바로 짐 커크가 추구하는 길이지." 그 말이 끝나기가 무섭게, 짐이 고개를 돌리고 입을 벌려, 특히나 고기 냄새가 강하게 나는 트림을 족히 5초 동안 요란스레 분출했다. 스팍을 제외한 모두가 당황해서 투덜거리며 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 어느새 양손에 음료 두 개씩을 들고 돌아온 크리스틴이 짐의 이두박근을 주먹으로 냅다 쳤다.

 

"아야!" 짐은 끙끙거리며 자리에서 축 늘어지더니, 어깨를 과장되게 움켜쥐고 내출혈이라도 일으키는 것처럼 몸부림치며 괴로워했다. 테이블에 앉은 모두가 그 행동을 깡그리 무시했지만, 스팍만은 조금 걱정 어린 표정으로 짐을 쳐다보았다. "어쨌든, 아니야," 짐이 누군가 척추에 매단 줄을 잡아당기기라도 한 것처럼 폴짝 튀어 오르고선 대화에 다시 불을 지폈다. "유머 감각이란 일종의 자의식을 드러내는 일이잖아? 옛날에 나온 과학 소설이 있었는데, 20세기에 나온 건데 뭐더라 - 하인라인(Heinlein)이었지 아마?"

 

"너라면 하인라인의 팬이 되고도 남지," 크리스틴이 롱아일랜드를 홀짝이며 한 마디 했다. 맙소사, 크리스틴은 저걸 얼마나 마신 거야, 맥코이가 속으로 생각했다. 술을 물처럼 마셔대는군. "그는 정말 섹시한 쓰레기야."

 

"밀튼(Milton)도 그래," 짐이 지적했다, "하지만 실낙원(Paradise Lost)이 인류 역사상 가장 위대한 작품 중 하나라는 건 너도 반박할 수 없을-"

 

"네가 언제부터 밀튼을 읽었어?" 맥코이가 물었다.

 

" _어쨌거나_ ," 짐이 맥코이의 방해를 물리적으로 쫓아버리려는 듯 손을 휘휘 내저으며 큰 소리로 말했다, "그 책에 슈퍼컴퓨터가 나와, 달에 있는 건데 - 달에 식민지가 있거든 - 그들이 마이크라고 이름 붙였지. 마이크로프트."(*)

 

(* 미국의 SF 소설가 로버트 A. 하인라인이 1966년에 발표한 소설. <달은 무자비한 밤의 여왕> 얘기입니다... 그렇답니다...)

 

"마이크로프트," 스팍이 느릿하게 말했다. "셜록 홈즈의 보다 명석한 형의 이름을 땄지."

 

짐이 놀란 표정으로 스팍을 흘끗 보았다. 환한 웃음이 순간적으로 그의 얼굴을 스쳐 지나갔다. "응, 네 말이 맞을 거야. 아무튼, 책에서, 그... 이런저런 농담들을 컴퓨터에 입력한 사람이 청소부였던가. 이유는 기억도 안 나네. 하지만 그는 지루했는지 아니면 호기심 때문인지, 마이크에게 농담이란 농담은 다 찾아서 입력해 놔. 그러자 컴퓨터는 결국 유머 감각을 습득하게 되고 스스로 농담하는 방법을 터득하지. 컴퓨터가 자의식을 가지게 된 게 바로 그 시점이야."

 

"흥미롭군," 스팍이 중얼거렸다. 그는 이제 테이블에 한 사람 밖에 없는 것처럼 짐을 뚫어져라 쳐다보고 있었다. 맥코이가 크리스틴을 슬쩍 곁눈질하니, 그녀는 무리가 갈 정도로 열심히 눈을 굴리고 있었다. 이 장면을 보고 있는 사람은 적어도 맥코이 혼자가 아니었다. 저 녀석과 대화 시간을 좀 가져야겠군, 무슨 말이 나올지 이미 짐작은 가지만.

 

밤이 깊어지자 바텐더가 음악소리를 살짝 높이며 조명을 어둡게 했고, 그들의 대화가 잠시 끊겼다. 그때쯤 그들은 좀 더 일반적인 주제로 돌아가, 최근의 정책들부터 짐이 스팍을 끌고 가서 본 영화 얘기까지 이런저런 얘기를 나누던 중이었다. 맥코이는 어느새 알코올과 친구들의 우호적인 대화에 마음이 훈훈해지고, 기분 좋게 취해 있었다. 오늘 밤 음악 역시 좋았다. 지금은 대중적이 된 제노-퓨전 쓰레기가 아닌, 오래된 로큰롤. 시야를 넓히는 것도 다 좋긴 한데, 가끔은 순수한 기타와 드럼 소리가 듣고 싶은 날이 있다. 

 

음악이 아주 오래전에 녹음된 것처럼 들리는 거친 사운드로 바뀐 순간, 재니스가 기숙사에 있는 몇몇 생도들이 기말고사 기간에 저지른 정신 나간 속임수에 얽힌 파란만장한 얘기를 하다 말고 멈추었다. "Oh my God!" 그녀가 빽 소리를 지르며 필요 이상 거칠게 짐의 어깨를 밀었다. "짐.  **짐!**  나와, 너 나랑 춤춰야 돼, 어서-"

 

"맙소사!" 짐은 웃음을 터뜨리면서도 순순히 끌려나가, 바 한가운데 있는 댄스 플로어에 들어간 뒤 돌아서서 몇 피트 떨어진 재니스와 얼굴을 마주 보았다.  _자, 젊은 아가씨, 이름이 뭐죠?_  옛날 아나운서 같은 목소리가 물었다.

 

재니스가 웃음을 꾹 참고 허리를 구부정하게 꺾으며 입 모양으로 말했다. "미세스 미아 월래스예요." 짐이 입을 귀에 걸고 웃으며 그녀를 따라 허리를 구부렸다.  _그러는 거기 남자분은요?_  "빈센트 베가," 짐이 입을 벙긋거렸다. 오래되고 형편없이 녹음된 부기 음악이 흘러나오고 짐과 재니스가 춤을 추기 시작하자, 맥코이도 이번만큼은 스팍만큼이나 어리둥절하게 쳐다보았다. (* 영화 <펄프픽션>의 등장인물들)

 

저 녀석들 트위스트를 추고 있군, 맥코이는 퍼뜩 깨달았다. 짐과 재니스가 끔찍하게 우스꽝스러운 얼굴로 서로를 쳐다보면서 빙글 돌고 몸을 흔들며 댄스 플로어를 선회하기 시작하자, 크리스틴이 마구 웃어대기 시작했다. 다른 사람들 역시 자리에서 일어나 댄스 플로어로 올라가 짐과 재니스를 따라 했다. 플로어의 빈자리는 곧 각양각색의 취객들로 채워졌고, 서툴지만 열정적인 트위스트 춤판이 벌어졌다.

 

하지만 맥코이가 관찰하는 사람은 짐과 재니스가 아니었다. 스팍이었다. 스팍은 극도로 집중한 표정으로 등을 더할 나위 없이 꼿꼿하게 펴고 짐과 재니스를 응시하고 있었다. 스팍이 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지는 몰라도, 그는 이 장면을 기억에 영원히 새기려는 것처럼 바라보았다.

 

음악이 끝나자 맥코이는 짐과 재니스가 자리로 돌아올 거라 생각했지만, 대신 크리스틴이 벌떡 일어나 댄스 플로어를 향해 깡충깡충 뛰어갔다. 테이블에는 맥코이와 스팍 두 사람만 남게 되었다. 크리스틴의 퇴장에 정신이 돌아온 듯, 스팍이 짐에게서 시선을 떼고 몸을 틀어 맥코이를 쳐다보았다. "친구들과 함께하고 싶지 않으십니까?" 조금 뒤 스팍이 자신 없는 목소리로 물었다.

 

맥코이가 고개를 저었다. "아니," 그가 대답했다. "춤은 그다지 좋아하지 않아. 그렇지만 저 녀석들이 재미있게 노는 걸 보니 좋군." 스팍이 고개를 끄덕였다. 그의 시선이 저도 모르게 댄스 플로어에서 춤추는 사람들을 뒤쫓아갔다. 그때 자신을 향한 시선을 눈치챈 듯 그가 억지로 눈을 돌리고 자신의 손을 쳐다보았다.

 

"사과드려야겠군요," 몇 분간의 침묵 끝에 스팍이 입을 열었다. "좀 전에 제가 무심결에 닥터의 기분을 상하게 한 것 같습니다. 짐이 닥터의 현재 상황에 대해 알려주었습니다..." 스팍이 불편한 표정으로 말을 끌었다. 맥코이가 벌컨인에게서 볼 수 있을 거라고는 생각지 못한 표정이었다.

 

"기분 상하지 않았어, 스팍." 맥코이가 위스키를 들고 단숨에 들이키며 웃었다. "진심이야. 난 이혼했어. 그건 엿 같은 일이지만 난 여태껏 살아남았고, 그 일로 조만간 자살할 생각도 없어." 스팍은 여전히 양손을 쳐다보며 고개를 끄덕였다. 그들은 또 침묵에 잠겼다. 맥코이는 빈 잔을 만지작거리지 않기 위해 노력하다가 실패하는 스팍을 지켜보았다.

 

"만약 그게 사실이라면..." 스팍이 머뭇거렸다. 맥코이는 기다렸다. 스팍이 하려는 말이 짐작은 갔지만, 그가 생각을 정리하기 전에 멋대로 나설 생각은 없었다. "죄송합니다," 스팍이 마침내 입을 뗐다. "제가 닥터의 개인적인 일을 물어볼 입장은 아니군요," 하지만 핵심을 피해서 주변만 맴도는 일을 더는 견디기 힘들었던 맥코이가 고개를 저었다. 

 

"내 이혼에 대해 묻고 싶은 거라면, 스팍, 그냥 대놓고 물어봐. 어쨌거나, 넌 내가 어울리는 얼간이들보다 훨씬 매너가 좋은 편이야." 맥코이가 웨이트리스에게 신호를 보내 위스키를 한 잔 더 주문한 뒤 덧붙였다. "이러면 마음이 좀 편해질지 모르겠지만, 내키지 않는 질문에는 대답하지 않는다고 약속하지."

 

스팍은 잠시 생각해 보는 듯하더니 다시 고개를 끄덕였다. "좋습니다. 저는... 인간관계의 복잡함에 익숙하지 않습니다. 인간들에게 결혼이란 가볍게 시작하는 일이 아니고, 영구적인 일로 계획된다고 알고 있습니다." 맥코이가 스팍에게 계속하라고 신호하며 고개를 끄덕였다. "그뿐만 아니라, 커플들에게 결혼은 항상 성공적이지 않고, 법적 감정적 결별이 발생한다는 것도 압니다. 하지만..."

 

다시 스팍이 조심스럽게 단어를 고르며 머뭇거렸다. "요전 날 밤에 닥터가 괴로워한다는 얘기를 듣고 놀랐습니다. 결혼이 끝났다면, 논리적으로 계약이 성공적이지 않았기 때문일 테니, 관계가 해소되었다는데 양측이 안도할 거라 생각했습니다. 그래야 그들이 더욱 만족스러운 계약을 추구할 자유가 생기니까요. 하지만 짐에게 물어봤을 때, 그는 닥터와 전 배우자가 아직도... 아직도 서로를 사랑한다고 하더군요. 그렇다면 닥터가 왜 결혼을 끝내기로 결심한 건지, 전 이유를 모르겠습니다."

 

맥코이가 긴 숨을 내쉬며 의자에 등을 기댔다. "백만 불짜리 질문은 아니군," 그가 혼잣말처럼 중얼거렸다. 하지만 스팍이 눈을 깜빡이고 다시 입을 여는 걸 보니 설명을 요구하려는 게 분명했다. 맥코이가 반대의 뜻으로 고개를 저었다. 그는 스팍의 왼쪽 어깨너머로 댄스 플로어를 쳐다보며 생각에 잠긴 채 한동안 침묵했다. 

 

가슴 아픈 질문인 건 분명했다. 하지만 바로 그 순간, 맥코이는 그 아픔이 반가웠다. 

 

"짐의 말이 틀린 건 아니야," 맥코이가 한참만에 대답했다. "난 여전히 조스(Joss)를 사랑해. 조슬린. 그게... 그게 내 전처의 이름이야. 하지만 난... 인간들에게 있어서 성공적인 결혼은 사랑이 다가 아니라고 생각해. 양립성 역시 중요하지." 이 말에 스팍이 고개를 끄덕였다. 본즈의 입에서는 평소 낯선 사람과 대화할 때와는 달리 별생각 없이 말이 쏟아져 나왔다. 하긴, 오늘 많이 마시긴 했다. "우리가 결혼을 너무 일찍 한 건지도 몰라, 하지만 난 그저... 난 그녀에게 푹 빠졌어. 그녀를 쫓아다닌지 일주일도 안 돼서 내가 결혼을 원한다는 걸 알았지."

 

스팍이 눈썹을 들어 올렸다. "쫓아다닌다고요?"

 

본즈가 픽 웃었다. 그 표현이 낯설게 느껴졌고, 어쩐지 좋았다. 그는 아주 오랫동안 조슬린 얘기를 하며 웃어본 적이 없었다. "오, 이런, 그래. 그녀와 나는 의대에서 만났어. 그리고... 2학년 때, 내가 어떤 수업에 들어갈 때마다 게시판에 시가 올라왔어. 누군가가 교실이 비어 있는 동안 몰래 들어와서 적어놓은 거였지. 시 아니면 노래 가사, 어떤 때는 책 같은데서 따온 인용구였어. 그건 날 미치게 했고, 누가 그런 일을 하는지 알아내려고 애썼지. 그러다 결국 교실 한 곳에 하루 종일 숨어있기로 했어. 일주일 내내. 누구 짓인지 내가 잡아내나 못 잡아내나 두고 보자면서. 그런데 알고 보니, 범인이 이 매력적인 빨간 머리인 거야. 나는 그녀를 본 순간 완전히 반해버리고 말았어."

 

맥코이는 갑자기 목에 메어 말이 잘 나오지 않았다. 오래도록 아무에게도 말한 적이 없는데, 왜 방금 스팍에게 털어놓았는지 도무지 알 수가 없었다. 스팍은 짙은 눈동자에 깊은 사색을 담고 계속해서 그를 지켜보고 있었다. "아무튼," 맥코이의 귀에 평소보다 거친 자신의 목소리가 들렸다, "그게 끝이야. 조스는 좋은 여자고, 우리는 함께 조안나를 가졌어 - 내 딸이야, 조. 조지아에서 엄마와 함께 살고 있지. 하지만 결혼 생활은 잘 되지 않았고, 나도 이유를 말해주고 싶지만, 스팍, 내가 죽기 전에 알 수 있을지 모르겠어."

 

"알겠습니다," 스팍이 부드럽게 말했다. 비록 맥코이는 그가 모른다는데 기꺼이 큰 돈을 걸고 싶었지만. 맥코이가 눈치채지 못한 사이에, 그의 양손이 무릎 위에 포개져 있었다. "제 질문에 답해주셔서 감사합니다, 닥터 맥코이."

 

그 말에 맥코이가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "맙소사, 그러지 좀 마," 그가 말했다. "그냥 레오나드라고 불러, 아니면 본즈도 좋고."

 

"좋습니다, 레오나드." 스팍이 고개를 한쪽으로 기울이며 머뭇거렸다. "왜 짐이 당신을 본즈라고 부르나요?"

 

맥코이가 의자에 몸을 파묻으며 콧방귀를 뀌었다. "그건 그놈한테 물어봐야 할 질문이군, 스팍."

 

이름이 불려 호출당하기라도 한 듯, 갑자기 바람처럼 나타난 짐이 벌겋게 달아오른 얼굴로 테이블 한쪽에 멈춰 섰다. "너희들 남은 밤을 거기 앉아서 인생의 의미에 대해 떠들 생각이야?" 그가 따져 물었다.

 

"난 슬픔에 잠겨 있는 중이야(I'm crying into my beer)," 맥코이가 고상하게 한마디 했다.

 

"당신은 맥주를 마시고 있지 않습니다, 레오나드," 스팍이 지적했다. 맥코이가 어리둥절한 스팍에게 가운뎃손가락을 치켜들자 짐이 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 

 

" _바로 그거야._  스팍, 이건 네가 인간 스타일의 진실된 유대를 경험할 기회야. 네 임무는 날 도와서 본즈를 댄스 플로어로 끌고 가는 거야." 맥코이와 스팍이 일제히 저항하기 시작했다. 스팍은 짐이 방금 방사능에 오염된 트리블을 내보이기라도 한 것처럼 부스에 등을 바짝 붙였고, 맥코이는 짐의 손길을 피해 부스를 따라 주춤주춤 물러섰다. 

 

" _어림없는 소리_ , 커크, 너 그딴 짓-"

 

"그건 적절한 행동이 아닐-"

 

" **일어나욧!** " 크리스틴이 마법사처럼 짐의 곁에 홀연히 나타나 소리를 지르더니, 테이블 반대쪽에서 맥코이를 향해 돌진했다. "어서요, 당신을 위해 망할 컴퓨터까지 해킹했단 말이에요, 렌, 그러니 좋은 말로 할 때 빨리 나와서 춤춰요, 다음이 당신 노래라구요-"

 

"뭐라고?" 맥코이는 마지못해 플로어로 끌려 나왔고, 뒤이어 스팍 역시 옆에서 방방 뛰는 짐과 함께 따라나왔다. "노래? 내 노래가 뭔데, 뭐-" 그리고 그때 너무나도 익숙한 기타 전주소리가 스피커를 통해 울려 퍼졌다. 크리스틴이 맥코이의 한쪽 어깨에 긴 팔을 걸쳤고, 잠시 후 짐이 그녀를 따라 맥코이의 반대편 어깨에 팔을 둘렀다. 재니스와 스팍은 그들 앞을 맴돌았다. 스팍을 뺀 모두가 환하게 미소 지었다.

 

"네 녀석들 정말 미워 죽겠다," 부츠를 질질 끌고 나타나 격식을 차린 행사를 망치는 가스 브룩스(Garth Brooks. 가수)의 관능적인 사운드에 묻혀, 맥코이의 말은 거의 들리지 않았다. 하지만, 다시 잘 생각해보니(그러는 사이 재니스는 극적인 효과를 위해 가사로 무언극을 시작했고, 스팍은 어리둥절하면서도 조금 불편한 표정으로 멀뚱히 서 있었다), 바에서 절친들에게 창피를 당하는 편이, 집에서 싸구려 위스키에 쩔어있는 것보다 더 나은 저녁이 될 것 같기도 했다. 

 

* * * * *

 

_ 오스카 시상식 날, 스타들이 줄줄이 레드 카펫 위를 오가고, 파파라치들이 소리 지르고 카메라 플래시가 쉴 새 없이 터졌다. 수천 명의 사람들이 오늘 밤 참석한 유명인들의 얼굴을 잠깐이나마 보기 위해 이리저리 밀쳐댔고, 오늘 밤 짐은 그들 중 한 명으로, 사랑받고 아첨 받기 위해 이 자리에 와 있었다. 그런데 잠깐만 - 내 바지 어디 있지? 끔찍한 공포가 밀려들었고, 짐은 모두가 쳐다보고 있다는 걸 깨달았다 - 그가 유명해서가 아니라, 중요한 곳을 가린 지-스트링(*g-string. 음부를 가린 뒤 허리에 묶어 고정하게 되어 있는 가느다란 천 조각) 말고는 아무것도 입지 않았기 때문이다. 그가 느린 동작으로 돌아섰다. 공포로 팔다리가 마비되었다. 수많은 얼굴과 눈동자가 그에게 쏠린 가운데, 유독 눈에 들어오는 건 한 쌍의 까만 눈동자, 실망감에 축 처진 눈썹- _

 

시끄러운 알람 소리가 짐의 흐릿한 꿈을 중단시켰다. 그는 한 손을 휙 내밀어 소리가 나는 방향을 때리다가 손이 시계에 닿았고 오프 버튼을 찾아냈다. 고맙게도 방이 다시 고요해졌고, 짐은 낮게 끙끙거리며 벌러덩 드러누워 눈을 비볐다. 그는 오후 5시에 왜 자신이 침대에서 자고 있는지, 그리고 왜 나가서 뭐든 유익한 일을 하고 있지 않은지 떠올리기 위해 애썼다. 잠이 덜 깬 몽롱한 머리에서 전날 밤의 기억이 새어 나왔다다 : 크리스틴 챠펠이 목에 레이(*Lei. 하와이 제도에서 목에 거는 화환)를 걸고 뻣뻣하게 굳어있는 스팍에게 세레나데를 들려주었다. 술에 취해 완전히 맛이 간 맥코이는 기가 막힐 정도로 난잡한 춤을 추었... 

 

망할. 오늘 아침에 일어나서 휴머노이드 사회학 수업의 마지막 과제를 제출하고 그 외에 할 일이 몇 가지 있었는데, 잔뜩 취해서는 거의 2시가 되어서야 집에 돌아왔다. 그런 식으로 밤을 보냈으니, 몇 시간을 더 자버린 것도 무리가 아니다. 그래도 최소한 마약으로 모두에게 정신적 충격을 주진 않았어. 젠장, 한편 그 '그라우맨스 차이니즈 극장(Grauman's Chinese Theatre) 앞에서 바지를 벗고 있는' 꿈은 오래된 것이었다. 그렇지만 군중들 틈에 서서 짐의 터무니없는 망신을 목격하고 있는 스팍은... 새로웠다. 꿈속 광경의 추가적인 해석은 버석거리는 솜처럼 느껴지는 입술과 불쾌한 숙취로 인해 연기되었다. 진통제를 먹어야겠어, 맥코이가 아직도 마법의 숙취제거 하이포를 가지고 있나 가서 봐야지.

 

지금은 말고. 급한 일부터 : 샤워가 필요했다. 짐은 사각팬티에 엄지손가락을 걸고 엉덩이 아래로 끌어내려 바닥에 떨어뜨리고는, 붙박이 선반에 있는 수건 한 장을 낚아채고 욕실을 향해 맨발로 타박타박 걸어갔다. 밖은 뜨겁고 모래투성이일지 몰라도, 길고 뜨거운 샤워는 여전히 환상적인 느낌이었다.

 

30분 뒤, 짐은 거울 속의 모습을 못마땅하게 째려보며 입술 한구석을 짜증스럽게 일그러트렸다. 마주 보이는 얼굴은 여전히 자신임을 알아볼 수 있었지만, 그냥 아는 정도의 사람들은 알아보지 못할 것이다 - 부분적으로는 그게 목적이었다. 이목을 끄는 푸른 눈 주위는 콜(*kohl. 아라비아 등지의 여성이 눈꺼풀 등을 검게 칠하는데 쓰는 가루)로 얼룩지고, 몸에 꽉 끼는 검정 망사티 사이로 유두가 보일락 말락했고, 검정 가죽 바지는 뭘 쏟은 것처럼 보였다. 하지만 짐이 거울에 비친 모습을 보고 인상을 쓴 이유는, 본래의 짧은 모래 빛 머리카락을 감추기 위해 지금 쓰고 있는 백금발 가발 때문이었다. 그건 미스 피기(Miss Piggy)의 보물상자에서 버려진 것처럼 보였지만, 다른 아이템들을 모두 합친 것보다 짐의 본래 모습을 훨씬 잘 가려주었고, 못생기고 뚱뚱하게 보였다. 후한 보수를 주는 고객들 중 일부는 이런 싼티에 환장하곤 했다.

 

오늘 밤에 만나기로 한 사람을 포함해서.

 

나빈 캄다르(Naveen Kamdar)는 짐이 평생 만나본 남자 중에서 가장 압도적인 매력이 있는 사람이었다. 그는 고대 힌두 신화에서 빠져나온 인도 왕자처럼 생겼다. 만약 왕자가 주문 제작한 실크 양복을 입고, 클링온이 사랑스럽고 사려 깊어 보일 정도의 원한을 품고 정계를 희롱하는 사람이라면 말이다. 그는 짐에게 한결같이 정중했고, 항상 비싸고 맛있는 식사를 호텔 스위트룸에 준비해 놓고 짐의 도착을 기다렸다. 그리고 쾌락을 함께해준 대가로 짐에게 과도한 보상을 했다. (짐은 그 엄청난 과잉 보상이 입막음의 대가임을 눈치채고, 나빈의 아내가 남편의 안부를 묻기 위해 이따금 연락할 때마다 항상 침묵을 지켰다. 물론, 절반의 시간은 어쨌거나 침대에 묶인 채 재갈을 물고 있었기에, 별로 선택의 여지가 없긴 했다.)

 

때마침, 짐의 통신기가 저 멀리 침실에서 시끄러운 소리를 냈다. 짐은 속으로 욕설을 내뱉으며 복도를 달려 내려가 통신기를 움켜쥐었고, 음성사서함으로 넘어가기 바로 직전에 덮개를 열었다. "안녕, 나빈," 그가 목소리와 얼굴에서 호흡곤란을 감추기 위해 애쓰며 말했다. 

 

"안녕, 제임스," 반대편에서 가르랑거리는 목소리가 들려왔다. 나빈의 잘생긴 얼굴이 흑단 조각상처럼 매끄럽고 우아하게 짐을 응시했다. "네가 오늘 밤 날 두고 자취를 감추려는 건 아닌지 조금 걱정하고 있었어."

 

"오, 당신도 참," 짐이 대답했다. "내가 당신에게 그런 짓을 할 리가 없잖아요."

 

"진짜야? 넌 지난 몇 주간 손에 넣기가 아주 힘들었거든. 네가 날 피하고 있다고 생각할 뻔했어." 짐은 얼굴과 목이 확 달아오르는 게 느껴졌고, 얼굴이 눈에 띄게 빨개지지 않았기를  - 그렇다 해도, 나빈이 화면 너머로 볼 수 없기만을 간절히 희망했다. 

 

"내가 대체 왜 그러겠어요? 말했잖아요, 그냥 조금 바빴다고."

 

"물론이야, 네가 우리 관계를 끝내고 싶어 할만한 이유를 난 전혀 모르겠거든," 나빈이 말했다. 이제 그의 목소리에는 확연한 즐거움이 묻어났다. 짐은 굉장히 아름다운 고양이가 자신을 놀리는 듯한 느낌이 들었다. "그냥 내 상상이었나 봐. 하지만 오늘 밤 너와의 만남을 아주 많이 기대하고 있어, 제임스." 

 

"나도 그래요," 짐이 작은 스크린을 향해 자신의 가장 눈부신 미소를 내보이며 달콤하게 거짓말했다. "이제 나갈 준비를 거의 마쳤어요. 이따가 봐요, 나빈." 나빈이 고개를 한번 끄덕인 순간 스크린이 까맣게 변했다. 짐은 통신기를 끄고 침대 위로 내던지며 참고 있는지도 몰랐던 숨을 길게 내쉬었다.

 

짐이 시계를 힐끔 보았다. 거의 6시. 한 시간 안에 나빈의 호텔까지 가야 한다. 나빈에게 다시 연락해서 차량을 보내달라고 할 수도 있었지만, 짐의 굽힐 수 없는 원칙 중 하나가, 고객은 자신이 사는 곳을 몰라야 하고 결코 집에 찾아와서도 안 된다는 것이었다. 그게 나빈이 바람직하지 않고 굉장히 부적절한 순간에 짐의 집 현관 앞에 나타나지 않았던 유일한 이유일 것이다.  _내 직업이 얼마나 재밌고 만족스러운지 본즈에게 한창 설명하고 있는 그런 때 말이지_ , 짐이 씁쓸하게 생각했다. 

 

글쎄, 그 문제는 나중에 걱정해도 될 것이다. 지금 당장 출발하지 않으면 나빈이 있는 마리나 델 래이(Marina Del Ray)까지 시간 안에 도착하기란 불가능하다. 짐은 책상 위에서 헬멧을 집어 들고 가죽 재킷을 걸치고 주머니에 키를 넣었다. 할 수 있어. 그는 일을 잘했고, 망할, 기막히게 잘했고, 자신의 일을 사랑했다. 나빈은 감당하기 어려울지 몰라도, 보수가 후했고 레드-카펫급 대우를 해 주었다. 이것도 별다를 것 없는 직업일 뿐이다. 스트레스를 받을 이유는 전혀 없었다. 하지만 이 일에 전문가가 된다는 것은 때때로 꼭 필요한 때 꼭 필요한 것만 알려주는 방식으로 움직인다는 걸 의미했다. 지금 짐의 마음이 도망치는 곳이 바로 거기였다.

 

맥코이는 짐이 오늘 밤 나빈 캄다르와 만나는 일이나, 나빈이 짐에게서 원하는 '서비스'가 어떤 성질의 것인지 알 필요가 없었다. 나빈은 짐이 지난 3주 동안 그의 메시지를 지워왔던 거나, 짐이 오늘 밤 그와 만나는데 동의한 유일한 이유는 스팍이 벌컨 대사관 측과 샌프란시스코에 가 있느라 이틀 동안 자리를 비우기 때문이라는 점을 알 필요가 없었다. 그리고 스팍은-

 

짐은 목구멍에 뭔가 묵직한 덩어리가 걸린 느낌이 들었다. 아니다, 오늘 밤 무슨 일을 할지 스팍이 알 필요는 전혀 없다.

 

짐은 헬멧을 가발 위로 조심스럽게 쓰고 씩씩하게 현관 밖으로 걸어 나왔다. 등 뒤쪽에서 스크린도어가 쾅 닫혔다. 운이 좋으면, 짐이 돌아올 때까지 맥코이는 세상모르고 잠들어 있을 것이다.

 

* * * * *

 

공교롭게도 짐이 집에 돌아왔을 때, 맥코이는 침대뿐만 아니라 집에도 없었다. 물론 그날 밤 그의 예상을 빗나간 건 그뿐만이 아니었다.

 

(짐이 집에 돌아와 부엌 식탁에서 제대로 간을 망가뜨리고 있는 그를 발견한 이후 상당히 향상된 한 주를 보낸) 닥터 맥코이는 세인트 메리에서 근무를 마치고 집에 오는 길에 식료품점에 들러 커피, 베이글, 빵을 샀다. 그는 예상보다 15분 일찍 집 근처로 돌아왔다. 그는 길가에 세워진 타코 트럭이 아직까지 영업 중이라는 단순한 이유 때문에 충동적으로 멈춰 섰고, 노을이 서서히 내려앉는 동안 연석에 앉아 차가운 맥주와 시원한 여름 저녁을 만끽하며 식사를 했다. 맥코이는 LA의 건조한 더위가 결코 익숙해지지 않았지만, 오늘 밤 낮은 습도를 즐기고 있다는 건 인정해야 했다.

 

맥코이는 한 손에 식료품 봉지를, 다른 손에 남은 타코 포장지를 들고 현관으로 들어오며 퇴근하기 전에 봤던 마지막 환자에 대해 계속해서 생각했다. 그는 부엌으로 걸어가 식료품 봉지를 식탁 위에 놓고 남은 음식을 쓰레기통에 버리기 위해 세탁실로 갔다가-

 

쓰레기 더미 맨 위의 백금발 가발을 보고 당황해서 우뚝 멈춰 섰다. 거기에 뭔가 - 맥코이가 못 믿겠다는 듯 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 쳐다보았다 - 맨 위에 있는 저거 휴지뭉치야?

 

그렇군. 피가 묻어 있는 휴지뭉치 맞네. 좋아. 맥코이는 나중에야 생각난 듯 포장지를 쓰레기통에 휙 집어던지고선 허리를 펴고 부엌으로 돌아갔다. "짐," 짐이 집에 있기나 한 건지 뒤늦게 궁금해하며 그가 소리쳤다. "야, 어디 있어?"

 

"여기야." 짐의 목소리를 따라 거실로 간 맥코이는 티셔츠와 추리닝 바지를 입고 소파 위에 누워서 볼륨을 잔뜩 줄여놓고 TV를 보고 있는 룸메이트를 발견했다. 맥코이가 들어오는 동안, 짐은 장님도 속지 않을 크고 씩씩한 가짜 미소를 지으며 그를 올려다보았다. 몸을 일으켜 앉은 짐은 가슴 위에 대고 있던 뭔가로 가득 채워진 주머니를 - 맥코이는 그게 얼음주머니라는 걸 깨달았다 - 오른손 위에 올려놓았다. 정확히는 손가락 관절 위에. "어서 와," 맥코이의 날카로운 눈초리에 짐의 미소가 슬그머니 사그라들었다. "왜 그래?"

 

"그건 내가 해야 할 질문인데, 짐." 맥코이가 눈썹을 치켜들었다. 쿠키단지에 손을 넣다가 들킨 어린애처럼 꼼지락거리지 않으려고 애쓰는 짐의 모습에 절로 웃음이 나왔다. 그렇지만 휴지뭉치에 묻은 피의 출처에 대한 맥코이의 짐작이 맞다면, 오늘 밤 짐이 저지른 짓은 쿠키단지에 손을 넣은 정도가 아닐 것이다. "무슨 일로 저 변장용 가발을 버렸는지 말해 주겠어?"

 

맥코이가 앉을 자리를 내주기 위해 짐이 소파 위에서 꾸물꾸물 움직이는데, 하필 그 순간에 녹고 있는 얼음이 든 주머니가 그의 무릎에서 바닥으로 굴러떨어졌다. 주머니가 퍽 터지며 카펫 위로 얼음 물이 잔뜩 쏟아져 나왔다. "망할, 짐," 맥코이는 웃음을 터뜨렸고 수건을 가지러 다시 펄쩍펄쩍 뛰어 부엌으로 갔다. 짐이 그의 뒤를 바짝 쫓았다.

 

"미안, 정말 미안해! 맙소사, 이거 그냥 물이야. 내가 여기다 뭐 이상한 거 쏟았던 적 없잖-"

 

"생각나게 하지 마. 너와 레드 와인은 위험한 조합이라는걸." 맥코이는 쭈그려 앉아 마지막 얼음조각 몇 개를 주워 담았고, 그들이 걸레질을 하는 동안 짐이 생각난 듯 말했다, "그래서, 네 질문에 대답하자면 말이야, 오늘 내가 메시지를 다 지웠어. 고객들에게서 온 거." 이 말을 하며 그는 계속 바닥만 쳐다보았고, 완벽하게 태연한 표정으로 수건을 카펫 위에 대고 양손으로 꾹 눌렀다.

 

맥코이는 한 손으로 무릎을 짚고 고개를 들어 짐의 얼굴을 쳐다보며 그 말의 의미를 가늠해 보았다. "그 일을 잠시 쉬겠단 뜻이야?" 맥코이는 짐의 말에 어찌해야 좋을지 확신이 서지 않아 조심스럽게 물었다. 짐은 대부분의 일에 털털한 녀석이었지만, 맥코이는 부주의한 말로 룸메이트에게 시비를 걸고 싶지 않았다. 

 

"응, 영원히." 이제 짐이 조금 냉소적인 목소리와 눈빛으로 맥코이를 쳐다보았다. 맥코이가 벌써 2년째 희망해 왔던 단 한 가지 일에 대해 방어적으로 구는 짐을 보니 믿어도 좋을 성싶었다.

 

“이 망할 자식, 그럴 때도 됐지." 맥코이는 짐의 양손을 수건에서 떼어내고 잡아당겨 일으켜 세운 뒤 형제처럼 꽉 껴안았다. 짐은 잠시 얌전히 포옹을 견디는가 싶더니, 맥코이의 양팔에서 몸부림쳐 빠져나오며 미소를 감추기 위해 눈을 굴렸다. "그런데 무슨 바람이 불어서? 내가 2년 동안 한 얘기를 드디어 깨달은 거야? 그런 쓰레기 같은 일을 하기에는 넌 너무 잘난 녀석이라는걸?"

 

몸을 구부려 수건을 주워든 짐은 맥코이를 따라 세탁실로 가 더러운 천을 치웠다. 그러는 동안에도 그들의 대화는 계속됐다. "잘난 거랑은 아무 상관없어. 그냥 질렸을 뿐이야. 일이 더 이상 재미있지가 않아." 상황을 받아들이는 이 '짐'다운 태도에 이제는 맥코이가 눈을 굴릴 차례였다. 전쟁 지역에서 목숨이 왔다 갔다 하는 임무라도 그게 '재미'있다는 걸 설득할 방법만 찾는다면, 짐 커크가 지원하게 만들 수 있을지도 모른다.

 

"이 바보 녀석, 지금까지 네가 그 일에서 어떻게 재미를 발견했는지 난 아직도 모르겠다. 우리 오늘 밤 나가서 축하 파티나 할까. 사실-" 맥코이는 꼭 잡은 짐의 손을 부엌 조명에 더 잘 비춰보기 위해 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 말끝을 흐렸다. "손 좀 보자, 짐. 무슨 짓을 한 거야? 갑자기 일이 재미 없어진 거랑 무슨 관련이라도 있어?" 

 

"어, 실은..." 짐은 맥코이의 검사를 순순히 받아들였다. 가장 큰 이유는 맥코이가 이미 그의 손목을 단단히 틀어쥐고 있었기 때문이고, 괜히 손을 뺐다간 더 곤란해질 것 같았다. 맥코이가 살펴보니 짐의 오른손 관절 쪽 피부가 찢어져 있었다. "음... 아니. 난 그냥... 진짜 불만족스러운 밤을 보냈고 할 만큼 했다는 생각이 들었어. 손은 해리 머드에게 펀치를 날렸더니 이 모양이야."

 

맥코이가 새로운 불신을 담아 눈썹을 일그러뜨리며 고개를 들었다. "뭘 어쨌다고? 짐. 짐. 너 내 룸메이트 맞냐? 네가 주먹질을 했다고 해서 놀란 게 아니라, 이 느닷없는 상식적인 행동들이 다 어디서 나온 거냐고?"

 

"그 자식은 맞아도 싸다니깐?" 짐이 맥코이의 손에서 자신의 손을 홱 잡아빼며 큰 소리로 말했지만, 맥코이는 이미 찬장 한구석에 있는 구급상자를 가지러 가는 중이었다.

 

"그거야 두말하면 잔소리지, 짐, 난 그 꼴보기 싫은 놈을 처음 봤을 때부터 네가 바닷속에 처넣어주길 바랐지만, 넌 그 자식이 내심 네게 마음을 써준다고 생각하는 줄 알았어." 맥코이는 상자를 카운터 위에 쿵 내려놓고 얼마간 뒤적거리더니 피부 재생기를 꺼내들어 켰다. 그는 다시 짐의 손을 잡고서 상처 난 관절 피부 위에서 작동시켰다. 

 

"내가 어디 사는지 내 고객들에게 말하겠다고 머드가 협박했어." 의사로서의 반응을 첫 번째로, 친구로서의 반응을 두 번째로 보였다는 건 맥코이의 성실함을 입증해 주는 것이었다. 그는 가까스로 짐의 손을 꿰맨 뒤 새롭게 분노에 차오른 눈빛으로 짐을 쳐다보았다.

 

"머드가 뭐? 짐-"

 

"그래. 그래. 내가 나빈의 호텔을 나와서-"

 

"-누구?"

 

"고객! 몰라도 돼, 사실 나빈은 이 소식을 진짜 잘 받아들였는데- 어쨌거나. 나빈의 호텔을 나온 뒤 집에 오는 길에 끝내기로 결심했어. 그런 다음 내가 제일 처음 한 일은 해리에게 전화를 걸어서 아무도 나한테 보내지 말라고 한 거였지, 왜냐하면 난 더 이상 고객을 받지 않을 거니까. 머드는 이제까지 내게 보내준 사람들에 대한 보상을 받길 원했어, 특히 스팍에 대한 보상을."

 

"그리고 넌 그 자식에게 꺼지라고 해줬겠지." 맥코이는 피부 재생기를 한쪽으로 치우고 필요한 정도보다 더 세게 구급상자의 뚜껑을 닫았다.

 

"응, 비슷해. 그랬더니 내 고객들에게 내가 사는 곳을 알리겠다고 협박하더라고." 짐이 맥코이의 시선을 붙들고 히죽 웃었다. "본즈, 머드는 내가 어디 사는지 몰라. 내가 확인했어."

 

"그놈 얼굴에 펀치를 날려서?"

 

"어, 아니? 맙소사, 본즈, 내가 깡패냐?! 아무튼. 그래서 내가 갈 테니 만나서 얘기하자고 했지. 그리고 그걸 확인한 다음, 그래, 머드는 내가 어디 사는지 쥐뿔도 모르더라고, 난 그에게 지옥에나 꺼지라고, 날 내버려 두라고 했어." 그 말을 하며 굳고 비참한 표정으로 웃는 짐의 모습은 그 대화가 실제로 어떻게 흘러갔는지에 대해 많은 힌트를 주었다. 맥코이는 양손으로 카운터 모서리를 짚고 등을 기대며 짐을 관찰했다. 

 

"그러면 끝난 거구나. 정말 끝났어. 머드도 널 더 이상 귀찮게 하지 않을 거고."

 

"글쎄, 그를 지구 밖으로 쫓아내지 않는 한  _확실_ 하진 않지만, 응, 아마 그럴 거야."

 

"잘 됐다," 맥코이가 힘주어 말했다. "그 비열한 놈에게서 잘 벗어났어." 그는 오렌지 주스를 가지러 냉장고에 가는 짐을 지켜보며 문득 무언가가 떠올랐다. 맥코이는 지난밤 바에서 짐과 스팍이 서로를 어떤 눈으로 쳐다보았는지 다시금 생각해 보았다 ; 스팍과 만난 이후 짐이 고객을 만나는 횟수가 얼마나 줄어들었는지, 짐이 얼마나 자주 스팍의 얘기를 했는지. 머릿속에 선명한 그림이 그려졌고, 맥코이는 그 그림이 마음에 드는지 어쩐지 확실치 않았다. "그런데, 짐," 잠시 후 맥코이가 말했다. 짐이 주스 한 잔을 따르고 그를 흘낏 보았다. "스팍은 어쩔 거야?"

 

짐이 눈썹을 휙 들어 올렸다. "어쩔 거냐니?" 그가 물었다.

 

"고객들과의 관계를 다 끊는다면서. 스팍에게는 벌써 말 한 거야?"

 

짐이 어깨를 으쓱였다. "스팍이 상관할 일은 아니잖아, 안 그래?"

 

"어, 상관있을 텐데, 네가 다른 사람들과 똑같이 그를 안 만날 생각이라면."

 

짐은 아무 대답 없이 주스를 내려놓고선 카운터 위로 폴짝 뛰어올라 앉아 다리를 달랑거렸다. "스팍은 달라," 그가 맥코이를 흘겨보며 말했다. "게다가, 그는 6주 뒤에 떠나. 일찌감치 관계를 끝낼 필요가 뭐 있겠어." 그의 태도나 목소리 톤에는 분명한 경고의 뜻이 담겨 있었지만, 맥코이는 이 문제만큼은 회피할 생각이 없었다. 갑자기 매춘을 관두기로 한 짐의 결심이 그렇게 놀랄 만큼 깔끔하지는 않아 보였다.

 

"그래. 그렇군. 이봐, 짐..." 맥코이는 숨을 크게 들이쉰 다음 결연히 입을 열었다. "너 스팍과 안 잔거 맞지?" 

 

"잤다고 해도 그게 무슨 상관이야?" 짐의 목소리가 태연함을 가장하던 것도 잊고 냉담하고 조금 거칠어졌다. 반면 맥코이는 뭘 가장할 마음이 전혀 없었다.

 

" _왜 이래_ , 짐," 그가 말했다. "야, 내가 너랑 같이 사는 거 잊었냐? 네가 그 녀석에게 얼마나 단단히 빠져있는지 내가 정말 모를 거라고 생각해?"

 

"난 - 무슨 소리를 하려고, 본즈?" 짐이 양손으로 카운터를 단단히 쥐고 허리를 폈다. "스팍은 그냥 친구야."

 

"친구?" 맥코이가 회의적으로 반복했다. "고객이 아니라, 짐? 네 서비스에 돈을 지불하는 사람이 아니란 말이야?" 짐은 대꾸할 말을 찾아 허둥거리며 얼굴을 붉혔고, 맥코이는 관자놀이를 문지르며 한숨을 쉬었다. "커크, 너 때문에 내가 죽겠다," 그가 투덜거렸다. 맥코이는 더 큰 목소리로 다시 짐에게 덧붙였다. "제발 그와 자지 않았다고 말해줘, 짐."

 

"안 잤어." 어깨를 슬쩍 움츠린 짐이 부엌 건너편의 동거인을 노려보며 퉁명스럽게 대답했다. "행복해?"

 

"그렇진 않아," 맥코이가 말했다. "하지만 난 - 맙소사, 짐, 이건  _내_  행복과는 상관 없어. 그래서 넌 스팍이랑 안 잤다는 거군. 하지만 넌 그러고 싶잖아, 안 그래?" 짐이 눈썹을 치켜뜨고 잠시 머뭇거리더니 고개를 끄덕였다. 딱 한번, 아주 가까스로. 하지만 그걸로 충분했다. 맥코이가 조용히 끙 하는 소리를 냈다. "이런, 짐. 너 진짜 좋아하는 거구나."

 

"별일 아니야, 본즈, 그냥 - 일시적인 충동일 뿐이라고." 맥코이는 고개를 저으며 기대고 있던 카운터를 박차고 나와 짐이 너무 자란 열 살짜리처럼 다리를 덜렁거리며 앉아 있는 곳으로 갔다. 맥코이는 벌써 2년째 짐을 알고 지냈고, 임시 동거인으로 받아들인 수다스럽고 다혈질의 꼬맹이는 더없이 충실한 진짜 친구가 되었다. 그 시간 내내 맥코이는 짐이 한 남자, 여자 혹은 외계인에게 냉정함을 잃는 모습을 한 번도 보지 못 했다. 

 

"짐." 맥코이의 목소리는 부드러웠다. "저기. 난 스팍을 반대하는 게 아니야. 네가 스팍 때문에 몸 파는 일을 그만둔 거라면, 내가 최고로 근사한 식당에서 밥이라도 사줘야 될 일이지. 왜냐하면 스팍은 내가 2년이나 널 설득해왔던 일을 해냈으니까. 하지만 난 이 일이 네게 좋게 끝날 것 같지가 않아. 스팍이 다음 달에 고향 행성으로 돌아간다고 네가 방금 말하지 않았어?"

 

다시 짐이 고개를 끄덕였다. 맥코이가 입을 굳게 다물고 카운터에 기댔다. "스팍도 네 감정을 알아?" 

 

짐이 고개를 저었다. "나도 오늘 밤에야 깨달았는걸," 그가 털어놓았다. "내가 - 글쎄. 난 계속해서 나빈이 스팍이었으면 하고 바랐고, 일을 일찍 끝내야 했어, 왜냐하면 내가... 견딜 수가 없었거든." 맥코이가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 벌거벗은 짐을 상상하지 않으려는 열렬한 바람 때문이기도 하고, 친구의 그런 풀죽은 목소리를 듣기가 너무너무 싫기도 했다. "저기, 정말 별일 아니야," 짐이 더욱 단호한 목소리로 덧붙였다. "난 아무런 내색도 하지 않을 거야. 스팍은 날 전혀 그런 식으로 생각하지 않아."

 

"그렇군. 좋아. 그냥..." 맥코이가 고개를 저었다. "그냥 조심해, 알았지?"

 

짐이 쓴웃음을 지으며 끄덕였다. "네, 아빠."

 

"닥쳐, 인마. 자 그럼, 아까 마시러 가자는 얘기 말인데..."

 

 

* * * * *

 

"짐?"

 

스팍은 멈춰 서서 손에 든 딸기 상자를 살펴보는 짐을 지켜보았다. 그 과일은 탐스럽게 익은 채 거리를 따라 늘어선 가판대 위의 작고 투명한 용기 안에 깔끔하게 들어 있었다. "응, 스팍?" 짐이 손에 든 과일 상자로 시선을 미끄러뜨리며 웃었다. 만족스러운 듯, 그는 행상인에게 카드를 건네고 들고 온 캔버스 가방 안에 딸기를 집어넣었다. 

 

짐이 지불을 마칠 때까지 기다린 스팍은 딸기 가판대를 떠난 뒤에야 소리 내서 질문했다. 생각하던 질문을 막상 말하자니 어려웠는데, 그 짧은 유예가 그에게 용기를 북돋워주었다. "최근에 깨달았는데, 넌 내 목표와 관련해서 우리가 전에 논의했던 활동 외에도 나와 굉장히 많은 시간을 보내고 있어."

 

짐이 붐비는 도로를 이미 느긋하게 거닐던 발걸음을 더욱 늦추며 그를 쳐다보았다. "뭐? 응, 그렇네. 하지만 교육적이었지 않아?" 짐의 태도에는 뭔가 석연치 않은 구석이 있었다. 그의 미소에는 스팍이 질문하기 전에는 없었던 새로운 긴장감이 감돌았다.

 

스팍이 고개를 끄덕였다. "맞아. 불만이 있어서 한 말은 아니었어. 다만..." 스팍은 잠시 머뭇거리다가 조심스럽게 말을 이어나갔다, "난 네 시간을 함부로 이용하고 싶지 않아. 네가 공들인 시간과 에너지를 모두 고려해서 내가 얼마를 지불해야 할지 재평가해야겠어."

 

짐의 반응은 즉각적이고 만족스러웠다. "절대 안 돼. 우리는 원래 합의했던 대로 계속할 거고, 추가시간은 무료라고 생각해도 괜찮아." 그 말을 들은 스팍은 가슴속에 온기가 퍼져나가는 것을 느꼈고, 짐의 손을 잡고 싶다는 갑작스러운 충동에 시달렸지만 아무 내색도 하지 않았다. 그건 벌컨인으로서 용서할 수 없을 정도로 친밀한 행동인 데다, 아무리 인간들 사이에서는 손을 잡는 행위가 대수롭지 않다 해도 짐에게 강요할 수는 없었다. 하지만 그걸 알면서도, 맞잡은 짐의 손을 느끼고 싶어 터무니없이 근질거리는 손가락이나, 짐의 얼굴 가득 퍼져나가 눈동자에 온기를 불어넣고 그를 환히 밝히는 미소를 다시 보고 싶은 열망은 멈추지 않았다. 갈수록 더, 스팍은 짐이 다른 누군가에게 웃을 때마다 그 대상이 누구건 간에 이유 없이 질투하는 자신을 발견했다. 

 

짐과 알고 지낸 짧은 기간 동안, 스팍은 비논리적인 충동과 생각에 점점 더 빈번히 시달렸다. 스팍 자신의 선택으로 인간 혈통을 탐구하고는 있지만, 그 일과 관계없이 짐이 곁에 있어주길 바라는 마음은 깊어져만 갔다. 짐의 얼굴을 또 보게 된다고 생각한 순간 그가 떠올린 건 어머니가 아니었다. 

 

하지만 스팍이 한 말이라곤, "기쁘군, 짐. 고마워."가 다였다.

 

"내가 좋아서 하는 일인 걸. 이제 가자, 빵과 마늘도 사야지." 짐이 스팍에게 눈부신 미소를 지어 보인 뒤 돌아서서 인파를 뚫고 나아가자, 딸기와 계란이 든 캔버스 가방이 그의 어깨 위에서 이리저리 흔들렸다.

 

스팍과 짐은 저녁식사를 위한 재료를 사기 위해 베니스 비치 북쪽에 있는 파머스 마켓(Farmer's Market)에 와 있었다. 이날 아침 9시에 짐이 연락했을 때 스팍에게 해 준 말로는 그랬다. 적잖이 어리둥절했던 스팍이 주저하며 그러한 활동의 목적과 중요성에 대해 물었지만, 짐은 나중에 얘기해 준다며 웃기만 했다. 스팍은 좀 더 이의를 제기할 수 있었는데도, 실제로는 짐과 기꺼이 하루를 보내는 중이었다. 자신의 비이성적인 행동과 충동은 완전히 제쳐두고라도, 짐과 보내는 시간은 공청회 날짜가 다가올수록 호텔에 차곡차곡 쌓여가는 긴장감에서 벗어나게 해주는 환영할만한 활동이었다.

 

"난 인간의 저녁식사에 참여하는 일이 어떨지 늘 궁금했어," 스팍이 짐의 뒤를 따라가며 말했다. 스팍은 마켓의 우글거리는 인간과 외계인의 압박이 유쾌하지만은 않았고 피곤하기도 했지만, 늘어선 식품과 유용한 물건들은 실로 놀라웠다.

 

짐은 목으로 낮은 소음을 냈고, 스팍은 그게 숨죽인 웃음임을 알아보았다. 뭔가 재미있는 걸 발견해서라기보단 이유가 있어서 웃는 이런 버릇 역시 인간의 이상한 습관 중 하나였다. 스팍은 짐이 셀 수 없는 이유로 웃는다는 걸 알게 되었다. 평범한 즐거움에서 기쁨의 표현에 이르기까지, 아니면 놀랐을 때조차도 짐은 웃었다. 도무지 이해할 수 없는 일이었지만, 스팍은 싫지 않았다.

 

"글쎄... 인간에 대해 호의적인 평가가 더해질지는 솔직히 모르겠지만, 난 복제된 음식을 아주 싫어해서 말이야. 꼭 종이 씹는 맛이거든. 그리고 직접 만든 음식을 먹는 편이 훨씬 더 만족스러운 법이지."

 

"흥미롭군," 스팍이 말했다. "복제기에서 똑같은 영양분이 함유된 음식을 얻을 수 있는데도 굳이 많은 시간을 들여서 음식을 준비하는 건 비능률적이야. 그렇지만 그런 의견을 표명한 인간은 네가 처음이 아니야. 이 경험은 상당히 계몽적일 거라고 믿어."

 

"그렇다면 부엌에 불은 내지 말아야겠는걸." 싱긋 웃은 짐은 대화중인 몇몇 안도리안 사이를 지나 갓 구운 빵의 달콤한 냄새가 흘러나오는 가판대를 향해 서둘러 갔다. 스팍은 좀 더 차분하게 뒤따라가며 눈으로는 봉지 안에 담긴 빵 덩어리들을 죽 둘러보았다. 종류가 너무 많아 당혹스러웠지만, 짐이 둥글고 겉이 딱딱해 보이는 빵 덩어리를 향해 손을 뻗으며 "이 빵 살게요." 하고 말하는 걸 보니 그는 뭘 골라야 할지 아는 모양이었다. 

 

"너는 좀 더 맛이 강한 음식을 선호하는 줄 알았는데," 지불을 마치고 다시 군중 속으로 들어간 순간 스팍이 말했다. 짐은 조금 놀라서 어깨너머로 스팍을 힐끗 돌아보았다. 

 

"뭐, 그거야. 나는 가끔 양념 맛이 강한 음식을 즐기지만, 넌 아니잖아. 그리고 난 우리 둘 모두를 위한 저녁을 만들 거야."

 

"그렇게까지 생각해주다니 정말 기쁘군," 스팍은 진지하게 말했고, 반응을 숨길 수 있는 자신의 능력에 고마워해야 할지, 아니면 짐에게 자신을 더 잘 표현할 수 있길 바라는 건지 알 수가 없었다.

 

"응, 그거하고 별로 비싸지 않은 커피(a cup of coffee)도 한 잔 사 줄게," 짐이 한마디 했다.

 

"왜 내가 컵을 원하-"

 

"-신경 쓰지 마, 스팍."

 

파머스 마켓에서 한 시간을 더 보낸 그들은 짐이 찾던 마늘뿐만 아니라 인간의 시집 한 권도 찾아냈다. 스팍은 신중히 고른 그 책을 로브 안에 갈무리했다. 어머니가 사랑하셨던 이 모음집을 몇 년간 보지 못했다는 게 어렴풋이 떠올랐다 ; 창고에 있는 어머니의 유품 속에 들어가 있는 건 아닐까, 어쩌면 저널과 함께. 그 무렵 시간은 정오에 가까워졌다. 잔뜩 달구어진 햇살이 그들 위로 내리꽂혔고, 인간인 짐의 체질을 고려하여, 스팍은 안전한 실내로 들어가는 게 어떻겠냐고 말했다.

 

그날 오후, 스팍은 타인과 너무 오래 있는데 평소처럼 조바심을 느끼는 대신, 시간이 얼마나 빠르고 편안히 흘러가는지 깨닫고 깜짝 놀랐다. 그들이 집에 도착하자마자, 짐은 침실로 달려가 스팍에게 보여주고 싶어 했던 책을 들고 돌아왔다 - 그가 요전 날 밤에 언급했던 하인라인의 소설(*Robert A. Heinlein. 미국의 SF 작가)로서, '달은 무자비한 밤의 여왕'이라는 흥미로운 제목의 책이었다. 스팍은 소파에 자리를 잡고 앉아, 짐이 생각해 두었던 구절을 찾아 자신에게 큰 소리로 읽어주는 동안 주의 깊게 들었다. 계속해서 그들은 하인라인이 창조한 사회 구조의 장점과 단점, 그 허구의 혁명이 실제로 목표를 달성할 가능성, 소설에 나온 이론 물리학에 대한 얘기를 나누며 두 시간을 보냈다. 

 

거기서 뻗어나간 대화는 스팍이 이끌고 있는 듀오트리토케일 프로젝트로 다시 한번 돌아갔다가, 그 사이 수많은 주제를 건너뛰고 짐이 UCLA 수업 시간에 막 제출한 사회-정치 심리학 논문에 이르렀다. 스팍은 비길 데 없이 명석한 동료들과 어울리는 일이 익숙했지만 - VSA는 은하계에서 최고의 명성을 가진 연구 기관 중 하나이다 - 스팍의 동료 연구자들 거의 대다수가 매우 경직된 태도로 프로젝트에 접근했기에 이론과 연구 방식에 대해 똑같이 엄격했고, 스팍은 동료들에게 질문할 필요조차 없었다 ; 그들의 대답은 예측이 가능했다.

 

반면, 짐은 충격적인 지식의 폭과 유연성의 소유자였다. 그의 관심사는 사회 심리학부터 생체 공학까지, 트랜스포트 수리 기술과 통신 장비에서부터 구역질(좀 더 정확히 말하자면, 숙취)을 치료하기 위한 허브와 채소의 최상의 조합까지 다양했다. 그는 주제와 주제 사이를 이리저리 넘나들었다. 통찰력을 동반한 상당히 흥미로운 점프가 아니었다면 스팍은 아마도 불만스러웠을 것이다. 어쩌면 그냥 짐 자체가 흥미로웠던 건지도 모른다. 더 이상 확실치 않았다. 하지만 스팍은 짐의 입에서 다음에 무슨 말이 나올지 예측할 수 없었고, 자신이 무척이나 알고 싶어 한다는 깨달음은 마음속 깊은 전율을 안겨주었다.

 

마침내 짐이 "자연의 부름에 응한다"라며 잠시 자리를 비웠고, 스팍은 거실 한가운데에 있는 소파에 혼자 덩그러니 남겨졌다. 그날 처음으로, 그는 닥터 맥코이가 어디에 있는지 궁금했다. 스팍은 본즈(그런 별명이 붙은 이유를 진짜 물어봐야겠어)가 응급실 의사이고, 그의 근무시간이 한 주에서 길게는 그 이상이 된다는 걸 알고 있었다 ; 어쩌면 '더블' 근무를 하고 있는지도 모른다. 스팍은 닥터 맥코이가 조만간 귀가하지 않길 바라는 자신을 발견했다. 닥터 역시 붙임성 있고 흥미로운 사람인 만큼, 스팍은 오늘 밤 짐의 관심을 혼자 독차지하고 싶었다. 

 

짐이 사실상 에너지를 뿜어내며 다시 방으로 들어오자, 스팍이 고개를 들었다. “인간들은 다 너처럼 에너지가 넘치나?” 그 질문을 들은 짐이 활짝 웃자, 스팍은 금지된 기쁨의 스릴을 맛보았다. 

 

“설마, 다 그런 건 아니지. 본즈는 내가 카페인을 너무 많이 마셔서 그렇다는데, 내가 원래 이런 사람일 뿐이야.” 짐은 스팍의 발치에 멈춰 서서 알 수 없는 이유로 활짝 웃으며 스팍을 내려다보았다. “배고파? 너 점심도 많이 안 먹었잖아.”

 

“사실이야. 네가 저녁 식사를 만들 거라고 연락했을 때, 나는 미리 과식하지 않기로 했어. 오늘 저녁을 충분히 경험할 수 있길 바랐거든.”

 

그 말이 짐을 기쁘게 한 듯 보였다. 짐은 다시 한번 거의 뛸 듯이 휙 돌아섰다. “좋았어. 뭐, 그러시다면, 난 가서 저녁을 만들기 시작할게, 배가 무진장 고파서.”

 

“그러는 편이 좋겠어. 준비과정에서 내가 도울 수 있는 일이 있을까?” 스팍은 돕겠다고 발벗고 나서지 않는 자신이 무례하다고 느껴졌지만, 부엌에서 크게 도움이 안 될 것 같았다. 그는 스스로를 위한 간소한 식사를 차리는 일은 완벽하게 해낼 수 있었지만, 짐이 만들려는 식사 종류에는 전혀 문외한이었다. 게다가 짐이 정성스럽게 재료를 고르는 모습을 본 뒤라, 요리를 망치게 될까봐 두려웠다.

 

다행히, 짐은 좋은 호스트 역할에 여념이 없는 듯 보였다. “아무 걱정하지 마. 넌 그냥 편하게 있어, 음식은 내가 만들게. 다만 한 가지 부탁이 있어.” 짐이 돌아서서 개방형 주방을 향해 걸어가며 말하는 동안, 스팍은 무심코 일어나 그의 뒤를 따라갔다.

 

“부탁?” 짐이 무슨 부탁을 할지, 스팍은 궁금하면서도 살짝 불안했다. 흰색 티셔츠 아래에서 움직이는 짐의 근육과 부엌 창문을 통해 들어온 햇살을 받아 반짝이는 금색 머리카락에 저도 모르게 감탄하며, 스팍은 문간에 서서 주방에 들어가는 짐을 관찰했다. 

 

"그래, kimosabe(*키모사베 : 형만 못한 덜떨어진 동생. 영화 <론 레인저스>에 나옴), 부탁." 짐이 어깨너머로 또 한번 웃었다. “난 너와 거의 한 달을 같이 지냈어. 네 여흥과 교육을 위해 바보 같은 인간의 잔재주를 부려가면서. 그런데 너는 네 인생의 유일한 인간에 대해 거의 아무 얘기도 해주지 않았지. 그래서 말인데, 난 네 어머니에 대해 듣고 싶어." 

 

스팍은 충격으로 잠시 말문이 막히고 몸이 경직되었다. 짐의 말이 옳다 ; 애초에 이 조사를 시작한 이유의 전부인 사람에게 맞춰져야 할 초점이 표류하고 있다는 데 스팍 자신도 점점 불편해지던 참이었다. 짐은 스팍의 갑작스러운 불편함을 눈치챈 듯 - 벌컨인들은 스스로의 정신 상태에 대해 눈에 보이는 단서를 거의 제공하지 않는 종족인데도, 그는 놀라울 정도로 기민하게 벌컨의 보디랭귀지를 읽었다 - 소스팬 손잡이를 한 손으로 움켜쥔 채 우뚝 멈춰섰다. “이봐, 네가 원하지 않으면 아무것도 말할 필요 없어, 스팍, 난 그저 궁금했을 뿐이야.”

 

“나는... 괜찮아,” 스팍이 느리게 말했다. “그건 - 네 부탁에 기분이 상하지 않았어. 네가 아만다 - 내 어머니에 대해 알고 싶어 하는 것은 전적으로 타당한 일이지. 그저 어머니에 대해 얘기하는 게 익숙하지 않아서.” 스팍은 가슴속에 응어리진 무언가가 아주 조금씩 풀리기 시작한 걸 느끼며 긴 숨을 내쉬었다. 어머니의 이름을 입 밖으로 꺼낸 게 얼마나 오랜만인지 깨닫고선 돌연 의아해졌다.

 

짐은 여전히 조용하고 주의 깊게 그를 쳐다보고 있었다. 하지만 짐의 마음이 더 이상 편안하지만은 않다는 걸 스팍은 알 수 있었다. 그를 탓할 수는 없었다. “어머니는 내가 11살 때 돌아가셨어,” 스팍이 마침내 입을 열었다. 그는 심란한 듯 멍하니 부엌 의자 중 하나로 다가가 잡아당겨 앉았다. 이 이야기는 그가 기억하는 한 아주 오랫동안 누구에게도 말한 적이 없었다. “아버지는 수도에서 외교 행사에 참석 중이셨지. 집에는 어머니와 나 둘 뿐이었어.”

 

스팍은 짐 뒤편의 오븐 위쪽 벽에 있는 해양 포유동물 그림을 응시하며 깍지를 꼈다. 스팍이 기억을 찾아 내면 깊숙이 파고드는 사이, 말이 기계적으로 느리게 흘러나왔다. “어머니는 문화와 언어 학자셨어 ; 3개 분야에서 박사 학위를 받으셨지. 두 개는 지구의 단체에서, 하나는 안도르에서. 너도 알다시피, 어머니는 범우주적 통역 프로토콜(Universal Translator Protocol)의 창시자 중 한 분이셔. 돌아가실 무렵, 어머니는 한창 범우주적 통신 관련 프로젝트에 매진하고 계셨어. 그 일에 6개월 이상 매달리셨고 거의 완성을 눈앞에 두고 있었지. 내가 학교에서 돌아왔을 때 어머니는 서재에 있는 책상에서 주무시고 계셨어. 내가 기억하는 건..." 스팍은 가슴속 폐 부근에 고통스러운 응어리가 맺혀 잠시 말을 멈추었다. "어머니가 몹시 피곤해 보이신다고 생각했던 기억이 나. 어머니는 담요를 덮고 계셨어. 벌컨은 사막 행성이고 우리 집은 사막에 인접한 쉬카르(Shi'Kahr) 변두리에 있었는데, 어머니는 방에 히터를 틀고 담요로 몸을 감쌀 정도로 추워하셨어."

 

뼈가 쇳덩이로 변하기라도 했는지, 가슴속이 더욱 답답하고 무거워졌다. 햇살이 비치는 짐의 LA 주방은 사라지고, 대신 겨우 어제 뵌 듯한 어머니의 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 그때에도 - 병색이 짙었던 그 최후의 며칠까지도 무척 아름다우셨던 어머니. 호기심 많은 아들에게 짓는 익숙한 미소와 갈색의 긴 머리칼.

 

"그뒷날 다시 연구 작업을 시작하셨어. 어머니는 완고한 분이셨지 ; 논문의 완성이 코앞이었고, 그다음 주에 있을 컨퍼런스에 선보이길 원하셨거든. 아버지가 계셨더라도 어머니를 병원에 보내기는 어려웠을 거야. 하지만 아버지는 부재중이셨어. 나뿐이었지."

 

"게다가 넌 겨우 11살이었고," 짐이 나지막이 말했다. 그는 스팍의 얘기를 들으며 팔짱을 끼고 주방 카운터에 기댄 채 그 자리에서 꼼짝도 하지 않았다. "그 나이에 부모님과 언쟁하기는 힘든 법이야."

 

스팍은 거의 눈치채기도 힘들 정도로 슬쩍 고개를 끄덕였다. "시도는 했어. 한 번. 최소한 힐러라도 부르시라고 말이야. 하지만 전혀 듣지 않으셨어. 괜찮다고, 심각하지 않다고 고집을 부리셨지. 이틀 동안 어머니는 서 있을 수도 없을 정도로 기침을 아주 심하게 하셨어." 스팍은 흑백의 해양 포유동물 그림을 응시했지만 보이는 거라곤 그 주말 이후 사렉과 자신 모두 견딜 수 없었던 그 집의 적갈색 벽돌뿐이었다. "그날 내가 학교에서 돌아와 응급 의료팀을 호출할 무렵 어머니는 의식이 없으셨어. 병원에 도착했을 땐 이미 주요 장기가 멈춰있었지."

 

"무슨 병이셨어?" 스팍은 기묘하고 복잡한 표정으로 짐을 건너다보았다. 스팍은 짐의 얼굴에서 동정과 슬픔을 보았지만 뭔가 다른, 연민이 아닌 다른 무언가 역시 보았다.

 

"굉장히 치명적인 폐렴이었어. 48시간만 일찍 병원을 방문하셨더라면 완치될 수 있는."

 

짐이 크게 숨을 내쉬며 손으로 얼굴을 문질렀다. 그는 양손을 다시 카운터 위에 올리고 스팍의 얼굴을 쳐다보았다. 스팍은  가슴속의 응어리가 흩어지길 바라며 등을 곧게 펴고 심호흡했다. 응어리는 사라지지 않았다. "미안해, 스팍. 물어보지 말았어야 했는데." 한참 만에 짐이 말했다.

 

"사과하지 마. 내 혈통을 더 잘 이해하기 위해 널 찾은 건 나니까." 스팍은 조심스럽게 무릎 위에 양손을 포갰다. "내 어머니가 무의미한 죽음을 맞으신 건 네 잘못이 아니야."

 

"그래, 그렇지만... 부모님을 잃는 게 어떤 느낌인지 나도 조금은 알거든, 그래서." 그 말에, 스팍은 자신의 몽상에서 빠져나와 다시 짐에게 시선을 돌렸다. 짐은 웃음기라고는 전혀 없는 미소를 간신히 지어 보였다. "내 아버지는 내가 태어난 날 우주선 폭발로 돌아가셨어."

 

"나도 기억해," 스팍이 말했다. 그는 조금 망설이다가 덧붙였다, "캡틴이었던 동안 네 아버지의 영웅적 행위는 존경할 만했어. 그분은 800명 이상의 생명을 구하셨어, 짐."

짐의 미소가 뒤틀렸다. "그 말을 열 살짜리 애 생일날에 하더라니까," 그가 말했다. 짐은 고개를 저으며 등을 돌리고 걸어갔다. 스팍은 할 말을 찾지 못하고 멀어져 가는 그를 쳐다만 보았다. 

 

* * * * *

 

가벼운 주제로 바뀌어도 스팍의 고통은 기대만큼 덜어지지 않았다. 하지만 짐과 함께 있는 일은 충분히 기분 전환이 되어주었다. 곧 주방은 크림, 마늘, 버터가 섞인 달콤한 냄새로 가득 채워졌다. 페투치니 알프레도가 벌컨인의 소화 기관에 괜찮을지 스팍은 확신할 수 없었지만, 냄새가 아주 좋다는 점은 부인할 수 없었다. 스팍은 짐이 주방을 활보하는 모습에 매혹되었다. 짐의 손을 잡거나 자신의 피부로 직접 느끼고 싶은 좀 전의 충동은 한층 더 심해졌다. 사실 스팍의 상상인지는 몰라도, 짐은 부엌을 이리저리 돌아다니며 필요 이상으로 스팍을 스쳐 지나갔고, 그의 푸른 눈동자가 스팍에게 머무는 시간 역시 길었다.

 

스팍이 은식기와 그릇들을 테이블 위에 놓고 짐이 각자의 접시에 파스타를 덜 무렵, 스팍은 짐의 말이나 행동 모두에 지나치게 민감해져 어지러울 지경이었다. 그는 고성능 초전도체가 된 느낌이었다. 짐과 자신 사이를 뛰어다니다 건물 전체를 불태울 준비가 된, 눈에 보이지 않는 전기가 치직거리는 듯한 느낌. 스팍은 자리에 앉는 동안 자제심을 되찾기 위해 크게 숨을 들이마신 뒤 애써 천천히 내뱉었다. 스스로를 통제하길 원하지 않는다는 생각이 든다는 자체가 짐이 스팍에게 심각한 영향을 끼치고 있다는 증거였다. 사실 그는 짐이 자신에게서 끌어내는 무모함을 즐기고 있었다. 감지하기 힘든 정도이긴 하지만.

 

짐은 만족스러운 한숨을 내쉬며 스팍의 맞은편에 앉아 활짝 웃었다. "자, 다 됐- 아차!"

 

"무슨 문제라도?" 스팍이 눈썹을 들어 올렸다.

 

"아니, 그냥-" 짐이 벌떡 일어났다. 스팍은 짐이 엉망이 된 카운터로 쏜살같이 다가가 잔해더미 속에서 무언가를 찾는 모습을 당황스럽게 지켜보았다. 짐이 어깨너머로 스팍에게 우물거렸다. "내가 바질을 대체 어디다 뒀더라?"

 

짐 없이 먼저 식사를 시작하고 싶지 않았던 스팍 역시 자리에서 일어났고, 그의 시선은 짐이 저녁 식사를 만드는 과정 중 일찌감치 한쪽에 놓아두었던 카운터 위 작은 녹색 다발로 향했다. 스팍은 다발을 들고서 이제 양념 찬장을 벌컥 열고 유리병과 통들을 노려보고 있는 짐을 향해 걸어갔다. "찾는 게 이것 같은데," 스팍이 말했다.

 

몸을 돌린 짐은 놀란 표정으로 스팍의 손에 들린 바질 다발과 스팍의 얼굴을 쳐다보았다. "난- 오, 그래. 이거 맞아."

 

"네가 이걸 카운터 위에 두었어," 스팍이 말했다. 짐이 미소 지었다. 가까이에서 보니 눈이 멀 지경이었다. 그들은 한 발짝도 떨어지지 않은 거리에서 한참이나 서로를 응시했고, 짐은 카운터에 등을 기댄 채였다. 스팍은 심장 박동이 빨라지는 동시에 숨이 멎는 느낌이었다. 짐의 경이로운 푸른 눈동자에서 시선을 뗄 수가 없었다. 스팍은 짐의 입술 가득한 온기, 코와 뺨에 있는 몇몇 주근깨, 놋쇠 빛깔의 머리카락과 강인한 턱 선에 사로잡혔다. 스팍은 다른 이의 얼굴 구조에 이렇게나 관심을 가져본 적이 없었다.

 

멀리서 개 짖는 소리가 들렸다. 그 소리에 짐이 창밖을 힐끔 쳐다보며 눈을 깜박거렸다. 그가 다시 스팍을 쳐다봤을 때, 그 휘둥그레 뜬 눈에 담긴 불확실성은 사라져 있었다. "꺼내놓고 잊어버리다니 나도 참 바보라니까," 스팍에게서 바질을 받아들며 짐이 한 말은 그게 다였다. 짐의 손가락이 깃털처럼 손목을 스쳐가며 스팍의 팔을 거쳐 척추에 이르기까지 큰 파장을 불러일으키자 스팍은 순간적으로 뻣뻣해졌다. 스팍은 그러한 자신을 드러내지 않으며 조심스럽게 물러나 친구( _친구._ 스팍의 머릿속에서 고함소리가 들려왔다)가 테이블로 돌아갈 수 있게 해주었다.

 

"내가 네 주의를 산만하게 했군," 짐을 따라 테이블로 가며 스팍이 한마디 했다. 바질 다발을 풀고 향긋한 녹색 이파리를 떼어내 아직도 김을 내뿜고 있는 페투치니 위에 뿌리는 짐의 얼굴에 미소가 번졌다.

 

"확실히 그러긴 했어," 짐이 짧게 대꾸했다. 그는 애써 스팍의 시선을 외면했지만, 미소는 감추지 못했다. 스팍은 그 모습을 어떻게 받아들여야 좋을지 알 수가 없었다. "그럼, 먹어 볼까. 배고프네."

 

그들은 바로 포크를 집어 들지 않았다 - 짐이 다시 벌떡 일어나더니, 이번에는 물컵, 빵, 올리브오일을 가져왔다. 그런 뒤에야 스팍은 크림으로 뒤덮인 파스타를 입안에 넣었고 하마터면 포크를 떨어뜨릴 뻔했다. 

 

"괜찮아?" 포크를 반쯤 입으로 가져가던 짐이 눈썹을 들고 테이블 건너편에서 쳐다보았다. 

 

스팍은 입안 가득한 파스타를 씹으며 혀에 닿는 음식의 무게와 온기 그리고 질감을 음미했다. 스팍은 음식을 다 삼킨 뒤에야 짐을 빤히 쳐다보며 입을 열었다. "맛있어."

 

짐이 활짝 웃었다. "잘 됐다. 그러니까 내 말은, 음식이 네 입에 맞지 않았다면 내가 네 몫까지 다 먹어치웠을 테지만, 그러면 난 식곤증(food coma)에 시달릴 거고 사상 최악의 호스트가 되었을 거야." 

 

"널 혼수상태(coma)에 빠뜨리고 싶은 마음은 전혀 없어, 짐," 스팍이 입꼬리를 아주 슬쩍 휘며 말했다. 짐이 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

 

"글쎄, 그랬다 해도, 네가 처음은 아니야." 스팍이 식사하던 손길을 멈추고 눈썹을 치켜떴다. 짐이 스팍에게 계속 먹으라며 포크로 손짓했다. 그리고 스팍이 먹는 동안, 이제 말을 하는 쪽은 짐이었다. 그는 입안 가득 파스타를 물고서 스팍이 무척 듣고 싶어 했던 그의 아버지, 어머니에 대해 얘기했다. 공학 분야의 선구자인 위노나 커크는 벌컨에서도 연구된 일이 있었고, 파이크가 리버사이드 조선소에 있는 최고의 교사 중 한 명인 그녀의 이름 - 위노나를 언급했던 게 어렴풋이 기억났다.

 

스팍은 기꺼이 짐의 얘기를 들었다 - 사실 짐의 과거를 엿볼 수 있는 기회를 한껏 즐겼다. 짐은 편한 대화 상대였지만, 지금까지 스팍에게 자신의 과거에 대해 고백한 일은 거의 없었다. 코맥과 파이크와의 저녁 식사로 거슬러 올라가, 그가 자신의 성을 쓰길 얼마나 꺼려했는지 생각해보니, 이유는 몰라도 짐은 코맥에게 자신이 누구인지, 부모님이 누구인지 알리길 원치 않아 했다는 게 떠올랐다. 

 

식사가 끝나갈 무렵, 스팍은 파스타 한 접시를 거의 다 비웠음을 깨닫고 놀랐다. 짐은 치우고 씻고 찬장에 넣는 등의 뒷정리를 돕겠다는 스팍의 제안을 언제가 될지 모를 "다음에,"라는 말로 거절했다. "다음에"는 "짐이 디저트를 만든 뒤에"도 적용되어 스팍을 놀라게 했지만, 짐이 무얼 하는지 살펴보기도 전에 스팍은 부엌에서 쫓겨났다. 

 

스팍은 그다지 침착하지 않게 양손을 무릎 위에 올려놓고 거실에서 기다렸다. 짐이 부엌에서 뭘 하고 있는지 궁금했다. 짐은 오래지 않아 굉장히 만족스러운 표정으로 부엌을 빠져나왔다. 그가 스팍의 안락의자에 인접한 카우치 위에 몸을 쭉 펴고 눕자 셔츠가 배 위로 말려올라갔고, 스팍은 정신을 차리기 위해 전날 밤에 초대를 받은 이후 계속해서 고민해 왔던 질문을 꺼냈다. 

 

"짐, 내 외조부모님 댁을 방문하는 여행에 나와 동행해 주겠어?"

 

짐이 입을 다물고 몇 차례 눈을 깜박이며 스팍을 응시했다. "어," 그가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "그건 - 물론이지, 스팍. 내가 정말 함께 가길 원한다면야, 나야 영광이지. 언제 가는데?"

 

스팍이 머뭇거렸다. "이번 주말에 출발했으면 해. 그래야 돌아왔을 때 분리 독립 공청회 준비를 마칠 시간이 충분할 테니까."

 

"좋아," 짐이 또 웃으며 대답했다. "괜찮을 것 같아." 고개를 끄덕인 스팍은 갑자기 아무런 할 말이 떠오르지 않았다. 그가 할 말을 찾을 동안 그들은 서로를 응시했고, 스팍이 맥코이의 별명의 유래를 물을 때까지 계속되었다. 짐의 눈빛이 밝아졌고, 스팍이 보기에 거의 모든 일에 관여하길 좋아하는 맥코이의 습관에 얽힌 이야기가 시작되었다. 얘기는 - 놀랍지도 않게 - 술집에서의 우연한 만남에 초점이 맞춰졌지만, 스팍은 그가 하는 말만큼이나 그의 과도한 손짓과 입술 모양에 정신이 팔려 있었다. 희미한 탄내가 나는 걸 눈치채기까지 오래 걸린 건 그 때문이었다. 스팍은 돌연 자세를 바로 하고 부엌을 돌아보았다.

 

"그러니까 아무튼, 나는..." 짐이 말끝을 흐리며 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "왜 그래?"

 

"짐, 뭔가 타는 냄새가 나." 짐이 눈을 휘둥그레 뜨더니 스팍의 말에 대꾸도 없이 벌떡 일어나 부엌을 향해 질주했다. 놀란 스팍 역시 자리를 박차고 일어나 짐의 뒤를 쫓아갔다. "짐, 무슨-"

 

"젠장 젠장 젠장!" 짐이 욕설을 내뱉으며 오븐을 벌컥 열어젖히자 설탕과 밀가루 타는 냄새가 갑자기 확 풍겨왔다. 스팍은 주방 입구에 서서 짐이 무언가를 찾아 헤매는 모습을 지켜보았다. "이 망할 오븐 장갑은 또 어디로 간 거야, 이런 제길-" 스팍이 적당한 물건을 찾기도 전에, 짐은 수건을 휙 낚아채고 몸을 숙여 오븐 안으로 손을 집어넣었다. 짐이 오븐에 너무 가깝다고 느낀 순간, 그는 한 손에 금속 쟁반을 들고서 순식간에 상체를 일으켰다. 그는 크게 덜그럭 소리를 내며 쟁반을 카운터 위에 떨어뜨렸다. 

 

짐은 쇼트케이크가 될 예정이던 딱딱한 황갈색 덩어리를 빤히 쳐다보았다. 그의 잘생긴 얼굴 위로 욕지기와 짜증이 교차했다. "멋지군그래," 짐이 카운터에 기대며 말했다. 그는 으르렁거리고는 팔뚝으로 눈을 비볐다. 하지만 스팍의 관심은 오로지 짐의 뻣뻣한 자세와 그가 뜨거운 오븐 도어 쪽으로 몸을 숙였을 때 펄쩍 뛰어오르던 기억에 가 있었다.

 

"화상을 입었군," 스팍이 주방을 가로질러가며 말했다. 짐의 시선이 휙 스팍의 얼굴로 향했다가 순식간에 떨어져 나갔다. 

 

"아냐." 짐이 무심히 대답했다. 스팍이 앞에 와서 멈춰 서자 짐은 다시 고개를 들었고, 스팍이 자신의 셔츠단을 향해 손을 뻗는 동안 숨을 들이켰다. 스팍이 그의 셔츠를 반쯤 끌어올리자 부드러운 피부 위로 이미 빨갛게 부어오른 길이 8cm, 너비 1.5cm 정도의 화상 자국이 드러났다. 하지만 짐의 복부에는 그 외에도 다른 자국들, 골반뼈 바로 위쪽에 짙은 자주색 멍 자국 네 개가 더 있었다. 몸을 숙여 더욱 가까이 들여다본 스팍은 혼란스러웠다 ; 위쪽에서 짐이 긴장하는 게 느껴졌다. 자국들은 일률적이지 않았고, 작은, 크기가 거의-

 

손끝. 짐의 엉덩이를 멍이 들 정도의 힘으로 움켜쥔 손에 의해 생긴 자국들.

 

스팍은 멍 자국을 바라보던 자세 그대로 얼어붙었다. 한편 그의 머릿속은 폭발을 일으키는 중이었다. 커다랗고 끔찍한 압력을 남겨두고 방안의 공기가 모두 빠져나가기라도 한 것처럼, 격한 침묵만이 귀를 가득 메웠다. 이미지가 머릿속에서 제멋대로 널뛰었다 : 침대 위에 엎드린 짐, 뒤쪽의 시커먼 형체, 떨고 있는 짐의 옆구리를 탐욕스럽게 붙든 손, 짐의 머리카락에 얽힌 손, 쾌락과 고통으로 벌어진 짐의 입술-

 

짐이 그의 손을 확 뿌리치고 셔츠를 끌어내렸다. "네가 봐선 안 되는 거였어," 짐이 말했고, 스팍은 그게 새로 생긴 화상을 말하는 게 아님을 알았다. 스팍은 천천히 몸을 일으키며 격렬히 끓어오르는 감정을 억누르고 무표정을 유지하기 위해 애썼다. 무슨 문제인지는 모른다. 짐이 자신의 시간을 어떻게 보내건 무슨 일을 하건 짐의 자유다. 하지만 자신에게 그렇게 되뇌어도 그 시커먼 형체를 산산이 부숴버리고 싶은 충동이나 머릿속 아우성은 잠잠해지지 않았다. 

 

이를 까드득 깨무는 소리에 스팍이 고개를 드니 이제는 익숙한, 불안과 망설임에 비틀린 짐의 얼굴이 눈에 들어왔다. 짐은 뭔가 다른 말을 하려는 듯 입을 열었지만, 스팍이 더 빨랐다. "네 사생활을 침해해서 미안해," 스팍이 딱딱하게 말했다. 달리 무슨 말을 할 수 있겠는가. 유쾌함과 친밀감에 차있던 주방이 이제는 숨 막히고 지나치게 조용하다고 느껴졌다. 물러나야 한다는 건 알았지만, 스팍은 자신을 익사시킬 듯한 짐의 눈동자에서 시선을 뗄 수가 없었다. 

 

짐은 손가락 관절이 하얗게 드러날 정도로 카운터를 꽉 붙잡고 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 그런 다음 숨을 훅 들이쉬더니, 한 손을 들어 스팍의 뺨을 감싸고 끌어내려 키스했다. 맹렬하게.

 

척추를 타고 올라온 새하얀 충격에 스팍은 널빤지처럼 딱딱하게 굳어버렸다. 절박한 불안, 우울 그리고 질식할 듯한  _걱정_ 과 뚜렷한 생각들,  _그러고 싶지 않았어 / 난 끔찍해 / 가지 마 가지 마_  - 에 잠긴 짐의 정신적 감각이 엄습했다. 하지만 그 아래쪽의 벼려진 강철과도 같은 뜨거운 욕구 갈망 고통이 내장에 경련을 일으켰고, 스팍은 땀에 젖은 채 짐에게서 벗어났다. 짐은 양팔을 떨구고 뒤로 물러나 다시 카운터에 기댔다. 잠시 생각을 할 수 없을 정도로 멍해진 스팍이 크게 숨을 들이내쉬며 눈앞의 남자를 응시했다. 

 

"미안해," 짐이 중얼거렸다. 목과 얼굴을 타고 번진 희미한 홍조가 그를 열정에 사로잡힌 남자처럼 보이게 했다. "난-"

 

"그만 말해," 스팍의 말에 짐은 입을 합 다물었다. 스팍은 짐의 손을 내려다보았다. 잠시 뒤 손을 내민 스팍은 짐의 손을 붙잡고 카운터에서 떼어냈다.  또 한번 짐의 정신이 밀려들었고, 스팍은 몸을 떨면서도 손을 놓지 않았다. 짐은 스팍의 손가락이 자신의 손 위로 펼쳐지는 동안 살짝 긴장을 풀며 주의 깊게 지켜보았다. 스팍은 짐의 손을 그들의 가슴 높이까지 들어 올렸다. 스팍은 다른 손을 검지와 중지만 편 채 들고 손끝으로 천천히 짐의 손등을 따라 문질렀다. 짐은 몸을 부르르 떨면서도 얽힌 그들의 손에서 시선을 떼지 않았다. 

 

"이게," 스팍이 말했다, "바로 벌컨식 키스야." 천천히, 그는 붙잡고 있던 짐의 손을 놓아주는 한편 손끝으로 짐의 다른 손가락 끝을 위아래로 문질렀다. 짐이 도취되어 빤히 쳐다보더니 이윽고 스팍의 동작을 슬쩍 따라 하며 자신의 손가락으로 스팍의 손을 매만졌다. 스팍은 밀려드는 터질듯한 흥분에 떨리는 숨을 내뱉었고 짐의 얼굴에 미소가 번졌다. 

 

"기분 좋아," 짐이 속삭였다. "죽여주게 멋져." 짐의 미소가 더욱 커졌다. 순수한 기쁨으로 가득 찬 어린아이의 미소였다. 그리고 스팍은 짐의 인간식 키스를 돌려주고픈 비논리적인 충동에 시달렸다. 스팍은 하던 일을 멈추고 당장 물러나는 대신, 항복하는 길을 택했다. 그는 짐을 카운터 쪽으로 밀어붙였고, 이번에는 짐의 입술이 달려들 때 스팍 역시 같은 힘으로 다가가 열렬히 키스했다.

 

짐의 손가락이 스팍의 손가락과 단단히 얽혀들었고, 스팍은 다른 손으로 짐의 허리를 감싸고 티셔츠를 움켜쥐었다. 짐은 마늘과 와인 맛을 느꼈고, 스팍과 닿은 입술은 순순히 열려 촉촉하고 따뜻한 안으로 초대했다. 스팍은 약에 취한 듯한, 갑자기 과충전 된 느낌에 혼란스러우면서도 간절히 원했다. 뭘 원하는지는 모르겠지만 벌컨의 고대 불꽃같은 뜨겁고 막연한 갈망이었다. 스팍은 고개를 움직이다가 짐과 코를 부딪혔고, 눈에 눈물이 맺혔다. 그는 작은 신음과 함께 빠르게 눈을 깜박이며 떨어져 나갔고, 짐은 눈을 잔뜩 휜 채 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "인간식 키스는 힘들군," 스팍이 중얼거렸다.

 

"비논리적이지," 짐이 속삭이듯 대꾸했고, 스팍은 두꺼운 로브 안쪽에서 꿈틀거리는 짐의 손길을 느꼈다. 스팍이 짐의 허리에 두른 손에 힘을 주어 와락 끌어안자 짐이 신음했다. 스팍의 가슴속에 차곡차곡 쌓인 불꽃같은 욕구가 부풀어 올랐다. 짐이 스팍의 손을 꼭 쥐었다. 벼락같은 열기와 욕구가 스팍의 두개골 안에서 폭발했고, 그는 쓰러지지 않기 위해 짐에게 무겁게 기댔다. 

 

"짐," 스팍이 절박하게 속삭였다. 쓰러지지 않고 계속할 자신이 없었다, 아니면 - 짐은 스팍이 뭘 원하는지, 그게 아니어도 최소한 경험에서 우러난 추측은 하는 듯 보였다. 짐은 서서히 몸을 바로 하고 스팍에게 붙들려 있던 카운터에서 벗어날 때까지 몸을 돌렸다. 짐이 뒤얽힌 손을 풀지 않아서 스팍은 기분이 좋았다. 스팍은 한시도 짐의 손을 놓고 싶지 않았다. 

 

"침실로," 짐이 말했다. 스팍의 뱃속에 다시 열기가 고였다. 그들은 반쯤 비틀거리며 뛰다시피 복도를 따라 내려가다가 두 번이나 멈춰 섰다 : 한 번은 스팍이 짐을 벽에다 밀어붙이고 그의 달콤한 목에 코를 묻고 으르렁거렸을 때, 또 한 번은 짐이 스팍을 욕실 문에 밀어붙이고 온몸을 밀착한 채 정신없이 탐욕스러운 키스를 퍼부을 때.

 

다음 순간 스팍은 침대 발치에 서서 짐이 셔츠를 벗어 한쪽으로 휙 내던지는 모습을 지켜보았다. 스팍은 셔츠를 벗은 짐을 본 적이 있었는데도, 지금 눈앞의 광경에 미동조차 할 수 없었다. 햇볕에 그을린 매끈한 피부와 뚜렷한 근육. 배 위의 희미한 화상과 엉덩이쪽의 멍 자국만 제외하면, 셔츠를 벗은 짐은 환상적이었다. 스팍은 해변가에서 수영하기로 결심한 짐이 끌 관심에 대해 생각했고, 희미한 공격성이 다시금 솟구치는 게 느껴졌다. 그리고 그 감정은 스팍이 침대 안으로 들어가 짐을 매트리스 위에 내리누르도록 재촉했다. 

 

"이봐," 스팍의 손길 아래에서 꿈틀대며 짐이 말했다. (그리고 전과 동일한 감정 -  _욕구/갈망/환희/이런 일이 일어나다니 어떻게 이런 일이_ \- 이 스팍의 뇌리를 강타했다) "불공평해. 넌 아직도 판초를 입고 있잖아."

 

"튜닉이야," 스팍은 짐의 영리한 손이 잠금장치를 찾도록 뒤로 물러나 앉으며 말했다, "너도 잘 알다시피."

 

"뭐가 됐든," 짐이 스팍의 머리 위로 튜닉을 끌어올려 순식간에 눈앞에서 치워버리며 말했다. "벗어, 당장."

 

"인간들은 다들 이렇게 요구가 많나?" 스팍이 물었다.

 

"몇 주 만에 잔뜩 달아올라 있을(blue-balling) 때는, 그래 맞아." 스팍이 'blue-balling'의 뜻이 뭔지 묻기도 전에, 짐의 양손이 다시 와 닿았다. 그는 새롭게 드러난 스팍의 쇄골에 탐욕스럽게 키스했다. 감각과 감정의 갑작스러운 맹공은 압도적이었다. 불시에 중력이 바뀌기라도 한 듯 스팍은 돌연 눈앞이 핑 돌았고 순간적으로 진짜 쓰러질 뻔한 그가 짐의 어깨를 다급히 붙잡았다.

 

"우와, 이봐." 짐은 스팍의 엉덩이에 손을 올린 채 검은색 바지 위쪽에 슬쩍 드러난 왼쪽 골반뼈를 엄지손가락으로 어루만지며 뒤로 물러섰다. "괜찮아? 왜 그래?" 그들의 정신적 연결은 얕았지만 - 더 깊이 연결하려면 꽤나 집중해야 할 것이다 - 스팍은 지글거리는 격렬한 성욕의 귀퉁이를 잠식하는 걱정을 느낄 수 있었다. 

 

스팍은 통제력을 끌어모으기 위해 숨을 깊이 들이마셨다. 이런 시나리오를 애써 뇌리에서 지우지 않았다면, 그는 짐과의 피부 접촉이 압도적일 것임을 미리 예측했을 것이다 - 이제 와서 도움이 되는 생각은 아니지만. "괜찮아, 짐," 스팍이 앞에 있는 짐의 얼굴에 시선을 고정하며 말했다. "네가 예상보다 훨씬 더 날 취하게 만들고 있을 뿐이야."

 

짐이 빤히 쳐다보았다. 이윽고 스팍이 불신이라고 생각할 법한 감정이 섞인 미소가 그의 얼굴을 가로질렀다. "맙소사, 넌 정말 비현실적이야," 짐이 스팍과 가슴이 맞닿을 정도로 바짝 다가오며 중얼거렸다. 그의 한 손이 스팍의 척추를 타고 올라왔다. "잠깐, '예상보다'라니? 이런 상황에 대해 생각한 적이 있다는 소리야?"

 

"맞아," 스팍이 진지하게 대답했다. 다시 한번 짐과 맨살이 맞닿자 모든 신경 세포가 녹아내리는 느낌이어서, 제대로 말하기가 어려웠다. 조리 있는 생각과 관찰 대신, 스팍의 현실 인식은 색감과 열기를 띤 충동과 감정의 안갯속에서 흐릿해졌다. "비논리적이게도, 너 역시 우리 사이에 이런 결과를 고려해 봤으면 하고 바랐어." 눈부신 미소가 짐의 얼굴 위에 떠올랐다. 생각할 겨를도 없이, 스팍은 몸을 숙여 짐과 입술을 맞대고 어색하게 키스했다. 짐은 깜짝 놀란 소리를 내며 스팍을 향해 몸을 휘었고, 스팍은 짐의 어깨를 더욱 꽉 붙들며 신음했다. 뒤이어하려던 말은 어느 틈엔가 사라지고, 짐의 나신을 느끼고 싶다는 욕구가 그 자리를 대신했다.

 

"그래, 좋아, 나도 한두 번쯤은 생각해 본 거 같아," 짐은 대답하려 했지만, 스팍이 미친 듯이 키스를 퍼부어서 그럴 틈이 없었다. 짐과 스팍 둘 다 키스를 멈추지 않고 바지를 벗으려는 바람에, 그 뒤 몇 초간 침대 위는 밀침과 몸부림으로 난장판이었고, 그 결과 절반의 성공을 맞이했다. 여전히 바지를 입은 채 침대 위에 엎드린 스팍의 밑에는 나체가 된 짐이 양 손목을 붙잡힌 채 누워있었다. 스팍은 눈앞에 펼쳐진 황금빛 육신을 멍하니 바라보며 짐의 손목을 놓고 물러섰다.

 

스팍의 눈길이 짐의 목을 지나 잘 짜인 가슴을 훑고 지나갔다. 복부에 흩어진 옅은 금색 체모는 페니스 주변으로 갈수록 굵고 짙어졌다. 스팍의 시선은 부풀어 오르고 곧추선, 피가 잔뜩 몰려 거무스름해진 성기에 못 박힌 채 한참을 머물렀다. 나팔 모양의 귀두는 스팍 자신의 생식기가 완전히 팽창했을 때와 흡사해 보였다. 포피는 흥분으로 젖혀져 귀두를 드러냈고, 프리컴 몇 방울이 끝에 맺혀 있었다. 그것은 스팍의 시선 아래 꿈틀거렸고 짐이 가늘게 몸을 떨었다.

 

짐의 골반뼈가 자신의 넓적다리와의 접촉을 갈구하며 움직이는 모습이 스팍의 감탄 어린 시선을 이끌었다. 완벽했다. 오른쪽 옆구리 엉덩뼈 능선 위에 있는 얼룩덜룩한 멍 자국만 제외하면. 뜨거운 감정의 불꽃이 스팍의 가슴속에서 타올랐고, 그는 저도 모르게 한 손으로 멍 자국을 덮어 시야에서 사라지게 했다. 팔꿈치를 대고 몸을 일으킨 짐이 스팍의 손길에 가볍게 반응하며 걱정 어린 미소를 지었다. "보고 있는 게 마음에 들어?"

 

"난 장님이 아니기 때문에, 대답은 분명 'yes,'야," 스팍이 중얼거렸다.

 

짐의 놀란 웃음소리는 스팍이 몸을 숙여 진분홍색 젖꼭지를 혀로 튕기자 곧 신음으로 바뀌었다. 스팍은 즉시 단단해지는 그것을 기쁨과 매혹 속에 지켜보았다. " _Fuck!_ " 스팍은 짐의 젖꼭지를 다시 한번 핥은 뒤 시험 삼아 입술로 감싸고 빨았다. 짐의 목구멍 안에서 터져나온 물기어린 신음에 스팍은 비로소 용기를 얻었다. 스팍은 그 섬세한 봉오리를 이빨로 긁으며 더욱 세차게 빨았다. 신음하며 바르르 떠는 짐의 모습은 스팍의 아랫배에 뜨거운 갈망을 고이게 했다. "오, 세상에, 스팍," 머리를 뒤로 젖히고 헐떡이는 짐의 손끝이 스팍의 어깨를 거칠게 파고들었다. 스팍이  _욕구/더/원해_ 의 섬광을 느낀 순간, 짐이 양손으로 스팍을 끌어당기며 다시 입술을 부딪혀 왔다.

 

해변에서 목격했던 거대한 태평양의 파도 같은 짐의 갈망이 스팍을 전복시켰다. 그리고 스팍은 갑자기 짐을 뒤집고 있는 자신을 발견했다. 날것의 욕구가 다른 모든 생각을 잠식했다. 아래쪽에서 짐이 몸부림치며 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 그의 육체의 활력 그리고 스팍의 정신적 수용체에 닿은 취할듯한 정신, 그리고 맞닿은 모든 신체 부위는 생체 전기로 가득 찬 것 같았다. 지나치게 마찰하면 불이라도 붙을 것처럼. 스팍이 맹목적으로 손을 더듬어 짐의 손을 찾고 손가락을 얽은 순간, 머릿속에서 사나운 불평이 터져 나오며 사고능력을 완전히 가려버렸다. 눈 뒤쪽에서 불이 번쩍이고 위장과 팔에 갑작스러운 근육 경련이 일어났다. 스팍은 엉망으로 울부짖으며 침대 위에 벌러덩 쓰러졌고, 곧이어 모로 누워 몸을 웅크렸다.

 

"스팍!" 먼 곳에서 들리는 듯한 짐의 목소리가 불평을 가르고 들어왔다. 스팍은 내장에 경련을 일으키고 턱을 덜거덕거리게 만드는 떨림과 싸우며 몸을 잔뜩 웅크리고 헐떡였다. "맙소사, 스팍, 스팍 무슨 일이야?" 짐의 손이 옆구리를 쓸어내렸다 ; 비이성적이게도 경련이 잦아들었다. 스팍은 홍채 뒤쪽에서 계속해서 폭발하는 색의 섬광을 쫓아내기 위해 눈을 빠르게 깜박이는 한편, 끙끙대며 침대 위에 축 늘어졌다. 통제력. 통제력을 되찾아야 한다. 짐의 걱정이 스팍을 혼돈에서 벗어나게 했다. 눈앞에서 맴도는 얼굴을 보니, 불안에 찬 짐의 눈동자가 크고 어두워져 있었다. 

 

"난 괜찮아, 짐," 스팍이 너무 쉰 목소리를 내지 않기 위해 애쓰며 말했다. 그는 애써 몸을 일으켰고, 자세의 변화에 눈앞이 빙빙 돌자 이를 악물었다. "부탁이니 놀라지 마. 내가... 내가 우리 결합의 세기에 충분히 대비하지 못했을 뿐이야."

 

"결합," 생각의 흐름이 갑자기 탈선하기라도 한 듯, 짐이 잠시 빤히 쳐다보며 따라 했다. "Shit." 스팍으로서는 혼란스럽게도, 짐은 웃음을 터뜨리며 스팍의 곁에 누운 뒤 스팍의 입술 한쪽에 조심스럽게 키스했다. "Shit, 그런 생각은 전혀 못했어. 난 최악의 인간 가이드야."

 

"그 말엔 동의할 수 없군," 스팍이 말했다. "넌 충분히 만족스러워, 짐." 그들은 한동안 서로를 가만히 응시했다. 짐의 손가락이 스팍의 손바닥을 부드럽게 쓰다듬으며 손바닥에서 어깨까지 기쁨의 물줄기를 흘려보냈다. 그런 다음 짐이 손깍지를 끼고 꼬옥 쥐며 환하게 웃었다. 

 

"응," 짐이 말했다. "너 역시 엄청 만족스러워, 스팍." 짐과 또 한 번의 인간식 키스를 나누는 것만이 유일하게 논리적인 반응이라고, 스팍은 생각했다.

 

* * * * *

 

"도움이 필요해?" 스팍의 목소리가 옆방에서 희미하게 들려왔다.

 

"아니, 괜찮아! 잠깐만, 금방 나갈게." 배를 닦던 짐은 마른 정액이 복부의 털을 잡아당기자 인상을 썼다. 마지막으로 한 번 더 젖은 수건으로 배를 문지른 뒤 한쪽 구석에 있는 지저분한 빨래통에 수건을 집어던진 그는 거울에 비친 자신을 찬찬히 보았다. 발그레한 뺨에 반짝이는 눈동자의 젊은이가 짐을 마주 보았다. 스팍이 깨무는 데 애착을 보인 목에는 붉은 흔적이 여기저기 흩어져 있었다. 텔레파시적으로 민감한 종족 치고는, 짐이 생각했다, 스팍은 '접촉' 경기장에서 놀랍도록 빠른 회복세를 보였다. 반면 짐은 창피해 죽을 지경이었다.

 

짐은 거울에 비친 모습을 보며 코를 찡그렸다. 제임스 '톰캣' 커크, 거대한 도시 LA에서 최고의 인기를 누리던 렌트 보이인 그가 스팍의 손길에 십 대 소년이 되어버릴 줄이야. 반면 스팍의 오르가슴을 위해서는 훨씬 많은 노력이 필요했다.

 

결국 짐은 간신히 스팍의 바지를 벗겨냈고, 그의 비밀스러운 영역을 처음으로 보았다. 몇 분간 스팍은 눈에 띄게 초조해했지만, 그건 스팍의 탓이라고 하기 힘들었다. 처음에 짐은 외관상 보이지 않는 성기에 놀랐다 - 그 아찔한 순간, 여성의 음순처럼 접힌 부드러운 녹색 주름을 오해한 짐은 스팍에게 사실상 질이 있다고 생각했다. 그러나 벌컨인 남성의 생식기가 '성교 행위' 전까지 어떻게 오므라들어 있는지에 대한 스팍의 설명은 짐이 몸을 숙여 납작한 혀로 주름을 핥는 순간 뚝 끊겼고, 스팍의 입에서 새된 소리가 터져 나왔다. 짐이 그를 매력적으로 느낀다는 신체적 확인이 필요한 때에, 짐은 더없이 기쁘게 기대에 부응했다.

 

저절로 분비된 윤활액으로 번들거리고 성적인 흥분에 어두운 갈색을 띤 스팍의 음경 끄트머리가 접힌 살을 비집고 나오는 광경은 충격적일 정도로 외설적인(그리고 섹시한) 면이 있었다. 그리고 그들의 신체적인 외관이 다소 다를지라도, 벌컨인 역시 인간만큼이나 성기를 빨아주는 걸 좋아한다는 걸 짐은 의심의 여지없이 증명해 보였다. 스팍은 짐의 목구멍 안에 성기를 묻은 채 사정했다. 머리카락을 틀어쥔 손 때문에 짐의 눈에 눈물이 맺혔고, 스팍이 얼마나 날뛰었는지 짐의 턱이 욱신거렸다. 짐의 즐거움은 목구멍이 외설적으로 범해지는 것 말고도 있었다. 짐은 스팍의 프리컴을 기쁘게 맛보았고, 그 육중하고 축축한 무게를 입안에 머금고 있는 매 순간을 사랑했다. (아마 다른 표현이 있겠지만, 짐은 의미론에 신경 쓰고 싶은 생각이 전혀 없었다). 스팍의 정액은 짭짤하면서도 오렌지에 가까운 맛이 났고 인간의 것과 점성이 거의 비슷했다.

 

스팍이 기분 좋게 지치고 몽롱한 표정으로 자신을 무릎 위로 끌어당겼을 때 짐은 완전히 달아올라 있었다. 짐은 욱신거리는 자신의 성기를 태연히 무시한 채 스팍의 가슴에 매달려, 섹스와 애무로 거칠어진 그의 입술을 핥고 깨물었다. 성기에 닿은 스팍의 손이 짐을 놀래켰고, 스팍의 다른 한 손은 짐의 얼굴을 부드럽게 감쌌다. 짐이 거의 지속적인 흥분상태라 사정할 준비가 되었던 것인지, 스팍이 빌어먹을 마법사인지는 몰라도, 그의 손이 닿은 지 30초 만에 짐은 소리를 지르며 스팍의 손과 자신의 배 위에 정액을 쏟아냈다. 그리고 몸을 닦기 위해 일어서는 대신, 짐은 꼼짝 않고 누워 스팍과 15분을 더 보낸 뒤에야 비로소 침대를 빠져나왔다.

 

망할 벌컨인.

 

"스팍이 여기 있는 걸 본즈가 알면 엄청 성질내겠지," 거울에서 몸을 돌리며 짐이 입가에 미소를 띤 채 중얼거렸다. 그가 침실로 돌아가자, 커버를 허리까지 덮은 스팍이 침대에 비스듬히 기대앉아 있었다. 짐은 스팍의 쾌적함을 위해 에어컨을 끄고 창문을 열어 두었지만, 체온을 유지해 줄 옷을 입고 있지 않은 스팍은 그들이 잠시 휴식을 취하는 사이 금세 몸이 식었다. 스팍은 방으로 돌아오는 짐을 쳐다보았다. 짙은 눈동자가 뚜렷한 흥미를 가지고 짐의 벌거벗은 몸 위를 휩쓸었다. 짐은 씩 웃고는 커버를 휙 젖히고 기어서 침대 위 스팍 곁으로 갔고, 엉덩이를 쥐고 무릎 위로 끌어당기는 스팍에게 기꺼이 몸을 맡겼다. "네가 날 그렇게 빨리 사정하게 만들었다는 게 아직도 믿어지지가 않아," 짐은 분한 척하려 했으나 실패했다.

 

스팍은 희미하게 웃으며 소유욕 넘치는 손을 짐의 옆구리에 올리고 엄지손가락으로 갈비뼈 아래쪽을 쓰다듬었다. "내가 네게 쾌락을 안겨주는데 그렇게 유능하다니 기쁘군," 스팍이 속삭였다. 그의 말이나 표현은 딱히 명시적이지 않았지만, 짐은 이렇게나 의기양양한 녀석은 난생처음 본다고 생각했다.

 

"기쁘다고? 벌컨인들은 감정을 느끼지 않는 줄 알았는데." 싱글대던 짐의 표정은 분연한 비명과 함께 무너졌다. 스팍이 손을 들어 그의 젖꼭지를 비트는 것으로 그 말에 반응한 것이다. 짐은 스팍에게 양팔을 걸쳐 바짝 끌어당기고 숨 막힐 듯한 키스를 퍼부으며 엉덩이를 지그시 비비는 것으로 대답했다. 스팍은  _으르렁거림_ 이라고밖에 묘사할 수 없는 소리를 냈다. "Fuck, 스팍..." 짐은 스팍의 가슴에 기댄 채 호흡을 가다듬었다. 스팍의 한 팔이 허리를 단단히 감싸고, 다른 한 손은 짐의 머리카락 사이를 누볐다.

 

그런데 그때 스팍이 아주 조금 물러나 짐의 눈을 똑바로 들여다 보았다. 짐은 무언의 질문이 담긴 눈썹을 들어 올렸다. "짐." 머뭇거리는 스팍의 까만 눈동자는 짐이 읽을 수 없는 감정으로 가득했다. 스팍이 손을 내려 짐의 엉덩이에 난 작은 멍 자국들을 엄지로 문질렀고, 짐은 갑자기 목이 답답해져 침을 꿀꺽 삼켜야만 했다. "네 고객 중 한 명이 이 자국을 남긴 건가?"

 

짐이 입술을 핥았다. "응," 그가 말했다. "며칠 전에."

 

스팍의 눈빛이 어두워졌다. 하지만 사람 미치게시리, 그는 몇 초 동안 아무 말없이 짐을 쳐다보며 손가락으로 멍 자국 위를 쓰다듬기만 했다. 만지는 것으로 그 자국들을 짐이라는 사람에게서 없앨 수 있다는 듯이. 그게 끝이 아님을 알기에 짐은 기다렸고, 아니나 다를까 스팍이 마침내 입을 열었다. "네가 왜 그런 위험한 상황을 자초하는지 난 모르겠어. 넌-" 스팍이 점점 더 얼굴을 찌푸리며 짐의 등에 손바닥을 올리고 가까이 끌어당겼다. "넌 분명 아주 많은 재능을 지녔는데도 매춘을 택했어. 왜지?"

 

짐은 스팍의 품 안에서 뻣뻣하고 냉담해졌고, 편안했던 표정은 어딘지 폐쇄적이고 비우호적으로 변했다. 이 얘기가 언제 나올지 궁금하긴 했다. 결코 거론되지 않길 미치도록 바랐지만 결국 나와버렸다. "그 질문에 대한 답을 네가 진짜로 원한다곤 생각하지 않아, 그냥 넘어가는 게 어때?" 짐은 스팍에게서 떨어져 몸을 뒤로 뺐다. 스팍은 짐의 엉덩이를 쥔 손에 힘을 주며 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다. " _내가_  인생을 어떻게 보내야 한다고 생각하는지  _네가_  말해주지그래? 목록에 추가하게." 그렇게 내뱉으면서도, 짐은 그 말을 도로 삼킬 수 있길 바랐다 - 나 왜 이러지? 지난밤 맥코이에게는 그 일을 그만두겠다고 말했잖아? 하지만 스스로도 어쩔 수 없었다. 짐에겐 만족할 만한 대답이 없었고, 잘못을 인정할 준비도 되어있지 않았다.

 

한편, 짐은 스팍이 계속해서 자신의 맨몸을 만지고 있음을 애써 무시했다. 스팍이 다시 끌어당겼다. 짐이 원하기만 하면 도망칠 수 있을 정도로 천천히. 짐이 둘 사이에 작은 틈을 유지하기 위해 스팍의 어깨에 손을 올렸을 때 움직임이 멈췄다. "네 방어적인 태도는 비이성적이야, 짐." 짐은 화가 치밀었다. 스팍이 계속해서 얘기했다. "네가 뭘 하며 살아야 하는지 말하고 싶은 생각은 전혀 없어. 하지만 널 다른 이들과 공유하고 싶지도 않아." 스팍의 말에 담긴 열기에 짐이 조용해졌고, 둘은 한참 동안 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 다시 짐의 등을 더듬어 올라가다가 목덜미에서 멈춰 선 스팍의 손이 두개골을 감싸고 머리카락 사이로 들어왔다. "네게 이런 질문을 할 권리가 없다는 거 알아," 스팍이 부드럽게 말했다. "그럼에도 불구하고 묻는 거야."

 

짐은 스팍의 손길에 몸을 휘며 두 눈을 감았다. 스팍이 짐의 목의 오목하고 부드러운 부분을 깨물었을 때는 신음이 절로 나왔다. "Fuck - fuck, 스팍 그만해." 짐은 몸부림치며 숨을 헐떡였고 여전히 목에 얼굴을 묻고 있는 스팍이 멈출 때까지 그의 어깨를 밀었다. "이미 그렇게 했어." 마침내 짐이 입을 열었다. 그는 스팍의 어깨를 꼭 껴안고 스팍의 머리카락에 얼굴을 기댔다."그만뒀어. 이틀 전에."

 

피부 위에 불어닥친 스팍의 뜨거운 숨결에 짐의 성기가 꿈틀거렸고 목덜미에는 소름이 돋았다. "좋아. 그렇지만 인간 행동의 이해를 위한 가이드로서의 네 능력에 대한 내 일전의 언급은 철회해야겠어," 스팍이 중얼거렸다. 짐의 피부에 닿은 그의 입술이 움직였고, 짐의 웃음소리는 신음으로 바뀌었다. "인간으로서, 넌 전형적이야. 하지만 난 지구에 막 도착했을 때보다 지금이 더 인간의 행동이 혼란스러워."

 

"이봐, 난 내가 원할 때면 언제든 마음을 바꿀 수 있어," 짐이 알려주었다. 그는 스팍의 옆구리를 따라 손을 미끄러뜨렸고, 마침내 그 뜨겁고 창백한 피부를 만지게 되었다는데, 자신의 손길이 스팍을 신음하게 만들었다는데 기뻐했다. "내가 그런 불만족스러운 가이드라면야. 다시 매춘 일로 돌아가야 하는 거 아닐까, 응?" 스팍이 즉시 으르렁거렸고, 짐은 침대 위에 쓰러진 자신을 발견했다. 스팍이 포식자처럼 눈을 빛내며 다가왔다.

 

"안돼," 스팍이 급격히 꼿꼿해지는 짐의 성기를 손바닥으로 쥐자 짐의 숨이 가빠졌다. "그 행동 방침은 현명하지 않아."

 

다시 양팔로 스팍을 껴안고 끌어당긴 짐은 새롭게 고개를 든 스팍의 성기가 허벅지를 문지르는 느낌에 신음했다. "그래? 그럼 더 좋은 생각이라도 있어?" 짐이 씨익 웃었다. 바보처럼 보일 게 뻔했지만 전혀 신경 쓰이지 않았다. 스팍이 양손과 입술로 키스해 오자 그런 생각조차 사라지고 급박함이 그 자리를 대신했다. 금세 정신이 팔린 짐은 현관문이 쾅 소리를 내며 닫히고 누군가 복도 쪽에서 침실문을 열었다가 닫은 뒤 발소리를 줄이고 다시 거실로 향하는 소리를 전혀 듣지 못 했다.

 


	4. Chapter 4

스팍은 비버리 윌셔 호텔 밖 연석에 서서 물끄러미 도로를 쳐다보았다. 그는 여행용 로브 차림이었고, 손에는 외조부모님댁을 방문하는 대략 일주일간의 여정 중 필요할지도 모를 모든 게 담긴 작은 여행 가방이 들려 있었다. 몽롱했던 지난밤의 어느 순간, 그들은 주말까지 기다리지 않고 즉시 워싱턴을 떠나기로 결정했다. 지금 유일하게 빠진 건 그의 여행 동료였다.

 

그들은 오후 1시에 만나기로 했다. 스팍은 한번 더 정밀 시계를 힐끔거렸다. 1시 14분이었다.

 

스팍은 다시 앞쪽의 거리를 향해 시선을 돌렸고, 호버크래프트가 얼마나 느리게 움직이는지 깨달았다. 짐이 단순히 교통 체증에 걸려 있을 가능성도 있었지만... 그건 그가 메시지조차 보내오지 않는 이유를 설명해주지 않았다. 세 대째의 택시가 연석 쪽으로 다가왔고 기사가 기대하는 표정으로 스팍을 바라보았다. 스팍은 세 번째로 손을 흔들어 기사를 실망시켜야 했다. 갈수록 피곤해졌다. 

 

스팍은 인정하고 싶지 않았지만, 짐이 전날 밤의 일을 실수로 여기고 사라지기로 한 건 아닌지 의심스러워지기 시작했다. 그간의 대화를 통해, 짐이 전에도 비슷한 일을 한 적이 있다는 건 알지만, 지금 그럴지도 모른다는 생각은... 그건... 스팍은 적절한 문구가 떠오르지 않았다. 하지만 그 생각은 시커먼 독약을 삼킨 것처럼 속을 휘저어 놓았다. 

 

거리에 울려 퍼지는 기계식 엔진의 역화음에 스팍은 깊은 생각에서 빠져나왔다. 그가 소리의 근원을 찾아 고개를 드니, 차체로 판단하건대 상당 부분 개조한 것으로 보이는 구식 자동차가 눈에 들어왔다. 날렵한 선과 부드러운 곡선으로 이루어진 차량은 얕은 바닷물을 연상시키는 희뿌연 청록색이었고, 지붕의 절반이 사라진 듯 보였다. 차가 점점 더 가까이 다가오는 동안, 스팍은 두 가지를 깨달았다 : 차량의 지붕이 사라진 게 아니라 접을 수 있게 변형된 것이라는 점 ; 그리고 차량을 운전하는 사람이 짐이라는 점. 짐은 소매를 접어올린 티셔츠 차림에 터무니없이 커다란 선글라스를 끼고 있었다. 

 

땅에서 40~50cm 정도 뜬 이상한 차량이 도로 한쪽에 멈춰 서는 동안, 스팍은 놀란 눈으로 쳐다볼 수밖에 없었다. 짐이 운전석에서 몸을 돌리고 스팍을 향해 활짝 웃었다. "기다리게 해서 미안해!" 그가 소리 질렀다. "어서 타."

 

"짐," 다시금 그가 모르는 대사를 하는 연극 속 배우 같다고 느끼며 스팍이 말했다. "우리를 워싱턴으로 태우고 갈 수송기는 내가 준비했-"

 

"에이, 뭐야 그게," 짐은 아랑곳 않고 명랑하게 말했다. "수송기는 출장 갈 때나 타는 거지. 우리는 직접 운전해서 멀리 돌아갈 거야."

 

그 아이디어에 잘못된 점이 너무 많아서 오히려 말문이 막혔다. 인간보다 적어도 5배는 큰 눈동자를 가진 종족을 위해 디자인된 듯한 선글라스 너머로 자신을 응시하는 짐을, 스팍은 그저 쳐다볼 수밖에 없었다. "짐," 스팍이 다시 입을 열었다. "포트 타운센드는 여기서 약 2,000km 거리-"

 

"5번 고속도로를 타면 그렇지," 짐이 끼어들었다. "우리는 중간에 1번 고속도로를 탈 거라서, 대략 2,500km쯤 될 거야. 어서 타, 스팍, 러시아워 전에 LA 북부를 넘어가야 해."

 

"이 차량은 대체 어디서 난 거야? 네 것은 아니지?" 스팍이 이 유별난 차량을 빤히 쳐다보았다. 침, 페인트 그리고 애정으로 간신히 버티는 듯한 300년 묵은 자동차를 믿어도 좋을지 확신이 서지 않았다.

 

"빚을 돌려받은 거야," 짐이 거만하게 말했다. "난 가끔 차를 수리해. 진짜 직업 같은 건 아니지만, 내가 이런 구식 차를 좋아하거든. 내가 이 차의 주인을 도와서 내부 연소 엔진을 떼어내고 기능성 호버크래프트로 개조했고, 그는 내게 빚이 있었지. 이제 그만-"

 

"너는  _어째서_  이 여행에 그렇게나 많은 시간과 에너지를 쓰려고 하지? 내가 마련한 수송기를 타는 편이 훨씬 효율적일 텐데." 스팍이 따져 물었다.

 

이 말에, 짐은 엔진은 끄지 않은 채 차를 주차 상태로 놓았다. "왜냐하면," 짐이 침착하게 말했다, "인간이 된다는 건 여정 역시 목적지 만큼이나 중요하다는 걸 이해하는 거니까, 스팍. 게다가 수송기는," 스팍의 마음을 지나치게 흩트리는 표정으로 짐이 싱긋 웃었다. "네게 블로우잡을 해주고 싶을 때 마음대로 길가에 세울 수가 없거든."

 

스팍은 얼굴을 확 붉히며 손가락 관절에서 소리가 들릴 정도로 양손을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 짐은 여전히 그를 기다리며 지켜보고 있었다. 상식을 벗어난 아이디어였다. 이런 방식으로 포트 타운센드에 가려면 며칠이 걸릴 것이다. 이건 비논리적인-

 

스팍은 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다.  _비논리적이야,_ 그의 마음이 속삭였다. 스팍은 몸을 굽혀 가방을 집어 들고 짐의 차까지 세 걸음을 내디뎠다. 그는 뒷좌석 밑에 자신의 여행용 가방을 조심스레 집어넣은 뒤, 보조석 문을 열고 올라탔다.

 

"좋았어," 짐이 말했다. 그의 거의 정신 나간 듯한 환한 미소에 LA의 태양이 빛을 잃었다. 짐은 손을 뻗어 기어를 1단으로 바꾸고 차량의 흐름 속으로 진입했다. 짐이 끼어들자 누군가가 뒤에서 시끄럽게 경적을 울렸고, 스팍의 손이 다급히 문 손잡이로 향했다.

 

"네가  _굳이_  운전해야겠다면, 짐," 스팍이 말했다, "우리가 궁극적으로 목적지에 도달할 수 있도록 네가 조심해 주길 요구하는 바야."

 

"걱정할 필요 없다니까," 짐이 명랑하게 말했다. "우린 거기에 도착할 거야. 나만 믿으라고, 스팍."

 

"분명히 말할게. 난 내 외조부모님 댁에 완전히 멀쩡한 상태로 도착하고 싶어."

 

"까다롭긴," 짐이 몸을 내밀어 계기판에 있는 스위치를 탁 켰다. 콘솔에 불이 켜지고 스피커에서 음악이 터져 나왔다. 재능보다는 열정에 찬 연주를 하는 여러 대의 기타 소리가 섞인 시끄럽고 불쾌한 노래였다. "그래도 너니까 봐준다."

 

"이게 뭐지?" 스팍이 물었다. 극단적인 콧소리를 내는 한 남자의 목소리가 기타와 드럼의 불협화음에 합류했다. 자신이 무슨 일을 당하고 있는지 확실치 않았지만, 청각적인 폭력으로 간주해도 될 것 같은 느낌이었다.

 

"라몬즈(Ramones. 미국의 전설적인 펑크 밴드 이름). 라몬즈 없는 인생은 살 가치가 없어, 스팍. 인간의 36번째 규칙이야."

 

"그 목록에 있는 다른 규칙들 모두 네가 방금 인용한 것처럼 임의적인가?"스팍이 짐을 보며 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜떴다.

 

"응," 짐이 무표정을 가장하며 대답했다. "17번째 규칙, 밤새 토하고 싶지 않으면 맥주, 위스키, 와인은 섞어 마시지 마라. 43번째 규칙, 한겨울에 금속 막대를 핥지 마라. 8번째 규칙, 비틀스의 노래를 적어도 한 곡 이상 좋아하지 않는 사람과는 사귀지 마라."

 

"비틀스? 지구에 음악을 할 줄 아는 딱정벌레 종이 있는지 미처 몰랐군."

 

"...그래, 화이트 앨범(*)을 가지고 와서 참 다행이지," 짐이 혼잣말에 가깝게 말했다. "걱정 마, 스팍. 내가 해결해 줄게."

 

(* The Beatles (a.k.a. The White Album). 1968년 발매된 10번째 정규 음반. 세계 대중음악사에 큰 획을 그은 명반으로 평가받고 있음.)

 

스팍은 고개를 끄덕였다. 비록 짐이 그냥 하는 말이고 그런 규칙은 존재하지 않는다는 게 98.76% 확실했지만, 나중에 참고하기 위해 방금 들은 정보를 머릿속에 새겨두었다. 그는 차창 밖으로 시선을 돌리고 주변의 호버카들과 멀어져 가는 LA의 빌딩들을 쳐다보았다. 하지만 인상적인 스카이라인조차 전날밤 짐의 육체에 도취되었던 느낌, 충격적으로 감미로웠던 미소, 스팍의 입술을 지그시 누르던 짐의 입술 쪽으로 생각이 탈선하는 걸 막지 못 했다. 그 기억은 스팍에게 넘칠듯한 온기를 안겨주었다. 마치 햇살 속으로 걸어들어간 것처럼.

 

아니, 짐에게 설득당해 이런 식의 장거리 자동차 여행을 하게 된 일을 후회할 거란 생각은 들지 않았다. 아무리 비논리적이라 해도.

 

* * * * *

 

그들은 해가 지기 전에 짐의 목표인 몬테레이(*Monterey. 캘리포니아주 서부)에 도착했다. 1번 고속도로는 5번에 비해 상당히 오래 걸렸다. 여러 마을과 도시를 거치는 데다 해안선을 따라 구불구불하게 나 있었기 때문이다. 가끔은 2차선 시골길이나 마찬가지였지만, 여정은 이루 말할 수 없이 흥미로웠다. 처음의 반대에도 불구하고 스팍은 모든 것에 매혹된 듯했고, 관련 당사자들에게 계획이 변경되었다는 메시지를 보낸 뒤에는 조금씩 불안감을 덜고 여행을 즐기는 모습을 보였다. 

 

짐은 가는 동안 투어 가이드 역할을 하며 흥미로운 일들을 알려주었다. 스팍은 오래된 건물, 스페인이라는 지명의 기원, 역사적인 전투 장소에 대해 더 알고 싶어 하며 계속해서 질문했다. 하지만 진정 그의 흥미를 자극한 건, 그가 취소해야만 했던 아카데미 행사를 잊지 않은 짐이 아침에 몬테레이 베이 아쿠아리움에 들러야 한다고 말할 때였다. 스팍은 희귀한 종들이 안식처로 삼고 있는 그 특별한 아쿠아리움의 역사적 중요성과 거기서 진행되고 있는 무수한 연구 과제들에 대해 장황하게 떠들었고, 짐은 편안히 앉은 채 듣기만 했다. 그러는 사이 그들의 왼쪽으로 눈부신 푸른 바다가 사라지고, 도로변의 노란색 관목과 캘리포니아양귀비가 머리를 흔들었다.

 

일몰 직후 그들은 시 변두리에서 바다가 보이는 괜찮은 호텔을 찾아내고는 멈춰섰다. 엄밀히 말해서 자신은 더 이상 스팍의 고용인이 아니니 비용을 분담하겠다는 짐의 강력한 의사표시에도 불구하고, 스팍은 자기가 계산하겠다며 고집을 부렸다. 짐은 2층에 도착했을 때 스팍을 벽에 밀어붙이고 인간과 벌컨식 양쪽으로 키스함으로써 복수했다. 초록색으로 달아오른 스팍의 얼굴은 짐이 당황한 스팍을 침실에 내버려 두고 샤워하러 욕실로 갈 때에야 가라앉았다. 그렇지만 대단한 복수는 못 되었던 게, 짐은 맨몸으로 샤워기 아래 들어가기도 전에 바로 뒤따라온 스팍에게 붙잡혔다. 

 

짐은 순식간에 벽으로 밀쳐졌고 넓적다리 사이에는 매우 완강한 벌컨인이 무릎을 꿇고 있었다. 스팍의 믿을 수 없을 정도로 뜨거운 입이 그를 삼켰고, 짐의 사고 능력은 천천히 귀 바깥으로 새어 나왔다. 스팍은 경험 부족을 노력과 열정으로 메꾸기로 단단히 결심한 모양이었다. 스팍의 손이 짐의 엉덩이를 벽에 못 박아두어서 다행이었다. 그렇지 않았다면 짐은 쓰러졌을 것이다.

 

" _젠장_ ," 스팍이 혀로 뭔가 놀라운 일을 하자 짐이 스팍의 머리카락을 더욱 꽉 움켜쥐며 헐떡거렸다. "이거 전에 해본 적 없는 거 확실해?"

 

"그래," 스팍이 대답했다. 그의 거친 목소리에 성욕의 흥분이 짐의 등골을 타고 올라왔다. 스팍의 손이 짐의 엉덩이를 한번 움켜쥔 후 뒤로 미끄러졌고, 긴 손가락이 짐의 입구를 희롱했다. 짐은 몇 분 뒤 사정했다. 짐이 스팍의 입안에 자신을 비우는 동안 스팍의 코는 굵은 체모에 묻혀있고, 두 개의 손가락은 짐의 안을 탐욕스럽게 휘저었다. 

 

욕구를 견딜 수 없어진 짐은 스팍을 샤워기 아래로 끌어당겼다. 짐의 아파트에 있는 게 아니라 다행이었다. 그들이 물줄기 아래에서 빠져나올 무렵, 짐은 스팍의 몸이  _구석구석_  깨끗하다는 걸 직접 확인했고, 그 자신은 걷는데 다소 어려움을 겪었기 때문이다. 벌컨인들은 손가락을 넣는 걸 정말 정말 좋아하는 게 분명했다. 스팍이 옷을 입으러 간 동안 (얼마나 빨리 갈아입고 나오던지), 짐은 욕실로 들어오기 전보다  _훨씬_  더 지치고 소모되어 보이는 자신의 모습에, 샤워는 뭐하러 한다고 했을까 하고 생각했다.

 

짐은 그날 밤 스팍과 함께 해변을 산책하러 나갈 계획이었지만, 그들은 방에서 한 발짝도 나가지 못 했다. 저녁식사는 배달 피자가 되었고, 짐은 추리닝 바지를 범죄 수준으로 낮게 걸치고 목과 쇄골에 완전히 새로운 멍 자국이 화려하게 수놓아진 모습으로 문을 열었다가 배달 소년을 충격에 빠뜨렸다. (스팍 역시 양쪽 손목에 같은 멍 자국이 있었고, 짐은 키스마크를 남기는 도중 스팍에게서 끌어낸 새된 신음소리가 마크 자체보다 더욱 만족스러웠다.)

 

저녁식사 후, 그들은 몇 시간 정도 일을 하기 위해 애써 흥분을 가라앉혔다. '일'이라고는 해도 침대 위에 나란히 누워 갖가지 책과 서류, PADD을 이불 위 여기저기에 흩어놓고서 하는 거였다. 스팍이 똑같이 상태가 나쁘지 않았다면, 짐은 그를 만지는 걸 멈추지 못하는 자신의 무능력에 대해 의식했을 것이다. 짐이 인간형 종족 간 구혼 의식의 유사성에 대한 논문을 읽고 있는데 손 하나가 넓적다리를 기어올라와 자기 것인 양 엉덩이를 감싸 쥔다던가, 문득 고개를 돌린 짐이 스팍의 우아한 턱 선에 매료된다던가, 그러다가 인간식 키스가 얼마나 재밌는지 스팍이 아직도 기억하는지 시험해 보게 된다거나. 일을 많이 끝내지는 못했지만, 이 여행에서 정말 중요한 건 그게 아니라고 짐은 생각했다.

 

하지만 그날 밤, 짐은 침대에 누워서 허리에 느슨히 걸쳐진 스팍의 팔과 등에 닿은 온기를 느끼며, 지나치게 환상적인 이 모든 일이 오래가지 않을 거란 느낌을 떨쳐낼 수 없었다. 짐은 스팍의 고른 숨소리를 들으며 조용히 누운 채 자신이 대체 뭘 하고 있는지 생각했다.

 

이날 아침에 맥코이가 물어보았다, 사실은 - 스팍과 짐이 몹시 단정치 못한 모습으로 바보같이 활짝 웃으며 함께 짐의 침실에서 빠져나오는 광경을 본 충격에서 가까스로 빠져나온 직후였다. 맥코이는 스팍이 떠날 때까지 기다렸다가 진한 커피와 함께 짐과 '고해성사' 시간을 가졌다.

 

 

_ "너  **제정신이야?** " 맥코이가 따져 물었다. _

_ 짐이 커피를 디저트에 걸맞게 만들기 위해 우유와 설탕을 듬뿍 넣으며 눈동자를 굴렸다. "넌 스팍을 좋아하는 줄 알았는데," 그가 지적했다. "내가 스팍과 잤다는 게 왜 그리 신경 쓰이는 거야?" _

_ "단순한 섹스였다면 이러진 않았겠지," 맥코이가 투덜거렸다. "하지만 넌 그를 여기로 데려왔어. 짐, 넌 스팍에게 저녁을 만들어주고 함께 밤을 보냈고 이제는, 뭐? 그의 가족을 만나러 같이 여행을 가겠다고? 네가 지금 무슨 소리를 하는지 알기나 해?"  _

_ "젠장 그래서 뭐?" 짐은 점점 화가 났다. 지금 이럴 시간이 없었다 : 할 일이 엄청나게 많았다. 가방도 챙겨야 하고 에릭슨에게 차도 빌려야 하고- _

_ 하지만 짐에게 더 소리 지르는 대신, 맥코이는 고개를 저으며 한숨을 내쉴 뿐이었다. "내 얘기 듣고 싶지 않은 거 알아, 짐," 그가 말했다, "하지만 이건 네게 안 좋게 끝날 거야. 스팍은... 좋은 사람이지, 네게 호감을 가지고 있고. 나도 걔가 널 좋아한다고 생각해, 아주 많이. 하지만 그는 벌컨으로 돌아가고 넌 여기 남은 채 이 모든 일이 다 끝나버리면-" _

_ "간섭하지 마, 본즈," 짐이 결국 말해버렸다. "내가 알아서 해." _

 

 

짐이 맥코이의 말대로 여행 약속을 저버리고 완전히 사라질 뻔했다는 걸 스팍은 모른다. 하지만 결국, 짐은 No라고 말할 수 없었다. 노력했다. 그는 정말 노력했다 ; 방에 들어간 그는 침대 위에 앉아 스팍과 함께 가는 게 어째서 나쁜 생각인지 목록을 작성했다. 짐은 자리에 앉아 목록을 물끄러미 쳐다보며 가지 말라고, 이성적으로 굴라고 자신을 설득하려 했다. 이런 일에 발을 들인다는 건 자기 보호 본능을 정면으로 거스르는 일이었다. 젠장맞게 로맨틱하고 어리석고 그리고- 그리고-

 

그럼에도 평생 이렇게 간절히 원했던 일이 없었다.

 

스팍이 등 뒤에서 뒤척이더니 짐의 허리를 감싼 팔에 힘을 주어 바짝 끌어당겼다. "자, 짐," 스팍이 귓가에 중얼거렸다. "넌 쉬어야 해." 짐이 배 위에 놓인 손을 자신의 손으로 감싸고 살짝 쥐며 미소 지었다. 

 

"응," 짐이 속삭였다. "미안. 뇌를 꺼버리기가 힘드네. 네가 날 좀 흥분시켜." 장난치려는 의도로 한 말이었는데, 정말 진심에서 우러난 말처럼 나오는 바람에 당황스러웠다. 뒤쪽에서 스팍이 팔꿈치에 기대어 몸을 일으키는 게 느껴졌다. 짐은 스팍의 표정을 보고 싶어서 몸을 돌리려 했지만, 스팍이 다른 방향으로 유도하여 배를 깔고 엎드리게 만들었다. 스팍이 뒤에서 움직이는 동안 짐은 그가 뭘 하려는지 궁금해하며 꼼지락거렸다. 그때 힘센 양손이 짐의 맨 어깨 위로 스르륵 올라와 피부밑 근육을 꾹 내리눌렀다. "으윽," 짐이 끙끙거렸다. "맙소사, 스팍-"

 

"내가 네 불편함의 원인이니, 네가 잠이 들도록 도와주는 사람도 나여야 맞지." 스팍의 부드러운 목소리가 창문을 타고 들어온 달빛처럼 밀려들었고, 강하고 솜씨 좋은 손이 어깨부터 시작해 등을 타고 내려와 뭉친 근육을 풀어주는 동안 짐은 신음을 흘렸다. 짐은 스팍이 안마를 마칠 무렵 이미 의식이 흐릿했고, 스팍이 다시 침대에 자리를 잡고 품 안에 끌어당긴지 5분도 지나지 않아 깊은 잠에 빠져들었다.

 

* * * * *

 

그 뒤 며칠 사이에, 짐의 걱정은 차츰 옅어지기 시작했다 : 스팍의 존재로 인해 거나하게 취하고 바보가 된 기분이었지만, 오랜만에 살아있다는 느낌이 들었다. 그들은 여유 있는 속도로 북쪽으로 이동하면서도 풍경은 거의 보지 못 했다. 스팍은 깜짝 놀랄 정도로 짐과의 대화(그리고 가끔은 논쟁)를 즐겼다. 이런 대화를 원해왔는지도 몰랐던 사람처럼. 트프링과의 본드는 그럭저럭 괜찮았는데도 지금의 반만큼의 영향도 받은 적이 없었고, 스팍은 결여된 요소가 무엇인지 묘사하기가 힘들다는 걸 깨달았다.

 

아쿠아리움 일정은 대성공이었다 : 비록 짐 자신은 다양한 해양 생물과 전시품을 보는 일에 이미 아무런 관심도 없었지만, 크게 기뻐하는 스팍 덕분에 모든 순간이 가치 있었다. 그다음 날 샌프란시스코에 도착한 그들은 점심 식사를 위해 잠깐 멈췄지만 길게 머물지는 않았다 ; 도시는 정치적 긴장감으로 가득했고, 그들은 갈 길이 아직 멀었다. 짐은 한 번 이상 차를 길가에 세우고 스팍과 함께 뒷좌석으로 기어들어갔다. 둘은 그 비좁은 곳에서 10대 소년들처럼 뒤엉켰다.

 

그날 밤 그들은 캘리포니아 연안 북쪽에 있는 어느 조그마한 관광 마을에서 묵었다. 통신기가 제대로 작동하지 않고 PADD도 간신히 로드될 정도로 구석진 시골이었다. 스팍은 당황한 반면 짐은 희희낙락했다. 짐은 모텔 방 안에 갇힌 스팍의 주의를 금세 딴 데로 돌렸다. 그는 가지고 온 캔버스 가방에서 낡은 종이책들을 꺼낸 뒤 침대 위 스팍에게 몸을 반쯤 걸치고 엎드려 누웠다. 짐은 스팍의 맨살에 대고 책에 나온 문장을 속삭였다. " _나는 몸의 전율을 노래하네_  (*)", 그가 스팍의 피부 아래쪽 뼈와 근육의 굴곡을 손가락으로 덧그리며 소곤거렸다, 내가 사랑하는 사람들이 나를 감싸고, 내가 그들을... (the armies of those I love engirth me, and I engirth them...) 스팍의 정신으로 흘러들어온 시는 피부를 스치는 짐의 손가락과 입술만큼이나 감각적이었다. 스팍은 오싹함에 몸을 떠는 한편 짐으로 인해 미쳐 날뛰는 감각과 감정의 강렬함에 두 눈을 질끈 감았다.

 

(* I sing the body electric : <월트 휘트먼>의 시)

 

그날 밤, 스팍은 처음으로 용기를 내어 그 무엇보다도 갈망하던 일을 부탁했다 : 짐의 정신에 닿을 기회. ("어," 짐은 눈을 휘둥그레 뜨고 어정쩡하게 웃었고, 스팍은 그 표정이 ' _뭐라고 대답해야 할지 전혀 모르겠어_ ' 라는 뜻인 걸 경험으로 알았다, "그럼, 안 될 거 없지." 스팍이 멜드의 방법과 이유에 대해 20분간 설명하고 나서야 짐은 완전히 긴장을 풀었다.) 멜드는 그들의 첫 육체 경험과 비슷하게 흘러갔다 - 말하자면, 철저한 실패이긴 해도 스팍의 기대 이상으로 스릴 있었다.

 

짐은 침대 위에 누웠다. 곁에는 스팍이, 그들의 다리는 밤의 한기를 막아줄 얇은 담요 밑에서 아무렇게나 얽혀 있었다. 스팍은 손가락을 펼친 손을 내밀고, 그들이 살을 맞대고 누울 때마다 이어지던 것보다 더 깊지만 그래도 여전히 가벼운 연결에 들어갔다. 짐의 정신은 핵반응처럼 다채로운 색과 이미지들로 고동쳤다. 스팍은 통제력이 빠져나가는 걸 느끼면서도 더 깊이 들어가려 했고, 그때  _공포 / 저항 / 불안 그리고 기쁨 / 욕구 / 열망_  그리고 화상을 입을 정도로 하얗고 뜨거운 열기가 쇄도했다. 멜드는 짐이 스팍에게서 휙 떨어지면서 급작스럽게 끝났다. 스팍의 손가락이 갑자기 텅 빈 공간에서 발작적으로 굽었다. 짐은 매트리스에서 뛰어내려 욕실로 돌진했고, 미처 소화되지 않은 저녁식사를 게워내기 직전에 변기 앞에 무릎을 꿇었다. 

 

스팍은 침대 위에 멍하니 누워 짐이 변기에 대고 토하는 소리를 들었다. 몇 초가 흐른 뒤에야 겨우 침대를 벗어난 그는 비트적거리며 욕실로 따라 들어갔다. 결국 짐의 곁에 앉아 등을 쓸어주는 것 말고는 할 수 있는 일이 없었지만, 짐은 고맙게 여기는 듯했다. 몇 분 뒤 그들은 침대로 돌아왔다. 짐은 좀 전에 비해 몹시 창백했고 이마에는 땀방울이 맺혀 있었다. 짐이 매트리스 한쪽에 조심조심 몸을 낮추자 스팍이 옆에 앉았다. "뭐," 짐이 간신히 웃어 보이며 말했다, "흥미진진했어."

 

"그래," 스팍이 말했다. "사실 네게 구토 반사를 일으킬 거란 예상은 못 했어."

 

"이봐, 적어도 난 섹스하다가 양팔을 부러뜨린 적은 아직 없어," 방금 격렬히 구토한 사람치고는 활기찬 목소리로 짐이 말했다. 

 

스팍이 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜들었다. "넌 성교 중에 뼈를 부러뜨리는 습관이 있나?" 그가 조심스럽게 물었다.

 

"글쎄." 이제 짐이 대놓고 활짝 웃는데, 어딘지 짓궂은 미소였다. " _습관_ 은 아니야. 우연이긴 한데 제니와 사귈 때 양팔이 부러졌었어."

 

스팍은 망설였다. 뭘 먼저 물어봐야 할지 알 수가 없었다. 충격적인 복수형(arms)인지, 아니면 짐이 현재의 친구 중 한 명과 한때 로맨틱한 관계였다는 뉴스인지. "양팔?" 그가 다른 쪽 눈썹마저 치켜들며 질문했다. 

 

짐은 코를 찡그렸다. 창피하면서도 어딘지 자랑스러워 보이는 표정이었다. "우린 베개 싸움을 했어." 짐이 머뭇거리다가 털어놓았다, "취한 상태에서."

 

"베개 싸움을 하다가 팔(arm)을 부러뜨렸다는 거군," 스팍이 반복했다. "제니스 랜드와."

 

"아니, 그 베개 싸움 도중에 양팔(arms)이 모두 부러졌다니깐." 짐이 침대 위에 벌렁 드러누우며 한 팔로 얼굴을 가렸다. 스팍은 짐의 말을 곱씹으며, (8일 전까지 뭔지도 몰랐던) 베개 싸움과 같은 무해한 일을 하는 도중, 정확히 어떻게 양팔을 부러뜨릴 수 있는지 머릿속으로 그려보려 노력했다. "내가 침대에서 떨어졌어, 됐어?" 짐은 터치 텔레파시도 없고 스팍의 표정을 보지도 않았는데, 팔에 가려 조금 약해진 한숨을 내쉬며 대답했다.

 

"넌 특이한 사람이야, 짐," 스팍이 진지하게 말했다.

 

"맙소사, 그만둬. 내 말은 - 저기, 내가 하고 싶었던 얘기는  _그런_  기준에서 보자면, 마인드 멜드라는 건 - 괜찮다는 거야, 이게 내가 하려던 말이야." 

 

"실제 성공했더라면 어땠을지 생각하니 오싹하군," 스팍의 말이 끝나기가 무섭게 짐이 마구 웃음을 터뜨리며 스팍의 팔을 찰싹 때렸다. "닥터 맥코이에게 꼭 알려줘야겠어. 이를 닦는 것보다 복잡한 일이라면 뭐든 널 믿어선 안 된다고."

 

"스팍!  _닥쳐!_ "

 

* * * * *

 

LA를 떠난 지 나흘째 정오를 막 지나서, 스팍과 짐은 마침내 포트 타운센드에 도착했다. 7천 명 이상의 인구를 수용할 수 없는 도시에는 비사교적인 늙은 선원들, 히피들, 그리고 괴짜들이 비슷한 비율로 존재했다. 그들 모두 캐나다 국경을 넘지 않는 선에서 최대한 북쪽에 거주했다. 중심가를 지나는 동안 짐은 인도 위를 서성거리는 사람들을 "The fruit and nut brigade,"(*)라고 단언했다. 스팍이 설명을 요구했지만, 짐은 고개를 저을 뿐이었다. "너무 걱정하지 마, 스팍," 그가 말했다. 

(* The fruit and nut에서 fruit는 동성애자를 의미하고 nut는 정신병자(crazy) 또는 히피같이 자유로운 사고방식을 가진 자들을 표현함. 즉 The fruit and nut brigade는 비주류 그룹이라고 볼 수 있다. <\--- T님의 제보입니다!! 귀한 가르침 감사드려요 ㅠㅠb )

 

"벌컨인들은 걱정이라는 감정을 느끼지 않아," 스팍이 부드럽게 말했다.

 

"물론 그러시겠지. 넌 조부모님과의 만남에 대해 완전히 침착하고 차분하다 이거지?" 짐의 시선이 주는 무게에도 불구하고, 스팍은 대답하지 않았다. 

 

사실 스팍은 닥터 그레이슨 부부의 초대가 진실되게 느껴졌기에 자신에게 그럴 자격이 있는지는 고민하지 않았다. 그보다는 그들을 만난다는데 훨씬 큰 두려움을 느끼는 중이었다. 스팍이 지구에 있다는 걸 그들이 어떻게 알게 되었는지는 여전히 불분명했다. 크리스토퍼 파이크와 관련이 있는 게 아닐까 하는 의심은 했다 - 파이크는 어쨌거나 그레이슨 가문의 친구니까. 하지만 아만다의 사망 이후 조부모님들과 거의 접촉이 없었다는 게, 지금 그가 비논리적으로 걱정하는 사실이었다.

 

그레이슨 저택은 항구와 '번화가'는 물론 멀리 캐나다 해안선이 한눈에 보이는 포트 타운센드의 중심지 언덕 한쪽에 자리 잡고 있었다. 짐은 조심스럽게 차를 몰아 좁은 도로를 따라 올라갔다. 속도를 줄이고 주차장에 차를 세운 순간, 저택의 출입구 쪽에 머리가 희끗한 두 사람의 모습이 보였다. 그중 한 명이 진입로를 향해 난 계단을 서둘러 내려왔다.

 

"왔구나!" 스팍이 보조석에서 내리는데 닥터 샬롯 그레이슨이 소리쳤다. 할머니는 그보다 30cm 정도 작았는데도, 스팍은 차를 다 빠져나오기도 전에 격한 포옹에 휩싸였다. 뺨을 감싼 부드러운 양손으로부터 기쁨과 애정이 밀려들었고, 환한 표정의 할머니가 묘하게 친숙한 갈색 눈동자로 그를 쳐다보았다. 샬롯은 은발을 머리 뒤쪽으로 복잡하게 말아올린 체구가 작은 여성이었지만, 그녀의 엄청난 에너지는 나이가 들어도 전혀 줄어들지 않았다. "오, 네가 우릴 보러 와줘서 정말 기뻐, 스팍!"

 

샬롯의 관심이 차에서 내린 짐에게 쏠리자 스팍은 크게 안도했다. 스팍은 방금 친손자에게 보여준 똑같은 열정을 가지고 짐을 환영하는 할머니의 모습을 당황스럽게 지켜보았다. "너희들을 아침 내내 기다리고 있었단다," 이제야 진입로로 내려온 두 번째 사람이 말했다. 스팍이 돌아서니 할아버지가 따뜻한 눈빛으로 쳐다보고 있었다. 알랜 그레이슨은 스팍과 비슷한 키에 수염이 있었고, 나이가 들어 희끗해진 머리카락은 거의 벗겨지지 않았다. 할아버지가 거의 90세에 가깝다는 건 알았지만, 25년쯤 젊어 보이는 활기찬 모습에 - 그의 아내와 마찬가지로 - 스팍은 깊은 인상을 받았다. 

 

"도착하기까지 너무 오래 걸린데 대해 사과드립니다," 스팍이 사과하려는데, 알랜이 고개를 저었다.

 

"여기저기 둘러봐야 했겠지," 샬롯이 가볍게 대꾸했다. "괜찮단다, 다 이해해. 우리에게 준비할 시간을 좀 주렴."  _준비?_ 스팍은 궁금하면서도 조금 불안했다. 자신의 방문을 위해 그들이 정확히 뭘 준비한 걸까? 여기까지 오는 동안 짐에게 얼마나 정신이 팔려있었는지, 그리고 직면하게 될 일에 대해 얼마나 생각이 부족했는지, 부끄러울 따름이었다. 어머니의 가족은 더 나은 대접을 받아야 마땅했다.

 

하지만 알랜과 샬롯은 스팍에게 심사숙고할 시간도 주지 않고 가버렸다. 짐은 계단 위까지 자신이 직접 짐을 가져가겠다고 주장했지만, 그건 그레이슨가 가정부에게만 허락된 일이었다. 그들이 현관 안으로 들어서자마자 알랜이 그들의 가방을 들고 사라졌고, 짐과 스팍은 부엌으로 안내되어 나무랄 데 없이 깨끗하고 윤기나는 나무 탁자 앞에 앉혀졌다. 샬롯이 재빨리 점심 식사를 내어왔다. 점심은 채식주의자인 스팍을 위한 토마토 바질 수프와 그릴드 치즈 샌드위치였다. 열린 창문 너머로 솔잎과 참죽나무 향이 흘러들어오는 오래된 주택의 가정적인 장식에 둘러싸인 채 그들과 거의 2시간 가까이 사소한 일에 관해 얘기하는 사이, 스팍은 점차 당혹스러워졌다.

 

그의 조부모님은  _전부 다_  듣고 싶어 하셨기 때문이다. 그들은 시시콜콜한 일까지 무척 즐겁게 들었다. LA에서 시작된 그들의 장거리 자동차 여행 (물론 대부분의 활동은 짐과 스팍이 확실히 함구했지만), 스팍이 현재 VSA에서 진행 중인 프로젝트, 심지어 짐의 바텐더 일까지. 짐이 경청하는 청중에게 신나게 떠드는 동안, 마음 편히 짐에게 대화를 맡긴 스팍은 그와 함께 와서 정말 다행이라고 생각했다.

 

마침내 샬롯이 지저분한 접시를 들고 일어나 싱크대에 집어넣었다. 스팍은 구식 식기세척기와 다른 현대적인 편의 시설의 두드러진 결핍을 눈치챘다. "복제기가 없군요," 스팍이 알랜이 내온 찻잔을 양손으로 감싸 쥐고 말했다.

 

알랜이 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "필요가 없단다," 그가 미소 짓자 눈가에 주름이 생겼다. "여기엔 우리 둘 뿐이고, 우린 요리하는 걸 좋아해. 복제기는 복잡한 요리는 영 젬병인데다, 직접 만든 요리가 훨씬 맛있는 법이지."

 

"들었지?" 짐이 스팍을 돌아보며 씨익 웃었다. 스팍은 짐에게서 자신의... 할아버지 쪽으로 시선을 돌리며 고개를 치켜들었다. 타인이나 다름없는 이 두 사람이 자신과 혈연관계라는 사실이 피부에 와 닿기 시작했고, 그건 이미 꽉 찬 스팍의 머리를 아프게 만들었다. 하지만 스팍이 대답을 생각해내기도 전에, 짐이 알랜과 샬롯을 향해 매력 만점의 미소를 지으며 자리에서 일어섰다. "세상에, 정말 근사했어요. 저 구경 좀 시켜주실래요? 이 집은 진짜 손으로 만든 것처럼 보이네요."

 

스팍이 한 손에 찻잔을 든 상태로 재빨리 일어섰다. "전 나중에 구경하겠습니다," 그가 사과하듯 말했다. "제가... 조금 피곤해서요. 그리고 잠시 명상을 하고 싶습니다."

 

알랜과 샬롯이 눈빛을 교환했고, 스팍은 반대 의견을 예상하고 긴장했지만 샬롯이 한 말이라곤, "물론이지, 얘야. 내가 방을 보여줄게." 스팍이 마지막으로 짐을 훔쳐보자, 그는 어깨를 으쓱하곤 의미를 알 수 없는 미소를 건넸다. 스팍은 할머니를 따라 볕이 잘 드는 주방을 나가 마루가 깔린 복도를 내려갔다. "여기란다, 스팍," 샬롯이 문을 열고 스팍에게 안으로 들어가라고 손짓했다. 스팍은 앞장서서 들어가 방 안으로 세 걸음을 내딛다가 우뚝 멈춰 섰다.

 

그곳은 아만다의 방이었다.

 

* * * * *

 

"젠ㅈ- 대체 스팍은 어디로 사라진 거예요?"

 

얼른 고쳐 말하는 짐을 보며 샬롯이 큰 소리로 웃었다. "잠깐 침실로 도망쳤을 뿐이야," 그녀가 매끄럽게 대답했다. "좀 누워있으려는 거 아닐까." 

 

그들은 막 저택의 '관람'을 마친 참이었다. 샬롯은 피아노가 놓인 최하층 오락실로 내려와 알랜, 짐과 다시 합류했다. 두 아이가 얼마나 서로에게 매료되어 있는지 장님도 눈치챌 정도라는 걸 고려할 때, 샬롯은 스팍이 없는데도 전혀 불편해 보이지 않는 짐이 참 괜찮다고 생각했다. 스팍의 애인이 무척 호감 가는 사람이라 샬롯은 기뻤다.

 

짐이 힐끗 보니 알랜이 눈썹을 치켜뜨고 어깨를 으쓱였다. 짐이 다시 샬롯을 쳐다보았다. "스팍이 괜찮은지 제가 가서 확인해 봐야겠..." 샬롯이 고개를 젓는 모습에 짐이 말끝을 흐렸다. 

 

"됐어, 낮잠이라도 자고 있겠지. 그리고 시내의 거스씨 가게에 가서 오늘 저녁식사 재료를 사다 줄 사람이 필요해." 스팍이 사렉 같았다면, 아만다를 자기 방식대로 다루길 원했을 것이다. 

 

알랜이 과장되게 한숨 쉬었다. "이분 말씀 들었지," 그가 짐에게 말했다. "우리가 나가 있는 동안 더 많은 심부름 거리를 생각해내기 전에 얼른 다녀 오자." 짐이 저항하려는데, 알랜이 재빨리 그의 어깨를 붙들고 문 쪽으로 돌려세웠다.

 

"당신 뭘 사와야 되는지도 모르잖아요!" 남편을 따라 현관까지 쫓아온 샬롯이 뒤에서 웃으며 소리쳤다. 알랜은 현관을 나서는 길에 짐과 자신의 재킷을 집어 들고 이미 차량 근처까지 와 있었다 ; 그는 그녀에게 기분 좋게 손을 흔든 뒤 차에 올라탔다. 샬롯은 고개를 절레절레 흔들며 다시 부엌으로 걸어가서는, 알랜의 예상대로 PADD를 들고 리스트를 전송했다. 

 

그녀의 말은 거짓이 아니었지만 - 저녁식사에 쓸 식료품은 정말 필요했다 - 짐이 알랜과 같이 가야 할 이유는 전혀 없었다. 스팍에게 필요한 일에 대한 샬롯의 직감을 제외하면. 샬롯은 냉장고 위쪽의 시계를 흘낏 보았다. 벌써 2시 30분 ; 알랜과 짐이 식료품을 사고 돌아올 때까지 한 시간에서 한 시간 반의 여유가 있었다.

 

샬롯은 설거지를 하고 그릇을 정리한 뒤 저녁식사에 쓸 토마토를 썰었다. 그런 다음 아래층으로 내려가 세탁기를 돌렸다. 3시경, 샬롯은 스팍을 보러 가기 딱 알맞은 시간이라고 판단했다. 조용히 복도를 가로질러간 그녀는 문을 열고 방안을 들여다 보았다.

 

방은 샬롯이 유지해 온 그대로였다 : 아만다의 물건이 깔끔하고 빽빽하게 들어찬 방. 한쪽의 높은 이중창은 북동향인 듯 항구를 마주하고 있었고 캐나다가 보였다. 벌꿀 색, 금색, 갈색 그림자가 사방에 온기를 불어넣었고, 두 개의 벽면을 차지한 책장은 아만다가 6살 때 알랜이 설치한 것으로 온갖 형태와 크기의 책들로 가득했다 : 집보다 더 오래되어 보이는 잿빛이 도는 두꺼운 가죽 서적, 아마도 사진 앨범이었을 반들반들한 하드커버 바인더들, 그리고 아만다의 가죽 제본 저널들.

 

책이나 창문이 없는 벽면은 퀸 사이즈 침대가 차지했다. 스팍과 짐이 처음 도착했을 때 알랜이 가져간 그들의 가방이 침대 위에 놓여 있었다. 지금 스팍은 그 침대 위에서 - 벽 한쪽에 놓인 잡동사니 상자에 들어있던 모든 사진과 작은 장신구들 그리고 선반에서 꺼낸 책 더미에 둘러싸여 있었다. 

 

샬롯이 들어가자 스팍이 허리를 폈다. 그가 샬롯을 향해 눈을 끔벅거리다가 다시 눈길을 돌렸다. 그의 눈동자에 깃든 날것의 감정을 놓치지 않은 그녀는 가슴이 욱신거렸다. 그녀는 안으로 들어가 조심스럽게 문을 닫은 뒤 방을 건너가 침대 위 스팍 옆자리에 앉았다. "저기, 내가 방해하는 게 아니었으면 좋겠구나," 말이나 행동에 실수가 없길 바라며 그녀가 말했다. 스팍은 그녀의 손자이고 혈육이었지만, 겉보기에는 이방인이나 다름없었고 외계의 문화 속에서 자랐다. 그리고 그녀는 그를 불편하게 압박하고 싶어 하지 않을 만큼은 벌컨에 대해 알고 있었다.

 

그런데 스팍이 먼저 입을 열었다. "이 사진에 대해 설명해 주세요," 그가 잔뜩 쉰 목소리로 말하며 그녀에게 사진 한 장을 건넸다. 사진을 받아들고 잠시 동안 자세히 살펴보던 샬롯이 갑자기 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 스팍은 양손을 무릎 위에 포갠 채 그녀를 가만히 지켜보았다.

 

"오, 얘야," 그녀가 마침내 사진이 든 액자를 스팍에게 돌려주며 말했다. 스팍이 태어나기 10년도 더 전에 찍은 사진이었고, 거기에는 굳은 표정의 젊은 사렉이 터무니없이 흉측한 녹색 스웨터를 입고서 그레이슨 가의 일가친척들 사이에 서 있었다. "그건 내가 네 아버지를 처음으로 만난 크리스마스 때 찍은 거야. 사렉과 아만다가 막 교제를 시작했을 때였는데, 그가 나타나서 깜짝 놀랐지. 그런데 내 조카딸 하나가 사렉의 셔츠 위에 와인을 엎질러버렸지 뭐니. 보트를 타고 나가 있을 때라 사렉에게 맞는 따뜻한 옷이라곤 그 스웨터 하나뿐이었어. 그걸 입으니 너무 끔찍해 보였는데 아만다가 사진을 찍자고 우겼단다."

 

스팍은 금색 액자를 엄지손가락으로 느리게 쓰다듬으며 잠시 아무 말없이 사진을 빤히 쳐다보았다. 그는 사진을 다시 침대 위에 올려놓고 손을 무릎 위에 포갰다가 또 한 번 사진을 집어 들었다. "처음 보는 사진이에요," 그가 엉덩이 옆에 놓여있는 빛바랜 금색 배지를 향해 손을 뻗었다. "이것도요 - 이건 뭘 해서 받은 상품인가요? 또 이건-" 그의 손이 어느 걸 집을지 선택하지 못하고, 혹은 잘못 집으면 전부 사라질 것처럼 배지에서 또 다른 책으로 정신없이 움직였다. 

 

"자, 자," 샬롯이 눈썹을 치켜뜨고 이성을 잃기 직전인 스팍을 달랬다. "진정하렴, 얘야. 괜찮아, 어떤 일이든 원하는 대로 물어봐."

 

샬롯의 말에 스팍이 침대에 시선을 고정한 채 움직임을 멈추었다. 그는 침을 꿀꺽 삼킨 뒤 물러나 앉아 양손을 무릎 위에 포개고 정면의 벽을 똑바로 쳐다보았다. 샬롯은 그저 지켜보기만 했다. 스팍의 말문이 열리길 기다리는 동안 양손을 얌전히 놓고 있기가 힘들었다. 그가 깊이 숨을 들이쉬고 내쉰 다음 마침내 입을 열었다, "전... 어머니에 대해 제가 모르는 일이 이렇게 많을 줄은 몰랐어요."

 

샬롯이 한숨을 쉬었다. 목구멍에 익숙한 덩어리가 생겼지만 재빨리 밀어냈다. "스팍." 흐리멍덩한 눈동자로 그녀를 쳐다보는 그에게 샬롯은 작은 미소를 건넸다. "네가 자란 곳에서는 지나친 접촉이 괜찮지 않다는 거 알아. 하지만  _우리_  가족은 포옹을 좋아한단다. 그래서 난 널 안아주고 싶어." 스팍이 미간을 찌푸리고 고개를 끄덕였다. 샬롯은 손을 내밀고 이 방에 들어온 뒤로 줄곧 하고 싶었던 일을 했다. 그녀는 자신의 손자를 품에 꼬옥 끌어안았다. 한동안 스팍은 나무토막처럼 매우 뻣뻣하게 굳어 있었다. 하지만 샬롯이 그를 놓아주려는 순간, 스팍이 그녀의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻었다. 샬롯은 갑자기 목이 메어왔다.

 

그들은 시간이 조금 흐른 뒤에야 떨어졌다. 스팍은 샬롯의 시선을 피했고, 샬롯은 양손을 어떻게 해야 좋을지 몰라 무릎 위에 포갰다. "좋아," 침묵이 '불편'해지려 할 때에 그녀가 툭 내뱉었다. "그 정도면 됐어." 그녀는 침대 위에 흩어져 있는 사진 중 하나를 집어 든 뒤 스팍에게 미소 지었다. 여전히 몹시 갈망하는 눈초리였지만 좀 차분해진 듯 보였다. "네 엄마에 대해 듣고 싶니, 스팍?"

 

"무척이나요," 스팍이 대답했다. 그는 허리를 펴고 샬롯을 쳐다보았고 무릎 위에 놓인 양손을 꽉 쥐었다. 샬롯이 활짝 웃었다.

 

* * * * *

 

그들에게 새로운 소식이 도착한 건 꼬박 1주일이 지난 뒤였다. 그들이 있는 올림픽 반도 끄트머리가 워낙 외진 탓이었다. 한편 그들이 바이크를 발견한 건 그레이슨 저택에 머문지 나흘째 되던 날이었다. 

 

첫째 날에는 조금 어색했으나, 짐이 스팍의 조부모님에게 완전한 호감을 갖게 되기까지는 오래 걸리지 않았다. 그들은 짐과 스팍이 며칠 동안 와준 것만으로도 충분히 행복한 듯 지나치게 캐묻지 않았다. 스팍조차 잘 모르는 사람들이었기 때문에 짐은 서먹해질까 봐 걱정했고, 여차하면 일찍 떠날 핑곗거리까지 준비해 두었다. 그랬는데 그렇게 상냥하고 유쾌한 커플을 만나게 될 줄은 솔직히 생각지도 못 했다.

 

스팍은 의심의 여지없이 그들의 혈육이었다 - 스팍에겐 알랜의 눈동자 (아만다의 눈이라고, 스팍이 슬쩍 말해주었다), 샬롯의 입술, 알랜의 큰 키뿐만 아니라 샬롯의 길고 솜씨 좋은 손가락이 있었다. 그리고 스팍의 본질적인 벌컨인 다운 면이 인간적인 성격을 상당 부분 억제했음에도, 짐은 스팍의 태도에서 작은 연관성을 발견했다. 스팍은 쉬운 해결책을 대하는 알랜의 회의적인 태도와 모든 상황에서 최대한 완벽하고 철저한 설명을 찾으려는 끈기를 공유했다. 하지만 숫자와 무작위 요소를 다루는 요령을 아는 사람은 샬롯이었다.

 

적어도 짐은 그렇게 생각하고 싶었다. 아주 솔직해지자면, 그저 스팍이 벌컨인이라 그런 성격일 가능성이 높다는 걸 인정해야 했다. 또 한편으로는, 다른 벌컨인 이라면 애초에 짐을 포트 타운센드까지 데려오거나, 짐을 저택 외벽에 밀어붙여 얼굴이 빨개지고 숨이 가빠질 때까지 키스를 퍼붓는 일도 없었을 것이다. 

 

하지만 그레이슨 가는 그 자체만으로 기분 좋은 곳이었다. 샬롯은 짓궂은 유머 감각의 소유자로서, 외설적인 농담으로 손자를 충격에 빠뜨렸고, 안도리안과 텔라라이트가 나오는 음담패설을 불쑥 꺼내서 짐을 폭소하게 만들었다. 아만다의 침실을 책과 저널 그리고 사진첩으로 채워 넣은 사람도, 짐과 스팍을 시내로 뻗은 도로변에 있는 단골 퓨전 레스토랑에 데려간 사람도 그녀였다. 

 

알랜은 목수였거나, 은퇴 후에 목수가 된 모양이었다 ; 그가 저택에 있는 모든 가구를 만들었다는데 짐은 크게 감탄했다. 짐이 고향에서 어머니와 했던 모든 기계 작업 얘기를 하게끔 유도한 사람은 알랜이었다 (짐은 어머니의 아주-지나치게-유명한 이름을 꺼내지 않기 위해 진땀을 뺐다). 지구의 호버카가 커스터마이징할 수 있는 한계를 둘러싼 대화에 스팍이 뛰어들어 짐과 논쟁을 벌이자, 알랜은 눈을 빛내며 기뻐했다. 짐과 스팍을 집 뒤쪽의 창고로 데리고 가  _진짜_  타이어와 개조된 내연 엔진이 달린 적갈색 바이크를 보여준 사람도 알랜이었다. 

 

짐은 바이크를 본 순간 크리스마스트리처럼 환해져서는, 쭈구리고 앉아 후미의 파이프와 기어들을 살펴보았다. 벽에 기대어 세워진 바이크는 은색, 적색, 검은색으로 반짝였다. 거의 300년 된 골동품임을 감안하면 놀랄 만큼 새것 같았다. "이런 20세기 바이크를 대체 어떻게 손에 넣으신 거예요?" 짐이 알랜을 올려다보며 묻자 스팍이 당황해서 쳐다보았다. "1950 인디언 스카우트? 게다가 2인승이라니. 그 회사에서 2인승을 만들었단 얘기는 못 들었는데요."

 

"그랬지. 두 번째 좌석은 내가 나중에 추가한 거다." 격자무늬 플란넬 옷의 소매를 팔꿈치까지 말아올리고 팔짱을 낀 알랜은 자신이 과시하는 물건의 진가를 알아보는 사람을 발견한 데 대한 기쁨을 굳이 감추려 들지 않았다. "실은 아만다가 찾아낸 물건이란다," 그가 말했다. "그 아이의 동료 중에 바이크를 수집하는 사람이 있었는데, 아만다가 구입해서 내게 선물했지."

 

"이거 아직도 굴러가나요?" 짐이 쭈그리고 앉은 자리에서 알랜을 올려다보았다. 바이크가 어떻게 작동하는지 뜯어보고 싶은 마음을 가까스로 억누르고 있는 듯 보였다. 

 

"어느 정도는. 글쎄, 내가 계속해서 유지는 잘 해왔는데, 타이어는 아마 망가졌을 거다. 엔진도 손을 좀 봐야 하고. 내가 몇 년 전에 바이크에서 떨어진 뒤로는 신경을 좀 덜 썼거든." 

 

이번엔 스팍이 할아버지의 회복력에 감탄해서 눈썹을 치켜뜰 차례였다. "할아버지 연세에 그런 사고에서 회복 불가능한 상처를 입지 않으셨다니 인상적이군요."

 

"정말 인상적인 건 닥터 진스버그의 수술 실력이다만, 아무튼 고맙구나, 스팍." 알랜이 스팍을 보며 싱긋 웃었다. 두 사람은 완전히 정신이 팔린 짐을 지켜보았다. 짐은 뒤 타이어를 살피는 한편 느슨한 체인을 잡아당겼다. "넌 오토바이에 대해 잘 아는 것 같구나," 알랜이 무심코 말했다. "바이크를 고칠 수 있다면, 한 바퀴 돌고 와도 좋아." 짐의 눈빛에서 무엇을 보았는지, 그가 주저하다가 덧붙였다. "조심해서."

 

짐이 스팍을 쳐다보았다. 어쩌다 그런 허황된 생각을 하게 되었는지는 몰라도, 스팍은 짐의 눈 속에서 이미 바이크에 탄 자신들을 보았다고 맹세할 수 있었다. "좋았어! 공구 상자 좀 보여주실래요?"

 

바이크를 제대로 고쳐놓기까지 몇 시간이 걸렸다. 살펴보니 앞 타이어 역시 뒤 타이어만큼이나 상태가 좋지 않아서 짐이 타이어를 모두 떼어냈고, 스팍은 체인의 교체를 도왔다. 짐은 남아있는 오래된 디젤-가솔린을 사이펀으로 빨아들이고 오일을 체크하는 한편, 이 바이크 모델의 역사와 제조사는 물론 앤티크 엔진을 계속해서 사용할 수 있도록 수년에 걸쳐 만들어진 주문 제작품에 대해서도 얘기했다. 스팍은 짐의 말을 들으며 속으로 감탄했다. 짐의 박식함에 비추어 보아, 이런 구식 차량을 다루는 능력이 있다는 건 뜻밖의 일이 아니었지만, 그럼에도 짐의 솜씨는 스팍이 놀라움을 감추기 어려울 정도였다. 

 

"질문," 순차적으로 모든 볼트를 조이고 새 체인의 텐션을 점검하는 짐에게 스팍이 렌치를 건네며 물었다. "이 바이크의 이름은 어디서 따온 거지? 인간들이 차량이나 선박에 이름 붙이길 좋아하고, 그런 이름들이 종종 신화나 공통적인 인간의 이상에서 파생된다는 건 알아. 하지만 이 바이크의 명칭은 무엇을 참조했는지 모르겠어."

 

짐이 하던 일을 멈추고 알랜이 빌려준 작업복에 더러운 손을 문질렀다. "'인디언'은, 어... 예전에 이 대륙에서 살았던 토착 원주민의 이름이야. 예전이라 하면 2, 3백 년 전이지. 이 바이크가 최신 모델이었을 때만 해도 널리 쓰였는데, 2차 세계 대전 이후 잘 쓰지 않게 됐어." 짐이 싱긋 웃었다. 스팍은 그게 완전히 유머러스한 미소 - 스팍이 아직도 인간들 틈에서 이해하려고 노력 중인 개념 - 는 아니라고 느꼈다. "그 당시에는 정치적 정당성에 대해 그렇게 조심스럽지 않았거든."

 

"알겠어," 대답은 그렇게 했어도, 완전히 이해한 건 아니었다. 하지만 스팍의 관심은 바이크를 수리하는 짐을 지켜보는데 쏠려있었다. 스팍이 엔진 오일과 윤활유가 로브 여기저기에 묻는 걸 개의치 않았다면 당장 짐의 작업에 끼어들어 힘쓰는 일이라도 했겠지만, 그는 자신의 손을 애써 붙들어 놓았다. 

 

아주 힘겹게.

 

짐은 그날 저녁에 바이크를 타러 나갔고, 스팍을 가까스로 설득해 다음날 아침에 같이 나가기로 했다. 포트 타운센드 주변의 도로는 굴곡졌고 일 년 중 이 맘 때가 가장 아름다웠다. 짐은 생각했다. 자신이 100세까지 산다 해도, 등에 기댄 스팍의 무게, 머리카락에 닿은 스팍의 얼굴, 소나무와 참죽나무 그리고 금낭화의 향을 가득 머금은 채 코끝을 스쳐 지나가는 바람을 결코 잊지 못할 거라고.

 

그들은 바이크를 몰아 반도 끄트머리까지 올라가다가, 횅댕그렁한 바위 노출부에 방치되어 있는 등대에 잠시 들렀다. 돌아오는 길에 그들은 보호림 안으로 들어갔다. 짐은 마드론 숲 가장자리에서 도로를 벗어나 붉은색 나뭇가지들에 가려 보이지 않는 곳으로 스팍을 이끌고는, 나무 둥치 주변에 만발한 야생 장미들 사이에 자리 잡았다. 다른 커플이 자전거를 타고 근처를 지나갈 때, 그들은 옷을 벗고 있진 않았지만 짐은 스팍의 무릎 위에 다리를 벌려 앉고, 스팍의 양손은 짐의 셔츠 안쪽으로 파고든 참이었다. 짐은 몸을 돌려 행인을 쳐다보며 웃음을 터뜨렸지만, 스팍의 눈길은 키스로 부풀어 오른 짐의 입술을 떠날 줄 몰랐다.

 

"좀 더 외진 곳을 찾아야겠어," 스팍이 중얼거렸다. 그는 짐의 셔츠에서 한 손을 빼내어 짐의 얼굴을 어루만졌다. 일주일 가까이 거의 지속적인 피부 접촉을 하고 나니, 스팍은 짐의 생각과 충동의 유입에도 불구하고 스스로를 통제하는 일에 꾸준히 익숙해졌다. 하지만 짐은 말없이 고개를 저으며 몸을 내밀어 스팍과 이마를 맞댔다.

 

"아니," 그가 장난스럽게 스팍과 입술을 비비적거리며 중얼거렸다. "괜찮아. 지금이 딱 좋아." 그리고 스팍은 논쟁하고 싶은 마음이 전혀 없었다.

 

* * * * *

 

깊은 잠에서 깨어난 짐은 느릿하게 의식을 되찾으며 방이 칠흑같이 어둡다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그는 뭐가 자신을 깨웠는지 잠시 생각하다가 - 희미한 귀뚜라미 울음소리 말고는 아무 소리도 안 들렸다 - 스팍이 곁에 없다는 걸 발견했다. 스팍은 방 안 어디에도 없었다.

 

그는 일어나 앉아 시간을 확인하기 위해 시계를 힐끔 보았다. 거의 새벽 2시 반이었다. 맙소사. 완전 한밤중이잖아. 스팍은 침대에 있지 않고 대체 뭘 하고 있는 거람? 짐은 하프 벌컨인 스팍이 자신이나 다른 인간들처럼 많이 잘 필요가 없다는 점을 잘 알았다. 하지만 그들이 보낸 일주일은 특별해서, 스팍 역시 네다섯 시간은 자야 했다. 짐은 고개를 저었다. 그는 침대에서 빠져나와 살짝 열어놓은 창문을 향해 타박타박 걸어갔다. 블라인드는 시내와 항구를 보려고 걷어 올린 채였고, 반달이 조용한 주택들 위를 환하게 비추었다.

 

창문은 밤의 소음이 새어들어올 정도로 열려 있었다. 바다를 건너고 언덕을 올라온 소리가 흘러 들어왔다 ; 수면 위에 낮게 깔린 안갯속에서 다른 배를 지나쳐 가는 보트 한 척이 울리는 경적 소리. 넘실거리는 파도 소리, 그리고 꿈인가 싶을 정도로 어렴풋한, 고속도로를 따라 달리는 수송기 소리가 들려왔다. 짐은 그 평화로운 소리들을 내면 깊숙이 빨아들이고 싶어서 두 눈을 감고 귀를 기울였다. 삼투압을 통해 그들의 차분함을 받아들이려는 듯이. 차분해야 할 필요가 분명 있었다.

 

왜냐하면, 이제 잠기운이 가시고 나자, 짐은 스팍이 왜 곁에 없는지 알 것 같았기 때문이다. 

 

저녁 식사 후 그와 짐, 알랜, 샬롯이 거실에 모여 그날 오후에 보러 갔던 영화에 대해 토론하고 있을 때, 스팍의 PADD에 메시지가 도착했다. 스팍은 메시지를 읽기 위해 침실로 돌아갔고, 방을 빠져나온 그의 표정을 본 사람들은 즉시 대화를 중단했다.

 

 

_ "무슨 일이니?" 샬롯이 물었다. 스팍은 아무 말없이 방 한쪽의 뷰스크린으로 가 PADD의 버튼을 몇 개 눌렀고, 그들 모두가 읽을 수 있도록 벽에 메시지를 띄웠다.  _

_**|** 스팍. 즉시 LA로 돌아와. 연방이 분리 독립 공청회에 대해 방해공작을 시도하고 있어. 벌컨은 배신당했다. Sasak._

 

_ 메시지 바로 아래쪽에는 글자가 빼곡히 적힌 연방 문서의 복사본으로 보이는 것이 있었다. 한눈에 파악하기엔 지나치게 많은 분량이었지만 "필리버스터"와 "청원 거부"가 얼핏 눈에 들어왔다. 페이지 상단의 비밀 정보 사용 인가가 고위층의 접근만 가능하다는 의미라는 건 관료가 아니어도 알 수 있었다. _

_ "스팍, 이게 뭐냐?" 알랜이 물었다. 짐이 처음 듣는 진짜 경악에 찬 목소리였다. 모두가 자리에서 일어섰지만, 짐은 그럴 생각조차 들지 않았다. "무슨 일이야, 누가-" _

_ "문서에 따르면, 연방 의원들이 불합리하고 억지스러운 근거를 들어 벌컨의 분리 독립 공청회를 방해하려는 시도를 하고 있어," 스팍이 말했다. 그가 짐, 가족들과 보낸 지난 한 주간 보였던 비교적 이완된 태도는 사라져 있었다 ; 스팍과의 첫 만난 이후 제일 냉담한 표정이었다. _

_ 그 누구도 입을 열지 않았다. 마침내, 짐은 더 이상 견딜 수 없었다. 자리에서 일어난 그는 스팍에게 다가가 PADD를 건네받은 뒤 꺼버렸다. "아무래도 술이 더 필요할 것 같군요," 짐의 말에 아무도 이의를 제기하지 않았다. _

 

 

짐은 기억을 떨쳐내며 고개를 저었다. 그들의 여행은 중단될 테고 아침 일찍 LA행 수송기를 타고 떠나게 될 것이다. 짐은 그레이슨 가를 떠나게 되어 무척 아쉬웠다. LA에서 무슨 일이 그들을 기다리고 있을지 생각하니 더더욱. 그건-

 

짐은 문득 밤의 소음이 아닌 다른 소리가 들린다는 걸 깨달았다. 저택 안 어딘가에서 음악 소리가 들려왔다. 스팍 - 틀림없다. 하지만 이런 한밤중에?

 

짐은 다시 눈을 뜨고 귀를 기울였다. 아니, 상상이 아니다 ; 명백히 음악이 들렸고, 피아노 소리 같았다. 음악에 대해 강제적인 토론을 했던 때를 제외하고 (짐이 로큰롤 얘기를 장황하게 늘어놓으며 괴롭히는 동안, 스팍은 우아하게 인내하며 견뎠다), 짐은 스팍의 음악적 취향을 목격한 기억이 단 한순간도 없었다.

 

창가를 떠난 짐은 침대를 돌아 바닥에 슈트케이스가 놓여 있는 방 한구석으로 걸어갔다. LA에 있는 집으로 돌아가는 게 별로긴 해도, 낡아빠진 차를 끌고 그레이슨 가 주변을 배회하고 싶지도 않았다. 짐은 가방을 뒤적거린 끝에 로브 한 벌을 찾아내서 양쪽 팔을 차례대로 끼워 넣었다. 어딘지 모를 곳에서 여전히 희미한 음악 소리가 흘러나왔다.

 

짐이 문을 열고 복도로 나간 순간 음악소리가 뚜렷해졌다. 짐은 소리를 따라갔다. 타박타박 조용히 집안을 가로질러 가는 사이, 들려오는 게 피아노 소리임을 분간할 수 있었다. 어두컴컴한 집안을 걸어가며 그의 한 손이 무심히 매끄러운 목재 벽을 따라 미끄러졌다. 그의 관심은 점차 소리가 커지는 흐르는 듯한 음악소리에 쏠렸다.

 

짐과 스팍이 자는 침실은 저택의 맨 꼭대기 층에 위치했다. 그레이슨 저택은 3층이었다 ; 부부용 침실과 아만다가 쓰던 방은 3층에, 부엌과 거실 그리고 식당은 2층에, 그리고 서재와 오락실은 1층에 있었다. 짐은 조심스럽게 계단을 내려가다가 남향 창이 있는 오락실 뒤편으로 통하는 두 번째 계단참을 돌아갈 때부터 속도를 줄였다. 

 

왜냐하면 스팍은 피아노곡을 듣고 있는 게 아니었기 때문이다. 스팍은 피아노를  _연주_ 하고 있었다.

 

그리고 스팍, 인간보다 다섯 배 이상 초-민감한 청각과 후각을 가진 벌컨인 스팍은 짐의 기척을 눈치채지 못한 모양이었다. 짐은 눈앞의 광경에 매료되어 방 뒤쪽에서 맴돌았다. 피아노 위로 몸을 굽힌 스팍은 나머지 세상을 전부 잊어버린 사람처럼 악기에서 소리를 뽑아내느라 여념이 없었다. 그의 눈길은 맞은편 벽을 향했고, 길고 영리한 손가락이 건반 위를 사실상 날아다녔다.

 

벽에 딱 붙은 채 방 안으로 살금살금 들어가던 짐의 손가락 끝이 의자 팔걸이와 마주쳤다. 그는 의자 앞으로 움직여 천천히 앉았다. 어떤 이유로든 스팍을 방해하고 싶지 않았다. 짐은 눈앞의 장면에서 결코 시선을 떼지 않았다. 머릿속에서 다른 모든 잡념이 사라지고, 그는 그 후 8분간 조용히 앉아 스팍의 손가락 아래에서 나오는 음울하고 수심에 찬 멜로디를 들었다. 음악은 평소 무시하려고 노력했던 마음 한구석을 비틀며 짐의 가슴을 아프게 했다. 소나타가 막바지에 이르는 동안, 짐은 다시 한번 눈을 감고 격동적이면서 피로에 찬 클라이맥스를 가만히 들었다.

 

마지막 음이 사라지자, 짐은 깜빡 자신을 잊고 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그가 다시 눈을 뜨고 고개를 들었을 때, 스팍이 방 건너편에서 자신을 응시하고 있었다. 스팍은 피아노를 등지고 앉았고, 건반 위에서 춤추던 그의 양손은 이제 무릎 위에 얌전히 놓여 있었다.

 

"네가 쇼팽의 팬일 거라고는 전혀 생각도 못했어," 짐의 생각이 저도 모르게 흘러나왔다. 스팍은 짐이 자리에서 일어나 천천히 자신에게 걸어오는 광경을 지켜보며 눈을 깜박거렸다.

 

"정확한 평가야," 스팍이 잠시 뜸을 들인 뒤 대답했다. 그가 짐의 얼굴을 마주보기 위해 몸을 돌리고 고개를 들었다. "고백하자면, 내가 발라드를 배운 이유는 어머니가 좋아하셨기 때문이야." 짐은 스팍의 벌어진 넓적다리 사이로 걸어 들어갔다. 짐이 가까이 다가올수록 스팍의 눈동자가 짙어졌다. 스팍의 양손이 짐의 양팔을 따라 올라가자 피부를 타고 얼얼한 자극이 전해졌다. "널 깨울 의도는 없었어," 스팍이 부드러운 목소리로 말하며 손을 더 멀리 보내, 한 손으로 짐의 엉덩이를 감쌌다. 로브의 부드러운 테리 직물을 사이에 두고도 열기가 느껴졌다.

 

"그랬대도 상관없어," 짐이 중얼거렸다. "음악 소리 때문도 아니고. 그저 네가 침대에 없어서 깼을 뿐이야." 짐 역시 스팍의 얼굴을 향해 양손을 내밀었다. 그의 엄지손가락이 각진 광대뼈를 어루만졌고, 살금살금 뒤쪽으로 다가간 손끝이 귀를 스치자 스팍이 흡 숨을 들이켰다. 스팍이 고개를 살짝 돌려 짐의 손바닥에 키스했다. 짐은 온몸을 타고 흐르는 전율에 몸을 떨었고, 그게 기다려왔던 허락인 듯, 스팍이 양손을 들어 짐의 어깨에서 로브를 벗기고 맨살을 드러냈다.

 

스팍이 먼저 짐의 로브를, 다음으로 속옷을 벗기는 동안, 짐은 스팍의 얼굴을 내려다보았다. 어떻게 스팍의 얼굴을 무표정하다고 생각할 수 있었을까. 피부에 닿은 스팍의 양손 때문인지, 아니면 이 미칠 듯이 아름다운 남자를 향한 커져가는 친밀감 때문인지는 몰라도, 짐은 스팍을 아무리 오래 쳐다보아도 결코 질리지 않을 것 같았다. 스팍의 손길이 이끄는 대로, 짐은 스팍의 무릎 위에 걸터앉았다. 스팍의 손이 제 것인 양 짐의 엉덩이를 움켜쥐고 손가락이 엉덩이 골을 타고 휘어 들어오자 짐의 숨이 가빠졌다. 스팍의 다른 손이 짐의 척추뼈 각각의 형태를 느끼고 기억하려는 것처럼 허리 부근에서부터 천천히 미끄러져 올라왔다. 짐은 고개를 숙이고 스팍의 관자놀이를 따라 부드럽게 키스했다. 그의 입술이 양쪽 눈썹을 간지럽히고, 두 손은 스팍의 두꺼운 셔츠단을 찾아헤맸다. 그 안쪽에 숨어있는 피부의 온기가 필요했다.

 

스팍이 갑자기 벌떡 일어섰다. 스팍의 무릎 위에 걸터앉아있던 짐이 볼썽사납게 바닥으로 고꾸라지지 않은 건 전적으로 허리를 감싸 안은 강한 팔 덕분이었다. 스팍이 짐의 등 뒤로 팔을 뻗어 피아노 뚜껑을 닫고 그 위에 짐을 내려놓은 뒤에도 짐이 스팍의 목을 단단히 껴안고 있던 건 그 때문이었다. "맙소사, 스팍," 숨이 가빠서 말이 고르게 나오지 않았다.

 

"앉은 채로는 충분한 균형을 잡을 수 없어," 스팍이 귓가에 대고 속삭였다. 말속에 숨은 암시가 주는 짙은 스릴이 짐을 떨게 했다. 스팍이 짐의 귀밑에 입술을 대고 느리고 뜨겁게 시인하는 말을 웅얼거리자 짐의 배 위에 누워있던 성기가 꿈틀거렸다. 짐이 몸을 젖히자 등이 피아노 상부 모서리에 닿았다. 짐의 다리가 다가오는 스팍의 허리를 휘감았다. 스팍이 짐을 향해 몸을 굽히며 양손으로 옆구리를 쓰다듬었다. 서늘한 밤공기와 대비되는 그의 과열된 피부에 짐이 몸을 가늘게 떨었다. 불현듯 스팍의 움직임이 멎었다.

 

"멈추지 마," 짐이 간신히 속삭임을 넘어선 목소리로 말했다. 머리 한구석으로는 알고 있었다 : 샬롯과 알랜을 깨우기 전에 멈춰야 한다는 걸. 그런데 스팍이 슬쩍 물러나더니 이글거리는 눈으로 짐을 빤히 응시했다. 그는 짐을 피아노 위에 못 박아둔 채 아무 말이 없었다. 짐이 동요하기 시작했다. "제길, 스팍, 왜 그래?"

 

"난... 명확히 생각하기가 어렵다는 걸 깨달았어," 스팍이 말했다. 그의 목소리가 목 안에 자갈이 들어찬 듯 심하게 거칠어서 짐은 깜짝 놀랐다. "네가 가까이에 있으면 집중할 수가 없어."

 

짐은 몸을 내밀어 등을 C 자로 굽히고 그의 머리카락 사이에 손가락을 찔러 넣었다. 짐이 스팍과 뺨을 맞대고 비비자 손에서 작은 떨림이 느껴졌다. "난 그 편이 더 좋은 걸," 그가 눈을 반쯤 내리뜨고 중얼거렸다. 짐은 피아노 모서리를 붙잡고 있던 스팍의 한 손을 부드럽게 떼어내어 입술 쪽으로 끌어당기고는, 손가락 하나를 입안에 넣고 빨며 혀로 휘감았다. 스팍은 굳어지는 듯 보였지만, 밀착해 있는 덕분에 물에 떨어진 돌이 일으킨 파문처럼 스팍을 관통하는 짜릿한 충격을 느낄 수 있었다.  

 

" _짐_ ," 스팍이 조여드는 목소리로 말했다. 그가 숨을 깊이 들이켰다 ; 짐은 장난을 멈추고 입에서 스팍의 손가락이 빠져나가게 내버려 두었다. 스팍이 손을 들어 숨김없는 애정을 담아 짐의 뺨을 쓰다듬은 뒤 말했다, "난 지금 너와 여기 있어선 안 돼."

 

스팍이 그를 피아노 위에 못 박아놓지 않았더라면 짐은 자신의 반응을 숨길 수 있었을지도 모른다. 하지만 맞닿은 피부가 그를 배신했다. 짐은 싸늘해졌고, 그 즉시 그를 감싼 스팍의 팔에 힘이 들어갔다. 스팍의 짙은 눈동자는 결코 그의 얼굴을 떠나지 않았다. "화났군," 스팍이 희미하게 놀라움이 담긴 목소리로 말했다. 벌컨식으로 말하자면 '엄청나게 충격받았다'라는 거다. "난 이유를 모르겠어."

 

"이런, 나야 모르지," 짐이 양손을 들어 스팍을 밀어내며 비꼬듯 말했다. 돌담을 미는 것 같았다. "어쩌면 그런 얘기가, 글쎄, 홀딱 벗고 네 품에 안겨 있을 때 듣기엔 너무 엿 같아서?"  _내가 네게 아무것도 숨길 수 없을 때_ , 짐이 조용히 덧붙였다. 스팍에게 들렸을지도 모르지만 신경 쓰지 않았다. 스팍의 눈썹이 일그러졌다. 그는 짐을 놓아주는 대신 가까이 다가와 짐의 입술에 거칠게 키스했다. 그건 전혀 예상 밖이라, 짐은 저항도 못해보고 스팍의 입술이 주는 짜릿한 열기에 녹아내렸다. 그의 손가락이 뒤통수를 파고들었다. 짐은 순간 정신을 차리고 스팍의 어깨를 밀쳤으나, 스팍이 재빨리 붙들고 다시 조금만 뒤로 물러섰다.

 

"이러지 마," 짐은 이제 못 견디게 화가 났다. 그는 코너에 몰리는 것도 선택권을 빼앗기는 것도 좋아하지 않았지만, 스팍을 떼어내는 건 석상과 씨름하는 거나 다름없었다. 

 

"내가 놓아주면, 넌 떠나겠지," 스팍이 고르지 않은 목소리로 말했다. "그리고 난 네게 머물러 달라고 말할 권리가 없지만, 난 - 부탁해 - 내 해명이 끝날 때까지 기다려 줘." 그가 침을 삼켰고, 짐은 그의 목구멍에서 나는 _꿀꺽_  소리를 들을 수 있었다.

 

짐은 가야 한다는 걸, 뒤돌아보지 않고 걸어나가야 한다는 걸 알면서도 잠시 동안 그를 응시했다. 너무도 간절히 머물고 싶어하는 자기자신도, 스팍도 미웠다. 스팍은 아무 말이 없었다. 짐은 자신이 한번 더 요청하면, 스팍이 놓아주리란 걸 알았다. "말해 봐," 짐이 말했다.

 

스팍이 순간 짐의 목에 얼굴을 묻었다. 짐의 양팔이 본능적으로 스팍의 어깨를 감쌌다, 저도 모르게 - 제길, 식물이 햇빛을 갈망하듯, 스팍과의 접촉을 원하는 마음은 어쩔 도리가 없었다. 스팍이 말하기 시작하자 피부에 대고 달싹거리는 입술의 움직임이 느껴졌다. "난 내 입장이나 벌컨의 탈퇴를 둘러싼 실제 상황에 대해 솔직하지 못했어. 난 내게 주어진 수많은 중대사를 외면하고, 너와 대부분의 시간을 보냈어." 

 

"그렇다면 왜 나와 여기에 있는 거야?" 짐은 끼어들 생각이 없었지만, 자신과 보낸 시간이 얼마나 낭비였는지 말하는 스팍의 얘기를 듣고 있자니 개미가 피부 안쪽을 기어 다니는 것 같았다. 짐은 자신의 자존감 문제를 아주 잘 알고 있었다 ; 자신이 무가치하다는 얘기를 다른 사람에게까지 들을 필요는 없다.

 

" _넌 무가치하지 않아_ ," 스팍이 으르렁거렸고, 짐은 헉하고 숨을 들이켰다. 스팍과 얼마나 넓은 면적의 피부가 맞닿아 있는지 뒤늦게 생각났다. "짐. 나는-" 스팍은 낮은 신음과 함께 말끝을 흐리며 짐의 목에 대고 숨을 내쉬었다. 짐은 그의 숨결이 주는 갑작스러운 열기에 놀라 숨이 막혔다. "넌 나 자신을 잊게 만들어," 스팍이 속삭였다. "난 분리 독립 공청회에 대한 내 입장을 준비해야 해. 내 동족의 요구 사항에 집중해야 해. 하지만 난 내 모든 시간과 에너지를 너에게 쏟아 왔어. 왜냐하면 다른 생각은 할 수 없었으니까." 스팍이 몸을 떨었고, 짐은 몸 아래쪽 무언가가 삐걱거리는 소리에 움찔했다 - 스팍의 손가락이 목재 건반 뚜껑을 쥐고 있다는 사실이 퍼뜩 떠올랐다. 스팍의 손아귀 아래 나무가 불길하게 삐걱거렸다. "난 널 침실에 혼자 내버려 뒀어," 스팍이 말을 이어나갔다, "너와 같은 방에 있는 동안 똑바로 생각할 자신이 없었기 때문이야. 하지만 내 모든 명상은 성과 없이 끝났어."

 

"스팍," 짐이 나직이 말했다. 스팍은 근육과 열기로 가득한 몸을 짐에게 밀착하고, 입술을 들어 짐에게 인간식 키스를 했다. 그러는 사이 스팍의 손은 짐의 손을 찾아 깍지를 꼈다. 시들해지던 성기가 거의 순식간에 되살아났고, 피아노 위로 밀어붙여진 짐은 스팍의 입안에 신음을 토했다. 다시 뒤로 미끄러진 스팍의 손이 엉덩이를 감싸 쥐고 주름진 부분을 희롱하자 짐이 몸을 떨었다. 어둠 속으로 사라지려던 생각들이 빠져나가고, 중독적인 열기가 담긴 스팍의 키스와 무게가 대신 들어섰다. 짐은 뭔가를 이렇게 지독히 원해본 적이 없었다.

 

"네 안에 들어가고 싶어," 스팍이 중얼거렸다. 그가 강조하듯 짐의 엉덩이를 움켜쥐었다. 그에 답하여 (스팍의 두꺼운 튜닉 아래 맨살로 미끄러져 들어간) 짐의 양손이 스팍의 피부를 파고들었고, 짐이 스팍의 배에 대고 엉덩이를 꿈틀댔다. 

 

"참 로맨틱하네," 짐이 중얼거리고는 스팍의 관자놀이에 대고 가쁜 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 방금 전까지 이게 서로에게 얼마나 나쁜 생각인지 스팍이 얘기하고 있지 않았어? 내 뇌는 또 어디로 가버린 거람? 하지만 중요해 보이지가 않았다. 느릿하게, 한 손으로 짐의 등을 지탱하며 스팍이 몸을 일으켰다. 스팍은 짐이 피아노에 상체를 대고 눕도록 한 뒤, 깊고도 깊은 눈으로 짐을 내려다보았다. 그 무거운 시선이 짐을 동요하게 만들었다. 그 순간조차 스팍은 빈틈을 보인 순간 짐이 뛰쳐나가지 못하도록, 기묘하게 소유욕 어린 태도로 손가락을 쫙 펴고 짐의 가슴을 내리눌렀다. 

 

잠깐 짐은 자신의 구멍에 다시 스팍의 손가락이 와 닿을 거라 생각했지만, 그때 분비액으로 미끈거리는 성기의 뭉툭한 머리 부분이 주름진 부분을 가볍게 찔렀고, 짐은 오로지 참고 견딜 수밖에 없었다. 화끈거렸다. 스팍의 벌어진 성기 끝이 근육을 늘리는 동안, 짐은 고통스럽게 헐떡거렸다. 스팍은 느리지만 가차 없이 안으로 밀고 들어왔고, 짐의 엉덩이 골에 골반이 닿을 때까지 멈추지 않았다. 짐은 피부를 스치는 천을 느낄 수 있었다. 스팍이 바지도 벗지 않은 채 자신을 안고 있음을 깨닫자 열기의 파도가 휘몰아쳤고, 성기가 욕구를 이기지 못하고 꿈틀거렸다.

 

스팍은 얕게 찌르면서, 한 손으로 짐을 경사진 표면에 계속해서 못 박아두고, 다른 손으로 짐의 엉덩이를 감쌌다. 사실상 반으로 접힌 채 스팍에게 꿰뚫리던 짐은 스팍이 닫힌 피아노에 대고 느리게 박는 사이 그의 허리에 다리를 감았다. 스팍이 엉덩이를 돌리자 짐의 머리가 휙 뒤로 꺾였고, 그들의 무게에 깔린 피아노가 조용히 삐걱거렸다. 짐의 위로 그늘진 스팍의 얼굴이 불쑥 나타났고, 그의 양손이 짐의 가슴 위로 탐욕스럽게 미끄러졌다. 그때 스팍의 얼굴이 다가와 짐과 입술을 마주 댔다.

 

바깥에서 창문을 두드리는 규칙적인 소리가 들려오기 시작했고, 짐은 바깥에서 흘러들어오던 달빛이 어느새 사라졌음을 어렴풋이 깨달았다. 비, 스팍이 그를 더욱 가까이 끌어당겨 엉덩이를 들썩이게 만드는 동안 짐이 숨을 헐떡이며 생각했다. 거실 창 바로 바깥쪽에서 번개가 번쩍인 순간 둘다 움직임을 멈췄고, 뒤이어 천둥이 굉음을 냈을 때 스팍이 펄쩍 뛰는 게 느껴졌다. "놀라긴," 짐이 웃으며 속닥거리자 엉덩이를 쥔 스팍의 손끝에 힘이 들어갔다. 빗줄기가 점차 거세졌다. 그를 반으로 접은 스팍이 짐의 목에 얼굴을 묻고 빠르고 규칙적으로 찔러대자 짐의 고개가 다시 꺾였다. 짐은 빗소리가 귀를 채우도록 내버려 두고 두 눈을 감고 스팍의 어깨를 감싸 안았다.

 

침대에서 스팍의 품에 안긴 채 바깥에서 계속해서 떨어지는 빗소리를 들으며, 짐은 뒤늦게 깨달았다. 그들이 아침에 LA로 돌아가면 어떤 일이 벌어질지 전혀 생각해 보지 않았다는걸.


	5. Chapter 5

"그다지 좋은 생각은 아니었어," 짐이 중얼거렸다. 전혀 도움이 안 되는 남자가 욕실 거울 속에서 마주 보았다.

 

그들이 LA로 돌아와보니, 벌컨 대사관 전체가 떠들썩했다(짐이 느끼기에는 장례식 분위기에 더 가까웠지만). 유출된 문건은 짐이 예상보다 더 안 좋았다 : 바넷 제독의 보좌관 중 한 명이 보낸 그 문서에는, 행성 자치 단체가 분리 독립 시도를 포함한 특정 정치 행위를 할 경우 제독의 비상사태 선포를 허용한다는 연방 헌장의 비밀 (그래서 의심스러운) 조항이 언급되어 있었다. 다시 말해서 이 문건이 진짜라면, 연방 지도자들이 극도로 수상쩍은 활동을 한다는 걸 암시했다. 벌컨 그리고 벌컨과 가까운 동맹국들은 격분했다.

 

짐은 그 문서가 전혀 설득력이 없어 보였다 - 일단 타이밍이 지나치게 좋았다. 하지만 일은 일파만파로 커진 뒤였고, 이제 짐은 스팍, 사렉 그리고 스타플릿 밀사들이 공청회 전에 일을 원만하게 수습하기 위해 우왕좌왕하는 모습을 지켜봐야 했다.

 

짐이 생각에 잠긴 채 회의적인 표정을 지으니 거울에 비친 상이 마주 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 적어도 거울 속의 남자는 좋아 보였다 : 적당히 그을린 피부, 반짝이는 파란 눈동자, 솜씨 좋게 헝클어뜨린 금발머리, 몸에 꼭 들어맞는 깔끔한 수트. 누군가의 아버지를 만나기에 더할 나위 없는 차림새였다.

 

사렉과의 만남이 스팍의 머릿속에 없는 것 같다는 점만 빼면. 문제는, 처음의 까칠했던 그때보다 더욱 말 없고 거리감 있는 스팍을 보고 있자니, 그가  _무슨_  생각으로 자신을 여기 데려왔는지 전혀 감이 잡히지 않는다는 거였다. 벌컨 동료들 및 외계인 무리에 둘러싸여 벌컨의 연방 탈퇴 여부를 놓고 토론하는 일에 불안감을 느꼈을 수도 있다 - 하지만 스팍은 여행에서 돌아온 이후 줄곧 초조해했다.

 

짐은 머리를 한쪽으로 슬쩍 기울이고 손가락으로 옷깃을 끌어내려 목 아래쪽의 희미한 멍 자국을 드러냈다. 스팍의 작품이었다. 그걸 본 순간 자신을 향해 다가온 스팍의 기억이 물밀듯이 밀려왔다. 기묘하게 약초 같은, 이국적인 향이 나는 스팍의 체취, 외계인의 체온이 내뿜는 뜨거운 온기... 짐은 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고 머릿속을 비우기 위해 고개를 흔들었다. LA로의 귀환은 고통스러운 현실로 돌아오는 일이기도 했다.

 

그는 제임스 '톰캣' 커크였다. 기회만 주어진다면 고객 중 절반은 그를 죽이려 들 테고, 나머지 절반은 섹스하자고 애원할 것이다 - 사실 그들 중 절반씩은 겹칠지도 모른다. 하지만 짐은 보수를 떠나서 좋은 파트너였고, 섹스에 결코 감정을 끼워 넣는 법이 없었다.

 

결국 같은 질문으로 돌아왔다 : 나는 대체 무슨 생각으로 여기에 온 거지? 모든 상황이 다 엿 같았다. 하지만 매번 이 질문을 할 때마다, 스팍 말고는 떠오르지 않았다 : 벌거벗은 스팍, 스팍의 드문 (그래서 소중한) 미소 ; 짐이 뭔가 반쯤 똑똑한 소리를 할 때 스팍의 감탄 어린 시선 ; 입술을 떠난 생각은 잘못 말해서 낭비하기엔 너무나 소중하다는 듯이, 자로 잰 것처럼 정확한 화법 - 오래도록 잊거나 무시하기엔 불가능한, 머릿속을 밝혀주는 깊이 있는 내용들. 한 주 반에 걸친 그들의 자동차 여행 및 스팍의 가족 방문은 약에 취해 꾼 꿈만 같았다. 여행에서 돌아온 이후 하루하루 흘러갈수록, 지난 일이 희미하고 비현실적으로 느껴졌다.

 

그렇지만 이날 아침 눈을 떴을 때 아랫배의 뻐근한 감각 - 그건 현실이었다. 맥코이가 계속해서 보내오지만 답장은 하지 않고 있는 신랄한 질문들도. 그리고 오늘 짐을 쳐다보려고도 않는 스팍 역시, 짐을 망할 10대 소녀처럼 화장실로 달려가 숨게 만들 정도의 현실이었다.

 

화장실 문이 벌컥 열리자, 짐은 깊은 상념에서 빠져나와 비틀거리며 들어오는 안도리안을 흘끗 쳐다보았다. 피부가 푸른 색인 종족이 으레 그러한 정도보다 명백히 더 새파란 얼굴이었다. 그는 곧장 칸막이 안으로 향했고 등 뒤로 문을 쾅 닫았다. "뻔하군," 짐이 숨죽여 말했다. 저도 모르게 얼굴에 미소가 번졌다.

 

그는 거울에 비친 자신을 마지막으로 힐끔 쳐다보고 셔츠단을 정돈한 뒤 다시 인파 속으로 향했다. 

 

보통은 군중 속에서 스팍을 찾기란 쉬운 일이었다 ; 스팍은 짐보다도 키가 컸고, 방심한 사람들의 눈을 멀게 할 정도로 빛났으며 깃대처럼 꼿꼿하게 등을 편, 바가지머리를 한 유일한 인간형 개체였다. 하지만 이날 오후에 연방 의장이 성명을 발표할 예정이었고, 이곳 호텔에는 벌컨인들 (모두가 스팍과 똑같은 헤어스타일을 과시하는, 짐은 그건 범죄라고 말하고 싶어서 입이 근질거릴 지경이었다) 뿐만 아니라, 안도리안, 텔라라이트, 베타조이드 외에도 카다시안까지 와 있었다. 벌컨의 탈퇴를 결정짓는 공청회 날이 다가오고 있었기에 당연한 일이었다. 샌프란시스코에는 분명 더 많은 외계인들이 모여있을 것이다. 유출된 문건 소식 때문에 더더욱.

 

하지만 현재로서는, 그건 스팍을 다시 찾는 일이 말도 안 되게 어려울 거란 의미에 불과했다. 짐이 욕실을 빠져나와 별 기대 없이 룸을 둘러보고 있는데, 해리 머드가 곧장 말을 걸어왔다.

 

"짐, my boy," 해리가 기분 좋게 가르랑거렸다. 짐이 깜짝 놀라 주춤거렸다 ; 눈이 벌겋게 충혈되고 광기 어린 미소를 짓는 머드에게서 위스키 냄새가 풍겨왔다. " _정말_  반가워, 아주 멋져 보이네. 네 친구는 어디 있지?" 해리가 과장되게 윙크하며 팔꿈치로 짐을 찔렀다. 그 자신은 슬쩍 찔렀다고 생각하는 게 분명했다. 룸의 절반이 즉시 그들을 돌아보지 않은 게 놀라웠다. 그 뒤에 이어진 해리의 헛소리 지껄이기 능력 역시 놀랍긴 마찬가지였다. 

 

"맙소사, 해리, 와일드 터키로 샤워라도 했어요?" 짐은 열린 출입구를 힐끔거리다가 체념하고 해리를 향해 돌아섰다. 이건 호텔 보조 관리인인 남자에게 전혀 어울리지 않는 행동이었다. "스팍이 어디 있는지 나도 몰라요. 아마 일하는 중이겠죠." 짐은 서툰 거짓말 대신 솔직히 대답하며 건조한 미소를 지은 채 해리와 한 걸음 정도의 거리를 유지했다.

 

"그래, 그래. 이 공청회 일이 좀 심각하긴 하지." 해리가 뺨과 관자놀이까지 울긋불긋한 얼굴로 키득거렸다. 짐은 내빼고 싶은 욕구를 꾹 억눌렀다. "그래도  _우리_  사업엔 좋은 일이잖아!" 해리가 다시 필요 이상의 힘으로 짐을 쿡 찌르며 덧붙였다. 

 

"그럼요," 짐이 말했다. 그의 눈동자의 움직임이 관심을 끌었다. 짐은 고개를 돌리고 왼쪽으로 20야드쯤 떨어진 곳에 있는 스팍을 발견하고 안심했다. "저기, 해리, 스팍을 찾은 거 같아요, 다음에 봐요, 괜찮죠?" 대답할 틈도 주지 않은 채, 짐은 뒤에 있는 남자를 최선을 다해 무시하며 군중 속으로 사라졌다. 

 

그 때문에 짐은 해리 머드에게 다가와 낮은 목소리로 말을 거는 건장한 체격의 남자는 물론, 갑자기 술이 깬 듯 똑바로 선 머드가 상당액의 보수와 작은 플라스틱 카드를 비밀리에 교환하는 장면도 보지 못 했다. 그리고 짐의 뒤를 쫓아 군중 속으로 녹아드는 남자를 지켜보는 머드의 얼굴에 떠오른 회심에 찬 비열한 웃음 역시 놓치고 말았다.

 

* * * * *

 

건물 안 다른 곳에서, 스팍은 맥코이가 훗날 "스팍의 분노 폭발"이라고 부를 일을 하지 않기 위해 고군분투 중이었다.

 

주 회의실 한편에 선 스팍은 눈앞에서 돌아다니는 사람들을 지켜보며, 머지않아 닥칠게 뻔한 원치 않는 대화를 준비 중이었다. 스팍은 가장 좋을 때조차 그 누구의 기준으로도 사교적인 사람이 아니었지만, 지금으로선 어느 쪽이 더 나쁜지에 관한 문제였다 : 그의 존재가 필요할 때 사라짐으로써 더욱 부정적인 이목을 끌거나, 컨퍼런스에 남아서 이미 부적절한 스트레스 반응을 한층 더 악화시키거나. 지금까지는 남아있는 쪽을 택했다. 룸에서 나간다는 건 자신의 부족한 자제력을 잊게 해줄 만한 게 전혀 없음을 뜻할 것이다.

 

학구파인 스팍은 인간 DNA가 벌컨인인 자신의 존재를 얼마나 복잡하게 만드는지 광범위하게 연구했었다. 그는 자신의 유전자 구성이 평범한 벌컨인은 아무것도 느끼지 못할 지구의 알코올에 취하게 한다는 사실과 더불어, 현대 벌컨인들에게 영향을 미치는 질병에 대해 놀랄 만한 저항력을 제공한다는 점을 발견했다. 

 

특히 흥미로웠던 점은 성교 중 신체의 호르몬 작용이 변화하는 방식이었다. 아무런 부작용 없이 마음대로 섹스하는 인간의 능력에 매료된 스팍은 섹스, 사춘기, 성년기에 유발되는 인간 호르몬의 흐름과 변화가 기술된 PADD를 탐독하며 무수한 시간을 보냈다. 그는 폰 파(Pon Farr)를 경험해보지 못 했다. 그 공포를 겪게 될지 어쩔지도 아직은 단언하기 이르지만. 하지만 스팍은 직접 경험한 성적 오르가슴의 여파가 성인 인간 남성이 겪는 것과 비슷하다는 판단을 내렸다. 짐과 만나기 전부터 이론적으로는 알고 있었지만, 결론을 뒷받침할만한 이 정도의 풍부한 데이터는 가지고 있지 않았다. 

 

하지만 스팍은 연애 초기 단계 중 소위 '상대에게 푹 빠져있는' 동안 대뇌피질에 도파민이 흘러넘치며 나타나는 비정상적인 행동 - 우쭐댐, 경솔함, 집착하는 행동, 그리고 명료한 사고의 어려움을 계산에 넣는 데는 실패했다. 스팍은 지난 며칠 - 아니, 지난 몇 주 동안의 일시적 정신 이상 상태가 여기에 기인한다고 생각했다. 장거리 여행 도중, 조부모님 댁에서... 공청회 준비에 매진해야 하는 중요한 시기에, 그의 행동은 전부 변명의 여지조차 없을 정도로 정신 나간 짓이었다. 그리고 수락의 이름으로, 어째서 연방 대표자들이 모이는 공식 석상에 짐을 데려오는 게 좋은 아이디어라고 생각했을까. 비정상적으로 발달한 도파민과 세로토닌 때문에 정신이 나갔다고 밖에는 설명할 길이 없었다. 그렇다고 짐이 스팍을 부끄럽게 한 건 아니었다 ; 그 반대였다.

 

짐에 대한 생각에서 빠져나온 스팍은 낯선 누군가와 대화하고 있는 익숙한 금발 머리를 보게 되길 반쯤 기대하며 룸을 둘러보았다. 짐은 정중하고 매력적인 데다, 누구에게나 재미있는 대화 상대였다. 스팍은 자신의 곁에 있는 젊고 잘생긴 남자를 향한 감탄 어린 시선을 여러 차례 포착했다. 그들의 탐욕스러운 눈길을 본 스팍은 피어오르는 시뻘건 분노를 꾹꾹 억눌러야만 했다.

 

용서받을 수 없는 행동이었다. 애초에 짐과 관계를 맺지 말아야 했다는 사실은 말할 것도 없거니와, 상황에 대한 반응 역시 통제불능이었다. 스팍은 짐을 이 자리에 데려오면서, 아버지는 물론 캡틴 파이크와 코맥 제독, 그리고 자신과 이 낯선 인간이 어떤 관계인지 지켜볼 모든 이들의 호기심 어린 시선은 생각지 못 했다. 스팍은 짐에게 다가와 공공연하게 수작을 거는 이들을 여럿 지켜보았다. 비록 짐은 모든 요청을 정중히 거절했지만, 그때마다 보이지 않는 금속 띠가 스팍의 관자놀이를 세게 옥죄었다.

 

그는 짐이 지금 어디에 있는지 조자 알지 못 했다. 스팍은 어느 쪽이 더 나쁜지 알 수 없었다 ; 짐이 어떤 새로운 사람과 시시덕거리고 있는 일일지, 아니면 뭔가를 부수고 싶은 충동 외에는 그 어떤 일에도 집중하지 못하는 자신의 무능함인지. 스팍은 어금니를 꽉 깨물었다. 휙 돌아선 그는 군중을 뚫고 복도를 따라 내려가다가, 벽에 코트를 걸 수 있는 못이 잔뜩 박혀 있는 걸로 보아 큰 벽장처럼 보이는, 운 좋게도 비어있는 방으로 들어갔다.

 

"S'chen T'Gai Spock, 사고 능력을 잃어버리기라도 한 거야?" 풀 네임의 사용이 날카롭게 스팍의 관심을 끌었다.

 

"무슨 뜻이지, 트프링," 스팍이 퉁명스럽게 대답했다. 이런 잠깐의 휴식조차도 방해받아야 하나?

 

"오늘 당신의 감정 표출은 수치스러웠어." 트프링이 눈도 깜박이지 않고 그를 응시했다. 가문의 심홍색 로브로 몸을 감싸고 검은색 머리카락을 복잡하게 말아올린 그녀는 언제나처럼 차분하고 빈틈이 없었다. "그리고 오빠의 말에 따르면, 당신이 그런 행동을 보인 게 오늘만이 아니라던데."

 

"내가 조부모님 댁을 방문한 일을 말하는 거라면," 스팍의 의도보다 더 날카롭게 말이 나왔다, "당신이 잊었나 본데-"

 

"당신 답지 않은 일이었어. 당신은 산만하고 부주의한데다 우리 종족의 일에 대한 관심이 크게 부족했어. 제대로 된 눈을 가진 사람이라면 누구든 원인을 알 거야 - 그 인간, 당신과 상당한 시간을 함께 보낸 짐 커크에 대한 애정 때문이지."

 

"제임스 커크 얘기는 꺼내지 마," 스팍이 발끈했다. "우리 본드를 끊자고 제안한 건 당신이야. 당신은 나에 대한 권리를 포기했어. 내가 누구와 시간을 보내건 당신과 무슨 상관이지?" 두개골을 감싼 긴장감이 조금씩 커졌지만, 트프링은 전혀 눈치채지 못한 듯했다.

 

"잘 생각해봐, 스팍! 당신이 내게 어떤 식으로 얘기하고 있는지 알아? 그 인간이 당신에게 무슨 짓을 한 거지?" 트프링이 손가락을 느슨하게 펼친 손바닥을 스팍에게 향했고, 잠시 후 동작을 따라 한 스팍이 그녀와 손바닥을 마주 댔다. 그 즉시 차분함과 집중력이 궁지에 몰린 스팍의 머릿속으로 밀려들었다. 스팍은 깊게 숨을 들이쉬었다가 내뱉었다.

 

_난 당신의 적이 아니야, 스팍,_ 트프링이 전해왔다.  _마음을 편히 가져, 사촌님._ 그리고 실제로, 구멍 난 풍선에서 공기가 빠져나가듯 스팍의 긴장감이 빠져나갔다.

 

"당신이 훈련을 마칠 때쯤이면, 정말 솜씨 좋은 힐러가 되어 있겠군," 스팍이 한참 만에 입을 열었다. 그가 손을 내리자 잠시 뒤에 트프링도 손을 내렸다. 다시 심호흡을 하고 나자 말할 힘이 생겼다. "당신이 옳아. 내가... 변덕스럽게 행동했어."

 

"영구적인 손상은 없어," 트프링이 말했다. 그녀는 다시 양손을 마주 잡으며 유난히 해석하기 어려운 표정으로 스팍을 응시했다. 어쩌면 아닐지도 - 그는 인간의 행동을 벌컨인에게 투영시키고 있었다. 그는 정말 지나치게 많은 시간을 인간들과 보냈다. "하지만 당신은 당면한 문제에 온전히 집중해야 해. 이틀 뒤면 공청회가 시작돼." 

 

"그래." 스팍이 로브 안에서 팔짱을 끼고 트프링에게 고개를 숙였다. "그럼, 다시 돌아가도록 하지," 고개를 끄덕이고 돌아선 트프링이 앞장서서 복도로 나왔고, 스팍이 그녀를 따라나섰다. 스팍의 VSA 동료 연구자 중 한 명이 곧장 말을 걸어왔고, 스팍은 또다시 유출된 문건의 진위에 대한 지루한 탁상공론에 끌려 들어갔다.

 

15분 뒤, 스팍은 새롭게 도착한 벌컨 대표자 중 한 명과 성실하게 대화중이었다. 스발(S'vaal)은 백발의 노인으로 벌컨 역사에 굉장히 해박했으나 스팍은 극도로 지루했다. 스발이 벌컨의 평화와 정의의 역사에 관한 증거를 장황하게 늘어놓고 있을 때였다.

 

"방해해서 죄송합니다, 스발," 곁에서 익숙한 목소리가 들려왔다. "제 아들과 잠시 할 얘기가 있어서요." 어느 틈에 와 있었는지, 사렉이 스팍의 옆에 서 있었다. 잠시 정신이 팔려 있었던 게 틀림없다. 트프링이 자신의 잘못을 눈치챘는지 보려고 곁눈질하니, 그녀는 이미 사라지고 없었다.

 

"괜찮습니다, 사렉." 스발은 두 사람에게 인사한 뒤 자신의 강의의 진가를 알아줄 사람을 찾아 느릿하게 걸어갔다. 스팍은 스발의 뒷모습을 지켜보며, 벌컨인은 안도감과 불안감 모두 느끼지 않는다는 점을 자신에게 되뇌었다.

 

"아버지." 스팍이 돌아서서 경의의 뜻으로 아버지에게 고개 숙여 인사했다. 사렉의 까만 눈은 언제나처럼 읽기 어려웠다. 그들은 북적이는 외계인들 틈에서 빠져나갈 때까지 걸었다. 사렉이 하려는 말이 무엇이건 명백히 다른 이들에게 들려줄 의도가 없다는 사실에 스팍의 마음이 무거워졌다. 스팍의 부적절한 행동에 대한 대화를 하루에 두 번씩이나 : 다시 사춘기로 돌아간 것 같았다.

 

"네 동행은 어디 있지, 스팍? 커크였던가?" 걸음을 멈추고 돌아선 사렉이 스팍을 똑바로 쳐다보며 낮은 목소리로 물었다. 안 그래도 작은 아이로 돌아간 기분이었던 스팍은 더욱 불안해졌다. 

 

"이 호텔 어딘가에 있을 겁니다," 스팍이 애써 침착한 목소리로 대답했다. "그 이상 정확한 위치는 저도 모릅니다. 20.6분 전에 자리를 뜬 뒤 아직 돌아오지 않았습니다." 도저히 종잡을 수 없는 표정의 사렉이 고개를 끄덕였다. 스팍은 마음을 다잡았다. "제임스 커크에 대해 하고 싶은 말씀이 있으십니까?"

 

"그래. 네가 그 인간과 어떤 관계인지 물어봐야겠다." 사렉의 시선은 결코 흔들리지 않았고, 목소리는 낮고 침착했다.

 

스팍은 힘껏 침착함을 유지하며 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 평정을 잃지 않았다. "우리의 관계 말인가요, 아버지?"

 

이 일련의 질문이 갖는 영향을 아는지 모르는지, 사렉은 아무런 신호도 내비치지 않았다. "괜찮은 인간이다만, 그와의 지속적인 교제가 네 동료들의 호기심을 불러일으키고 있다. VSA의 대표이자 내 아들인 널 면밀히 관찰하는 사람들이 많다는 걸 상기시켜줘야겠구나."

 

"압니다, 아버지." 잊을 수나 있을까. 스팍은 로브 안에서 주먹을 움켜쥐었다. "그렇지만 저 역시  _아버지께_ 상기시켜드려야겠군요. 누구와 교제할지는 제가 알아서 할 일이라는걸요." 이 말에 사렉이 눈썹을 치켜떴지만, 스팍은 무시하기로 했다. "하지만 약속드리죠. 공청회가 진행되는 동안, 제임스 커크와의 관계가 저를 복잡하게 만드는 일은 없을 겁니다."

 

그러면 공청회가 끝나고 벌컨이 상상도 못 할 선택을 한다면 어떻게 할 것인가? 스팍은 그 생각을 떨쳐 버렸다. 아직 오지도 않은 미래를 고민할 필요는 없다.

 

언뜻, 스팍은 움직임을 봤다고 생각했다. 잠시 뒤, 인파 속에서 익숙한 머리 형태가 시야에 들어왔다가 금세 사라졌다. 스팍은 사람들 사이를 빠져나가 엘리베이터 홀 쪽으로 향하는 짐의 뒤통수를 쳐다보았다. 그가 엿들었다는 걸 깨달은 순간 스팍의 심장이 쿵 내려앉았다. _짐_ -

 

사렉이 스팍의 시선을 따라 고개를 돌렸지만, 고맙게도 짐은 이미 인파 속으로 사라진 뒤였다. "죄송합니다," 스팍이 매끄럽게 말했다. "말릭인 줄 알았는데, 제가 잘못 봤군요."

 

아버지의 고개가 다시 제자리로 돌아왔고, 시선이 똑바로 스팍을 향했다. 잠시 동안 사렉은 그의 말을 저울질하는 것처럼 아무 말없이 스팍을 쳐다보았다. 스팍은 불필요한 불안감을 가라앉히고 아무것도 느끼지 않길 바라며 기다렸다. 그는 벌컨인이다 ; 벌컨인들은 불안감에 시달리지 않는다. 마침내, 사렉이 고개를 끄덕였다. "좋다. 조심하거라. 우리는 불안정한 길을 걷고 있고, 길을 잃고 싶지 않다면 걸음을 신중히 내디뎌야 한다." 

 

놀란 스팍이 아버지를 응시했다. 이런 상투적인 문구는 아무래도 예상 밖이었다. "명심하겠습니다, 아버지." 그럴 것이다. 나중에 혼자가 되어 생각할 시간이 생기면, 중심을 잡기 위해 명상에 몰두하리라. 

 

하지만 우선은, 짐을 찾으러 가야 한다.

 

* * * * *

 

짐은 필요 이상의 힘으로 인파를 뚫고 엘리베이터로 향했다. 날씬한 안도리안 여성을 밀치고 지나가자 등 뒤에서 잔뜩 화가 난 고함 소리가 들려왔다. 스위트룸에 밀집한 사람들이 갑자기 견디기 어려워졌다. 공기가 필요했다. 벗어나야 했다. 조금만 더 빨리 움직이면 머릿속이 엉망이 되기 전에 빠져나갈 수 있을 것이다. 

 

_제임스 커크와의 관계가 저를 복잡하게 만드는 일은 없을 겁니다,_  그의 말이 귓가에 메아리쳤다. 스팍의 목소리는 차갑고 냉정했다. 

 

물론 그러시겠지, 짐이 사납게 생각했다. 멍청이. 이 빌어먹을 멍청이, 바보에게 주는 상이 있다면 1등은 따놓은 당상이군. 제기랄. 일과 놀이 사이에서 판단력이 흐려져, 이 지경에 이르다니. 멍청한 녀석. 그에게는 단  _하나_ 의 규칙이 있었다. 그 누구를 상대로도 어긴 적이 없는 유일한 규칙이. 그런데 스팍을 위해 소신을 굽혔다. 대단해. 이제 그 대가를 치를 일만 남았고, 원망할 사람은 자기 자신뿐이었다.

 

모여있는 벌컨인들을 피해 마침내 인파를 빠져나온 짐은 곧장 복도 끝에 있는 알코브로 향했다. 파티가 진행되는 동안 방해가 될까 봐 바이크 재킷과 열쇠를 스팍의 방에 두고 왔었다. 지금은 그것들의 무게를 느껴보고 싶어 손바닥이 다 근질거렸다.

 

짐은 엘리베이터가 도착하길 기다리며 발을 동동 굴렀다. 머릿속에서 생각이 덫에 걸린 새처럼 날뛰었다. 그는 주먹을 쥐었다 폈다 하다가, 동요를 감추기 위해 양손을 호주머니 안에 거칠게 쑤셔 넣었다.

 

산타 바바라에 며칠 신세를 질 수 있는 친구가 있다. 개리는 여름 동안 집에 있을 게 뻔하고, 이것저것 캐물을 녀석이 아니다. 개리의 집에서 하루 이틀 지내다가 정리가 되고 나면 계속 가야지 : 해안을 죽 따라서 샌프란시스코를 지나 오리건을 통과하고 워싱턴으로 들어가면 - 스팍과 지낸 한 주 반의 기억이 깨진 유리처럼 의식과 충돌했고, 짐은 얼굴을 와락 찌푸렸다. 망할.

 

이번에는 행성을 떠나는 화물선이라도 찾아볼까. 지금 당장 멀리 떠날 수만 있다면 어디든 상관없다. 스팍 혼자서도 인간의 속성에 관한 조사를 계속할 수 있을 것이다. 누군가에 의해 '복잡해질' 걱정이 없는 곳에서. 짐은 그 생각을 떨쳐냈다.

 

망할 엘리베이터가 마침내 띵 소리를 내며 스르륵 열리기 시작하자, 짐은 엘리베이터 문을 비집고 들어간 뒤 '닫힘' 버튼을 세게 눌렀다. 지금은 다른 사람과 한 공간에 있고 싶은 생각이 전혀 없었다. 빌딩 현관문을 박차고 나가고 싶은 마음은 굴뚝같았지만, 짐은 바이크가 필요했다.

 

맥코이에게 돈 좀 빌려달라고 연락할까. 하다못해 잠시 동안 도시를 떠나 있을 거라고 쪽지라도 남겨야 한다. LA에 다시 돌아오게 될지 아직은 모르지만, 맥코이는 짐이 몇 년간 사귀어 온 몇 안 되는 진짜 친구였기에 아무런 설명도 않고 사라질 수는 없었다. 짐은 19층 버튼을 눌렀고 문이 느릿하게 닫히는 동안 욕설을 퍼부었다. 좀 더  _빨리_ 움직여 주면 안 되겠니?

 

짐은 복도에 사람이나 물건이 있을지도 모른다는 생각은 전혀 하지 않고 엘리베이터 문이 완전히 열리기도 전에 거칠게 빠져나왔다. 그는 다섯 걸음만에 스팍의 방 안으로 뛰쳐 들어갔고, 문이 만족스러운 쾅 소리와 함께 등 뒤에서 닫혔다. 몇 걸음을 더 들어간 짐은 룸 한가운데에 우뚝 멈춰 서서 소파 등받이에 걸쳐져 있는 검정 재킷부터 스팍의 책상 위에 놓인 PADD 더미까지 빤히 쳐다보았다.

 

"Fuck," 괴로운 머릿속을 비우려는 것처럼, 그가 한 손으로 얼굴을 문지르며 중얼거렸다. 두 눈을 감자 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜뜨고 디너 테이블 너머로 흘깃 쳐다보는 스팍의 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 혹은 커피 테이블에서. 인간식 상호작용의 뉘앙스를 설명해 달라고 하면서 묻듯이 한 쪽으로 기울인 고개. "Fuck," 짐이 눈을 번쩍 뜨며 말했다. 주먹을 움켜쥐고 몇 걸음을 더 나아간 그는 자신이 떨고 있음을 발견하고 경악했다. " **FUCK!** " 그는 한참이나 목이 쉴 정도로 고함을 질렀다. 갑작스러운 분노에 짐은 스팍의 책상 위에 있던 PADD를 집어던졌다. 물건이 벽에 부딪혀 박살 나는 모습을 지켜보아도 전혀 만족스럽지가 않았다.

 

등 뒤에서 문이 열리는 소리가 들렸다. 그가 떠나는 모습을 스팍이 본 게 틀림없다. 짐은 서둘러 재킷과 키를 집어 들었다. 그가 뭔가 바보 같고 진실이 아닌, 스팍이 단 1초도 믿지 않을 말을 하려고 입을 연 순간, 등 뒤에서 흘러나온 목소리는 분명 스팍의 것이 아니었다.

 

"안녕, 짐."

 

엄청난 충격이 짐을 덮쳤고, 혀가 입천장에 들러붙었다. 그가 목소리의 주인을 보기 위해 휙 돌아서자 문 바로 안쪽에서 팔짱을 끼고 있는 리잘(Rijaal)의 모습이 눈에 들어왔다. 울퉁불퉁한 근육에 꼼꼼히 땋은 머리카락, 팔, 얼굴 그리고 목을 뒤덮은 부족 문신. 리잘은 짐의 고객 -  _이전_  고객이었다. 리잘에게 약한 모습을 보이고 싶지 않았던 덕분에 짐은 겨우 뒷걸음질을 면할 수 있었다. 이 인간 상어는 물속에서 피 냄새를 맡는 즉시 짐에게 달려들 것이다.

 

_당장 여기서 꺼져!_ 가 짐이 외치고 싶었던 말이었다. 짐은 그 대신 "당신이 남의 객실에서 뭘 하고 있는지 물어봐도 될까?"라고 말했다. 목덜미를 타고 기어오르는 소름과 어울리지 않는 가벼운 미소까지 지어 보였다. 짐은 주먹을 움켜쥐지 않기 위해 양손을 엉덩이 위에 얹었다. 

 

"오, 널 따라왔지," 리잘이 대답했다. 그는 룸의 가장자리를 따라 슬슬 거닐며 자신과 짐 사이에 놓인 소파를 빙 돌았다. 순간 짐은 계속해서 무섭지 않은 척하고 싶은 마음과 물리적인 장애물을 필요로 하는 마음 사이에서 갈등하다가, 안전이 더욱 중요하다고 판단했다.

 

"그래? 내가 번호를 바꾼 일 때문에 아직도 화난 거야?" 아드레날린이 흘러넘치는 게 느껴졌다. 짐은 뛰쳐나가고 싶은 충동에 저항했다. 리잘을 계속 움직이게 해서 문에 접근할 수만 있다면... 그는 소파를 가운데 두고 리잘과 비슷한 속도로 느리게 걸었고, 리잘의 얼굴에 떠오른 히죽거림에 피어오르는 공포를 꾹 억눌렀다.

 

리잘이 두 눈을 비열하게 번뜩이며 짐과 문 사이에서 멈춰 섰다. "지미, 자기," 그가 얼굴과 자세에서 읽히는 폭력성과 전혀 어울리지 않는 다정한 목소리로 불렀다. 제길, 짐이 생각했다. 리잘이 대체 어떻게 여기에 있는 거지? "나 말고 네가 원하는 걸 줄 수 있는 놈을 정말 찾을 수 있을 거라고 생각했어? 네가 그걸 얼마나 좋아하는지 알아, 지미."

 

"너나 그렇지," 짐이 대답하려는데, 리잘이 번개같이 소파를 넘어 짐을 향해 돌진했다. 짐은 피하려고 휙 뒤로 물러서다가 까맣게 잊고 있던 커피 테이블에 발이 걸려 넘어졌고 PADD, 책과 함께 바닥에 나뒹굴었다. 리잘이 즉시 위에 올라타 짐의 얼굴을 손등으로 세게 후려쳤다. 짐은 힘이 빠지고 머리가 빙빙 돌았지만 다리를 잡아끄는 리잘에게 계속해서 저항했다. 이미 옷을 뚫고 들어온 손이 짐을 거칠게 더듬었다.

 

"넌 정말 예쁘게 차려입을 줄 안단 말이지," 리잘이 짐의 귀에 대고 속닥거렸다. 짐은 빠르게 바지를 벗기고 있는 손을 밀쳐내며 헐떡거리다가 리잘이 그를 거칠게 움켜쥐자 고통에 찬 비명을 내질렀다. "내가 이 비싼 옷을 다 벗기고 나면 넌 그만큼 더 섹시해질 거야." 짐은 리잘을 세게 밀며 공격자의 다리 사이로 무릎을 들어 올렸고, 고통에 신음하면서도 전력으로 버텼다. 하지만... 기분이 덜 풀렸는지, 아니면 짐의 근육이 제대로 풀리지 않아서인지, 리잘이 무시무시한 힘으로 짐의 어깨를 움켜쥐고 분노에 찬 짐승 같은 얼굴을 들이밀어-

 

바로 그 순간, 그의 얼굴에서 표정이 싹 사라지고 눈이 돌아갔다. 130kg의 근육과 원한이 벽돌 자루처럼 무너졌다. 짐을 잡아끈 손이 아니었다면 리잘의 무거운 몸이 그를 덮쳤을 것이다. 짐이 쿵쿵 울리는 머리를 진정시키며 고개를 들자 흐릿한 시야 안에 스팍의 얼굴이 들어왔다. 

 

"짐," 스팍이 다급히 말했다, "말 좀 해봐. 다쳤어?" 따뜻한 팔이 짐의 어깨를 감쌌다. 스팍은 그를 부축해 두툼한 소파에 데려가 앉힌 뒤 자신도 옆에 앉았다. 짐은 본능적으로 그의 품에 기댔다. 방금 당할 뻔한 일에 대한 공포와 아드레날린으로 심장이 미친 듯이 뛰었다.

 

이윽고 현실감을 되찾은 짐이 스팍을 거칠게 밀쳐냈다. "타이밍 좋네," 짐이 비틀비틀 일어서며 불분명하게 말했다. (젠장, 리잘이 세게도 쳤군) "나는 지금 막 떠나려던 참이었어. 서둘러 내려가면, 아무도 네가 자리를 비운 줄 모를 거야." 

 

스팍이 소파에 앉은 채 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다. 쿵쾅대는 짐의 머리가 진정만 되면 스팍의 표정을 읽을 수 있었겠지만, 당연히 짐은 그렇게까지 오래 미적대고 있을 생각이 없었다. "넌 이 침입자에게 폭행당하고 있었어," 스팍이 말했다. 그의 목소리는 조심스러웠으나, 짐은 무릎 위에 놓인 그의 손에 힘이 들어가는 걸 놓칠 정도로 정신이 없진 않았다. "넌 분명히 다쳤어, 그러니 앉아서-"

 

"그래, 빌어먹을. 그런 장면을 보게 되다니 정말 유감이야." 짐이 살짝 비틀거리며 입술을 깨물었다. 쳇, 이래서야 운전해서 집에 가긴 글렀군. 택시라도 불러야 하나... 아니야, 집어치워, 술도 안 마셨는데 괜찮겠지. 소파에서 일어난 스팍이 상처 입은 동물에게 하는 것처럼 천천히 짐에게 다가왔다. "멈춰," 스팍이 손을 뻗자 짐이 자세를 바로 하며 쏘아붙였다. 스팍이 서서히 손을 거두며 그를 응시했다. "그만둬. 난 갈 거야."

 

"짐, 그러면 안-"

 

"엿 먹어, 스팍," 짐이 내뱉듯 말했다. "여기 온 거, 그게 내가 하지 말았어야 할 일이야. 난 널  _복잡하게_  하고 싶지 않거든." 이 말은 의도된 효과를 가져왔다 : 해석할 수 없는 감정이 담긴 어두운 표정을 지으며 스팍이 긴장했다 - 죄책감? 분노? - 짐의 예상대로 그는 금세 감정을 차단했다. "네가 걱정할 일은 따로 있잖아, 그러니 난 이만 갈게. 잘 있어." 그 말과 함께 짐은 다시 한번 재킷과 키를 낚아채고 휙 돌아서서 문을 향해 걸어갔다.

 

문에 닿기도 전에 스팍이 가로막았다. "아래층 복도에서 내가 아버지께 한 얘기를 말하는 거군," 스팍이 단호히 말했다. "넌 대화의 일부만 듣고 오해해서 과민 반응하는-"

 

해서는 안 될 말이었다. 이번에는 짐이 스팍을 향해 돌진하며 어깨를 밀쳤다. 스팍이 균형을 잃고 비틀거렸다. "내가  _과민반응_  한다고?" 짐이 따져 물었다. 광대뼈와 이마를 중심으로 얼굴이 벌게져서 열에 시달리는 사람처럼 보였다. 그리고 짐은 분노에 타올라 진짜 열이 나고 메스껍고 어지러웠다. "내가 얼마나 바보 같은 인간인지 말해주는 나만의 벌컨인이 있다니 고마워 죽겠군그래. 아니면 너도 지금껏 몰랐던 거 아냐?" 짐은 얼굴을 들이밀며 다가서서 스팍을 벽으로 물러서게 만들었다. "넌 네게 다가오는 모든 벌컨인들에게 알랑대면서, 나 때문에 '복잡해지지' 않을 거라고 안심시키느라 아주 바쁘더군. 우리 인간이 그렇게나  _수치스러운_  존재라니 정말 미안-"

 

"지금 네 감정적 반응이야말로 수치스러운 일이야, 짐," 스팍이 말했다. 가면 같은 얼굴, 늘어뜨린 팔, 석탄 조각 같은 까만 눈동자. 뜨거운 콧김만이 그의 반응을 배신할 뿐, 그는 완벽하게 침착한 태도를 유지했다. "난 널 이곳에 데려왔어.  _왜냐하면_  네가 부끄럽지 않았기 때문이야. 내 동족에게서 널 감추고 싶지 않았기 때문에. 하지만 네게 관심을 쏟을 만한 여유는 없었어. 넌 분명 그러길 바란 것 같지만-"

 

"관심? 오, 왜 이러셔. 우리가 돌아온 뒤로 넌 날 거들떠보지도 않았어! 거의 만지지도 않고, 오늘 아침에 넌 내가 일어나기도 전에 사라졌-"

 

"왜냐하면 내겐 책임이 있으니까, 짐!" 스팍의 언성이 점점 높아졌다. 긴장감이 손이 잡힐 듯했다. "너 같은 사람은 이해하기 어려운 개념인 것 같지만, 나는 날 필요로 하는 동족들을 외면할 수 없어!" 

 

그 말이 짐의 따귀를 후려쳤다. 잠시 동안 그는 우두커니 서서 스팍을 쳐다볼 수밖에 없었다. 갑자기 사라진 고함소리에 귀가 먹먹했고, 스팍이 작게 움찔거렸다. "그래," 짐이 침묵을 깨고 말했다. "그렇다면, 좋아." 그는 깊이 숨을 들이쉰 뒤 뒤로 물러섰다. 생각을 할 수가 없었다. 머리를 얼음통 속에 처박은 느낌이었다. "난 갈게, 스팍. 공청회 잘해."

 

"짐, 넌 왜-"

 

"하지 마, 스팍," 짐이 말을 자르고 등을 돌렸다. 갑자기 스팍의 얼굴을 쳐다보기가 힘들었다. "그냥 아무 말도 하지 마." 

 

그는 복도로 나와 엘리베이터 버튼을 누르고, 문이 열릴 때까지 똑바로 앞을 쳐다보았다. 짐은 자신이 방금 나온 방을 향해 슬쩍 시선을 돌렸지만, 문은 이미 닫힌 뒤였다.

 

* * * * *

 

폭력적이고 반사회적인 인간이 거실에 기절해 있지만 않았어도, 스팍은 남은 하루 동안 스위트룸 안에 틀어박혀 있었을 것이다. 불행히도, 리잘은 불쾌한 체취와 술 냄새를 풍길뿐만 아니라 스팍의 개인 숙소에 접근할 수단 역시 가지고 있었다. 그래서 스팍은 짐의 갑작스러운 퇴장을 애써 뇌리에서 지우고, 연방 경찰을 불러 인사불성의 침입자를 데려가게 했다.

 

그 이후 한 시간 반은 어느 경관의 묘사대로 '난장판'이었다. 별별 사람들이 쉴 새 없이 스팍의 방을 휘젓고 다녔다. 처음에는 짐에 대해 언급할 생각이 전혀 없었지만, 침입자가 연방의 적대감을 보여주는 거 아니냐며 몇몇 벌컨인들이 소란을 피우기 시작하자 빠르게 결정을 철회해야 했다. 정치적 음모에서 자유로운 일은 아무것도 없는 모양이라고, 스팍은 거실 소파에 앉아 냉소적인 시선으로 지켜보았다. 

 

그는 하나를 대답하면 열 개의 질문을 던지는 연방 조사관 - 콧수염을 기른 작고 단단한 50대 중반의 남자 - 를 조금 쌀쌀맞게 대했을지도 모른다. 그렇지만 그 형사는 짐과 스팍의 관계에 대해 지나치게 궁금해했다. 스팍의 방에 출입할 수 있는 사람은 누구인가? 짐 커크와 스팍뿐이긴 해도, 논리적으로 호텔 매니저인 하코트 머드 역시 접근할 수 있다는 스팍의 말에 그가 수긍했다. 짐 커크는 현재 어디에 있나? 아마도 베니스 비치에 있는 그의 거주지에, 하지만 스팍은 터치-텔레패스일 뿐 진짜 초능력자가 아니므로  _당연히_  알지 못 했다. 형사가 직접 미스터 커크에게 연락을 시도할지도 모른다. 어째서 짐 커크는 전화를 받지 않는가? 스팍이 대답할 수 없는 질문이었다. 왜 스팍은 조사가 진행되기도 전에 미스터 커크가 떠나도록 내버려 두었나? 스팍은 자기방어가 아닌 남에게 뭔가를 강요하기 위해 너브 핀칭을 하는 습관은 없었다.

 

정정한다 ; 스팍은 그 형사를 아주 쌀쌀맞게 대했다. 하지만 상황이 상황인지라, 스스로의 비논리적인 반응을 신경 쓰기가 힘들었다.

 

신경 쓸 일이 이미  _차고 넘치는_  자신에게 짐이 이 모든 불쾌한 일을 떠넘기고 가버렸다는 점 ( _어찌나 짐 다운지_ , 스팍은 생각하지 않으려고 애썼다.) 역시 짜증스러웠다. 하지만 곧 짐이 느닷없이 떠나기 전에 주고받았던 말들로 머릿속이 복잡해졌고, 두 사람이 서로에게 내뱉은 말을 생각하면 할수록 모든 상황이 더 불편하게 느껴졌다. 

 

그때 지칠 줄 모르고 질문을 해대던 형사 라센(Larsen)이 2.3시간 만에 스팍의 숙소로 돌아왔다. (그는 스팍이 나가 보든가 벽에 주먹을 내리꽂아야겠다는 생각이 들 때까지 침실 문을 쾅쾅 두들겨댔다) 라센이 알려주길, 리잘은 '짐을 손봐주려고' 하코트 머드에게 연락했고 그가 불법 복제한 키 카드를 건네받았다고 자백했다. 연방 경찰은 LA를 급히 떠나려고 차에 짐을 싣고 있던 하코트 머드를 그의 개인 주거지에서 체포했다.

 

스팍은 현재 책상 건너편에 앉아있는 형사를 향해 한쪽 눈썹을 들어 올렸다. "형사님이 직접 소식을 전해주러 오신 건 사건과 관련된 목적을 위해서지, 제 말 상대를 하기 위해서가 아닐 텐데요," 스팍이 말했다. 그는 카운터 위에 놓여있는 티포트 쪽으로 다가가 벽에 매립된 작은 선반에서 컵 두 개를 꺼냈다.

 

형사가 엷게 웃었다. "전 제 장모님이 절 좋아하시는 딱 그 정도로 선생님을 좋아합니다, 미스터 스팍," PADD를 휙휙 넘겨다보던 그가 고개를 들었다. "그런데 하코트 머드가 유출된 연방 문건에 관한 정보를 갖고 있다고 주장하고 있습니다. 구체적으로 말하자면, 바넷 제독의 비서관 중 한 명과 벌컨인 여성이 연방 모임 2주 전에 위조된 문서를 공개하려고 의논하는 걸 엿들었다고요. 그리고 리잘의 공격은 선생님의 동행을 겨냥한 것이었으니, 머드의 주장을 확인하거나 부정할 정보를 갖고 계시나 해서요."

 

스팍은 손에 든 티포트에 시선을 고정한 채 머그컵 두 개에 김이 모락모락 나는 허브차를 부은 뒤 티포트를 내려놓았다. 라센 형사에게 머그컵을 건네고 책상 앞 의자에 앉을 때까지도 그는 완벽하게 태연한 표정을 유지했다. "형사님께 드릴만 한 정보가 없군요," 스팍이 양손으로 머그컵을 감싸며 차분하게 대답했다. "그렇지만, 사건과 관련된 소식을 접하게 되면, 지체 없이 연락드리겠습니다."

 

스팍이 앞에 놓은 머그컵을 무시한 채 라센이 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. "협조 감사합니다, 미스터 스팍," 그가 조용히 말했다. "선생님도 저희만큼이나 이 상황을 해결하고 싶으실 겁니다. 하지만 제게 할 말이 없으시다면..." 그가 계속해서 스팍을 관찰하며 말끝을 흐렸지만, 스팍은 자리에 앉아서 차를 홀짝이기만 했다. 마침내 형사가 자리에서 일어나 스팍에게 고개를 까딱이며 인사했다. "연락드리겠습니다, 미스터 스팍," 그가 말했다. "새로운 소식이 들어오면 알려드리죠."

 

"감사합니다, 형사님." 스팍 역시 일어나 형사를 문까지 배웅했다. 문을 닫고 책상으로 돌아온 뒤에야 스팍은 참았던 숨을 내쉬었다. 가슴속이 답답했다. 스팍이 눈을 감자 눈꺼풀 뒤에서 기억이 재생되었다 : 형사 라센이 말한 그날 열린 심포지엄, 파이크와 코맥과의 저녁식사 다음날, 안뜰 후미진 곳에서 인간과 얘기 중이던 트프링. 사삭과의 대화와 짐 생각에 정신이 팔려 있어서 그때는 무심히 넘겼지만, 이제 그 사건은 불길한 의미를 지니게 되었다.

 

터무니없는 생각이다. 머드는 위기를 벗어나기 위해 그런 주장을 한 게 틀림없다 ; 분명 그는 관용을 바라고 음모를 꾸민 거짓말쟁이로 밝혀질 것이다. 그리고 트프링이 인간과 대화를 나눴다는 것 자체는 아무것도 의미하지 않는다. 스팍은 눈을 뜨고 컴퓨터 모니터를 응시했다. 스크린 위의 글자가 전혀 눈에 들어오지 않았다. 그는 머그컵을 들어 맛조차 느껴지지 않는 차를 한 모금 마시고 다시 내려놓았다. 지금 수락이 그의 숙소로 들어온다 해도, 스팍은 전혀 눈치채지 못할 것이다.

 

스팍에게 짐을 소개해준 사람은 머드였고, 그 이후 일부러 짐에게 난폭한 공격자를 보냈다, 스팍이 추측만 할 뿐 완전히 이해할 수 없는 이유로. 그리고 지금, 연방이 창립 멤버인 벌컨의 자치권을 고의적으로 훼손하려 하고 있거나, 아니면 누군가 세상이 그렇게 생각하길 바라고 있다. 하지만 트프링은 연방 문건과 아무런 관련이 없을 것이다. 분명히...

 

스팍이 벌떡 일어섰다. 머그컵이 책상 위에 나뒹굴뻔했지만 전혀 눈치채지 못 했다. 트프링과 얘기해 봐야 한다. 그래야 짐과 어떻게 할지 생각할 수 있다.

 

* * * * *

 

형사 라센에게 심문을 받은 뒤 곧장 트프링의 숙소로 가는 건 어리석은 일이었다는 걸 스팍은 나중에야 깨달았다. 무엇보다 트프링에게 메시지를 보내야겠다는 생각조차 하지 못 했다. 그럴 정신이 있었다면, 며칠간의 소동으로 연방 보안팀이 모든 벌컨 대표자들의 활동을 감시하고 있으니, 미행당할지도 모른다고(나중에 알고 보니, 미행당하고 있었다) 추측했을 것이다. 하지만 그때 스팍의 머릿속에는 트프링과 얘기해야겠다는 생각뿐이었다.

 

첫 번째 노크 뒤에 문을 연 그녀가 그를 빤히 쳐다보며 한쪽 눈썹을 들어 올렸다. 너무나 익숙하고 위협적이지 않은 표정에 스팍은 순간적으로 말문이 막혔다. 이 모든 우려가 자신의 상상 - 인간과 보낸 수많은 시간과 지난 며칠 동안 받은 스트레스의 산물에 불과한 게 아닐까 하는 생각이 들었다. "나와 얘기하러 온 이유가 있을 것 같은데," 스팍이 계속해서 아무 말이 없자, 그녀가 한참만에 입을 열었다. "당신 몽유병을 앓고 있는 건 아니지?"

 

스팍이 고개를 저었다. "당신과 은밀히 대화하고 싶어," 그가 말했다. "바쁘지 않다면, 지금."

 

트프링이 주저했고 스팍의 배가 긴장으로 굳어졌다. 하지만 그녀는 "들어와,"라고 말했고, 스팍은 심호흡과 함께 그녀의 숙소 안으로 들어갔다. 등 뒤에서 문이 쿵 닫혔다. 응접실로 안내받은 그가 소파에 앉았고, 그녀는 진홍색 로브를 몸에 두른 채 맞은편 팔걸이의자에 앉았다. 

 

"나와 하고 싶다는 얘기가 뭐지?" 그녀가 양손을 무릎 위에 포개며 물었다.

 

"하코트 머드가 과학 박람회 날 오후에 벌컨인 여성과 인간 남성이 위조된 연방 문서에 관해 의논하는 걸 들었다고 주장하고 있어," 힘겹게 말을 내뱉으면서도, 스팍은 차분한 목소리를 내기 위해 애썼다. "그날 안뜰에서 당신과 젊은 인간이 대화하는 모습을 봤어. 누군가 엿듣길 원하지 않는 것 같더군."

 

트프링은 조용했다. 그녀의 얼굴은 아무런 힌트도 내비치지 않았다. 스팍은 무릎 위에 놓인 양손을 꼭 쥐고 침착하게 쳐다보았다. 마침내 트프링이 의지를 끌어모으려는 듯 허리를 똑바로 폈다. "유출된 연방 문서를 위조하고 배포한 게 나라는 진술을 듣고 싶은가 본데, 그런 일은 없을 거야,"  트프링의 목소리는 그 어느 때보다 냉정했다. 

 

"그건 당신이 하지 않았기 때문인가, 아니면 스스로 유죄를 인정하고 싶지 않아서인가?" 뻔뻔한 설명이 좀처럼 믿어지지 않았던 스팍이 트프링을 빤히 쳐다보았지만, 트프링은 손댈 수 없는 얼음벽 같은 태도로 다시 눈썹을 치켜뜰 뿐이었다. 뼛속 깊이 끔찍한 확신이 스며들었다.

 

"인간들과 보낸 시간이 당신의 통찰력을 얼마나 심하게 왜곡시켰길래, 일찍이 진실이라고 알던 일들을 이제는 믿지 못하게 된 거지?" 트프링이 몸을 내밀고 절박함에 찬 검은 눈으로 쳐다보았다. "연방은 우리의 도움을 당연하게 여겨. 그리고 그들은 우리의 자원을 우리 필요에 맞게 쓰는 일을 막기 위해서라면 무슨 짓이든 할 거야. 그들의 요구에 굴복하는 대신-"

 

"그런 미사여구는 그 말을 믿는 다른 사람에게나 해," 스팍이 자리에서 일어서며 말을 잘랐다. 반가운 무심함이 투명한 시트처럼 그를 감쌌다. "내 질문에 답하길 주저하는 것으로 당신의 유죄는 충분히 증명되었어."

 

"스팍!" 트프링이 스팍과 거의 동시에 일어서며 떠나려는 그를 막으려는 것처럼 손을 내밀었다. 그녀는 마지막 순간에 손을 거두고 손바닥을 마주 댔다. "당신에겐 아무런 증거도 없어," 그녀가 말했다.

 

"수사의 방향을 당신에게 돌리는 걸로 충분해, 필요한 건 그뿐이야," 스팍이 말했다. 트프링의 배신이라는 새로운 깨달음에 일시적으로 무감각해지긴 했어도, 자신이 무표정을 오래 유지할 수 있을 거라고 믿을 정도로 어리석지는 않았다. 하지만 지금 중요한 일은 라센에게 의혹을 전해 법적 절차를 밟게 하고, 자신의 방으로 돌아가는 일이었다.

 

그때 트프링이 손을 뻗어 스팍의 팔을 꽉 붙들고 그의 움직임을 물리적으로 구속했다. "스팍, 이러지 마," 그녀가 말했다. 그녀의 얼굴은 여전히 침착하고 냉정했지만, 스팍은 자신을 무겁게 짓누르고 있는 똑같은 긴장감을 그녀의 목소리에서 느낄 수 있었다.

 

"내가 지금 당장 연방 당국에 가서 당신의 범죄 행위를 말하면 안 되는 이유를 한 가지라도 말해 봐." 자신의 목소리에 깃든 냉담함이 그를 놀라게 했다. 스팍은 팔을 붙든 그녀의 손을 내려다보았고, 잠시 후 트프링의 손이 떨어져 나갔다.

 

트프링이 평소의 자신감을 어느 정도 되살리며 몸을 꼿꼿이 세웠다. "난 우리 동족을 위해 옳은 일을 했어," 그녀가 결연히 말했다. "내 행동은 벌컨과 그녀의 아이들을 보호하기 위해서였어."

 

"뭐가 옳다는 거지? 진실을 흐려 벌컨이 분노에 찬 결정을 내리게 하고, 그들의 운명을 스스로 결정하지 못하게 하는 일이? 옳은 선택을 하기가 언제 그렇게 어려워진 거야?"

 

"그들은 _장님_ 이야!" 트프링이 주먹을 불끈 쥐며 소리쳤고, 그녀의 아름다운 얼굴이 분노로 달아올랐다. "당신이 장님이 된 것처럼! 우리의 도움을 당연시 여기고, 우리에게 모든 걸 요구하면서 아무것도 내주지 않는 연방과 어떻게 그렇게 스스럼없이 지낼 수 있지? 스팍!"

 

스팍은 두 눈을 감았다. "분노와 고통에 눈이 먼 사람은 바로 당신이야," 그가 무겁게 말했다. 그는 그녀의 얼굴을 다시 보지 않고 돌아섰다. 눈이 뻑뻑해졌다. 그때 앞쪽의 문이 쉭 소리를 내며 열려서 그를 놀라게 했다. 스팍이 우뚝 멈춰 서자 열린 문으로 험악한 표정과 페이저로 무장한 연방 제복 차림의 인간들이 줄지어 들어왔다. 그들 뒤로 들어온 라센 형사가 스팍을 향해 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 스팍을 휙 지나쳐 돌이 되어버린 듯한 트프링에게 다가갔다.

 

"레이디 트프링, 당신을 체포합니다," 라센의 목소리가 들렸다. "당신은 반역 음모와 연방 문서 위조 혐의로 정식 기소되었..." 

 

충분히 들었다. 스팍은 스스로를 배신하고 트프링의 얼굴을 힐끔 돌아보기 전에 속도를 높여 문을 빠져나왔다. 

 

* * * * *

 

그날 일어난 많은 역사적인 사건들 중 (그중에는 유명 스타쉽 엔터프라이즈의 장래 캡틴 폭행 사건과, 트파우 가문의 레이디 트프링 체포 건이 있었다), 한두 시간 사이에 제임스 커크에게 일어난 작은 연쇄 기적은 역사 책에 기록되지 않았다. 짐은 엉덩이에 불이 붙은 사람처럼 비버리 윌셔 호텔의 문을 뛰쳐나와 바이크에 올라탔다. 그는 좀 전에 다쳐서 울리는 머리도, 가슴속 고통스러운 응어리도 무시한 채 거리를 질주했다. 

 

집에 도착할 때까지 그는 세 번의 충돌사고를 가까스로 면했다. 처음 두 번은 그는 물론 몇몇 보행자까지 심하게 다칠 뻔했고, 마지막 한 번은 즉사할 뻔했다. 짐이 살아남은 건, 각자의 눈부신 운과 (바이크가 다가오는 길에서 그녀를 아슬아슬하게 끌어낸) 사라 켈러멘의 남자친구, 알-자자리드 파킴(Al-Jazarid Fakim)이 그날 아침 일찍 자기 형 대신 마지막 초과 근무를 하겠다고 고집을 부린 덕분이었다. 짐이 코앞에서 방향을 튼 대형 수송기를 만약 알-자자리드의 형인 오마르(Omar)가 운전하고 있었다면, 녹초가 된 오마르의 반사신경으로는 급정거를 하지 못 했을 테고, 짐은 멀쩡한 몸으로 빠져나오지 못 했을 것이다.

 

그다음의 소소한 기적은 특별히 짐과 관련이 없는 대신, 맥코이의 불면증 신세를 졌다. 닥터 맥코이가 전날 밤에 잠을 잘 수 있었다면, 낮잠을 자러 집에 들어오지 않았을 것이다. 그리고 그가 집에 오지 않았다면, 알람을 잘못 맞춰서 늦잠자는 일도 없었을 테고, 짐이 그날 오후 뒷문을 박차고 들어왔을 때 부엌을 어슬렁거리고 있지도 않았을 것이다. 그리고 만류할 사람이 없었다면, 짐이 얼마나 멀리 도망쳤을지 아무도 모를 일이다. 

 

하지만 부스스한 머리에 퉁명스러운 맥코이가 그 자리에 있었다. 그는 짐의 거친 눈동자를 보자마자 커피잔을 내려놓았고, 커피는 결국 그가 가장 아끼는 운동복 상의의 앞면을 적시고 흘러내리는 신세가 되었다. 헬멧을 거칠게 벗어서 카운터 위에 내던진 짐은 놀라서 잠시 얼이 빠져있던 친구를 물리적으로 뚫고 지나가던가 멈춰 서야 했다. "워, 짐," 맥코이가 짐을 진정시킬 생각으로 어깨에 손을 내밀며 말했다. 바로 그 순간의 짐은 사나운 눈에 거친 숨을 내쉬는, 맥코이가 조심하지 않으면 당장에라도 문을 박차고 나갈 준비가 된 놀란 망아지나 다름없었다.  

 

"제길 본즈 나 이럴 시간 없어, 난 가야-" 짐이 맥코이의 손을 맥없이 쳤다. 오히려 용기를 얻은 맥코이가 한 팔을 짐의 등에 걸치고 그를 부엌 탁자로 이끌고는, 방금 전까지 자신이 앉아 있던 의자 위에 인정사정없이 내리꽂았다.

 

"진정하기 전까지는 아무 데도 못 가," 맥코이가 무뚝뚝하게 대꾸했다. "뭐 줄까, 위스키 아니면 맥주?"

 

짐이 탁자를 노려보더니 일어나려 했다 ; 이걸 예상하고 있던 맥코이가 그를 다시 의자에 주저앉혔다. "맥주가 좋겠군," 맥코이가 말했다. "지금 너에겐 내 위스키가 아까워."

 

"와, 고맙기도 하지," 짐은 성난 목소리로 말했지만, 이번에는 맥코이가 냉장고로 가서 맥주 두 병을 들고 올 때까지 얌전히 앉아있었다 - 그래서 맥코이가 냉장고 옆 카운터 위에 있는 통신기로 몰래 메시지를 보내는 장면을 보지 못 했다. 맥코이는 냉장고에서 맥주 두 병을 꺼내 뚜껑을 따고, 탁자로 돌아와 짐의 맞은편 의자에 앉아 맥주병을 건넸다. 맥주를 사납게 들이킨 짐은 의자에 등을 기대고, 병이 자신에게 덤벼들 거라고 생각하는 것처럼 손에 든 병을 빤히 쳐다보았다. 짐이 몇 번의 심호흡을 하고 또 한 모금을 마시는 동안, 맥코이는 조용히 기다리며 자기 몫의 병을 만지작거렸다.

 

마침내, 몇 분 전까지만 해도 짐을 완전히 지배하고 있던 광기 어린 에너지가 조금 빠져나가고, 그가 의자 위에 축 늘어졌다. "네가 싫어," 짐이 얼굴을 문지르며 투덜거렸다. " _Fuck,_ 본즈."

 

"나도 싫다, 이 자식아, 지금처럼 어디로 튈지 모를 때는 특히나," 맥코이가 그다지 쌀쌀맞지 않게 대꾸했다. "그러면, 우리 스무 고개할까, 아니면 무슨 일이 있었는지 그냥 털어놓을래? 오늘 오후는 스팍과 같이 있을 줄 알았더니."

 

스팍 얘기에, 짐이 얼굴을 찌푸리고 맥주를 들이켰다. "망할 스팍," 그가 험악하게 말했다.

 

맥코이가 빤히 쳐다보았다. "오, 그렇단 말이지," 잠시 후 그가 말했다. "계속 얘기해봐, 짐."

 

그래서 짐이 말했다. 이야기는 맥코이가 좀 전에 꺼내온 맥주와 두 번째 병이 거의 빌 때까지 이어졌고, 얘기를 마칠 무렵 맥코이는 방에 있는 짐 빔(위스키) 생각이 간절했다. 하지만 맥주 두 병만 해도 오늘 계획에 없던 일이었고, 흐리멍덩한 사고의 도움 역시 지금 짐에겐 딱히 필요 없어 보였다. 맥코이는 짐에게 아예 술을 주지 말걸 하고 벌써부터 후회하는 중이었다.

 

"그러니까 정리하자면," 맥코이가 말했다. 말을 마친 짐이 세상의 모든 고통과 슬픔의 근원이 에일 맥주인 것처럼, 손에 든 반쯤 빈 맥주병을 씩씩대며 쳐다보았다. "하고많은 사람 중에 하필 벌컨인과 감정적으로 엮인 것도 모자라 - 이 공청회 일이 끝나면 벌컨으로 돌아갈 확률이 아주 높은 벌컨인과 - 싸웠다 이거지, 그것도 폭행 당한 뒤에, 그런 다음 집으로 왔다. 뇌진탕을 달고서. 뭐 빠뜨린 거 없어?"

 

"'절친' 노릇 진짜 못하네," 짐이 큰소리로 불평했다. "날 동정하는 부분이 빠졌잖아?"

 

"동정을 원하면 네 엄마한테 연락-"

 

"- 우리 엄마 만나보긴 했어?"

 

"넌 멍청이야, 짐."

 

"고마워 죽겠네 아주, 내가 듣고 싶었던 말이 바로 그거거든. 내가 책임감이라곤 없는 지독한 멍청이라는 사실이 내 모든 문제의 원인이라니  _정말 고마워_." 짐은 그렇게 말하며 맥코이를 쏘아보았다. 자리에서 일어나 무언가(본즈의 두개골 같은)에 맥주병을 휘둘러 깨부술 생각을 하고 있는 게 분명했다. 하지만 맥코이는 짐이 나쁜 생각에 빠질 때까지 가만히 기다릴 생각이 없었다.

 

"우는소리 좀 그만해, 내가 우아하게 앉아서 차와 동정 어린 시선을 줄 사람이 아니란 거 잘 아는 녀석이. 내가 아첨꾼이라 친구가 된 것도 아니잖아." 짐이 맥주병 너머로 그를 노려보았다. 맥코이가 진짜 화가 나기 시작해서 입을 여는데, 그때 짐이 테이블 위로 시선을 떨구었다. 잔뜩 풀이 죽은 채 맥코이의 주방 의자에 앉아 있는 짐 커크의 모습을 보니 조금 마음이 아팠다. 맥코이는 한숨을 푹 내쉬고, 우주에서 가장 정신 나간 녀석을 친구로 두면 일찌감치 머리가 셀 수도 있겠다 생각하며 관자놀이를 문질렀다. "이봐. 네가 스팍과 사귀는 걸 내가 어떻게 생각하는지 이미 얘기했지 - 그 녀석이 나쁘다는 말이 아니야, 네가 만났던 사람 중에 제일 마음에 드는 녀석이긴 하지만, 이종 간의 교제는 아무리 낙관적으로 봐도 까다로워, 그것도 분리 독립 위험이 없는 종족과의 얘기지."

 

"그래, 아무튼, 네 말이 맞아. 어쨌거나 바보 같은 짓이었어." 짐이 맥주병의 라벨을 잡아뜯다가 이내 입으로 가져가 남은 맥주를 비웠다. "며칠간 여기를 떠나 있을까 해, 머리 좀 비우려고. 다음 달 집세는 가기 전에 수표로 줄게."

 

맥코이는 생각에 잠긴 채 더 이상 자신과 눈을 마주치려 하지 않는 짐을 응시했다. 둘 다 한동안 아무 말도 하지 않았다 ; 짐은 이 침묵이 점점 불편해지기 시작했다. 다음에 맥코이가 입을 열었을 때 그의 단호한 목소리는, 짐이 움찔 놀라 고개를 휙 쳐들고 친구를 쳐다보게 만들었다. "날 그런 헛소리나 믿을 바보라고 생각했다니 어이가 없군. 아니면 그 정도면 먹힐 거라고 생각한 거냐. 이  _겁쟁이_ 자식."

 

"무슨 헛소리야?" 짐이 따져 물으려 했지만, 자리에서 일어난 맥코이가 양손을 테이블 위에 얹으며 구제불능인 친구에게 위협적으로 몸을 내밀었다.

 

"'며칠 뒤에' 돌아올 생각 따위 전혀 없잖아, 내가 모를 거라고 생각하지 마, 난 널 아니까. _닥쳐_ , 커크, 내 얘기 안 끝났어." 다시 화가 치밀어 오른 짐이 어깨에 힘을 주고 맥코이를 노려보았지만, 한 마디 꺼낼 기회조차 없었다. "좋아, 넌 스팍에게 반했고, 그가 얼간이처럼 굴었어. 너도 그렇고. 그리고 너희 둘이 화해할 수도 있고 못 할 수도 있지, 그런데 어찌 될지 기다려보지도 않고 도망치겠다는 거 아냐. 왜냐하면 너무 무서우니까. 넌 _모든 걸_ 두려워해. 난 너만 한 능력과 지성을 가진 사람이 이렇게까지 대충 사는 건 평생 본 적이 없어. 등수에 오를만한 사람을 몇몇 보긴 했는데, 지금으로서는 네가 단연 압권이야. 네가 지난 몇 주 동안 스팍과 지내는 모습 보면서 난 정말 기뻤어 - 몸 파는 일도 그만두고, 수업도 열심히 듣고, 넌 _행복_ 했어. 그런데 첫 번째 난관에 부딪히자마자, 뭐, 모든 걸 내팽개치고 도망가겠다고? 나를 포함한 네 모든 친구들과, 네가 지금껏 열심히 해온 일들을 다 버리고?" 

 

"도망치는 거 아니야," 짐이 끼어들었다. "아니긴," 맥코이가 쏘아붙이자 짐이 양손을 휙 들어 올렸다.

 

"그래서?" 짐이 따져 물었다. "내게 뭘 바라? 넌 내가 착한 아이 대열에 뛰어들어야 한다고 생각하지? 스타플릿에 들어갈까? 그러면 마음에 들겠어? 이런 말 하긴 싫지만, 넌 '올해의 아버지 상' 과는 거리가 먼-"

 

" _내 가족 얘기라면 입 다물어,_ 짐," 맥코이가 노려보았다. "네가 함부로 지껄이는 소리나 듣자고 그 지옥을 헤쳐 나온 게 아니야. 네가 뭘 하길 바라냐고? 솔직히 난 쥐뿔도 신경 안 써, 네가 인생을 낭비하지 않는 한. 스타플릿 좋지 - 넌 잘 해낼 거야. 하지만 내 요점은,  _짐_ , 힘들 때마다 모든 걸 팽개치고 도망가는 건 비겁하다는 거야. 그런 식으로 도망가면, 나중에 돌아와서도 우리가 친구로 남아있을 거라고 기대하지 마."

 

이 말에 짐이 격분한 얼굴로 아무 말 없이 맥코이를 노려보기만 했다. 맥코이는 자기가 말을 너무 심하게 해서 짐이 정말 뛰쳐나갈지도 모른다고 생각했다. 그때 짐이 축 늘어졌다. 모든 긴장이 모래알처럼 빠져나가고, 그가 다시 의자에 주저앉으며 양손으로 얼굴을 북북 문질렀다. "Fuck," 짐이 중얼거렸다. 맥코이는 저도 모르게 그가 안쓰럽게 느껴졌다. "나는... fuck, 미안해, 본즈."

 

맥코이가 고개를 절레절레 흔들었다. 왜 이 녀석과 지긋지긋한 인연을 이어가고 있는지 또 한 번 궁금해지는 날이었다. 바라건대 내일은 기억에 남을 만한 문제가 없는 날이 되기를. "바보 같은 녀석," 맥코이는 한숨을 내쉬고 냉장고에서 짐에게 줄 음료수를 꺼냈다 - 이번에는 알코올이 없는 것으로.

 

* * * * *

 

도시 건너편, 트프링의 숙소를 떠난 지 4.75시간 뒤, 무사히 방에 돌아가는데 성공한 스팍은 타인과 같이 있는 것도 괴롭지만, 혼자 있는 건 더 괴롭다는 걸 깨달았다. 

 

그는 마지막으로 언제 이렇게 기진맥진했었는지 떠올릴 수 없었다 - 대단히 힘든 연구 과제의 정신적 피로와는 다른, 머릿속 구석구석을 침투하는 피로감. 그리고 지금 비교적 조용한 (연방과 벌컨 대사관에서 온 조사관에 의해 새롭게 보안이 강화된) 자신의 방에서, 스팍은 머릿속 혼란을 잠재울만한 게 아무것도 없음을 깨닫고 당황했다. 

 

스팍은 오늘 나눴던 모든 대화를 되풀이해서 곱씹고 있는 자신을 발견했다 : 형사 라센, 트프링, 사삭, 하지만 가장 많이 떠오르는 건 짐과의 대화였다. 그는 트프링의 체포에 관해 아는 게 있냐고 묻는 충격에 빠진 동료들과의 대화에서 한 발 물러나, 대중의 반응에 전혀 관심을 두지 않았다 ; 연방이나 벌컨이 대체적으로 분노할지, 안도할지, 아니면 다른 반응을 보일지 스팍은 알 수 없었다. 메시지가 왔지만, 열어볼 생각조차 들지 않았다. 그는 침실로 가 명상에 몰두하기 위해 애썼으나, 15분 만에 포기했다. 

 

처리해야 할 일은  _산더미_  같은데, 집중할 수가 없었다. 분리 독립 공청회는 이틀 뒤에 시작되고, 스팍은 토론이 정점에 도달했을 때 심의회에 발언할 것을 요청받았다. 스팍이 준비한 연설 노트는 트프링의 일로 대폭 수정이 필요했다.

 

유년 시절 가장 친했던 친구인 그녀가 어쩌다 그런 급진적인 생각을 품게 되었는지 이해할 수가 없었다. 사춘기 시절 스팍이 급증하는 감정들을 통제할 수 없었을 때, 트프링은 그가 마음을 가라앉히도록 조용히 도와주었다. 어머니가 돌아가셨을 때, 스팍이 내키지 않아 하는데도 트프링은 전통을 비웃으며 스팍을 계속해서 집 밖으로 불러냈다. 그들 사이의 정신적 양립성 결핍을 인지하고, 원로회에 프리-본드 링크를 해제해 달라는 말을 꺼낸 이는 트프링이었다. 

 

그들 사이는 그가 VSA에 입학하고 트프링이 골고타란(Golgotharan)에 있는 치유의 전당에 가고 나서야 약간 멀어졌다. 하지만 그건 정상적인 일이었고, 이런 예기치 못한 사건이 일어난 이유는 되지 않았다. 스팍은 무릎 위의 양손을 꽉 움켜쥐고 눈을 감으며, 마음속을 메우려 드는 무력감과 싸웠다. 아이러니했다. 벌컨이 인간 중심의 연방에 남는 일에 열광적으로 반대하여 벌컨의 정서를 고의로 해치려 한 그녀는, 스팍이 짐과 인간 가족 얘기를 가장 편하게 나눌 수 있는 유일한 벌컨인이었다.

 

짐을 생각하자, 스팍은 시커먼 고통과 혼란의 파도가 밀려오는 느낌이었다. 그는 몇 번이고 되풀이해서 지난 며칠을 돌이켜 보았다. 그리고 남은 오후를 모두 날려버린 오늘 짐과의 다툼. 그는 아직도 그들이 왜 싸웠는지,  _무슨 일_ 로 싸웠는지 알 수가 없었다. 자제력을 잃었던 - 짐에게 소리 지르고, 그가 떠나는 걸 보고만 있던 - 기억이 스팍을 수치심과 혐오로 물들게 했다. 입안 가득 쓴맛이 감돌고 엄청나게 무거운 돌덩어리가 어깨를 짓누르는 것 같았다. 11살 아이였을 때부터 그를 따라다니던 무력감이 다시 넘칠 듯 흘러나와 폐와 혈관을 납으로 채워 넣었다.

 

한 번 내뱉은 말을 주워 담거나 저지른 일을 원래대로 되돌리길 바라는 건 무의미하다. 그리고 만약 짐이 떠나기로 결심한다면? 그가 사렉의 아들인 스팍과 더 이상 아무 관계도 아니길 원한다면? 벌컨인들이 연방을 탈퇴하고 고립의 길을 걷기로 한다면? 세상으로부터 격리된 행성으로 돌아가, 어머니로부터 물려받은 절반의 유전자는 아무런 가치도 없다고 생각하는 사람들 틈에서 산다니, 생각만으로도 끔찍했다. 여기 지구에 와서 인간으로서의 절반을 이해하고 나자, 아무 일도 없었다는 듯 예전처럼 행동할 수가 없었다.

 

문에서 노크 소리가 들렸다. 스팍은 정신을 차리고 고개를 들었다. "들어오세요," 그가 가까스로 목소리를 냈다. 문이 스르륵 열리고 사렉이 들어왔다. 그의 등 뒤에서 문이 조용히 닫혔다. "아버지," 스팍은 자리에서 일어섰으나, 할 말이 떠오르지 않아 가만히 있었다.

 

사렉은 잠시 아무 말이 없었다. 그는 뒷짐을 진 채 방 한가운데 서서 스팍을 쳐다보기만 했다. 한 사람보다 두 사람의 침묵이 더 견디기 어려웠던 스팍이 마침내 입을 열었다, "트프링의 배신 소식은 들으셨겠죠."

 

사렉이 고개를 끄덕였다. "안 들을 수가 없더구나." 그가 한두 걸음 다가와 멈춰 섰다 ; 스팍은 미동도 않고 서있었다. 온몸이 무거웠다. "네 생각을 말해보거라, 스팍."

 

스팍은 숨을 깊이 들이쉬었다. 어깨가 견디기 힘들 정도로 무거워졌다. "그건... 현명한 일이 아닙니다."

 

"필요한 일을 하는 건 언제나 현명한 일이다." 아버지에게서 듣게 될 거라 기대한 말과 전혀 달랐기에 스팍은 잠시 말문이 막혔다. 그가 해답이라도 찾으려는 듯 자신의 손을 내려다보았다. 

 

"저는... 저는 갈등을 느낍니다, 아버지. 생각을 하거나 마음의 평온을 찾을 수 없을 정도로." 가까이 다가오는 아버지의 옷깃 스치는 소리가 들렸다. 

 

"갈등은 네 독특한 혈통의 자연스러운 결과다, 스팍. 하지만 난 그 점이 언제나 감사했단다." 스팍이 마침내 고개를 들었다. "네가 아만다가 내게 남긴 전부이기 때문만은 아니다." 

 

목구멍이 고통스럽게 조여왔고, 스팍은 목 안쪽에서 울컥거리는 감정을 억누르기 위해 주먹을 움켜쥐었다. 그를 지켜보는 사렉의 엄격한 얼굴에 형언할 수 없는 감정이 드리워졌다. 스팍이 다시 심호흡했다. "전... 모두를 속이려던 트프링에게 수치스럽게도 분노를 느낍니다. 그리고 지구에 와서 친구가 된 그 인간에게 마음이 끌립니다. 벌컨에 돌아가야 한다는 걸 알면서도요." 목소리가 점차 불안정해졌지만, 스팍은 마음을 다잡고 다음 말을 이어나갔다. "그의 곁에 있으면 제 자신을 제어할 수가 없습니다, 아버지."

 

다시, 사렉이 고개를 끄덕였다. "이 경우에는, 그러려고 하지 마라." 사렉이 머뭇거렸다 ; 신중히 단어를 고른 끝에 그가 입을 열었다, "내가 네 어머니와 결혼한 건 논리적이어서가 아니다, 스팍. 그녀를 사랑했기 때문이다."

 

스팍이 대답하려던 말이 뭐였건 입안에 갇혀버렸다. 잠시 동안, 그는 숨조차 쉴 수가 없었다. 마침내 그가 사렉을 쳐다보며 가까스로 고개를 끄덕였다. 사렉은 만족스러웠는지 양손을 다시 로브 안으로 집어넣고 뒤로 물러섰다. "내일 오후 3시까지는 여기로 돌아와야 한다. 대표단은 17시에 모하비 사막으로 떠날 거다." 다시 스팍이 고개를 끄덕이자, 사렉은 마주 고개를 끄덕인 후 조용히 스팍의 방을 빠져나갔다.

 

스팍은 몇 분 만에 나갈 채비를 마쳤다. 워싱턴에서 LA로 돌아온 이후 처음으로, 스팍은 자신이 원하는 바를 정확히 알고 있었다.

 

* * * * *

 

짐은 마침내 책상 서랍 맨 아래칸 구석에 있는 사진을 찾아냈다. 그는 침대 위에 몸을 웅크리고 앉았다. 귓가를 스치는 LA의 소음도 손에 든 오래된 사진에 정신이 팔린 그의 관심을 돌리지 못 했다.

 

사진 속에서, 위노나 커크가 두 명의 아이들 - 벌어진 이에 활짝 웃는 아이와, 지루한 척하는데 실패한 좀 더 키가 큰 다른 소년 - 을 양팔로 감싸안고 서 있었다. 두 소년 모두 똑같이 반짝이는 파란색 눈동자와 보조개가 있다. 이 사진은 위노나가 소령으로 진급되어 - 결국 마지막이 된 - 임무를 떠나기 일주일 전에 찍은 것이었다. 

 

짐은 2년 동안 못 본 엄마와 데네바(Deneva)로 도망가기 훨씬 전부터 그를 신경 쓰지 않았던 형을 빤히 쳐다보았다. 사진 속에서 샘과 위노나가 눈가에 미소를 감추고 있는 게 보였다 ; 샘과 위노나는 마음에 없는 웃음을 짓는 법이 없었다. 짐은 그들이 웃고 싶어 하지 않을 때 웃기길 좋아했다. 이 사진을 찍은 지 몇 달 뒤부터는 지독하게 어려워졌던 일이다. 그렇다고 짐이 포기한 건 아니었지만 - 어쨌거나 한동안은.

 

그는 등을 기대고 긴 한숨을 내쉬었다. 방이 조용해서 숨소리가 크게 들렸다. 짐은 과거 일을 많이 떠올리는 편이 아니었지만, 뭐든 큰 결심을 하기 전에 하루를 꼬박 기다리기로 맥코이와 약속했다. 그는 잠시 생각하러 드라이브를 나갔다가 결국 다시 돌아와 지금은 방에 숨어있었다.

 

왜 이 사진을 꺼내고 싶어졌는지조차 확실치 않았다. 그는 갑자기 목이 메어 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 그렇게 간절히 원했던 침묵이 도리어 괴로워졌다 ; 그는 침대 옆 마루 위를 더듬어 리모컨을 집어 들고는 '랜덤' 버튼을 거칠게 눌러 책상 위의 음악 재생기를 켰다. 

 

오래된, 어딘지 익숙한 재즈곡이 울려 퍼졌고, 짐은 다시 침대에 등을 대고 누워 천장을 바라보았다. 침대 속, 마루 밑으로 스며들어 땅 속으로 꺼지고 싶었다. 위노나와 샘에게 시도했을 땐 그런 접근법에 기분이 나아지지 않았지만, 오늘 스팍과는 그랬다.

 

바이크를 타고 머리를 식힌 뒤 집에 돌아오고 나서야, 짐은 맥코이와 스팍이 했던 말을 인정할 수 있었다 ; 그는 과민반응했다. 심하게. 스팍을 '복잡하게' 하지 않을 거란 그 말은 여전히 해명이 듣고 싶었지만, 빌어먹을, 그는 스팍이 바로 그 해명을 하려 했을 때 기회조차 주지 않았다 - 그는 스팍에게 버럭 화만 내고 도망쳐버렸다. 그 무엇보다 스팍과 함께 있길 간절히 원한다는 사실만 아니었어도, 짐은 스스로를 망가뜨리고 있는 건 아닌지 고민했을 것이다.

 

스팍이 똑똑하다거나, (이상하게) 재밌다거나, 끝내주게 섹시하다거나, 매력적이라거나... 그래서가 아니었다. 왜냐하면 그이기 때문에. 그뿐만이 아니다. 스팍은 짐이 다시금 더 나은 사람이 되고 싶게 만들었다. 스팍과 같이 있을 때면, 짐은 가치 있는 존재가 될 수 있다고 느꼈다. 그런 느낌은 정말 오랜만이었고, 그는 예전으로 돌아가고 싶지 않았다.

 

음악이 갑자기 시끄럽고 귀에 거슬리는, 시멘트 믹서기 두 대가 목숨을 걸고 싸우는 듯한 소리의 로큰롤로 바뀌자 짐은 뛸 듯이 놀랐다. 몸을 굴려 침대를 빠져나온 그는 잠시 리모컨을 찾기 위해 이리저리 방황하다가 결국 방을 건너가 스위치 버튼을 꾹 눌렀다. 날카로운 기타 소리가 잠잠해지고, 짐은 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다.

 

제길. 몸 파는 일로 돌아가지 않을 거란 건 확실했다. 생각만으로도 두드러기가 날 지경이었다. 짐은 터벅터벅 침대로 돌아가 앞으로 푹 쓰러졌다. 거의 20시간 째 아무것도 먹지 않은 거 아냐며 배가 요란하게 꼬르륵 소리를 냈다. 더 나빠지기 전에 부엌으로 가서 목구멍에 뭐든 쑤셔 넣어야 했지만, 지금은 전혀 입맛이 없었다. 

 

글쎄... 자동차 수리나 해볼까? 아냐, 집어치워. 파트타임으로 하는 건 재미있다 ; 직업으로 하면 시간을 너무 잡아먹는 데다 눈물 나게 지루할 게 뻔하다. 짐은 몸을 굴려 비스듬히 누워서 정처 없이 떠도는 생각을 따라 표류했다. 학교를 풀 타임으로 다닐 수도 있다, 학점을 취득하고, 사회에서 뭐든 하면, 어쩌면... 짐은 벽을 노려보며 머리를 흔들었다. 뭔가 하는 자신을 그려볼 때마다 직장에서, 학교에서 그들이 함께 머물렀던 아파트까지 데려가기 위해 기다리는 스팍이 반드시 등장했다. 짐 커크와 사귄다는 건 그가 선택할 수 있는 가장 비논리적인 일임을 모르는 스팍, 벌컨으로 돌아가지 않은 스팍 - 그리고 오 신이시여, 벌컨이 정말 연방을 탈퇴한다면? 그러면 어떡하지?

 

짐이 끙 소리를 내며 양손으로 얼굴을 덮었다. 그는 일부러 부엌에 PADD를 두고 왔다. 그래야 스팍에게 연락해서 와달라고 애원하지 못할 테니까. 하지만 스팍은 지금쯤 수많은 관료들과 연방 대표자들을 상대하느라 바빠서 제멋대로인 인간 애인 생각은 눈곱만큼도 안 할 것이다. 그런 생각을 하자 새롭게 속이 뒤틀렸다. 짐은 눈을 질끈 감고 따끔거리는 통증을 무시했다.

 

갑작스러운 노크 소리에 짐은 5분 만에 두 번째로 화들짝 놀랐다. 짐이 몸을 굴려 침대 끄트머리에 앉은 채 문을 노려보았다. "어," 그가 경계하며 말했다. 

 

"나야, 짐." 맥코이의 목소리가 나무 문 너머로 들려왔다. "누가 널 보러 왔어."

 

그 즉시 짐의 심장이 불쾌하게 덜컥거렸고, 대답할 정도로 진정되기까지 몇 번이나 침을 삼켜야 했다. "그래, 들어와."

하지만 짐의 침실 문 앞에 나타난 사람은 늘씬하고 완벽하게 차려입은 흑발의 벌컨인이 아니었다. 캡틴 크리스토퍼 파이크였다. 짐은 놀라서 말도 못하고 쳐다보았다. 순간적으로 자신이 엄마의 메시지에 전혀 답신을 보내지 않아서, 엄마가 파이크에게 연락한 게 아닐까 하는 생각이 들었다.

 

파이크가 조심스럽게 방안으로 들어오며 짐에게 고개를 끄덕였다. "안녕, 짐," 그가 말했다. "메시지를 받자마자 온 거다. 자네는 정말 만나기 힘든 사람이군."

 

"메시지요?" 짐의 시선이 파이크를 지나 문 앞에서 팔짱을 낀 채 서있는, 다소 죄책감 어린 표정의 맥코이에게 꽂혔다.

 

"캡틴 파이크는 네가 워싱턴으로 떠난 직후부터 줄곧 너와 대화하고 싶어 하셨어, 짐," 맥코이가 어색하게 대답했다. "하지만 네가 집에 붙어 있어야 말이지."

 

짐이 노려보았다. 이성적으로 말해서, 짐이 스타플릿을 얼마나 싫어하는지 맥코이가 모르는 것도 아니고, 화가 나야 마땅한 일이었다. 하지만 지금은 슬쩍 짜증만 좀 날 뿐이었다. "너 나한테 소리안 브랜디(Saurian brandy) 최소 두 병은 빚진 거야," 그가 맥코이에게 말했다. 그런 다음 짐은 파이크에게 관심을 돌렸다. "아무튼, 이제 만났군요. 무슨 일이시죠?"

 

"자네와 얘기할 기회를 오랫동안 기다려왔네, 짐." 파이크의 목소리는 침착했지만, 자신을 다잡고 있는 모습이 어쩐지 짐의 뇌리 한구석에 와 닿았다. 파이크는 짐이 겁 많은 동물이라도 되는 양 관찰했다, 마치 - _내가 뛰쳐나갈 거라고 생각하는구나,_  짐이 갑작스럽게 깨달았다.  _두 사람 모두 내가 달아날 거라고 생각해_.

 

유쾌한 깨달음은 아니었다.

 

짐은 크게 심호흡했다. "좋아요," 그가 말했다. "말씀하세요."


	6. Chapter 6

LA 도로가 지난번에 건너왔을 때보다 훨씬 더 혼잡해졌던가 - 아니면 스트레스에 짓눌리고 있는 것이리라. 어느 쪽이건 '유서 깊은 U.S. 루트 66' 의 교통 흐름은 지나치게 느렸고, 스팍은 차를 돌려 지구 궤도에 대기 중인 아는 연방 함선을 통해 도시를 가로지르는 수송기를 요청하는 일을 잠시나마 진지하게 고려했다. 하지만 결국 그는 베니스 비치에 무사히 도착했고, 저녁 9시 56분에 비버리 윌셔를 떠난 지 44분 만에 짐의 집 바깥쪽에 대여한 호버크래프트를 세웠다. 늦은 시간이었다. 스팍은 아침까지 기다려야 하는 건지 고민했다.

 

스팍은 잠시 현관문을 빤히 쳐다보다가 여전히 운전대를 쥐고 있는 양손을 향해 시선을 떨궜다. 그는 좀 전에 했던 생각을 바로잡았다 : 아침까지 기다려야 하는 건 거의 확실하다, 다름 아닌 닥터 맥코이를 위해서라도. 짐은 늦은 시간까지 깨어있을 테지만, 닥터 맥코이는 세인트 마리에서 자주 아침 근무를 했고, 숙면이 필요할 게 분명했다. 

 

30초쯤 지난 뒤 차에서 내린 스팍은, 현관문을 두드리기 전에 최소한 짐에게 연락은 하라고 30초쯤 자신을 설득했지만 성공하지 못 했다. 짐이 실제로 집에 있는지 확실히 하기 위해 호텔을 나서기  _전에_  연락하는 편이 논리적이었지만, 스팍은 대화를 나누기도 전에 짐이 달아나버릴지 모른다는 생각을 견딜 수가 없었다. 짐이 스팍에게 설명할 기회를 주지 않고 사라진다는 생각은 고통스러웠으나, 그건 짐이 오늘 이미 했던 일이 아닌가? 스팍은 그 사실을 깡그리 무시하고 같은 실수를 두 번 저지를 여유가 없었다. 그래서 그는 아무런 사전 경고 없이 짐의 집으로 왔다. 닥터 맥코이의 영향과 그의... 짐의 성격에 대한 스팍의 평가를 근거로, 짐이 여전히 집에 있을 확률은 76.85%였다.

 

그런 생각을 하던 스팍은 진입로를 따라 걸어가다 말고 우뚝 멈춰 서서 또 다른 의구심에 시달렸다. 오차 범위 내에서 어떻게 짐을 수량화해야 할지조차 알 수 없었다. 그들이 워싱턴에서 돌아온 이후 짐이 점점 더 불안해하던 것도 별로 놀랄 일이 아니다. 스팍은 샬롯과 앨런을 다시 떠올리곤, 자신들이 무사히 도착했음을 알리는 짧은 전갈을 제외하곤 거의 연락을 하지 않았다는 사실을 깨달았다. 좋은 의도였음에도 불구하고, 인간 혈통에 대한 연구가 단순히 반쪽 벌컨인으로 사는 것보다 일을 훨씬 더 복잡하게 만든 느낌이 들었다.

 

나중에. 그 모든 일은 나중에 해결할 것이다. 지금 이 순간, 중요한 건 오직 짐뿐이다. 이렇게 결심한 스팍은 현관까지 마지막 세 걸음을 내딛고 손을 들어 날카롭고 빠르게 세 번 노크했다.

 

몇 초 정도 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다 ; 집안에 불이 켜져 있었지만 조용했다. 모두 잠든 건가. 그때 안에서 발소리가 들렸고, 7초 뒤 문이 열리고 다소 언짢은 표정의 레오나드 맥코이가 모습을 드러냈다. "왜 난 하나도 놀랍지가 않지," 그가 세상이 미쳤다는 건 마지못해 받아들이지만 결코 좋아할 일은 없을 거라는 분위기를 풍기며 스팍을 흘겨보았다.

 

"닥터 맥코이," 스팍이 말을 하려는데, 맥코이가 눈을 굴리더니 뒤로 물러나며 스팍에게 들어오라고 손짓했다. 스팍이 머뭇머뭇 안으로 들어가며 거실을 들여다보았지만, 짐은 보이지 않았다.

 

"짐 불러올게," 맥코이가 말했다. "앉아 있어, 스팍."

 

스팍은 자리에 앉았다. 그는 빳빳한 바지 주름 위에 양손을 올렸고, 짐이 시야에 들어왔을 때도 바로 그 자세였다. 고개를 든 스팍은, 심장이 멎는다는 인간식 완곡어법의 감각을 느닷없이 실감했다 : 호흡이 멈추고, 폐가 조여들었다. 방안의 침묵이 갑자기 견디기 힘들었다.

 

두 사람 다 잠시 아무 말이 없었다. 스팍은 멍하니 쳐다보기만 했다. 그때 짐이 후하고 숨을 내쉬고 앞으로 다가왔고, 스팍은 마비 상태에서 깨어나 자리에서 일어섰다. "짐-" 입을 뗐지만 짐이 슬며시 웃으며 고개를 가로저었다.

 

"잠깐 걸을까," 짐이 말했다. "나 재킷 좀 가져올게." 스팍은 거실에 우두커니 서서, 이제부터 하려는 대화나 그 결과에 대해 생각하지 않으려고 애쓰며 뒷짐을 진 채 고개를 끄덕였다. 짐은 1분도 안 되어 돌아왔고, 스팍은 그를 따라 현관을 나서며 등 뒤에서 조심스레 문을 닫았다.

 

그들은 침묵 속에서 걸으며 길을 따라 내려가다가 바다를 향해 서쪽으로 방향을 틀었다. 바닷물은 보름달 아래에서 은색으로 빛났다. 스팍은 자신의 몸이나 타인의 몸을 이렇게까지 의식한 적이 없었다. 양옆에서 흔들리는 두 손이 견딜 수 없이 어색했다.

 

또 다른 교차로에 가까워질 즈음, 짐이 속도를 늦추고 스팍을 힐끗 보았다. "산책로로 내려가볼까 하는데," 그가 말했다.

 

목소리에 담긴 주저하는 기색이 곧장 스팍의 배를 직격했고, 속이 고통스럽게 뒤틀렸다. 하지만 그가 한 말이라고는, "그거 좋겠군."이 다였다. 짐이 예의 그 희미한 미소를 다시 지으며 고개를 끄덕였다. 그들은 새로운 침묵 속에서 계속해서 걸었다.

 

현관문을 나선지 18분 35초 뒤, 그들은 마침내 바다가 보이는 산책로 한쪽에서 멈춰 섰다. 바다 쪽에서 몰려온 구름이 달과 별을 가렸다. 평소에 그렇게나 인상적이던 태평양이 지금은 스팍의 시야를 가득 메운 잿빛 덩어리에 불과했다. 모래, 바다, 하늘의 경계가 어디인지, 수평선이 거의 보이지 않아 단정하기 어려웠다. 스팍은 드넓은 청회색 풍경을 바라보았다. 호버크래프트를 타고 왔을 때보다 지금 더 할 말이 떠오르지 않아 당황스러웠다.

 

그의 곁에서, 짐이 나무 울타리 위에 양팔을 기댔다. 바다를 바라보는 그의 표정은 읽을 수가 없었고, 한동안 귀에 들리는 건 모래 위를 들락거리는 파도소리뿐이었다. 온갖 충동이 날뛰며 스팍의 목을 죄어왔다. 나무 울타리를 쥔 손에 힘이 들어갔다.

 

"짐," 스팍이 그의 이름을 부른 뒤 다시 입을 다물었다. 돌아선 짐이 복잡한 표정으로 그를 쳐다보았다. 스팍은 숨을 깊이 들이쉬었다. "네가 없을까 봐 두려웠어," 그가 마침내 입을 열었다. "네가 떠났을까 봐."

 

짐이 웃었지만, 즐거움이나 유머라고는 거의 들어있지 않은 표정이었다. "그러려고 했어," 그가 인정했다. "그런데 본즈가 분별 있게 굴라고 하더라고."

 

"닥터에게 신세를 졌군." 스팍은 짐의 얼굴을 만지려는 듯 손을 내밀며 그들 사이의 거리를 좁히기 위해 움직였다. 하지만 짐이 뒤로 피했고, 스팍은 들다 만 손을 어색하게 내렸다. 

 

"본즈에게 고마워할 일인지는 아직 모르지," 짐이 스팍의 얼굴에 날카로운 시선을 꽂으며 말했다. 그는 '가볍게' 말하려 했지만 그다지 성공적이지 못 했다. "네가 오늘 밤 왜 여기까지 왔는지 아직 말 안 했잖아. 우린 더 이상... 지금까지처럼 지낼 수 없어, 스팍. 적어도 나는 못 하겠어." 목소리가 갈수록 떨렸지만, 그는 거의 즉시 평정을 되찾으며 스팍을 계속해서 쳐다보았다. 

 

"나는 오늘 내가 한 심한 말을 사과하기 위해서 왔어," 스팍이 짐의 얼굴에서 시선을 떼지 않으며 말했다. "넌 곤경에 처했었고, 내가 부적절하게 반응했어."

 

"그래, 뭐, 나도 네게 꽤나 얼간이처럼 굴었으니까, 너만 그랬던 건 아냐," 짐이 대답했다. 그는 팔짱을 끼었다가 풀고 호주머니에 양손을 찔러 넣었다. 짐이 아직도 절반의 경계심과 절반의 희망을 품은 - 스팍의 사고능력을 앗아가는 표정으로 깊이 숨을 들이쉬었다. "내 반응은 진짜 우스꽝스러웠어. 하지만 난 정말-"

 

"너에 대한 내 비판은 부당했어," 스팍이 끼어들었다. 짐의 입에서 자신의 말이 반복되어 흘러나오는 걸 듣고 있을 자신이 없었다.

 

"어," 짐이 짧게 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "아냐. 어쨌거나 완전히 부당한 얘긴 아니었지. 하지만 내가 묻고 싶은 건, 스팍, 네가 아버지에게 한 얘기가 진심이었냐는 거야." 짐이 머뭇거렸다. 짐이 묻고 싶지만 소리 내어 말하기 힘든 게 뭔지 스팍의 꾸물거리는 뇌가 마침내 이해했다. 

 

"네가 날 복잡하게 만드냐고?" 스팍의 말에 짐이 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 숨을 참고 있는 듯 보였다. 스팍이 올라가는 입꼬리를 다잡고 눈에 보이지 않을 정도로 살짝 웃었다. "구제불능일 정도로. 내가 여기 온 건 계속 날 복잡하게 해달라고 너에게 부탁하기 위해서야. 네가 날 복잡하게 만드는 일 없이 살고 싶지 않아. 너 없이 살고 싶지도 않고."

 

짐이 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다. 몇 초 동안, 스팍의 귀에 들리는 거라곤 30미터도 떨어지지 않은 바다의 파도소리뿐이었다. 짙은 소금 냄새가 코를 찔렀다. 짐의 입에서 나올 말이 'No' 라면 영영 듣을 수 없게 차라리 지금 시간이 멈췄으면 좋겠다는 비논리적인 소망의 결과인지, 시간이 늘어지는 듯했다. "스팍," 짐이 드디어 깊게 숨을 들이쉬었다. "맙소사. 음." 짐이 잠시 두 눈을 감았다. "그건 상황이 어떻게 변하느냐에 달렸어, 스팍. 벌컨이 정말 탈퇴하면 어쩔 거야? 왜냐하면 난 - 난 이런 일을 반복할 자신이 없어. 우리는 오늘 밤, 이 자리에서 결정해야 해."

 

이번에는 스팍이 망설일 차례였다. "모르겠어, 짐," 마침내 나온 스팍의 대답에, 짐의 안색이 어두워졌다. "나나 다른 종족을 그렇게 하찮게 여기는 행성으로 돌아가는 일은 생각조차 할 수 없어. 하지만 달리 어디로 가야 할지도 모르겠어."

 

짐이 이를 악물고 돌아서서 바다를 바라보며 양손을 레일 위에 얹고 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 스팍은 옆구리로 늘어뜨린 양손을 움켜쥐고 뻣뻣하게 서서, 짐을 잡고 돌려세워 다시 자신과 얼굴을 마주 보게 하고 싶은 충동을 힘겹게 억눌렀다. "있지," 짐이 갑자기 말했다. "파이크도 날 보러 왔었어. 몇 시간 전에."

 

"그래?" 스팍은 애써 침착한 목소리를 유지했다.

 

"으응. 파이크가 본즈의 아카데미 입학을 후원하고 있어. 내가 원하면 언제든 자리를 마련해 주겠다더라고."

 

"합법성이 의심스러운 발언이군," 스팍이 논평했다. 짐이 푸하 하고 웃음을 터뜨리자, 스팍은 주먹을 움켜쥐었고 손바닥에 반달 모양의 자국이 생겼다. 스팍이 짐의 옆얼굴을 바라보았다. 그의 시선이 짐의 통통한 입술 한구석에서 길게 머물렀다. "받아들일 생각이야?" 짐이 레일에 몸을 기대며 어깨를 으쓱였다. "모르겠어. 그래야겠지. 놀고먹으며 LA를 어슬렁거리는 것보다는 나을 테니까."

 

"넌 스타플릿에서 아주 잘 해낼 거야," 스팍이 부드럽게 말했다. "너처럼 재능 있는 사람에게 충분한 기회를 제공하는 곳이니까."

 

"그래?" 스타플릿에서 기가 막히게 해낼 사람이 또 있는데 누군지 알아?" 짐이 스팍을 향해 돌아섰다. 얼굴과 몸에서 주체할 수 없는 에너지가 흘러나왔다. "너야."

 

스팍이 고개를 저었다. "아냐. 난 과학자지, 군인이 아니야."

 

"뭐 어때서. 네가 말한 '재능'이란 게 내가 훌륭한 군인이 될 거란 뜻이었어? 이런, 고맙군그래." 짐이 눈을 굴렸다. 비꼬는 말에도 불구하고 그의 입술에는 장난기 어린 미소가 가득했다.

 

"아니라는 건 ; 넌 아카데미에서 원하는 일은 무엇이건 탁월하게 해낼 능력이 있지만, -" 스팍은 말을 끝맺지 못 했다. 짐이 다가와 스팍의 멱살을 움켜쥐고 끌어당겨 키스했기 때문이다. 두개골이 덜컥거리고 눈에서 불꽃이 튈 정도의 키스였다. 눈앞이 하얘지는 충격이 가시자, 스팍은 짐을 와락 끌어안고 열렬히 키스에 응했다. 굶주린 듯 서로를 더듬고 난 뒤, 스팍의 손이 짐의 손을 찾아 단단히 깍지를 꼈다.

 

마침내, 짐이 숨을 쉴 수 있을 만큼만 몸을 뗐다. 그의 얼굴은 붉게 물들고 입술은 잔뜩 부풀어 올랐다. 그 모습에 욕망이 들끓었지만, 스팍은 잠시 모든 충동을 내리눌렀다. "분명히 대답해줘, 짐," 그가 짐의 광대뼈를 엄지손가락으로 쓰다듬으며 중얼거렸다. "네 대답은 불분명해." 

 

"입 다물어, 스팍." 짐의 미소가 너무 눈부셔서 똑바로 쳐다보기가 힘들었다. "난 널 계속해서 복잡하게 만들고 싶어," 짐이 살짝 떨리는 목소리로 말했다. "이제 바보 같은 질문은 좀 그만해 주겠어?"

 

스팍의 가슴이 뭉클해지고 옆구리의 심장이 쿵쾅거렸다. 그가 몸을 기울여 짐과 이마를 맞댔다. "그런 약속은 할 수 없어, 내 인간으로서의 반쪽은 비논리적인 경향이 있어서," 그가 말했다. "하지만 네 대답은 정말이지 만족스럽군." 짐이 크게 숨을 들이쉬고 뒤로 물러서자 그들의 강한 포옹이 느슨해졌다. 그와 스팍은 잠시 아무 말 없이 서로를 응시했다.

 

"넌 정말 바보라니깐," 짐이 웃으며 말했다. 그가 다시 키스하기 위해 스팍을 끌어당겼고, 스팍은 다른 말을 할 필요성을 느끼지 못 했다.

* * * * *

 

"우리가 어쩌다가 빌어먹을 데스 밸리(*Death Valley. 캘리포니아 주 남동부의 건조 분지)에 가는 신세가 된 건지, 누가 좀 말해주겠어?" 이미 소매가 짧은 내복만을 남기고 다 벗어젖힌 맥코이가 객실 건너편에서 짐과 스팍을 노려보았다. 수송기에는 에어컨이 있었지만, 벌컨 생리학에 맞게 재설정된 온도와 8월 말의 열기 사이에서 제구실을 못했고, 맥코이는 낮에 먹은 음식을 값비싼 가죽 커버 위에 네 번이나 토한 참이었다.

 

"실제 우리가 가는 곳은 모하비 사막입니다, 닥터," 스팍이 차분하게 대답했다. 짐은 스팍 옆 좌석에서 안전벨트를 매고 있었다. 청바지와 흰색 티셔츠만 걸친 편한 여행복 차림인 건 비슷했지만, 맥코이보다 훨씬 편안한 모습이었다. "그리고 분리 독립 공청회가 사막에서 열리는 건 더위와 건조한 기후를 선호하는 벌컨인 참석자들을 존중해서죠. 공청회를 위해 벌컨에서 먼 길을 와야 하는 불편함을 감수한 보답으로, 연방 당국 쪽에서 대단히 신경 쓴 조치입니다."

 

"넌 올 필요 없었는데," 짐이 지적했다. "집에 있지 그랬어. 네가 증언해야 하는 것도 아니잖아."

 

맥코이가 좌석 등받이에 몸을 기대고 불규칙한 심호흡을 하며 LA까지 들릴 정도로 세게 눈동자를 굴렸다. "아무렴, 짐," 그가 투덜거렸다. "캡틴 파이크가 사막에 있는 목장에 우릴 재워주고, 분리 독립 공청회에 자리를 마련해 주는 데다, 아카데미에서 내 상담역이 되어주겠다고까지 했는데, 못 가겠단 소리가 잘도 나오겠다. 망할 자식."

 

"내 말은 그냥-!"

 

"그래, 됐으니까 닥쳐." 맥코이가 시트 안에 몸을 파묻으며 툴툴거렸다. 좌석 벨트가 그의 배를 파고들었다. 그는 옆좌석 가방 안에 든 물병을 손으로 더듬어 찾아 급하게 벌컥벌컥 들이켜고는 끙끙거리며 시트 위에 축 늘어졌다. 

 

스팍은 회색 곰에게 습격당한 사람처럼 소란을 피우는 맥코이의 모습을 놀란 눈으로 지켜보았다. "닥터, 구토 예방 주사를 맞으면 멀미에 도움이 될 겁니다," 스팍이 말했지만, 맥코이는 고개를 저을 뿐이었다. 이제 그의 뺨과 이마에는 땀방울까지 맺히기 시작했다. 

 

"안돼," 맥코이가 짜증스럽게 내뱉었다. "알레르기 때문에. 짐은 괜찮은데 내가 알레르기가 있는 유일한 약이지."

 

"야, 나 알레르기 있는 약 그렇게 안 많아," 짐이 항의했다. "게다가, 본즈는  _멀미_ 가 아냐, 스팍, 그냥 비행이 끔찍하게 무서울 뿐이지."

 

때마침 맥코이가 좌석벨트를 풀고 있는 힘껏 화장실로 달려가 등 뒤에서 문을 쾅 닫았다. 잠시 뒤, 짐과 스팍은 오해의 여지없는 구토 소리를 들을 수 있었다. 스팍이 눈썹을 살짝 치켜뜨고 조용히 짐을 쳐다보았다. 짐이 한숨을 푹 쉬었다. "그래," 그가 말을 바꿨다, "이번엔 진짜 멀미도 하나 봐."

* * * * *

 

" _누굴_  초대했다고요?"

 

"짐, 좀 진정해 주겠니? 맙소사." 입고 있는 편한 복장만 다소 모양 빠질 뿐, 벌컨이라면 누구든 자랑스럽게 여길 만한 짐에게 파이크가 시선을 겨눴다. 아직 이른 시간이었다. 어도비 스타일 목장의 회반죽을 바른 부엌은 아직까지 비교적 시원했고 기분 좋은 아침 햇살이 가득했다. "내가 초대한 게 아니야. 공청회에서 발언할 연방 대표자를 꼽아보라길래 내가 그녀의 이름을 제출했지. 네 어머니가 뽑혔고, 와서 발언해 달라는 요청을 받아들였어. 게다가 그녀는 여기가 아니라 다른 연방 대표자들과 같은 호텔에 머물고 있어, 남자 친구와 함께."

 

짐은 컥 하고 숨이 막혀 하마터면 입에 대고 있던 커피컵을 떨어뜨릴 뻔했다. "남자 친구?" 그가 씩씩거리며 머그컵을 카운터 위에 내려놓고 흘린 커피를 닦기 위해 행주를 집어 들었다. "뭐라구요? 남자 친구? 이런 미친!"

 

짐이 옷과 바닥에 흘린 커피를 닦는 동안, 파이크는 테이블 옆에 우뚝 선 채 놀란 눈으로 지켜보았다. 셔츠에 번진 갈색 얼룩은 닦아서 없애기엔 너무 컸다. "두 사람이 대화를 많이 나누지 않는다는 건 알지만, 네 어머니가 누군가와 교제 중이라는 걸 정말 몰랐던 거냐?" 짐은 대답 대신 얼굴을 찌푸리며 셔츠를 벗어서 카운터 위로 휙 내던지고, 뜨거운 커피에 벌겋게 데인 가슴팍을 응시했다. "그래, 만나는 사람이 있다더군. 무슨 학생이던가 예전 제자라고 했지 아마. 진짜배기 엔진 전문가인데, 이름은 몽고메리 스캇(Montgomery Scott)이야."

 

"그래요? 어떤 사람인데요?" 짐은 싱크대로 가 행주를 찬물에 적시고 가슴을 문질렀다. "맙소사, 제발 제 또래는 아니라고 말해 주세요. 그건 너무 끔찍하잖아요."

 

"너보다 몇 살 더 많아, 20대 후반이지," 친절하게 대답한 파이크는 짐이 발에 밟힌 고양이 같은 소리를 내자 숨죽여 웃었다. "똑똑한데 괴짜군요. 권위에 휘둘리기 좋아한다거나, 뭐 아저씨와는 다른 방식으로요."

 

"이런, 고맙구나." 짐은 행주를 싱크대 안에 던져 넣고 카운터에 등을 기댔다. "그래서, 나와 본즈 그리고 스팍을 다른 사람들과 같은 호텔이 아니라 여기에 묵게 하는 이유가 정확히 뭐예요?"

 

"모든 호텔이 적어도 한 달 전에 예약이 꽉 찼단다, 짐. 난 네가 여기 있길 원하고 난 여기 사니, 꽤나 합리적인 일이라고 생각했지. 스팍에겐 대사관 사람들을 위한 방이 있었지만, 여기 너와 함께 머물길 택했고, 숙박할 곳을 찾지 못한 다른 사람을 위해 방을 포기했어." 파이크는 PADD의 버튼을 몇 개 눌러서 파일을 저장하고 닫은 뒤 기계를 손에 든 채 자리에서 일어섰다. "그리고 솔직히, 한 명 대신 세 명의 훌륭한 신입을 영입할 수 있다면, 조금 적극적으로 개입하는 것도 부끄러운 일은 아니지."

 

"네, 스팍을 꼬드겨 VSA를 떠나 스타플릿에 들어오게 하려고 벌써 몇 년째 애쓰고 계시다면서요. 집요하긴." 파이크가 의자 등받이에 걸려 있던 자신의 운동복 상의를 휙 던지자 짐이 움찔했다.

 

"입 조심해. 네가 아직은 내 생도가 아닐지 몰라도, 건방진 소리는 듣지 않겠다. 네 남자 친구가 남긴 키스 마크도 보고 싶지 않고."

 

악의 없이 웃으며 운동복 상의를 집어 들어 머리 위로 뒤집어쓴 짐이 앞면에 프린트된 스타플릿 아카데미 로고를 흘깃 내려다보았다. 다시 고개를 들어보니 파이크가 히죽거리고 있었다. "왜요?"

 

"수업에서 널 상대할 사람이 내가 아니라 다행이야," 파이크가 수수께끼같이 말했다. "넘버원이 애 좀 먹겠군."

 

"누구요?" 하지만 파이크는 고개를 저을 뿐이었다. "정말 자신만만하네요. 제가 아저씨가 원하는 대로 할 거라고-"

 

"그쯤 해 두렴," 파이크가 짐의 말을 싹둑 잘랐다. "그리고, 가서 닥터 맥코이를 깨우고 스팍이 어디쯤 갔나 봐. 아침식사를 원하는 사람은 지금 먹어 둬야 할 거야. 우리는 한 시간 뒤에 떠날 거니까. 늦지 마라." 그 말을 끝으로 돌아선 파이크는 주방을 떠나 침실로 향했다. 짐은 떠나는 파이크의 등을 보며 눈동자를 굴렸지만, 어떠한 압박도 주지 못 했다. 간밤에 수면시간이 꽤나 짧았다는 걸 고려하면 (벌컨인의 체온에다가 모하비 사막의 열기가 더해져 짐은 땀을 한 바가지나 흘렸다), 좀 더 신경이 날카로워야 했는데 전혀 그렇지 않았다. 다시 한번 오늘 아침에 어떻게 깨어났는지 돌이켜보니, 그렇게 놀랄 일은 아니라는 생각이 들었다. 

 

때마침, 스팍이 반대편 출입구를 통해 안으로 들어왔다. 그는 곧장 짐에게 다가와 등골이 오싹해지는 키스를 퍼부은 뒤 물러섰다. "왜 그 옷을 입고 있지?" 그가 물었다, "그리고 캡틴 파이크는?" 

 

"모르지. 캡틴다운 일을 하러 간 게 아닐까. 그리고 이건 내가 셔츠에다 커피를 흘려서 그래." 짐이 고개를 들고 가볍게 키스했다. 그때 방 건너편에서 시끄러운 기침 소리가 그를 방해했다. 입술을 뗀 짐이 스팍의 목에 얼굴을 기대고 히죽 웃었다.

 

"Goddammit, 짐," 잠이 덜 깨어 걸걸한 맥코이의 목소리가 들려왔다. "너희 둘, 단 10분 만이라도 좀 떨어져 있을 수 없어? 너희들 때문에 새벽에 한번 깼다고."

 

"미안합니다, 닥터," 스팍은 매끄럽게 대답하면서도 짐의 엉덩이에 얹은 손은 떼지 않았다. 그가 소유욕 어린 접촉을 즐긴다는 생각은 이전에도 했지만, 정식으로 마음을 고백한 뒤의 행동에는 비할 바가 아니었다. "닥터의 수면을 방해할 의도는 없었습니다."

 

"물론 그러시겠지," 맥코이가 곧장 - 유리 용기, 플런저 그리고 메시 필터로 구성된 - 구식 커피포트로 향하며 투덜거렸다. "오늘 밤에 또 시끄럽게 굴면, 너희들이 잠자고 있을 때 독살해 버리겠어."

 

"어째서 우리가 '오늘 밤'까지 기다릴 거라고 생각하는데?" 짐이 해맑게 대꾸했다.

 

_ "짐!" _

 

* * * * *

 

"스팍?" 짐은 다른 사람의 이목을 끌고 싶지 않아 목소리를 낮춰야 했다. 청중석이 어찌나 거대한지, 바로 옆자리가 아닌 이상 말소리가 들릴 것 같지는 않았지만. 그들을 둘러싼 회의장은 끝도 없이 높아서 상원 의회당이라기보다는 협곡이나 대성당 같았고, 온통 하얀색 벽에 높고 좁은 창문이 있었다. 연단에 오른 각각의 벌컨인이 연설하는 내내, 무수한 조명만이 짐을 잠들지 않고 버티게 해주는 유일한 끈이었다.

 

"응?"

 

"이 공청회가 얼마나 오래 진행된다고 했지?"

 

"3주," 스팍이 대답했다. 그가 짐 쪽으로 미세하게 고개를 틀고 그 불가사의한 눈썹을 치켜떴다. 짐이 끙 하는 소리를 냈다. "기간을 몰랐었어?"

 

"아니, 그냥 내가 잘못 아는 거길 바랐어. 벌컨인들은 능률을 신봉하니까! 벌컨과 연방의 관계를 처음 기록이 시작된 시점부터 시시콜콜 다루려면 8천 년이 지나도 다 못 끝낼 거야."

 

"또 과장을 하는군," 스팍은 조용히 대답하면서, 손을 뻗어 짐의 손을 꼬옥 쥐고 손등을 쓰다듬은 뒤 다시 거두어 자신의 무릎 위에 올려놨다.

 

때마침, 옆자리에 있던 맥코이가 연단에서 시선을 떼지 않은 채 몸을 기울여 짐의 옆구리를 쿡 찔렀다. "아야! 제길, 본즈..."

 

"시끄러워, 인마, 다음이 네 어머니 차례야." 짐은 얼굴이 하얗게 질리고 쥐죽은 듯 조용해졌다. 스팍이 짐을 흘끗 보았지만, 짐에게서 아무런 말이나 신호가 없자 연단으로 주의를 돌렸다.

 

아래쪽에서, 금발 머리를 우아하게 말아올리고 회색 정장을 입은 날씬한 사람이 연단으로 걸어가고 있었다. 최선의 노력에도 불구하고, 심장이 목에 걸린 느낌이었고, 짐은 더욱 잘 보기 위해 몸을 앞으로 내밀었다.

 

"다음 연설자는," 체구가 작은 백발의 여자 의장이 안경 너머로 위노나를 쳐다보며 발표했다. 위노나가 그녀를 향해 고개를 끄덕이고는 계단을 오르기 시작했다. "위노나 커크 소령입니다."

 

위노나가 연단에 올라섰고 회의장이 조용해졌다. 그녀 뒤쪽의 커다란 스크린이 천 배로 확대된 그녀의 상반신 이미지를 투영했다. 옆자리에 앉은 스팍과 맥코이가 짐의 어머니 얼굴을 흥미롭게 쳐다보고 있는 게 느껴졌다. 지금 무슨 생각들을 하고 있을까. 위노나는 연사용 탁자 위에 가볍게 양손을 얹고 회의장을 둘러보았다. 그녀가 말을 하기 위해 몸을 기울이자, 짐은 숨이 턱 막혀왔다.

 

"제가 이 공청회에 참석해 달라는 연락을 처음 받았을 때, 누군가 절 놀리는 거라고 생각했습니다," 위노나가 말했다. 그녀의 목소리는 또렷하고 힘이 있었다. 앰프의 도움 없이도 회의장 전체에 목소리가 들릴 것 같았다. "저는 더 이상 현역이 아니고, 집에서 편안하게 가르치고 있을 뿐입니다. 더욱이, 저는 공개 연설을 해본 적이 한 번도 없습니다. 교양도 없고 좀 더 기술적인 문제에 관심이 많죠. 하지만 잘 생각해보고 나니, 와야겠더군요. 벌컨 대사관이 제 의견을 들을 가치가 있다고 생각해 주셔서 영광이기 때문만은 아닙니다. 제가 다수의 벌컨 장교와 힐러 분들께 개인적인 빚이 있기 때문입니다."

 

짐의 가슴이 조여들었다. 뒤이어 나올 말을 직감한 그가 무릎 위에 놓인 양손을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 아래쪽 연단에서 위노나가 연설을 이어나갔다. "제가 지금 비상근직에 있는 여러 이유 중 하나는 연방 - 그리고 스타플릿이 재미없는 사건들을 양탄자 아래 쓸어 넣고 그 일이 일어나지 않은 척 하기를 얼마나 좋아하는지 너무나 잘 알기 때문입니다. 다행히도, 이미 공식적으로 기록된 재앙에 대해 얘기한다고 군법 회의에 회부되는 일은 없을 테니, 저는 오늘 여기 모인 청중들, 그리고 방송으로 지켜보고 계시는 분들께 솔직해질 수 있습니다."

 

"네 훌륭한 말솜씨가 어디서 나왔는지 이제야 알겠군, 짐," 맥코이가 중얼거렸고, 이번에는 짐이 친구의 옆구리를 찌를 차례였다. 

 

위노나는 잠시 말을 멈추고 그녀의 얼굴을 겨냥한 카메라를 똑바로 쳐다보았다. "저는 13년 전, 타르서스 IV에서 일어난 사건에 대해 말하려 합니다." 낮은 웅성거림이 일던 회의장이 찬물을 끼얹은 듯 순식간에 조용해졌다. 짐은 좌석 깊숙이 움츠러들었다. "흉작과 대량 학살이 일어난 경위 같은 세부적인 내용은 논하고 싶지 않습니다. 제가 오늘 이 자리에서 드릴 말씀은, 생존자들을 돕기 위해 첫 번째 배를 타고 온 사람들에 관한 이야기입니다. 다른 연방 선박이 도착하기도 전에 벌컨은 군인뿐만이 아니라 힐러와 카운슬러들까지 보냈습니다. 최초의 구조대였죠."

 

짐의 입술이 바짝 말랐다 ; 스팍이 위노나에게서 가까스로 시선을 떼어내고 연인을 걱정스럽게 쳐다보았지만, 짐은 어머니의 얼굴에 눈동자를 고정한 채 고개만 가로저었다. 잠시 후, 스팍 역시 앞을 쳐다보았다. "그날 타르서스 IV에 착륙한 힐러들이 아니었다면, 학살과 기근으로 인한 사망자 수는 분명 훨씬 더 늘어났을 겁니다. 그리고 카운슬러들이 없었다면, 그 생존자들은 또 비슷한 일을 벌였을지 모릅니다. 그때 벌컨 힐러에게 목숨을 건진 생존자 중 한 명이 제 아들입니다." 

 

누가 먼저랄 것도 없이 스팍과 맥코이가 휙 고개를 돌려 짐을 쳐다보았고, 이번만큼은 두 사람이 쌍둥이처럼 똑같이 공포에 찬 표정을 짓고 있었다. "아냐," 짐이 쉿 하고 말했다. 여전히 그녀에게서 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다. 아래쪽에서 위노나가 계속해서 말하고 있었지만, 짐은 그녀의 얘기가 하나도 귀에 들어오지 않았다. "내가 아니라니까? 엄마는 지금 내 얘길 하고 있는 게 아니야."

 

"그럼 누구-" 맥코이는 뭔가 깨달은 눈치였지만, 스팍은 갈피를 잡지 못하고 물어보았다. 

 

"형," 짐이 조용히 말했다. 그가 위노나에게서 시선을 떼고 스팍을 마주 보았다. "엄마가 말하는 사람은 내 형이야."

 

* * * * *

 

위노나가 타르서스 참사 얘기만 한 건 아니었지만 - 하느님 감사합니다 - 결과적으로 벌컨인들 모두 그녀가 보여준 솔직함과 무뚝뚝함에 깊은 인상을 받은 듯 보였다. 비록 그녀에게 연설을 요청한 스타플릿은 복잡한 심경이었지만. 짐은 신경 쓰지 않았다 ; 신경 쓸 일이 그거 말고도 얼마나 많은데.

 

"굉장한 연설이었어요, 커크 부인."

 

"위노나라고 불러 줘요. 고마워요... 닥터 맥코이 맞죠?"

 

"네, 레오나드 맥코이입니다. 반갑습니다, 선생님."

 

"맙소사, 선생님?" 위노나가 고개를 뒤로 젖히고 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 그 모습은 짐의 가슴 한구석을 욱신거리게 했다. 짐은 그녀를 둘러싼 사람들이 흩어지길 기다렸다가, 스팍과 캡틴 파이크의 뒤에서 미적대며 따라갔다. 이건 어쩌다 가끔 생각했던 엄마와의 재회 장면과 거리가 멀어도 한참 멀었고, 아무도 모르게 사라지기도 힘들어 보였다. 진짜 도망칠 생각도 없었지만 - 어쨌거나 위노나는 그의 엄마니까 - 그는 이 만남이 조금이라도 덜 어색하길 빌었다.

 

조금 떨어진 곳에서, 짐이 모르는 또 한 명의 남자가 나름의 방식으로 숨어 있었다. 그 빨간 머리 남자의 창백한 피부는 현재 붉게 달아올라 있었다 - 짐은 열기 때문일 거라 생각했다. 그런데 위노나를 지켜보는 그의 강아지를 닮은 간절한 표정을 보니, 파이크가 말했던 그 남자친구가 아닐까 하는 의심이 들었다. 어쨌거나 위노나가 연설 도중 폭탄을 떨어뜨린 뒤 스팍과 맥코이가 보내오는 곁눈질을 모른 척하고 서있기보다는 그런 생각이라도 하는 편이 나았다. 다가올 대화를 피할 방법이 없다는 건 알지만, 그렇다고 지금 꼭 그 생각을 해야 한다는 뜻은 아니었다.

 

짐은 자기 엄마와 쿵덕거리는 (오 이런 제길, _왜_  거기까지 생각한 거야,  _왜??!_ ) 남자를 정탐하는 듯한 인상을 주지 않기 위해 노력하며, 그 빨간 머리 이방인에게 조심스레 다가가 말했다, "이 더위가 저만큼이나 불편해 보이시네요."

 

남자가 짐을 힐끗 보며 침울한 미소를 지었다. "오, 네, 정말 끔찍하죠, 나도 같은 생각이에요," 그가 상냥하게 대답했다. "그렇지만 적어도 호텔 룸에는 제대로 된 에어컨이 있어서, 죽을 정도는 아니에요."

 

"이종 간 교류의 재미죠," 짐이 맞장구치며 손을 내밀었다. "만나서 반가워요, 난 짐이에요."

 

"반가워요, 짐, 스캇(Scotty)입니다." 그들은 악수했다. 바로 기를 죽여놓으려던 짐은 해머를 잠시 내려놓기로 했다. 적어도 지금은.

 

"그래서, 증언하러 온 거예요?" 짐이 아무렇지 않은 척 물어보았다. 스캇은 고개를 젓고 위노나 쪽을 애매하게 손짓했다. 그녀는 지금 스팍, 캡틴 파이크는 물론 맥코이와도 상냥하게 대화중이었다.

 

"그럴 리가요, 난 저기 저 매력적인 여성을 따라왔을 뿐이에요. 그녀의 연설 들었어요? 아주 엄청났죠!! '대중 연설에 재능이 없다'니, 웃기고 있네. 사실-"

 

"몬티!" 짐과 스캇 둘 다 나쁜 짓 하다 들킨 학생처럼 고개를 휙 쳐들자 위노나가 재밌다는 눈으로 그들을 쳐다보고 있었다. "내 아들을 만났네, 몬티."

 

 스캇이 충격에 차서 짐을 쳐다보았다. "당신이 짐  _커크_?" 그가 씩씩대며 말했다. "너 이 비겁한 자식, 한 마디도 안 할 셈이었지, 엉?" 

 

"아마 그랬겠지," 짐이 말했다, "적어도 당신을 고발할 만한 걸 캐내기 전까지는 말이야." 그가 자신을 노려보는 스캇의 불쾌한 표정을 무시하고 쾌활하게 웃으며 어머니를 향해 빠르게 세 걸음을 내디뎠다. 그와 위노나는 5초 정도 서로를 쳐다보았다. 그러는 동안 다른 사람들은 그들을 반원으로 둘러싸고 쳐다보지 않는 척했다. 그때 위노나가 콧방귀를 뀌고는 짐을 끌어당겨 짧고 강하게 포옹했다. 그는 그녀보다 13cm 정도 더 컸지만, 별 차이가 없어 보였다. "으윽 - 안녕, 엄마."

 

"짐, 이 바보." 위노나가 팔을 풀고 한 발짝 뒤로 물러서서 그를 자세히 뜯어보았다. "그래도 바보치고는 좋아 보이네. 적어도 네 몸은 잘 돌보고 있었구나." 위노나가 스팍을 곁눈질하더니 기대에 차서 짐을 돌아보았다. "그래서? 넌 이미 몬티와 인사를 나눴는데, 네 남자친구는 소개해주지 않을 셈이야?"

 

"뭐? 엄마! 맙소사, 지금 꼭 그 얘길 해야겠어요? 여기서?" 짐은 어렴풋이 도움을 기대하고 곁눈질로 친구들을 훔쳐보았지만, 스팍은 되려 아주 즐거워(뭐, 벌컨인 치고는) 보였다. 한편, 맥코이는 완전 인생 최고의 날을 맞이한 듯한 표정이었다, 나쁜 자식. 파이크 쪽은 감히 쳐다볼 수도 없었다.

 

"어서, 지미. 난 네 엄마야. 그건 난 네 헛소리에 선천적인 면역이 있다는 뜻이라고."

 

"알았어요, 알았다구요, 하지만 나중에, 네? 다 말한다고 약속할게요," 위노나가 매우 의미심장한 눈빛으로 입을 연 순간 짐이 덧붙였다. 그의 어머니가 눈썹을 치켜뜨더니 마침내 미소 지었다.

 

"그래, 좋아. 어차피 몇 분 뒤엔 바넷과 얘기하러 가봐야 하고, 그가 징징대는 소리를 신경 쓰는 척해야 하거든. 하지만 여기 계신 신사 분들 모두 나와 저녁을 먹으러 가야 하니까, 다른 약속 잡지 말아요." 그 말을 끝으로 위노나가 스캇 쪽으로 팔을 내밀자, 그는 분노로 뺨이 달아오른지도 모른 채 과장되게 팔짱을 끼고는 같이 출구 중 한 곳을 향해 휘적휘적 걸어갔다.

 

"왜 방금 전에 날 네 어머니께 소개해주지 않았지?" 캡틴 파이크와 맥코이를 따라 다른 쪽 출구를 향해 걸음을 옮기는 동안, 스팍이 물었다. 그의 말투는 온화했지만 그건 당연했다 ; 토네이도가 그들을 향해 곧장 다가오고 있다는 얘기도 스팍은 똑같은 투로 말했을 것이다

 

"왜냐하면 엄마는 내가 너와 어떻게 만났는지 알고 싶어 하실 테니까." 짐이 한숨을 쉬었다. "그리고 '그동안 몸 팔고 다녔어요' 대화에 이어질 고함지르기 대결은 좀 사적인 시간에 하고 싶었거든."

 

"아." 스팍의 톤에 깃든 무언가가 그를 돌아보게 만들었고, 짐은 스팍의 입술 한끝에 숨어있는 웃음기를 포착했다. 짐은 스팍을 한 대 때려줘야 할지 미친 듯이 키스해야 할지 알 수가 없었다.

 

"입 다물어, 스팍."

 

"무슨 말을 하는 건지 난 전혀 모르겠는데," 스팍이 매끄럽게 대꾸했다.

* * * * *

 

짐이 뭔가 제안을 할 때면 '으레' 그렇듯, 짐은 열심인 반면, 스팍은 미심쩍어했다.

 

"귀중한 자원을 비논리적으로 낭비하는 일이야, 짐," 짐이 제안했을 때 그의 첫 번째 반응이었다. 짐이 눈동자를 굴렸다. 그의 손가락은 이미 스팍의 옷 안쪽에서 갈비뼈를 따라 올라가던 중이었다. 

 

"낭비가 아냐, 스팍," 그가 조바심치며 말했다. "목욕물과 하수 모두 순환 처리된 뒤 재사용돼. 너 실은 고양이라거나 뭐 그런 거 아냐? 그래서 물을 그렇게 싫어하는 거야?" 스팍이 발끈했지만 - 누군가 비난하면 단호히 부인할 일이었다 -, 짐이 그의 튜닉과 언더셔츠를 벗기는 바람에 반응을 이어갈 수 없었다. "방금 뭐였지?" 짐이 모르는 척 물었다. 

 

"내 말은, 내가 고양잇과의 특성을 가졌다고 비난하는 건 네 기준으로도 비논리적이라는 거야," 스팍이 대답했다. 짐은 활짝 웃고는 자신의 셔츠를 벗어 눈길 한 번 주지 않고 옆으로 휙 내던졌다. 그동안에 눈썹을 치켜뜨고 짐을 바라만 보던 스팍이 이내 바지와 양말을 벗었다.

 

30분 뒤, 마침내 욕조가 가득 채워지고, 스팍은 눈을 반쯤 감은 채 짐의 가슴에 기대어 있었다. 짐은 '델 정도로 뜨거운' 온도를 선호했고, 지금 자신의 기준으로도 뜨거운 물에 잠긴 짐의 피부는 목욕물의 열기로 발그레했다. 스팍의 피부색은 아무런 변화도 없어 보여 짐은 슬쩍 분했지만, 어찌 보면 당연한 일이었다 ; 물 온도는 여전히 벌컨인의 체온보다 낮았다. 대화는 몇 분 전부터 실종 상태였다. 지금 짐은 만족에 차서 멍하니 스팍과 뺨을 맞대고, 스팍의 옆구리를 양손으로 쓰다듬고 있었다. 

 

그의 생각이 앞선 저녁 식사 때를 배회했다. 그와 스팍, 위노나, 맥코이, 파이크 그리고 스캇 모두 테이블에 둘러앉아 젓가락을 써서 중국 음식을 먹었다. 성공의 정도는 각자 달랐다. 스팍은, 늘 그렇듯 스팍답게, 생전 처음 써 보는 젓가락을 집어 들고 거의 어려움 없이 음식을 먹었다. 반면 맥코이와 스캇은 패배를 인정하고 포크를 요청해야 했다. 짐은 미리 위노나의 호텔방에 가서 엄마에게 지난 2년간의 삶 (특히 지난 한 달 반)을 털어놓으며 족히 30분을 보냈다. 그동안 스팍과 스캇은 옆방에서 워프 이론에 대해 토론하며 즐거운 시간을 가졌다. 대화는 짐이 예상했던 대로 흘러갔다. 말하자면, 한참만에 그와 위노나가 방에서 나왔을 때, 스팍과 스캇은 짐의 등에 검게 그을린 자국을 볼 수 있었을 것이다 - 하지만 저녁 식사는 순조롭게 흘러갔고, 파이크의 목장으로 돌아가는 짧은 시간 동안, 짐은 있는지도 몰랐던 어깨 위의 돌덩이를 내려놓은 느낌을 받았다. 

 

"네 어머니는 특이한 분이셔," 스팍이 중얼거렸다. 그가 손가락을 펼친 채 한 손을 들어 올리자 손가락 사이로 물이 빠져나왔다. 짐은 스팍이 - 사실 모든 벌컨인들이 그렇겠지만 - 물속에 떠있기엔 조금 지나치게 무겁다는 걸 발견하고 재밌어했다. 그들이 수영을 싫어하는 이유를 조금은 알 것 같았다.

 

짐은 몸을 바로 폈다. 스팍이 또 터치-텔레파시를 썼는지 아니면 그냥 으스스한 선견지명이 있는 건지 잠깐 궁금해졌지만, 뭐 어떠랴 싶었다. "그렇게 묘사할 수도 있지, 응," 짐이 대답했다. 그는 손을 뻗어 욕조 가장자리에 놓여있는 물비누 병을 집어 들고 접힌 목욕 수건 위에 조금 부은 뒤 스팍의 팔을 문지르기 시작했다. 짐이 손을 들어 올리자, 스팍은 끙 앓는 소리를 내며 자신의 파트너를 힐끔 돌아보더니 그가 원하는 대로 하게 내버려 두었다. "뭐, 네 타고난 경이로움은 누가 설명해주지 않아도 난 알지만," 짐이 스팍의 오른팔을 부드럽게 들고 삼두근을 따라 비누 칠하며 말했다. "이 인간-엄마 일은 대부분의 벌컨인이 깔보는 듯한 인상을 받았어. 그 때문에 네가 그렇게 조심스럽게 인간 혈통을 조사했던 거고."

 

"맞아," 스팍이 말했다.

 

"그런데 어쩌다 네가 연설을 하게 된 거야?"

 

스팍은 즉시 대답하지 않고 짐이 더욱 잘 접근할 수 있도록 목을 한쪽으로 기울였다. 반대편 벽면의 거울을 통해, 짐은 실눈을 뜬 스팍의 편안한 모습을 볼 수 있었다. "내가 발언을 요청받은 건, 벌컨 대사의 아들이자 VSA 수석 연구원으로서의 신분, 그리고 내 독특한 유전 형질 때문이야." 

 

짐은 스팍의 목에 대고 알았다는 듯한 소리를 낸 뒤 다른 쪽으로 몸을 기울이고 반대편 팔을 씻기 시작했다. "이해가 되는군. 네가 연설할 날이 머지않았지?"

 

"3일 뒤. 공청회 마지막 날이야." 짐이 척추를 따라 내려가며 비누 칠하는 동안 스팍이 등을 조금 구부려 앉았다. 짐의 손가락이 등허리를 문지르자 그의 목에서 낮은 신음이 흘러나왔다. 짐의 눈앞에서 스팍의 척추를 따라 소름이 돋았다. 겉보기에는 자신과 해부학적으로 무척 유사해 보이는데 이렇게나 흥미로운 차이점이 많을 수 있다니, 짐은 내심 놀라움을 느꼈다.

 

"너라면 연설문을 벌써 다 작성해놨을 거 같은데?" 짐은 더욱 아래쪽에 접근하기 위해 스팍이 욕조 안에서 무릎을 대고 일어서게 했다. 그는 목욕 수건에 다시 물과 비누를 묻히고는 한 손으로 스팍의 엉덩이를 움켜쥐고 허벅다리를 따라 문질렀다.

 

"연설문은 약 92.87% 준비됐지만, 최종 결과물이 만족스럽지가 않아," 스팍이 말했다. 그가 어깨너머로 짐을 돌아보자, 그 틈을 타 무릎을 대고 일어선 짐이 한 팔을 스팍의 허리 앞쪽으로 미끄러뜨렸다. 스팍의 가슴을 닦기에 썩 우아한 자세는 아니었지만, 목적은 달성했다. "사실 연설하는 날이 다가올수록 불안해," 스팍은 짐의 손이 장난스럽게 아래쪽을 떠다니자 목소리가 떨려서 잠깐 쉬었다가 말을 이어나갔다. 짐이 스팍의 왼쪽 귀 바로 아래쪽에 코를 비볐다. "내게는 네 어머니와 같은 대중 연설 재능이 없어."

 

그 말에 짐이 잠시 손을 멈추고 작게 콧방귀를 뀌었다. "그럼, 그럼. 커크 가문이 대중 연설에 재능이 있지. 약간의 악담과 아무도 얘기하고 싶어 하지 않는 끔찍한 상황을 언급하는 건 덤이고." 이 말에 스팍이 어깨너머로 짐을 돌아보며 눈썹을 치켜들었다. "왜?"

 

"내가 아직 마주치지 못한 인간의 아주 비논리적인 성향 중 하나를 네가 또 보여주고 있어서," 스팍이 대꾸했다. "다른 많은 인간들처럼, 너 역시 심각하고 고통스러운 상황을 경시하거나 가볍게 농담처럼 다루어서, 다른 이들의 관심을 그 주제에서 멀어지게 하려는 경향이 있어."

 

짐이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "좋아, 그거지? 정신 분석? 그런 거 좀 하지 마."

 

"내 말대로군," 스팍의 말에 짐이 눈동자를 굴렸다.

 

"타르서스 일 때문이야? 내가 진작에 말해주지 않아서? 일상적인 대화 중에 꺼낼만한 얘기는 아니거든." 짐이 조금 짜증 나서 대꾸했다. "말이 났으니 말인데, 스팍, 내 형은 지난 20년간 최고로 악명 높은 대량 학살에서 간신히 살아남았다고! 그 얘길 저녁 먹으면서 하고 싶겠어?"

 

"틀려, 짐," 스팍이 말했다. 그가 욕조 안에서 몸을 돌려 짜증 난 짐을 끌어당기자 별다른 저항 없이 품에 안겼다. "네가 나에게 어떤 개인적인 일을 털어놓을지는 너만이 결정할 수 있는 특권이야. 내 불만의 대상은 너 자신과, 이번에는 더 나아가 네 가족을 조롱거리로밖에 여기지 않는 네 태도야."

 

짐이 후하고 숨을 내쉬었다. 반박하려던 말이 혀끝에서 사라졌다. 가끔 스팍은 말다툼조차 힘들 정도로 단호했다 (적어도 짐이 그를 도발해 소리 지르기 시합을 하게 만들 틈이 없을 때는, 그리고 그 시합은 오늘 짐의 우선순위에 없는 일이었다). 짐은 무슨 말을 해야 좋을지 생각하며 잠시 침묵에 잠겼고, 노출된 피부에서 증발된 물이 체온을 앗아가자 부르르 몸을 떨었다. 그는 스팍을 잡아끌어 다시 물속으로 들어갔다. 잠시 자리를 정돈하는 시간이 지나고, 이번에는 짐이 스팍의 무릎 위에 자리 잡게 되었다. 스팍의 팔이 짐의 허리를 느슨하게 휘감았다.

 

"정말 얘기할 게 하나도 없어, 스팍," 마침내 항복한 짐이 뒤로 기대앉으며 입을 뗐다. 그는 맞은편 거울에 비친 자신을 빤히 쳐다보았다. "난 열한 살이었어 ; 샘은 열네 살. 난 형이랑 타르서스에 갈 예정이었어, 은하계 스터디 프로그램의 일환으로, 그런데 난 진짜 지독한 감기에서 막 회복하는 중이었고, 프랭크는 날 보내고 싶어 하지 않았-"

 

"프랭크?" 스팍이 끼어들었다. 짐이 떠들썩하게 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다.

 

"내 양아버지. 가끔 개자식처럼 굴기는 해도, 악의는 없는 사람이었지. 난 아주 싫어했지만. 아무튼, 프랭크는 날 보내고 싶어 하지 않았고, 엄마를 설득해서 날 지구에 남게 했어. 그래서 샘 혼자 갔는데..." 큰아들과 연락이 닿지 않았을 때 엄마의 공포, 애초에 샘을 거기 보내기로 한 게 누구인지를 두고 부엌에서 위노나와 프랭크 사이에 벌어진 고성 대결이 생각난 짐이 말끝을 흐렸다. 마침내 집에 돌아왔을 때 너무도 수척했던 샘, 푹 꺼진 눈 밑의 다크서클, 마음의 문이 쾅 하고 닫힌 듯한 모습이 떠오르자 가슴이 욱신거렸다. 타르서스에서 돌아온 말라깽이 소년은 짐이 기억하는 3개월 전의 장난기 많고 태평한 형과 닮은 구석이 거의 없었다. 짐이 고개를 저었다. "형은 - 전혀 다른 사람이 되어 돌아왔어. 그리고 한 마디도 하려 들지 않았지, 할 수 없었을 거야, 그래도 그땐 형에게 너무 화가 났어." 짐은 물속에 몸을 담그며 스팍의 가슴팍에 머리를 기댔다. 거울에 비친 얼굴이 시야에서 사라지고 목욕물이 턱 부근에서 넘실댔다.

 

스팍은 아무 말이 없었지만, 짐은 그의 양손이 팔을 타고 올라와 어깨에 머무는 게 느껴졌다. "아주 난리도 아니었어," 짐이 한참만에 입을 열었다. 그의 시선이 욕조 타일에 있는 반점 너머 먼 곳을 향했다. "샘은 프랭크와 사사건건 다투기 시작했어. 내가 프랭크와 엄마와 싸우기 시작한 것도 그 무렵이었지. 뭐가 어떻게 된 건지는 모르겠는데, 그 이후 제대로 된 일이 하나도 없었어. 샘이 타르서스에 가기 전이라고 완벽했던 건 아니지만, 그래도 우리는 그럭저럭 행복했어. 하지만 형이 돌아온 뒤로는, 내가 그들을 기쁘게 하려고 별 짓을 다 해도 소용이 없었어."

 

스팍은 마음이 흔들렸지만, 이제 짐의 입에서 나오는 말은 점점 더 빨라지고 있었다. 불쾌한 무언가가 긴 세월 동안 속에서 곪아가던 끝에 마침내 빠져나오는 것처럼. "샘은 열일곱 살이 되던 날 가출했어. 무슨 수를 썼는지 지구를 떠나는 수송선을 탔지. 엄마는 프랭크 탓이라며 그를 쫓아냈어. 그래서 그 큰 집에 엄마와 나만 남게 되었는데, 우리는 매일같이 싸웠어. 난 졸업장을 일찍 따서 최대한 빨리 집을 나왔어." 짐이 한숨을 쉬었다. 잠시 말이 끊긴 틈을 타 스팍이 짐을 위로 끌어올리고 단단히 끌어안았다. 

 

"네가 어쩔 수 없는 상황이었는데도 넌 자신을 탓하고 있군," 스팍이 중얼거렸다. 짐이 한숨 쉬었다.

 

"나도 알아," 그가 조용히 말했다. "내 말은, 알 것 같다고. 어쨌거나 지금은. 하지만 난 그냥-" 짐이 넓적다리 위에 놓인 손을 쥐었다 펴며 머뭇거렸다. 목욕물은 이제 비누와 가라앉은 부유물로 조금 탁해져 있었다. "모든 일이 너무 무의미하게 느껴졌어," 오랜 침묵 끝에 짐이 말했다. "난 정말 죽어라 노력했는데, 아무런 소용이 없었어, 아무것도 달라지지 않았고. 그래서 난 신경 쓰는 것도, 노력하는 것도 그만뒀어." 짐이 눈을 감고 침묵에 빠져들었다.

 

잠시 후 스팍이 말했다. "네 형은 지금 어디에 있지?"

 

"데네바에. 거기서 직장도 얻고 여자친구도 만났어. 둘이 결혼한 것 같아." 짐이 머릿속을 비우려는 듯 고개를 흔들었다. "2년 전에 딱 한 번 봤어. 우리 둘 다 크리스마스에 엄마 집에 갔었거든. 역사상 가장 어색한 휴일이었어."

 

"그건 굉장히 의심스럽군," 스팍이 건조하게 대꾸했다. "신경 쓰길 그만뒀다는 네 주장이 의심스러운 것처럼. 하지만 그 일을 내게 얘기해줘서 영광이야, 짐." 짐이 몇 차례 꼼지락거렸다 ; 타르서스에 대해 말해줘서 고맙다는 소리를 듣고 있자니 기분이 묘했다. 심지어 뭔가 잘못됐다는 느낌마저 들었다.

 

"그런 소리 마, 스팍. 내가 뭐 하나 잘 한 일도 없는데." 짐이 또 한숨 쉬었다. 물에 젖어 헝클어진 머리카락을 고려하면, 평소보다 더 웃길 게 뻔한 표정으로 스팍이 눈썹을 치켜뜨는 소리가 실제로 들리는 듯했다. 

 

"짐," 스팍이 '인간들은 정말 비논리적이야' 톤의 목소리로 말했다. "넌 열일곱 살이었어-"

 

"네 어머니가 돌아가실 때 너와 같은 나이야. 그리고 넌 오만가지 방식으로 자책했었지," 짐이 쏘아붙였다. 스팍이 일순 조용해지며 짐의 허리에 두른 팔에 힘을 주었다.

 

"두 상황은 정확히 상응하지 않아," 스팍이 말을 하려는데, 짐이 벌써부터 고개를 가로저었다. 

 

"내가 하려는 말은 그게 아니야, 스팍," 짐이 조금 성급하게 말했다. "타르서스에 있었던 사람은 내가 아니었고, 확실히 자책을 그만둘 수도 없었어. 하지만 샘이 떠나고 나서, 아무것도 신경 쓰지 않는 게 낫겠다는 생각이 들더라고, 야, 못 해먹겠다, 그냥 모른 척 피하고 살자 - 이게 내가 하려던 말이야. 그 행동은 - 그러니까, 벌컨인 절반이 지금 하고 싶어 하는 일 아냐? 연방의 일원으로 사는 일이 가끔은 재밌기보다 엿 같으니까, 더 이상 아무것도 신경 쓰지 않으려는 거 아니냐고."

 

"그게 아니-" 스팍이 대꾸하려다 말고 갑자기 입을 다물었다.

 

전혀 스팍 답지 않은 행동에, 짐이 파트너의 얼굴을 잘 보기 위해 뒤돌아 앉았다. "스팍?"

 

"응, 짐, 나 여기 있어," 스팍이 짐을 빤히 쳐다보며 부드럽게 대답했다. 스팍의 표정은 그 어느 때보다 헤아리기 어려웠다. "그냥 생각하는 중이었어."

 

"그래, 좋아." 짐이 미소 지었다. "무슨 생각 중인데?" 짐은 무릎을 대고 일어나 스팍을 가슴팍에 끌어안았다. 스팍은 기회를 놓치지 않고 얼굴을 내밀어 짐의 가슴에 키스했다.

 

"그게," 스팍이 중얼거렸다, "네가 내 연설 준비를 도와주면 좋겠다는 생각." 그 말에, 손가락을 스팍의 젖은 머리칼 사이에 찔러 넣고 쓸어올려 제멋대로 삐죽거리게 만들던 짐이 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 스팍이 몸을 떼고 짐을 힐끔 올려다보았다. "내 말이 재미있어?"

 

"그럴 리가." 짐이 스팍의 머리카락-조형물을 손가락으로 정돈해주며 활짝 웃었다. "그런데 그 얘기는 욕실에서 나간 뒤에 하면 안 될까? 이러다 말린 자두가 되어버리겠어. 그리고 지금 당장 너와 한 판 하고 싶기도 하고."

 

"네 우선순위가 최근의 경험들에 악영향을 받지 않은 모습을 보니 얼마나 좋은지 모르겠군," 스팍이 말했다. 그는 짐이 자신을 물속에 빠뜨리자 첨벙대며 분한 척 씩씩거렸다. 온 바닥에 물을 튀겨놔서 파이크가 잔소리를 하겠지만, 가끔은 싸움을 각오해야 할 때도 있는 법이다.

 

* * * * *

 

지구에 첫 발을 디딘지 두 달, 13일, 그리고 12시간 만에, 스팍은 연방과 벌컨 대표자들이 운집해 있는 앞에서 마침내 연단에 올랐다. 스팍이 알기로, 최대 수용인원이 1,800명인 회의장에 오늘은 정확히 1,784명이 모여있었다 ; 수천만명이 생방송 뉴스를 지켜보고 있다는 것도 알았다. 살면서 단 한 번도 이렇게 거대한 집단 앞에서 연설한 적이 없었다. 초조하다는 말로는 턱도 없이 부족했다 ; '죽을 만큼 무섭다'가 더 나은 표현일까, 짐 커크라면 그렇게 말했을 것이다.

 

연단의 나무 표면에 가볍게 양손을 얹으며 스팍이 건너다본 사람은 짐 커크였다. 오늘 짐은 파이크, 커크 소령, 그리고 코맥 제독을 포함한 다른 연방 장교들과 함께 맨 앞줄에 앉아있었다. 짐은 스팍과 시선이 마주치자 양손을 무릎 위에 얌전히 포갠 채 잠깐 웃어 보였다. 

 

스팍은 짐에게서 눈길을 거두고 끝이 없는 군중, 마주 보는 모든 이들의 시선을 내다보았다. 그가 목을 가다듬었다.

 

"트파우 수상 각하," 그가 소리 높여 말했다. "국회의장님, 행성 연방의 수석 재판관님, 대통령 각하, 연방 시민 여러분 : 오늘은 토론 마지막 날이고, 저는 토론이 끝나고 투표가 시작되기 전 마지막 연설을 하는 영예를 안게 되었습니다. 여러분 모두 조금만 더 인내해 주시길 부탁드립니다 ; 짧게 끝내겠습니다." 이 발언에 작은 웅성거림이 일었지만, 스팍은 신경 쓰지 않았다. "제 이전의 연사들이 이미 많은 얘기를 했기 때문이라거나, 제가 연설하기에 부족한 사람이기 때문만은 아닙니다. 저는 이 문제가 매우 간단한 결정이라고, 가슴 깊이 믿게 되었기 때문입니다. 그리고 간단한 결정이 대부분 그러하듯, 옳은 선택인 동시에 고통스럽고 힘이 듭니다.

 

"우리는 새로운 시대의 기로에 서 있습니다, 벌컨이 내린 결정으로 수억 명의 운명이 결정됩니다. 만약 벌컨이 연방을 떠난다면 Elyria, J'Turval은 물론 다수의 행성과 위성 주민들 역시 떠날 겁니다. 이 결정은 무엇을 남길까요? 이 회의장과 집에서 편하게 듣고 계실 모든 분들께 제가 지금 말씀드리겠습니다. 만약 벌컨이 탈퇴하면, 저희 후손들은 역사가들에게 엄정한 심판을 받게 됩니다. 연방과 우주의 모든 이들, 그리고 지금도 도처에서 지적인 생명체를 고통스럽게 하는 폭력, 전쟁, 빈곤, 기아, 질병에 등을 돌리는 일이니까요 - 바로 이 벌컨의 무관심 때문에, 벌컨은 지탄을 받게 될 테고, 마땅히 그럴 만합니다." 

 

스팍은 허리를 꼿꼿이 세우고 앞을 똑바로 쳐다보았다. 그는 다시 회의장을 둘러보았지만, 개개인의 얼굴이나 눈을 쳐다보는 게 아니었다. 자신의 말소리가 귓가에서 울렸다 ; 열이 나는 것처럼 온몸이 뜨겁고 여기저기가 따끔거렸다. "무관심이란 무엇일까요? 모든 종족에게 이를 뜻하는 단어가 있습니다. 어원학적으로, 이 단어는 '아무래도 상관없음'을 뜻합니다. 또한 모든 지적 생명체가 사용하는 개략적인 유의어인 '냉담'과 밀접한 관련이 있는 개념입니다. '무감정'과 유사한 의미죠. 아무래도 상관없다, 무감정하다 - 이건 한 종족으로서 우리가 위험할 정도로 선택에 다가선 길이며, 저희를 따라 다른 종족들이 걷게 될 길입니다.

 

"감정이 없다는 저희들의 평판에도 불구하고, 벌컨인들은 기록된 감정의 모든 범위를 매우 깊이 있게 느낍니다 - 매우 깊이, 사실, 우리의 충동과 감정을 제어할 수 없어 거의 파멸에 이른 역사적 시기가 있었을 정도입니다. 수락의 가르침을 통해, 저희는 감정적인 본성을 극복하고 논리의 길을 택했습니다. 사실과 이성에 근거한 명석한 결정을 내릴 수 있는 능력에 저희는 자부심을 가지고 있고, 마땅히 그럴 만합니다. 하지만 논리는 양날의 검입니다. 그 똑같은 논리적 사고력이 엄청난 감정적 동요에 직면하여, 여전히 존재하는, 우리가 멈추게끔 도울 수 있는 고통과 괴로움으로부터 우리의 눈을 가리려 하고 있습니다.

 

"어려운 이들에게서 눈을 돌리는 건 단연코 쉽습니다 - 네, 다른 이들의 고통과 절망에 연루되는 건 성가시고 불편할 수 있습니다. 우리 자신의 문제에 집중하고 다른 이들의 문제로 우리의 가치를 떨어뜨리거나 불편해지지 않는 게 더 편한 길입니다. 하지만 우리가 자진해서 타인의 고통을 무시하고 그들의 곤란을 외면하는 쉬운 길을 받아들인다면, 위대한 중재자인 수락의 가르침을 따른다고 말할 자격이 없게 됩니다. 그의 가장 중요한 금언은 잊히겠지요 : 한 명의 고통은 모두의 고통이다.

 

"오늘 이 자리에 선 연설자들은 의회에 수많은 문제 제기를 했습니다 - 무역 협상 문제, 벌컨에 대한 테러 행위와 절도 같은 사소한 행위들 ; 양측의 크고 작은 불만들. 그 연설자들이 틀렸다거나 잘못된 정보를 전달했다는 말이 아닙니다 - 그렇지 않습니다 - 하지만 이런 주제들은 크게 중요하지 않습니다. 이 방송을 듣고 계신 분들 중 기아나 전염병을 겪어본 분들이 얼마나 될까요? 본인이나 가족이 입을 옷이 없고, 오늘 당장 굶어죽을지도 모르는 가난과 숨겨진 폭탄, 오염된 물, 우리를 증오하는 이들의 손에 들린 무기에 고통을 겪어본 이들이 우리 중 과연 몇 명이나 될까요? 저는 그 숫자가 매우 적을 거라고 생각합니다."

 

스팍은 그제야 양손을 떨고 있다는 걸 깨닫고 깊이 숨을 들이쉬었다. 거의 막바지였다 ; 곧 내려갈 수 있다. 스팍이 짐을 힐끔 쳐다보자, 그가 미세하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 스팍이 연단 상판 아래쪽에 감춰진 버튼을 눌렀다. 회의실의 거대한 하얀 벽면에 텍스트 상자가 투영되어 나타났다 :

 

 

_  우리 행성 연방의 생명체들은 이에 다짐한다. 전쟁의 재앙으로부터 다음 세대를 구하고, 지적 생명체의 기본권, 모든 생명체의 가치와 존엄, 크고 작은 태양계 회원들의 동등한 권리에 대한 믿음을 재확인하고, 협정과 다른 행성 법으로 발생하는 책무에 대해 공정성과 존경심을 가지고 조건들을 이행하고, 사회의 진보와 더 나은 삶의 기준을 고취하며... _

 

 

"여러분 모두 부분적으로나마 아실 겁니다," 스팍이 말했다. "이 헌장은 연방 초창기에 벌컨, 지구, 안도르, 그리고 텔라에 의해 비준되었고, 모든 새로운 가입자들은 이걸 읽고 동의해야만 합니다. 오늘날 우리는 우리의 대표자들이 벌컨의 헌신을 맹세했던 그때보다 이 문구를 덜 신뢰하는 걸까요? 이 은하계에 더 이상 고통과 공포가 남아있지 않다고 믿는 분이 여기 한 분이라도 계십니까? 피부색, 눈의 형태가 달라서, 본의 아닌 출생으로, 귀한 자원을 가졌다거나 목소리 때문에 공격을 받아 하루하루 목숨이 위태로운 이들이 정말 없을까요?

 

"질문을 바꿔보겠습니다 : 이 넓은 우주에서 우리가 발견하지 못한 곳이 정말 남아있지 않다고 믿으십니까?" 여기서 말을 멈춘 스팍의 시선이 짐을 향해 흘러갔다. 그는 자리에 똑바로 앉아 빛나고 결연한 눈으로 스팍을 쳐다보고 있었다. 나무 탁자를 꽉 움켜쥐고 연설을 이어가는 동안, 스팍이 줄곧 응시한 사람은 짐이었다. "항성 간 여행을 하는 모든 종족의 권리인 발견의 기쁨과 경이로움으로부터 우리 자신이 고립되길 - 그리고 새로운 기회, 새로운 성장 잠재력으로부터 소외되길 원하십니까? 우리의 성취에 너무 자만하게 된 건 아닐까요?

 

"그렇다면, 우리의 무관심은 범죄일 뿐만 아니라, 형벌이 될 겁니다. 이 연방을 떠남으로써, 우리는 이 우주를 더 나은 곳으로 만들기 위해 헌신해 온 선조 모두와 우리 자신의 명예를 단번에 더럽힘은 물론, 침체와 타성으로 자멸하게 될 것입니다." 스팍은 자신을 지켜보는 무수한 얼굴들을 쳐다보며, 깊이 숨을 들이쉬고 양팔을 연설대에서 완전히 떼고 등 뒤에서 맞잡았다. 

 

"모든 공동체가 그러하듯, 연방도 완벽하지 않습니다. 연방에 대한 우리들의 불만은 실재하고 무시되어선 안 됩니다 - 하지만 그 불만은 우리가 모두에게서 떨어져 나옴으로써 입게 될 우리와 다른 이들의 손해를 비교해서 판단해야 합니다. 우리는 우리의 길이 쉬울 것이라는 약속을 받은 적이 없습니다. 그리고 우리의 근시안과 자만이 옳은 결정을 가리게 두어선 안 됩니다.

 

"옳은 선택을 합시다. 어려운 길, 보람 있는 길, 빈약한 감사와 분투의 길, 불명예와 쇠퇴 대신 역사가 기다리는 영광된 곳으로 이어진 길을 선택합시다. 우리의 서약을 재확인합시다. 연방에 남읍시다." 

 

스팍은 갑자기 더 이상 할 말이 남아있지 않다는 걸 깨달았다. 그는 계단을 향해 돌아서서, 수십억 명의 눈앞에서 꼴사납게 굴러떨어지는 사진이 대대손손 전해지지 않도록 매우 조심스럽게 연단을 내려왔다. 태평양의 파도 소리 같은 소음이 점점 커지더니, 속삭이는 소리가 회의장을 가득 메웠다. 하지만 스팍이 관심 있는 건 청중석 한쪽에 서 있는 짐뿐이었다. 짐은 다가오는 그를 지켜보며 다른 많은 사람들과 함께 힘차게 손뼉 치고 있었고, 스팍은 그가 눈부시게 웃고 있다는 걸 어렴풋이 눈치챘다.

 

"끝났어," 그가 짐을 쳐다보며 멍하니 말했다. "더 이상은 못하겠어."

 

"넌 멋지게 해냈어, 스팍," 짐이 말했다. 둘 다 서로를 만지거나 하진 않았지만, 갑자기 두 사람만 남기고 회의장이 텅 빈 듯했다. "이제 어서 여기서 나가자." 

* * * * *

 

" _샌드위치_  때문에," 캡틴 파이크가 반복했다. "몬티와 헤어졌다고?"

 

그가 눈썹을 치켜뜨고 테이블 너머의 소령을 건너다보자, 그녀가 어깨를 으쓱였다. "난 요리 안 해," 위노나가 당연하다는 투로 대답하더니 마가리타를 홀짝였다. 

 

"그건 - 고작 샌드위치잖아. 그게 말이 돼? 그 사람 꽤나 마음 상했을 거란 얘기야."

 

"크리스. 날 믿어. 몬티는 괜찮을 거야." 위노나가 모호하게 손짓하며 똑바로 앉았다. "어차피 한 달 뒤면 아카데미로 돌아갈 사람이야. 내가 장거리 연애 안 한다는 거 알잖아." 그 말에 파이크가 길고 좁은 바를 흘긋 쳐다보며 고개를 절레절레 흔들었다. 온갖 연령과 종족의 사람들이 룸 안으로 몰려들었다 ; 테이블 끝에 서 있으니, 금발에 웃고 있는 남자와 바로 옆에서 거의 군인 같은 자세로 뒷짐을 지고 있는 키가 큰 흑발 남자가 보였다. 

 

파이크가 위노나를 다시 힐끗 쳐다보니, 그녀는 눈동자를 굴리고 있었다. "뭐 하고 싶은 말이라도 있어, 크리스?"

 

파이크가 양손으로 자신의 맥주병을 테이블 위에 올려놓으며 슬쩍 미소 지었다. "네가 언제 나에게 놀라운 소식을 전해줄지가 더 궁금한걸."

 

위노나가 눈을 치켜떴다. "왜, 네가 드디어 내 아들을 꼬드겨 스타플릿에 들어가게 만든 일 때문에?"

 

파이크가 싱긋 웃었다. "내 생각이 맞아?"

 

이번엔 위노나가 콧방귀를 뀔 차례였다. "어떨 거 같은데, 크리스?"

 

딱히 주관식 질문은 아니었지만, 파이크는 잠시 아무 말 없이 위노나의 어깨너머를 쳐다보았다. 그의 시선이 미끄러진 곳에서 짐이 두 손을 크게 휘저으며 뭔가 얘기하고, 맥코이가 양팔을 휘두르며 투덜거리자, 테이블에 앉은 다른 이들이 마구 웃기 시작했다. 그의 시선이 향한 방향으로 고개를 돌린 위노나가 얼핏 눈에 들어왔다.

 

"나는," 파이크가 느리게 말했다, "짐과 스팍, 그리고 그들의 친구들이 - 그 누구도 가보지 못한 곳에 갈 거라고 생각해. 그들이 감당하지 못할 일은 아무것도 없을 거야."

 

한참 지켜보고 있노라니, 스팍이 뭔가 말했고 짐이 돌아서서 그를 똑바로 쳐다보았다. 그들은 잠시 아무 말 없이 서로를 쳐다보기만 했다. 짐의 얼굴이 희미한 미소에 의해 따뜻해졌다. 그때 휘청거리며 일어선 맥코이가 짐의 어깨에 한 팔을 걸치고 그의 귀에 대고 웃음을 터뜨린 뒤 쌩하니 사라졌다.

 

파이크는 위노나가 다시 자신을 쳐다보는 게 느껴졌다. "바보 녀석," 위노나가 말했다. 다음 순간 그녀가 그를 팔꿈치로 찌르고 무릎에 느닷없이 수입 밀맥주를 쏟아부었다. 파이크가 욕설을 내뱉었다. 

 

"이런 망할, 위노나!" 파이크가 앙갚음하기도 전에 위노나는 남은 마가리타를 입에 털어 넣고는, 작게 쨍 소리를 내며 유리 잔을 테이블 위에 올려놓았다. 그리고 엉망이 된 바지를 닦으려 애쓰는 그를 보며 활짝 웃었다. "내가 두 번 다시 커크 칭찬하나 봐라," 그가 닦기를 포기하며 중얼거렸다.

 

싱글거리던 위노나의 얼굴이 짓궂게 변했다. "내가 할 수 있는 말은, 쟤가  _내_  수업을 들을 일이 없어서 기쁘다는 것뿐이야." 그 말에 파이크가 신음하더니 주체할 수 없는 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

 

바로 그때 짐이 껑충껑충 뛰며 테이블을 향해 다가왔고, 파이크는 너무 크게 자란 래브라도 말고는 떠오르지 않았다. "두 분 괜찮으신지 보려고 왔어요," 짐이 호주머니에 양손을 쑤셔 넣은 채 쾌활하게 말했다. 

 

"왜? 우리가 여기가 어딘지 잊고 여기저기 싸돌아다닐까 봐 걱정했어?" 잔뜩 비꼬는 말에도 불구하고, 위노나는 얼굴에 미소를 띠고 있었다. 파이크는 짐과 그의 엄마가 서로를 쳐다보는 방식을 주의 깊게 지켜보았다 - 딱히 쌀쌀맞다기보다, 상대방과 뭘 해야 좋을지 제대로 모르는 듯했다.

 

짐이 엄마를 보며 마주 미소 지었다. "재니스가 캡틴 파이크에게 물어봐달래요. 학기 시작할 때 크리스틴 챠펠과 룸메이트가 되게 해 주실 수 있는지 말이죠."

 

파이크가 눈을 치켜떴다. "이 파렴치한 사기꾼 녀석," 그가 말했다. "닥터 맥코이와 같은 방을 쓰게 해 달라고 부탁한지 30분도 안 지나서-"

 

"뭐야, 스팍이랑 같은 방 안 쓰는 거야?" 위노나가 파이크와 짐을 번갈아보았다. '쾌활한' 짐의 표정이 '되도 않게 순진한' 표정으로 바뀌자 그녀의 눈이 가늘어졌다. 

 

"넵. 스팍은 VSA 경력이 있어서 장교로 들어가요. 기숙사의 두 번째 침실은 서재로 사용할 거구요. 게다가 적절한 학습 분위기를 조성할 사람과 한 조가 되는 게 모든 신입생을 위한 길이라는데 캡틴 파이크도 분명 동의하실-"

 

"- 그러니까 스팍이 너와 같은 방을 안 쓰는 이유가 둘이 뒹구느라 공부를 못 하게 될까 봐 걱정돼서라는 거네, 당연히 그래야지," 위노나가 끼어들었다. 짐의 ' _엄마!_ '와 파이크의 신음이 동시에 터져 나왔다. 다음 순간 파이크는 잔뜩 약이 오른 짐의 얼굴에 참지 못하고 의자에 등을 기대며 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 잠시 뒤 스팍이 짐의 곁에 나타났다. 자신의 이름을 말하는 짐의 목소리가 관심을 끈 게 분명했다. 그는 분개한 표정의 짐과 싱글거리는 위노나를 흘끗 본 뒤 기대에 차서 캡틴 파이크를 쳐다보았다.

 

"올해는 정신없이 바빠지겠구나, 스팍," 파이크가 히죽거림을 완전히 억누르지 못하고 말했다. 스팍은 고개를 끄덕였고, 분명하진 않지만 파이크는 스팍의 입술 한구석에 걸린 희미한 미소를 본 것 같았다. 잠시 후, 무릎 부분의 얼룩이 보이지 않길 간절히 희망하며 파이크가 양손을 테이블 위에 붙이고 허리를 폈다. "재검표에 대해 사렉으로부터 새로운 소식은?"

 

스팍이 여전히 뒷짐을 진 채 고개를 저었다. "없습니다. 오늘 아침에 얘기할 때만 해도, 재검표 상황은 어젯밤과 동일했습니다. 그런데 사삭이 최초의 투표 집계가 조작되었을 가능성이 있다는 정보를 보내왔습니다. 제 계산이 정확하다면, 벌컨과 주변 선거구의 65.7% 이상이 연방에 잔류하는 쪽에 투표했을 겁니다."

 

안도감이 밀려들자 파이크가 양손으로 테이블을 누르며 요란하게 숨을 내쉬었다. "글쎄," 그가 말했다. "좋은 소식인 건 분명하군."

 

"네, 캡틴," 스팍이 말했다. "최종 집계는 제가 Shi'Kahr 에서 프로젝트의 이전을 준비하는 동안 발표될 거라고 생각합니다. 아카데미에서 듀오트리토케일 연구를 지속하는 일에 대해 제가 캡틴의 일등항해사와 이미 이야기를 나누었습니다 ; 제가 보낸 자료에 상당한 흥미를 표하더군요."

 

파이크가 고개를 끄덕였다. "좋아. 혹시 시간 있으면-" 스팍의 옆에 불쑥 나타난 재니스 랜드가 지나치게 형식적으로 처음엔 스팍의 목에, 다음엔 짐의 목에 레이(* lei. 하와이 제도에서 목에 거는 화환)를 거는 바람에 파이크의 말이 뚝 끊겼다. 짐은 아무런 코멘트도 하지 않기 위해 혀라도 씹을 것처럼 보였다.

 

"죄송해요, 캡틴, 생도들 몇 분만 좀 빌릴게요," 재니스가 말했다. "스캇이 신입생 모두에게 한 잔씩 돌렸거든요. 너도야, 스팍, 우리가 머드슬라이드(*mudslide. 보드카, 깔루아, 베일리스로 만든 혼합 음료) 준비해 놨어."

 

스팍이 목에 매달려 있는 촌스러운 꽃목걸이를 힐끔 내려다본 뒤 파이크를 쳐다보았다. 한쪽 눈썹이 앞머리선까지 치솟았다. 손으로 얼굴을 가린 위노나의 갑작스러운 기침은 파이크가 온화한 표정으로 탁자 밑에서 정강이를 걷어찼을 때 "아야!" 소리와 함께 멈추었다. "이 꽃들은 무슨 의미이지?" 스팍이 물었다.

 

"밖에 꽃 파는 사람이 있길래-" 재니스가 급히 설명하려 했지만 너무 늦었다.

 

"재니스는 우리에게 레이를 걸어주고 싶었을 뿐이야, 스팍," 짐이 말했다. "성적으로 끌리는 사람에게 꽃을 걸어주는 지구의 전통인데-" 그는 엄마가 던진 냅킨은 솜씨 좋게 피했지만, 재니스에게 기어이 팔을 얻어맞았다. 스팍이 파이크와 위노나를 쳐다보았다.

 

"스팍과 사귀는 사람은 너 아니냐," 파이크가 평소의 포커페이스로 말했다. "어서 가 봐, 우리는 여기 있을 테니." 

 

"왜 내가 너와 함께 하기 위해 학문과 지식의 전당을 떠나기로 결정했는지, 갑자기 생각이 안 나는군," 스팍이 한마디 했다.

 

"그렇게 사기당한 것처럼 굴지 마," 기다리는 친구들을 향해 발걸음을 옮기며 짐이 말했다. 음료수가 줄줄이 늘어선 테이블 옆에 크리스틴이 서 있었다. "어떤 일에 발을 들여놓는 건지 정확히 알았으면서."

 

스팍은 웃지 않았지만 여전히 부드러운 표정으로 짐을 바라보았다. "사실이야," 그가 말했다.

 

~fin~


End file.
